ESPERANDO EL DIA
by siv-lunita
Summary: ESTA HISTORIA TIENE UNA SEGUNDA PARTE, ASI QUE LOS INVITO A SEGUIRLA ESPERANDO LA NOCHE SERA UNA DE SUS NUEVAS FORMAS DE PASAR LOS DIAS...
1. Chapter 1

ESPERANDO EL DIA

EL PRIMER DIA (CAPITULO 1)

TODO empezó el primer día que pise la escuela preparatoria de el pueblecito al que nos habíamos mudado apenas hacia unos cuantos días pues como era obvió no podíamos quedarnos mucho tiempo en un lugar especifico mis papas no querían riesgo alguno para ninguno de nosotros.

Yo en ese momento acababa de cumplir mi décimo aniversario y habían venido todos mis familiares a compartirlo conmigo porque en apariencia yo tenia unos (17 o 19) pero realmente yo me sentía como de 21 y todos los muchachitos de la escuela me parecían unos mocosos,

en mente y obra mis abuelas me decían que yo era '''especial '''al igual que mi hermano mayor pero eramos solo 22 meses y 3 semanas de diferencia y el paresia mas mi papa que un hermano con el que pudiera hablar de cosas que me estaban pasando tanto mental como físicamente.

El había nacido con un ''Don'' como lo decía mi muy abultó muy especial ya

que el podía producir una especie de escudo físico como para parar un avión o un cohete nuclear en pleno vuelo y a mis tíos se les caía la baba cada ves que lo veían usarlo mi abuelo decía que era una especie de herencia pues mi abuela tambien tenia uno pero era mas, mental que físico

mi muy guapo hermano tenia muchos talento yo que era muy pero rápido tanto que le daba pelea al abuelo y a mi papa.

Al entrar en el umbral de la puerta de la oficina de la escuela lo primero que note fue a una agradable muchacha que me dijo

--Hola buenos días soy la asistente de la recepcionista me llamo 'lorean' y estudio aquí tambien voy en el sexto semestre.

Ella era demasiado morena, mas morena que yo? Pues mi color era como dos colores revueltos

de un blanco cremoso y un moreno rojizo y ella, era alta y medio delgada pues yo tambien era muy alta pero con bastantes curvas en cooperación de ella que paresia un espiga o y sin gracia pues cuando yo iba con mi mama al supermercado paresia su hermana y no su hija. y los caballeros nos dirigían bastantes ''piropos'' que asían a mi papa pararse en los dedos de los pies.

--Hola Lorian yo me llamo ''Jessie Black'' y tambien estoy en el sexto semestre me de gusto conocerte.

-- Si nos informaron que habían llegado alumnos nuevos a la escuela y los estábamos esperando desde ayer, y hoy por fin tenemos el gusto de conocer a una.

--Oh oh si bueno no des-empacamos tan rápido como esperábamos es por-eso la demora pero ya estamos listo para empesar el semestre.

dije poco avergonzada por el disimulado reclamo de la chica pues me había caído bien tenia sus ojos transparentes y su mirada muy tierna creo que de las personas que yo había conocido ella era para mi gusto muy sincera tan solo con verla la muchacha me miro como con una duda en los ojos.

--Pasa algo?

pregunte como no queriendo la cosa cuando se me quedo viendo justo a los ojos.

--No disculpa-me pero tus ojos me dejaron un tanto atontada creo que el color es muy llamativo contando que tienes una piel de color canela claro un tanto borneado pero por mucho mas claro que el mio.

--Oh no te preocupes algunas personas me han dicho lo mismo que tu es una herencia de uno de mis abuelos.

claro que era una herencia de mi abuelo pero cuando era humano!! yo tenia los ojos de un ''verde esmeralda', que contrastaban con el color de mi piel en comparacion de mi hermano que tenia los ojos de mi mama café chocolate que muchas veces llegue a pensar que era el consentido de mi abuelo por ese color en especial ya que según tenia entendido la abuela había tenido ese color tambien antes de su transformación en ese momento la chica me saco de mi cavilacion interna poniendo mis pensamientos en la realidad del momento.

--Pero no te quito mas tu tiempo aquí tienes la lista de tus que tengas un excelente día tal vez te vea en algunas clases que tenemos juntas.

-- por supuesto que bueno que hay personas como tu así no se siente un como una intrusa en lugar equivocado.

--Porque lo dices?

pero ella me lo pregunto como si yo me estuviera burlando de era lo que le había pasado a esa chica para que no se-sintiera como un persona que valiera la pena como amiga?

--Bueno solo pensé que si tu quieres podemos llegar a ser amigas

--porque un muchacha como tu quisiera ser amiga de alguien como yo no lo entiendo?

--Perdona-me pero la que no te entiendo soy yo?

yo estaba echa un lió solo quería ser amable y sincera con ella pues me había caído bien

--Es que las chicas ''HERMOSAS'' como tu nunca me han hablado desde que tengo uso de razón no les gusta andar con una muchacha tan fea como yo.

--Oh oh por dios no pienses eso no eres fea tienes unos ojos lindos y tu cabello da envidia eres alta y delgada como una modelo de París no tienes tu auto-estima muy alta que digamos no?

se lo tire como lo pensé y me arrepentí por ser tan directa pero lo pensaba de deberás no quería que ella tuviera una mala impresión de mi yo era muy directa siempre con todo el mundo asi me lo había ''mostrado'' todo el tiempo mi mama.

--En verdad quieres ser mi amiga o lo dices nomas porque soy la primera persona que as visto?

--No de verdad me caes muy bien y si tu quieres podemos ser amigas yo no le caigo muy bien a las chicas populares promedio creo que me ven como una rival y yo ni siquiera compito con ninguna creo que no tengo porque pelear-les nada no crees?

le di una de mis mejores sonrisas de esas que me acentuaban los hoyuelos de mis mejillas y me hacia un tanto inocente eso pienso le convenció y me estiro la mano para sellar la amistad que empesamos,estuvimos terminando de llenar los formularios de admisión y gracias a ella me fue mas fácil estábamos en pleno chisme cuando se abrió la puerta cuando ella al so la vista se le pusieron las mejillas rojas y me dio curiosidad enderezando me volteé a la dirección donde ella veía y me sorprendo ver a mi muy guapo y grandote hermano de la mano de mi mama dirigiéndose a mi con una sonrisa muy familiar.

--Hola y ustedes que hacen aquí? mira Lorian te presento a mi ma-hermana Nessie y a mi hermano Chris que tambien estudiaran aquí!!!!!!!

me quede en estado de conmoción cerebral pues en mi vida pensé ver a mi madre en la escuela con cuadernos y todo nomas me faltaba que mi papa tambien estuviera en el estacionamiento parando el carro o algo así o por todos los santo y yo que pensé que ya lo había visto todo!!!!!

--Hooo--00la mucho gusto aquí tienen los formularios que tienen que llenar

Gracias dijo mi mama y Chris solo le sonrió y pude escuchar el corazón de Lorian que casi se le salia del pecho que acaso no podían ver a Chris como lo que era un idiota engreído hijo de mami no lo podía entender como era posible que mi madre no lo pudiera dejar ni un momento solo lo protegía hasta aun mas que a mi misma siendo yo mujer según mi mama era por el propio bien de mi herma-nito ya que no contaba con mucho auto-control pues el tenia mas arraigado el lado vampirico que yo.

El no podría estar solo con comida ''regular'' y aunque nunca había matado un humano tampoco bebido sangre humana la verdad que mis papas tomaban esto muy seriamente después de su transformación como ''hombre-lobo'' lo seguían a todos partes por eso de los problemas ya que perdía los estribos muy pronto y no se controlaba para entrar en ''fase'' mi papa siempre decía que yo era mas como mi mama pues siempre era tranquila y no me enfurecía tan pronto como el las palabras de mi mama me sacaron de mi revuelto cerebro.

--Jessie!!??!! Jacob esta en la universidad de el pueblo de York ya empezó las clases de ingeniería mecánica ya te acordaste? pues parece que lo estuvieras esperando entrar por la puerta!!!!

---No solo que me consentiré un poco mira esta nevando ya vieron?

--Jacob es tu novio Jessie?la voz de Lorian nos hizo voltear a verla los tres con ojos sorprendidos.

no lo podía creer no podía ni pensar que alguien pensara que mi papa fuera mi novio o diossssssssss santo que horror

--No Lorian . Jacob es el novio de mi hermana y es mi mejor amigo lo considero como mi propio papa ya que somos huerfanos y el vive con nosotros el es el mas mayor.

--Oh que bien creo que ya es hora de entrar a clases los veré mas tarde en la hora de el almuerzo medio gusto conocerlos a los tres.

nos dio la mano y cuando le llego el turno a mi hermano la pobre muchacha casi le de un paro cardiaco la podía oír aunque fuera caminando al otro lado de el primer edificio.

--Por favor Chris ten compasion de esa pobre chica ella es buena persona no le dejes caer todos tus encanto de vampirito mimado siiiiiiiiii!!!!!!

--Jessie yo no soy un vanpirito ''mimado'' soy un ''licantropo_vanpiro_humano'' superdotado recuerda-lo hermanita todas las hembras se me rinden a los pies nomas con una leve sonrisa lo quieres ver o ya viste a tu nueva amiga agitada en los sanitarios porque yo la escucho muy sobresaltada tu no?

-- mama di-le que no este haciendo eso por favor yo necesito un amiga de vez en cuando no es posible que alguien se me acerque sin que este me las espante nunca e tenido ni mascota porque ''esto'' se las come di-le algo siiiiiiiiii?

se lo dije con un ademán hacia mi hermanito no lo soportaba a veces después de un rato en silencio dejamos los papeles con el director de el plantel y nos fuimos al almuerzo pues ya era hora y entramos a la cafetería no vi por ningún lado a Lorian así que me quede con mi familia sin ver por ningún lado no se me antojaba ver rostros curiosos o escuchar cuchicheos a mi alrededor me puse mi mp3 estuve escuchando música durante todo el rato hasta que llego el momento de ir a mi primera clase era de deporte y me indicaron que fuera a la parte trasera de la escuela que ahí se impartía esa clase caminando sin mucha prisa de pronto sentí que alguien me tiraba de mi chamarra por un costado me sobresalte un poco porque nunca de java que lo hicieran mi ''DON'' consistía en reproducir los recuerdos de los demás y no era muy grato en ocasiones .

cuando mire quien me jalaba me quede un tanto sorprendida era un muchacho guarismo pero un tanto familiar en algunos rasgos tenia unos enormes ojos color café ''dorado'' no podía con lo que veían mis ojos alto musculoso y con el cabello rubio rizado hermoso me dedico una sonrisa segadora y yo no podía hablar que me pasaba cuando me ofreció su mano en son de saludo su

fría y dura mano me hizo recordar al abuelo Ed. Quien era este joven?

paresia muy amistoso como si me conociera?!!!!

___HOLA SOY DAMIAN____

----HOLA YO SOY!!!!!! ----- LO SE ERES ''JESSIE'' LA HIJA NESSIE Y JACOB__

No

pero el contesto antes que yo lo hiciera quien era este muchacho tannnnnn guapo?


	2. Chapter 2

**ESPERANDO EL DIA**

**EL ENCUENTRO ( CAPITULO 2 )**

**Como podría ser ese joven tan guapo, acaso era una pena capital para sentenciar de inmediato !!!wooooow!!!**

--- Hola Damian pero como sabes mi nombre que acaso nos conoces.??

como ese muchacho tan apuesto conocía a mis padres, porque se dirigía a mi con tanta confianza?

--- Disculpa que te cuestione pero tu eres un vampiro al 100% y me tiene muy intrigada que conozcas a mi familia como puede ser?

--- No disculpa-me tu a mi, debí presentarme en la cafetería pero pensé que tu hermano no me permitiera arrimarme, así que espere que el no estuviera presente, sabes eres mas bonita en persona que en foto!!

mas bonita en persona que en foto, de donde el me había visto en foto?

--- Si no me dices de una vez quien eres me voy a poner mas nerviosa de la que ya estoy.!?

--- Oh oh si es verdad tu corazón te delata muy bien o.k;

Sabes quienes son Garret y Kate??

--- Si por-supuesto que lose son familia o así los llama el abuelo Edward

--- En realidad solo por compartir los habitos de los vegetarianos

--- Si ya se eso,, pero que tienes que ver tu con ellos di-me??

--- Digamos que ellos son mis padres

--- Como es eso que tus padres,? si ellos tambien son vampiros!

--- Ja ja ja ja creo que los describiste muy bien, y si tienes toda la razón por eso digo digamos que los son, en realidad Garret me transformo pocos meses que tu nacieras,digamos que tenemos la misma edad en teoría porque yo tenia 19 cuando el me encontró.

--- Pero como que te encontró?

me quede con la boca abierta, escuchando lo que el me decía no me cabía en la cabeza, que la tía abuela Kate tuviera un hijo!? y vaya que hijo!

--- Pero como???

--- veras este no es el lugar indicado para hablar de esto, que tal si nos vemos en la biblioteca de la escuela al terminar las clases? creo que tienes 3 o 4 clases conmigo.

en ese momento nos habíamos acercado mucho a los demás estudiantes y nos veían con curiosidad,una chica de palo rojo chillan-te le hacia ademanes con una mano, mientras conversaba con una chica llena de pecas,

Quien era esa chica??

porque lo saludaba con tanto entusiasmo? que acaso ella era su "Novia" o algo así??

y si así fuera a mi que me importaba!!

--- Nos vemos luego!?

--- Claro nos vemos!!!

el me lo dijo bajo al oído,mientras pasaba detrás de mi, me estremecí cuando su aliento frió como el hielo rozo mi nuca y alcance a oír unas risitas ocultas con un carraspera de garganta. Que acaso pensaba que no lo iba a oír o que??

--- Es usted la nueva estudiante?

era un maestro bien parecido joven y musculoso de aspecto rudo bueno mas o menos.

-

-- Oh si soy Jessie Black y si soy la nueva, y usted es??

--- Sebastian Lee maestro de educción física "miss Black"!

o por dios!! cuando le tome la mano para el saludo tuve un montón de recuerdos, en ese momento yo le recordaba a una antigua novia, pues el la amaba mucho y sufrían al estar separados, los papas de ella no permitieron su relación y los separaron sin importarles que ella!! tuviera 5 meses de embarazo cuando solté su mano perdí el flashaso de sus recuerdos y me dio un poco de pena por el.

--- Bienvenida!!

--- Gracias maestro-- (dije un poco incoherente como si sus reproducciones en mi cabeza me hubiera afectado)

--- Puede tomar una pareja para el ejercicio creo que ay muchas personas disponibles.

mis ojos se fijaron alrededor, y pude mirar que una bola de muchachos se estrechaban las manos en el momento que asían una apuesta,haber cual de ellos me conquistaba primero, pobres ilusos me sonreí al imaginar su decepción, púes yo no podría aceptar a ninguno aunque lo deseara.

--- Si tu quieres podemos ser pareja??

conocía esa voz por supuesto que si!

me jire, no sin antes dar un paseo, algo así como el ganado en plena subasta

y darle a desear el ejemplar mas hermoso, al granjero mas pobre,

que pensaban esos cretinos que yo era fácil ja.

--- Por supuesto Lorian, me encantaría ser tu pareja de ejercicio, me da gusto verte nuevamente, no te vi en el almuerzo que paso?

la mire como diciendo da-me una expoliación y a su vez pase la mirada donde se encontraba Damian,

que me estaba pasando yo no tenia ni idea?

--- Jessie estas bien te quedaste como en el 'limbo'?

--- Si bien nada mas que alcance a oír mi nombre en ese grupo de chicos y me molesto un poco!

--- Si yo los escuche tambien no son buenos con nadie no les importa lastimar los sentimientos de las personas son unos cavernicolas!

--- Ya veo no te preocupes por nada mi hermano los va a cuidar que no se acerquen a mi! nunca antes lo a permitido, y no pienso que esta sea la excepción, nunca e tenido novio gracias a el.

Ella me miro como si yo fuera un bicho raro, o como si fuera de otro planeta la verdad que la entendía muy bien, en ocasiones ni yo misma me entendía ni tampoco entendía la excesiva protección de mi familia.

--- Nunca has tenido novio, de verdad, no te lo puedo creer, en serio???

--- Tan en serio que el viene hacia acá, mira para allá, tiene clases conmigo porque el usa eso de,

" para vigilar mejor" como el cuento de la caperucita roja tu sabes el lobo te acuerdas?

pero lo que ella no sabia era que el si era una parte de lobo en realidad.

--- En verdad que tu hermano es bien guapo!!!

pobre Lorian no me gustaría que pensara así de el en una manera de atracción el todavía no sabia. nada de la vida y de las mujeres como para enamorarse de de alguna y no me gustaría que ella saliera lastimada de alguna forma.

--- Pues en verdad no te puedo decir para mi es solo mi hermano 'latoso y metiche'

--- Pero eso no le quita lo guapo, perdona me pero esa se toda la verdad, mira! todas las chicas de la clase se les esta calleando la baba, al igual que a mi.

el me dio un pellizquito en la mejilla izquierda cuando llego a mi lado.

--- Hola chicas como están??--parece que tienen a esos gallos de pelea revuelto,

o me parece que están viendo hacia acá con muy mal genio, que ustedes les dieron el cortón.

odiaba esos exabruptos emocionales que me daban cuando fingía ser amable conmigo, lo quería lejos de mi vista pero el era mi cruz que tenia que cargar por toda mi existencia.

--- No en realidad no ni siquiera nos han puesto atención parece que son un grupo muy unido.

No es así Lorian?

--- Oh oh si verdad; Podemos ir al frente? ya empezó el maestro con las explicaciones, y no escucho bien desde aquí, si esta bien contigo?

--- Claro claro!!-- no faltaba mas, vienes Chris?

con ganas que me dijera que no, mis fantasía estaban basadas en encontrar un buen tronco para amarrarlo y dejarlo por unos cuantos siglos así me dejaría sola por fin,cuando fuimos al encuentro del grupo me encontré con la pelirroja de frente,y la verdad que no era muy bonita mas bien no tenia gracia o clase, era un tanto corriente en la forma de hablar, pues yo era toda una da-mita de sociedad fina y elegante gracias a mis tías y abuelas.

--- Hola yo soy Alex presidenta de grupo de estudiantes.

Y tu eres???

"Tu pesadilla"!!!! pensé.----

Que personita tan odiosa' en ese momento viendo a Damian por encima del hombro derecho de ella, el me miraba con interés, como alguien que no conocía me caía tan chocante y la pelirroja tenia un olor bastante feo por cierto.

en ese momento el maestro nos llamo al frente sin darme tiempo a contestar, ya en frente de toda la clase nos presento formalmente dirigiendose a la clase entera dijo.

--- Grupo ellos son Jessie y Chris Black conoscanlos y sobre todo sean amigables!!!con ellos

todas las muchachas pronuncia-ron al mismo tiempo son familia, y así paso todo el resto del día,

entre presentaciones de clase en clase y chismorreo sobre nosotros

al terminar las clases la dije a mi mama que tenia tarea que terminar y necesitaba un libro de la biblioteca de la escuela, ella no se opuso y dijo que no llegara tarda para la cena, porque mi papa se ponía de malas cuando tenia hambre, llegué a la biblioteca y me temblaban las piernas no sabia porque era muy extraño que mi control me fallara, con esa sonrisa que ya me resultaba familiar.

--- Hola como te fue en tu primer día?

el dijo poco serio pienso que yo no tenia muy buena cara pues tenia dolor de cabeza cuando quería bloquear los pensamientos de mi papa;

( una cosa que paso cuando yo cumplí mi segunda primavera ese día mi papa estaba en un viaje relámpago en Alberta Canadá con Seth arreglando no se que cosa, ese día fue el primer día que mi hermano entro en ''fase'' y mi mama no sabia que hacer yo estaba pensando mucho en el cuando de repente escuche voces en mi cabeza y así supimos que el y yo podíamos oírnos a grandes distancias,aunque yo nunca hubiera entrado en fase era muy extraño y cuando yo no quería que el supiera mis cosas lo tenia que bloquear antes que descubriera mis secretos de juventud )

y por esto yo prefería mi dolor de cabeza antes que el se diera cuenta que yo tenia una especie de cita con un vampiro desconocido.

--- No estoy muy bien que digamos me duele un poco mi cabeza, pero mas es mi curiosidad sabes??

--- Ya veo sien-tate por favor me de gusto que vinieras.

--- Porque no vendría??

--- Realmente pensé que te había asustado por la manera que te reusabas a estar junto de mi en clase, no quise incomodar-te ni nada.

--- Realmente no era eso era la mirada asesina que me mandaba tu novia de todos los puntos 'cardenales'!

que pensaba el que no me daría cuenta de que a ella le sudaban las manos de la intriga de verlo después de las clases, a solas y en sus brazos, en verdad que cualquiera lo podía notar,

lo emocionada que estaba 'esa'.

--- Alex es una amiga nada mas no tengo ninguna novia o algo que se le parezca, sabes soy muy intenso cuando me atrae alguien, imagino que su rostro lucia un tanto posesivo la verdad.

no sabia la sorpresa que pudiera causarle a las criaturas como nosotros?

que pudiéramos convivir con un humano cualquiera.

--- Criaturas como nosotros??-- creo que te confundes un poco yo no soy como tu soy!!.;;;-

pero el me interrumpió antes que articular o decir ni una sola palabra eso era una sorpresa para mi.

-

-- Bueno en realidad lo que quise decir, era que tenemos un secreto en común, tu sabes lo del anonimato de este mundo y todo eso.

--- Oh creo que me antisipe la verdad que nosotros, bueno quiero decir mi familia.

Mi familia corre mas peligro con este secreto que un vampiro, tu simplemente eres libre de hacer lo que te de la gana, y nosotros escondernos de asta nuestra especie pues no encajamos en ningún lado.

Ni como licántropos, ni como vampiros, ni siquiera como humanos estoy hablando de mi hermano y yo por supuesto.

El puso una mueca como pensativo después que pasaron unos segundos, me miro con sus ojos hermosos poniendo su rostro de lado se mordió el labio inferior y dio un leve suspiro.

--- Yo no te veo diferente por ningún lado, al contrario me pareces una mujer bastante 'Hermosa',

como para parar el tránsito en una avenida,creo que eres la primera chica que me deja atontado,

al ver tus ojos pienso que debes tener miles de admiradores!!!-- pues si no te diste cuenta esta tarde formaste una conmoción con la población estudiantil masculina.

Y de verdad que en ciertas ocasiones me dieron ganas de romperle el cuello a dos que tres de ellos por lo que decían de ti, pero realmente yo no me molestaria mucho con ellos ya que en toda la escuela solo ay uno del que te tienes que cuidar, si solo te tienes que cuidar de uno.!!!

Que acaso el me decía que me tenia que cuidar ""de el""-- el era peligroso???!!

si el era todo bondad y dijo que yo era hermosa, pensé que le gustaba un poquito,

siempre asiendo conjeturas erradas 'vaya' siempre era tan tonta.

--- Que acaso eres tu eres peligroso para que me digas que tenga cuidado???

--- Ja ja ja ja no dije que fuera yo del que te tenias que cuidar.

Yo nunca te lastimaria de ninguna forma cuenta con migo de la forma que tu prefieras.

--- Pero de quien me tendría que cuidar si yo no tengo ,enemigos ni nunca e lastimado a nadie en toda mi vida la verdad que no te entiendo????

--- No soy el único en este lugar aquí encontraras mas como nosotros, ten mucho cuidado cuando vayan a casar, el bosque oculta criaturas espeluznantes que asta a mi me den miedo y no quiero que te confundan con su cena, Ja ja ja.

El se estaba riendo moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados como sacudiéndose las ideas, me quede paralizada sin poderme mover ni respirar, pues estaba pensando.

"Adonde nos abríamos metido para vivir." tenia que decirle eso a mi papa no me gustaba pensar en mi mama sola por el bosque sola. Ella era mas humana que todos nosotros, aunque mi papa decía que era fuerte para cuidarse sola.

--- Creo que tienes que tomar un poco de agua no te veo muy bien no debí decírtelo tan rápido!.

--- Estoy, no se como estoy espera un momento para que mi cerebro lo procese creo que es lento.

El con cara de preocupacion me daba una botella de agua mientras yo la abría y le daba tragos largos,el me miraba con intensidad, tocando mi frente con uno de sus frios dedos,pareciera que yo estuviera a punto da entrar en ataque de pánico.

--- Si lo deseas puedo llevarte a tu casa?-- note miras muy bien estoy preocupan dome un poco por ti.!!

cuando dijo de llevarme a casa, regrese al presente y le respondí.

--- No estoy bien de verdad no te preocupes, soy un tanto dramática reacciono un poco mal. Pero tienes razón tengo que decirle a la familia lo de la casería, no es muy bueno que mi mama y yo salgamos solas, pero a quien te referías cuando dijiste que era peligroso en la escuela?.

--- Oh si el se llama Ariel y tiene la edad de nosotros. Por eso de la familia viene siendo algo así como primo mio. El es hijo de Tanya por creación y no por conversion creo,!!? pero es de sentimientos bastantes negros, no lo conmueve nada ni nadie es muy cosquilloso con las chicas, y según el. Es superior a cualquiera.

Es vegetariano como yo, pero el comete trampa debes en cuando, es por eso que no esta en Denali.

Vivimos juntos en una casa que esta por la 184 Este, cerca de tu casa los vimos cuando llegaron y el hizo comentarios acerca de ustedes que no me gustaron eso es todo.

--- Que fue lo que dijo de mi familia me lo puedes decir??

Que se pensaba ese arrogante vampirucho el tal Ariel, que nosotros he-ramos que para el!!?

--- Bueno estamos aquí para hablar de mi no de mi primo verdad.?

porque no dijo mas de ese tal Ariel, y que fue lo que dijo de nosotros?.

pero Damian tenia razón yo estaba aquí por el y no por el otro.

--- Cierto, y de-monos prisa se ase tarde!!,---donde te encontró y porque Garret te transformo y porque no estas con ellos???

--- O.k yo estaba en un camión que transportaba al equipo de fútbol de mi escuela, era de madrugada todos incluyendo al chofer estábamos agotados, pues el camino tenia demasiada nieve y el había pasado conduciendo muchas horas a nuestra ciudad, soy de un pueblo en Colorado, o mejor dicho era.

donde la nieve no para y hay muy poco sol en invierno lo que resultaba mas malo para el chofer del autobús.

Quien en una curva perdió el control y salimos volando de camino hacia un barranco desposándonos por completo, desperté todo mojado en sangre, mía y de mis amigos mucho de ellos muertos y otros agonizantes y yo muy mal herido salí de entre los fierros retorcidos como pude, pues tenia los piernas rotas al igual que que el hombro y el brazo derecho, el dolor era insoportable en ratos perdía la conciencia, pero cuando regresaba era horrible no podía creer lo que veía. Mis amigos regados por donde yo posaba mi vista, y no podía hacer nada nada mas dejarme morir.

Pues la ayuda no llegaba, esa carretera no era muy concurrida, me estaba congelando, ya que la perdida de sangre era mucha ya no sentía el dolor pues estaba muriendo.

Cuando derrepente abrí mis ojos y un ángel de cabello rubio rojizo y ojos dorados, me acariciaba la cara, y ella me preguntaba como me llamaba yo. No se si le respondí pero sentí que alguien me recogió en brazos, cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente, era otro ángel de cabello rubio, el con una sonrisa ancha me dijo. Vas a salvarte no tengas miedo. Y yo como me imaginaria, que me despertaría achicharran-dome quemando-me en vida.!!! no sabia lo que pasaba hasta que desperté después que la quemazón seso, con muchas caras desconocidas, solo dos que parecian ser mis ángeles, ellos me contaron lo que me paso y la vida que tendría que llevar pues era todo muy duro para mi olvidarme de todo lo anterior. Pero compren-di que era esto o la muerte. Y aquí estoy!!?

--- WoooW!!!!--- estuvo muy duro para ti verdad??--pero porque estas solo hablas de ellos con amor, porque están separados??

--- Después el tiempo paso muy rápido aprendí las reglas, y el vegetarianismo siempre a sido mi forma de alimentarme, nunca matare a un humano de eso estoy seguro. Pero a Garret no le gustaba que mi mama estuviera tan concentrada en mi pues ella me entrenaba en muchas formas y creo que el pensaba que yo la veía de forma diferente.---Me entiendes no??--- Como un hombre a una mujer y no como un hijo a una madre. Tuvimos una pelea muy fuerte y decidi probar suerte yo solo pero al poco tiempo de llegar.

Ariel se apareció aquí diciendo que toda la familia no quería que yo estuviera solo, eso era solo un chantaje para el. Cuando hacia trampa con la forma de alimentarse se desaparecía por temporadas de Denali, la tía Tanya no podía con el, ya que siempre se salia con la suya.

Pensando todo lo que me dijo se fue el tiempo sin pensar, pero estaba con la boca abierta de par en par, y tenia tantas preguntas que la única que se me ocurrió cuando caminabamos al estacionamiento fue.

--- Donde esta tu primo hoy??

--- No tengo la mas mínima idea!!

Cuando de las sombras salio una voz ronca malhumorada, quedando-nos paralizados los dos.

--- Vaya primito con que te gustan los "apestosos" quien me lo diría!!?

--- Ariel no seas grosero ella es una dama.

--- Esto es una dama pues yo soy "El Principe de Asturias"

En ese momento me quede petrificada el vampiro salia de las sombras asiendo ademanes con su mano hacia mi. Cuando quedo a la luz del faro, era el hombre mas hermoso que jamas me hubiera imaginado siquiera, que pudiera existir.

Cuando le vi la cara al vampiro me dieron ganas de gritar, sus ojos eran espeluznantes de un negro vivo, como si fueran una escalofriante cueva, me miraba y me asía estremecer.

Yo cobarde-mente me coloque al lado de Damian bastante pegada a el, ya que podia sentir el frió de su cuerpo, como si estuviera pegada a la pared de hielo de la carretera en plena nevada, me agarraba a su brazo derecho y le ponía la otra mano en su cintura aferrándome mas a el, creo que estaba temblando porque el me dijo.

--- No temas el no te ara nada malo 'el yo lo sabe'

--- Como ???--- la cachorra tiene miedo di de mi ja ja ja

Y en un trueno se echo a carcajadas. Y porque me decia así!!??-- con tanto odio.

--- Ja ja pues para ser una raza cruzada con de la calle, no estas muy fea que digamos,tienes tus encantos 'cachorrita'.

El levanto una mano pasándola por mi rostro, cuando Damian se la quito de un golpe sordo, diciendole un montón de malas palabras y tomándolo del cuello.

--- NO te atrevas a tocarla de nuevo!!!---- si quieres mantener tus manos en su lugar me entiendes primito?

La voz de Damian sonó con furia mostrando los colmillos, pero el otro se reía que no tenia miedo??

--- No te esponjes solo estoy jugando con ella eso es todo. Creo que ya llegaron al encuentro de la cachorra. Nos vemos luego "princesa".

Cuando el dijo eso vimos un coche que se aproximaba, Damian cogió sus libros y caminamos al encuentro,era mi papa que ya se estaba bajando del carro, pero yo no tenia miedo de la que el me dijera, si no terror del bueno de lo que paso con Ariel, el me aterraba sus ojos escondidos en las sombras aun me cubrían todavía.

--- Hola papa siento que tuvieras que venir a mi encuentro se nos paso el tiempo poniendonos al corriente!

Pero que le podia desir que un vampiro se aserco y que yo me aterre por su presensia, "vaya" creeo que esa no era muy buena idea.

--- Hola mi princesa ase un rato te escuche poreso estoy aqui solo me estoy asegurando que estes bien.

Pero me lo dijo viendo a Damian de pies a cabeza. No sabia como presentarlo que le diria mira este es un vampiro que conosi en la escuela hoy y tuve una cita con el 'vaya' si que estaba en apuros.

--- Como esta Sr Black soy Damian Miller. Garret y Kate son mis padres creo que ya nos conociamos.

Nos vimos una vez en Denali lo recuerda.??

Lo conocia!!!???-- como cuando que yo supiera mi papa no viajaba nonca sin nosotros cuando habia pasado esto?.

--- Oh claro que me acuerdo de ti me de gusto verte de nuevo. Kate hablo con mi esposa esta tarde para desir que tu y ese primo tuyo caudian aqui a la escuela y que vivian serca de nuestra casa.

Mi papa decia esto cuando le estrechaba la mano con mucha fuerza, como si el contacto no le perturbara,y Damian le palmiaba el hombro como si fueran viejos amigos de toda la vida. What!!?--.


	3. Chapter 3

ESPERANDO EL DIA

LA PESADILLA ( CAPITULO 3 )

Me despedir de Damian un tanto sorprendida después de aclarar las dudas de como se habían conocido.

Ellos dijeron que fue cuando mi mama estuvo en Denali de paseo con mis abuelos y mi papa tenia responsabilidades que cumplir con la manada y por eso no pudo ir con ellos.

Ella se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada de mi y fue cuando mi papa viajo a recogerla ya que ella no quería estar sin el en esos momentos.

Mi papa conocen a damian, en ese viaje y se cayeron bien, con Ariel que apenas lo miro una sola vez y no se mostró muy cordial con el, por ser un licántropo.

Ya de vuelta a la casa mi papa pensaba cosas que yo no me imaginaba, hasta que se lo pregunte en voz alta.

--- Papa porque piensas que no debería salir con un vampiro,? primero que con un humano,!! que tiene de diferente.? Porque piensas que si lo ago mi novio no voy a poder dejarlo?

Mi papa se puso con cara de sufrimiento por unos momentos, después de unos segundos, expulso el aire fuertemente por la boca y me contesto.

--- Mira princesa, no pienso exactamente en un vampiro en especial, sin también en todos los hombres o criaturas sobre naturales de este mundo.

No quisiera que tu te fijaras. NI en un licántropo siquiera!! yo quiero una vida sin oscuridad para ti. Que el día y la vida sean lo mejor de tu existencia, que tengas una familia y mas que nada, que te amen sobre todas las cosas.

Amor que puedas tener hijos, y que ellos no teman al mundo y sobre todo al sobrenatural.

Como en el que tu madre y yo los pusimos a ti y a tu hermano, princesa? puedes entenderme verdad??.

-

-- Pero yo nunca te podría reprochar mi existencia. Yo te amo papa al igual que a mi mama, no me imaginaria la vida con otros padres diferentes.

Incluso aunque no los pueda mostrar como tales, yo estoy orgullosa de ti y de ella, por todos los obstáculos que tuvieron que pasar para estar juntos.

Y el amor que ustedes se tienen es el mas inmenso de todo esto.

--- Yo no me arrepiento de nada en esta vida nada mas, que si alguien me hubiera dicho que podría escoger ser o no ser un licántropo o metamórfico, o lo que sea,

yo hubiera querido ser un simple humano.

--- Pero no podrías haber conocido a mama y nosotros no existieras--os!!!!.

Como mi papa estaba arrepentido de tener una familia de fenómenos de circo???

Mientras yo pensaba todo esto mi muy traicioneras lágrimas me cegaban la vista,y corriendo por mis mejillas. Mi papa se fijo en mi, parando la marcha del carro en la orilla de la carretera y abrazándome muy fuerte me dijo.

--- Cielo!!! -- Mi princesa-- ustedes son la bendición de dios.

Para mi--- mi familia es mi vida, mi todo, si algo les pudiera ocurrir yo me moriría de dolor. Porque los amo mas que a mi propia vida podría dar asta la ultima gota de mi sangre por ustedes. El amor que siento por tu madre fue un regalo del cielo por eso digo que ustedes son mi bendición

Yo lloraba a mares no puede evitarlo mi papa era lo que mas querida en el mundo,el era mi ejemplo a seguir, ya me quedaba claro lo que el aria por nosotros

seguir llorando a mares pero frene mis sollozos al ver a mi papa a los ojos yo lo había echo llorar no lo podía soporta no le quería lastimar y lo había echo.

--- Papi no llores cielo yo estoy bien nada mas que el sentirme tan amada por ti me conmovió hasta los huesos. Te amo papá.

El me dio un beso en la frente, cuando se limpió sus lágrimas con mi pelo disimulada mente encendió el coche y continuamos el viaje a casa.

Después de el drama existencial que hacemos protagonizado no echamos a reír por lo patético que nos había visto, el pregunto como me sienta en la nueva escuela y contando relativa mente lo sucedido en el día llegamos a casa.

Después de la sorpresa que tuve con el encuentro de mi papa y Damian, al llegar a la casa, entre en mi cuarto para darme una muy meresida ducha tomando todo el tiempo del mundo en los detalles,

esperando que esto me relajara hasta el ultimo de mis músculos doloridos por la presión del primer día,

salí tirándole en la cama enredada en la toalla recordando un poco, de toda esa locura que viví hacia una hora,

no dejaba de pensar en ese joven tan chocante me pone nerviosa, por un momento sentí como si me observaran,

parándome con un salto, serrando rápidamente las cortinas de la puerta de mi diminuto balcón, regresando a mi cama recordando un poco la conversión con mi papa y volviendo cuando yo desde pequeña deseaba encontrar un hombre que me amara como lo hacia mi papa .

El amaba con locura a mi mama y al verlos juntos promoviendo sus sentimientos el uno al otro daba envidia.

Me vestí salí del mi recámara y al entrar en el salón estaban mi abuela Bella y el abuelo De sentados junto a la chimenea no que tuvieran frió si no mas bien el estar así era mas romántico, ellos seguirán siendo uno solo como decía ella desde del primer día de que se conocieron todo ese amor rondando la casa me asfixiaba yo tenia que salir de aquel lugar.

--- Cielo-- puedes venir un momento--- la voz del abuelo me tomo por sorpresa ya que yo había ignorado su don.

--- Si puedo preguntar desde donde me leíste mi mente??-- abuelo lo prometiste que no lo harías !!--- que tanto fue??

eres increíble lo sabes verdad sin ninguna vergüenza ----pensé---

--- Bueno desde que tu papa se topo con el hijo de Kate para ser mas sincero, pensé que tu papa le iba arrancar la cabeza.

Pero no quiero hablar de eso sino de lo que pensabas al bajar la escalera

lo que te pudo decir mi linda , tu tiempo de encontrar a la persona indicada llegara un día recuerda.

--- Edward Cullen--- se lo prometiste---- en ese momento intervino mi abuela tomando por los hombros en son de apollo pero el no dijo nada mas la beso en los labios rápidamente me deposito un beso en la frente y salio del salo, dejándole asolas con la abuela.

----- Donde esta todo el mundo---- no veía a nadie-- abuela??

--- Fueron de cacería tenemos que marcharnos muy temprano al amanecer.

Lo que te dijo tu abuelo con respecto al día de conocer un muchacho con el que quieras pasar tu existencia, y si el tiene razón un día llegara, tu eres hermosa cielo y eres muy inteligente tu sabes escoger al correcto

--- Gracias abuela por tu apoyo.

Ella me dio un be sito en una mejilla y me sonrió con ternura,

salí al estudio de mi papa para tomar mi guitarra, a diferencia de mi abuelo y mi mama que ellos eran magníficos pianistas, a mi no me gustaba mucho porque me sentí muy clastrofobica aunque lo tocaba muy bien mas me apasionaba el tocar y componer en mi guitarra bajo la naturaleza eso no tenia precio, con la brisa del bosque en mi cara y la humedad de la yedra eso llenaba mis pulmones de aire y paz.

Salí por la puerta trasera al jardín quería estar sola un momento antes que regresara toda la familia para la despedida de su partida, estaba bajo el arco donde se encontraba una silla colgada a el con cojines de rayas verdes y cafés muy cómodo, cuando de pronto escuche el movimiento de la hierba entre los arboles, mi curiosidad siempre me jugaba grande problemas así que decidí no hacer caso a los ruidos quisas se trataba de algún conejo o una ardilla. comenzó a tocar mi guitarra con una melodía de la cual yo era compositora era suave como invitando al encuentro de dos parejas en un parque en una cita romántica cuando un voz sonó detrás de mi, espantándome y poniendo a temblar porque en ese momento no había ninguna persona que pudiera defenderme.

---- Tocas muy bien "princesa"---- la palabra sonaba burlona socarrona como era el ---- Te asuste de nuevo --- lo dijo con una sonrisa torcida --- me puedo sentar?--- estoy muerto de cansancio ya no puedo mantenerme en pie tu hermano me siguen creo que asta los limites de Canadá es muy rápido.

Mi hermano lo siguió y el esta cansado? asta ese momento no lo había notado que el rostro de Ariel, tenia un un rubor natural como el de mi mama, y me vinieron a la mente las palabras de Damian, es hijo de Tanya por creación y no por conversión, el era cálido y no lo note cuando me toco el rostro. El era un "semi_vampiro" como mi mama como no me di cuenta antes que tonta!!!!

--- Te quedaste en estado de shock???---- porque parece que hubieras visto al demonio y no a un vampiro??--- se rió en burla nuevamente,---- desparramándose a mi lado con la cabeza puesta en el respaldo de la mecedora con los ojos cerrados por un momento pensé que dormía hasta que hablo en un susurro muy delicado ----- perdona lo de esta tarde pero no quería dejar en mal a mi primo, el se mantiene difamando a diestra y siniestra y no lo quería contradecir frente a ti----

No podría decir nada las palabras no me salieron me mordía la lengua para no darle unas cuantas gro serias en voz alta yo

no podía creer que me asustara a propósito, como no contestaba el abre los ojos y yo lo mirada atenta el tenia la mirada dulce tranquila y no de negro profundo como en la tarde en el estacionamiento, me mordí los labios para remojar los un poco y poder hablar.

--- Tu no eres un vampiro al 100% como es que la tía Tania es tu madre???

fue todo lo que pude pronunciar. Si estaba en shock!!!! pero el sonrió de nuevo y sacudir la cabeza.

---- Que observadora cuando lo notaste cuando me viste en la luz o cuando te toque???.

--- Para ser sincera me acabo de dar cuenta de eso!!!!---- pero la voz me sonaba ronca de la impresión no me podía imaginar todo este día tan demente que no se terminaba.

--- Wow tal vez fue porque estabas muy asustada por las historias que te contaba Damian, tus sentidos no estaban concentrados en nada, mi aparición te tomo por sorpresa y la reacción de el te exalto mas aun.

--- Estuviste oliendo toda la platica desde el principio?? porque no saliste?

---- Todo el día escuche tus conversiones con toda la gente que estuviste hoy y te observe en el patio de la escuela, todos tus movimientos.

---- Porque me espiaste y me lo cuentas?-- no tiene sentido!.

--- Tu hermano estuvo conmigo casi todo el tiempo, el te lo podría decir no hicimos nada malo, pero el prefiere que yo apareciera en el estacionamiento porque dijo que si el te interrumpida te aria enojar y yo lo hice bien no??

--- Sabes estoy hecha un lió quiero que me cuentes todo desde el principio para poder entender todo.

quería una expoliación convincente de lo sucedido, no podía quedarme así sin respuestas o Chris no dormirá esta noche.

--- Como tu dijiste no soy un vampiro sin un semi_vampiro como tu mama, mi madre biológica murió cuando yo nací por complicaciones de su transformación su corazón no era muy fuerte ,

Tanya la quería mucho pues ella le dio posada y un techo cuando mi padre fue masacrado por la guardia de los vulturis para proteger a mi madre y a mi antes de yo venir a este mundo.

Tanya se hizo cargo de mi encuentro nací es por eso que ella realmente es mi madre, y yo la amo como tal siempre a estado en mi vida o existen así como lo quieras llamar, soy mayor que tu como tres anos yo era un adolescente cuando tu madre te consiguió y yo estaba en la época de rebeldía juvenil y le dije a tu papa que tu madre era muy bella y el se puso como un energumeno y no le reprocho eso yo también me pondría igual si alguien me dijera eso de mi esposa cuando la tenga. Sobre lo que te dijo Damian que yo comedia trampa, no te voy a negar que me gusta mas la sangre humana, que la de animal.

Pero eso no quiere decir que yo mate gente para poder beber simplemente la compro tu bisabuelo Carlisle me ase el favor de comprarla para mi en los bancos de plasma. Y eso es mejor que matar no crees.

--- Y porque Damian piensa que matas personas?

--- Eso es lo que el cree porque yo no lo contradigo, me ago el chico malo con el, por eso de las competencias para saber quien es el mas rudo, los varones siempre estamos en competencias es algo natural. "Testosterona" y "Adrenalina" no son muy buena combinacion.

pero el lo decía sincero le podía escuchar el corazón palpitando le rítmica mente sin alterarse su calor unos grados por debajo de el mio me llegaba al igual que su aroma como a canela y vainilla delicioso el me miraba atento y se va acercando a mi sin darme cuenta estaba a escasos milímetros de mi mano derecha y sentí su calor enredarse con el mio.

sus ojos era todo lo que me tienen sin poder moverme o hablar mis latidos comenzaron a subir para mi bochorno sienta el calor subiendo de el pecho Asia mis mejillas y desvié la mirada Asia el bosque, para poder romper el momento en el que nos encontrábamos.

--- Donde esta tu familia Jessie?--- cuando pronuncio mi nombre me estremece nunca antes había sentido eso en mi vida ni cuando toque el cuerpo de Damian no existe esa conexion porque se daba con Ariel.

No entendía muchas de las sensaciones que en ese momento vienen a mi solo veía sus labios delgados bien delineados sus ojos negros y su pelo castaño poco ondulado su nariz recta y su muy bien formado pecho.

---- De cacería todos andan de cacería--- dije como una tonta sin dejarlo de mirar de arriba a bajo---- yo me quede no tenia ganas ----

--- Oh ya veo tu hermano me reto unas carreras pero es imposible darle alcance es muy rápido y como lobo aun mas.

--- Entro en fase para jugar unas carreras contigo?

--- Si lo conozco desde Denali somos amigos nos hablamos por teléfono muy seguido no te contó?

--- No nunca me contó nada de nada ni sabia que tu existías!!

--- Entonces lo que me dijo lo dijo en serio!!

--- Que te dijo el???

--- Que me mantuviera a 20 millas de ti que no me queda cerca si no quería pasar a la historia de la masacre del lobo asesino por la honra de su hermana Ja ja ja ja ja. lo tengo que tomar muy en serio todavía aprecio mi vida todavía no hago muchas cosas en mi vida antes de dejar de existir.

--- Mi hermano y sus cosas de seguro es cosa de mi papa también?

Y cuales son las cosas que todavía no ases si se puede saber?

el agacho la mirada para posarla en sus manos y suspiro sin levantar la vista me contesto en un susurro suave y aterciopelado.

--- Quiero conocer al gran amor de mi vida enamorarme y casarme y porque no ,tener una familia mía de deberás de mi sangre y mi carne

para ser completo necesito eso mi alma gemela por la cual yo diera la vida si fuera necesario, sin importarme nada nomas ella hundirme en su mirada en esos ojos que vi cuando apenas tenia unos cuantos minutos de vida que parece que cantaban que el arrullarla en mis brazos era un presagio del que yo no saldrá bien librado. Porque la ame desde el primer segundo que la vi y nunca la e olvidado.

Yo estaba paralizada con el rostro de Ariel a milímetros de el mio, de quien me estaba hablando el?. Yo sentía su respiracion chocar con mi nariz mi lengua saboreaba su olor ,mi corazón estaba a punto de brincar de mi pecho de la anticipacion de sentir sus labios en los mios, yo quería que el me besara sin remedio alguno, me fui arrimando muy despacio para acortar los kilómetros entre nosotros, sin pensar serré los ojos cuando sentí su cálida mano en mi mandíbula asta arrimarme a sus labios, me beso primero despacio dulce y después apasionadamente, apretando mi cintura con una mano y con la otra tomando mi mano derecha hasta ponerla en su cuello, yo encajando mis dedos en su pelo suave, mi cuerpo no tenia voluntad propia el serrando sus brazos en torno de mi espalda y violando mi boca introduciendo su lengua hasta que mi deseo explotan lo quería mas y mas cerca de vía detenerme pero ya, si no lo asía no seria capas de parar pero el respiraba tranquilo no como yo, entrecortada y jadeante me Asia estremecerme de pies a cabeza. por un momento sentí como el soltaba un poco el abrazo y movía su boca a mi oído izquierdo, cuando me pronuncio unas palabras que cambiarán el rumbo de mi vida por completo.

---- Tu eres esa mujer la que me embrujo con esos ojo de color verde esmeralda eres tu la que e estado esperando este tiempo pacientemente sin presionar las cosas sabia que tendrás que un día vendrá a mi encuentro.

El me beso otra y otra vez sin dejarme hablar a que se refiere conque yo lo había embrujado la forma de como me besaba paresia como si todos esos besos estuvieran guardados únicamente para mi con ternura demasiados dulces delicados tiernos. después de un rato nos quedamos abrazados como dos novios mirando las estrellas sin decir nada sin preguntas sin solo con respuestas silenciosas, el se tenso y se paro de un brinco.

---- Debo irme ya, tu familia viene en camino no quiero que tengas problemas por culpa mía hasta pronto princesa.

se acerco a mi dando me un beso en los labios y después desaparecio en las sombras del bosque. La familia entera fue apareciendo de dos en dos como si estuvieran formados era cómico verlos. pero las palabras de mi papa mi pescaron con la guardia baja.

--- Jessie quien estuvo aquí ---- responde como un relámpago --- estuvo el amigo de chris dijo que no pudo correr hasta Canadá así que vino a esperarlo pero como el no llegaba se fue.

--- Cual amigo como se llama---- ----- Me dijo que se llama Ariel y es hijo de la tía Tanya ya lo conoces no?

mis papas mis abuelos y hasta mis tíos se quedaron mirando unos a otros como si pasara algo muy grave.

--- Papi pasa algo? ---- No nena solo que--- no olvida-lo ya es tarde y tienes que ir a clases muy temprano vete a dormir

me fui a dormir antes me despedir de toda la familia,

cuando estaba acostada recordando lo que había pasado Ariel, era tan fuera de lo normal, que yo permitiera que el me tocara

como si lo conociera de toda la vida, porque el decía que me estaba esperando que era lo que se me estaba escapando ? después seguir recordando como llegar a permitir que el me besara recordando los besos me quede profunda-mente dormida.

empezó una espantosa pesadilla donde Damian arrastraba el cuerpo sin vida de mi hermano, y el de Ariel desangrándose en un lado de mi sin poder ayudarlo sin poder hacer nada,

y en un costado con el resto de mi familia sentados contemplando el hacho como si no fuera gran cosa.

Rodeados de seres envueltos en una niebla gris y negra, ellos apuntando en mi dirección como diciendo que yo era la siguiente de su macabra masacre, desperté gritando, sudando y desorientada.

Me suena diferente algo en mi cuerpo estaba cambiando no sabia que era pero tenia miedo, hervía por dentro el calor que sentía era un ahogo en mi garganta no lo soportaba trataba de descubrir mi cuerpo, pateando las sabanas, desnuda con el balcón abierto de par en par, el aire fresco entraba sin ayudar de mucho. Tenia ansiedad trataba por todos los medios de calmarme, que aquella quemazón se fuera que ese calor tuviera remedio. Tragaba saliva para reducir el ardor de mi garganta. repitiendo un y otra vez,, estoy bien,,estoy bien.

Tratando de decir a mi misma, fue una pesadilla nada mas "controlarte calma-te, respira, mi voz interna me relajaba inquieta, como si estuviera a punto de perder el control y tronar a gritos a todo pulmón.

Que me pasaba porque me sentí tan angustiada no podía dejar de llorar como si todo eso fuera un presagio de algo venidero yo temblaba aferrándome a mi almohada, tratando de borrar esa espantosa pesadilla.


	4. Chapter 4

ESPERANDO EL DIA

LA REALIDAD ( CAPITULO 4 )

Desperté sudorosa desorientada jadeando, ahogando el grito con mis manos tenia miedo estaba aterrada!!!.

La pesadilla me cobran factura y con intereses, caminando de un lado a otro dentro de mi habitación alcance a oír voces en el piso de abajo,

baje las escaleras con cuidado para que no se dieran cuenta de mi presencia, toda la familia estaba alrededor de la mesa del comedor discutian algo.

Me sorprendo cuando la abuela bella menciono mi nombre, diciendo que yo tenia derecho de saber que ellos no tienen porque intervenir en el destino, le abuelo con cara de pocos amigos le decía que uno podría cambiar el futuro como tantas veces lo había hecho y que en esta ocasión mas aun tratándose de mi.

Me pare en la puerta todos menos mi papa, voltearon la vista al sentir mi presencia.

'

--- Que pasa porque discuten??---Tengo derecho a saber pues mi nombre esta involucrado en la. 'PELEA;- ise una pausa para pronunciar la palabra, era algo muy serio pues mi mama estaba llorando las lágrimas le corren por sus mejillas, Chris la consolaba y tía Alice en una esquina se tallan los ojos como aclarando algo que no veía muy bien tío Jaspe la tenia por los hombros, tía Rose y tío Emetth ya habían partido, no lograba comprender que pasaba.

--- Papa?-- Mama?-- Por favor digan algo no se queden callados, abuela? porque dijiste que yo tenia derecho a saber de que me tengo que enterar. Habla?--- Pero el silencio me aturdia mas que la pesadilla me siento mareada el abuelo Edward me cacho cuando el mareo llego mas rápido,

--- Te tengo princesa todo esta bien somos unos ancianos medio anticuados eso es todo, no te preocupes por nada

--- Pues esto no se ve como nada ----dije levantando un poco la cabeza del cuelo donde estaba apoyada en los brazos del abuelo.

--- Quiero la verdad y la quiero. Ahora--- lo dije poniéndome de pie en un salto.

mi papa levanto la cabeza y con una mueca me indico que me sentara a su lado, yo lo ise esperando todo.

--- Jacob no lo hagas de esta forma tenemos tiempo podemos estar equivocados tal vez todo este mal los estudios no están completos.

--- Es mejor así Edward ella tiene que estar preparada para lo que pueda pasar, ella es muy fuerte y todo cuanto la cuidemos en vez de ayudar lo empeora.

mi mama se sentó a mi lado cogiendo mis manos entre las suyas mirándome con mucho amor, mi papa hablo despacio pero sin rodeos directo al grano.

--- CIELO!! MI PRINCESITA!!!----lo que pasa es que si tu cuerpo sigue cambiando quiere decir que tu si vas ha envejecer no sabemos cuantos cambios tengas o en cuanto tiempo pero el hecho es que no tienes la piel de un vampiro_ o de un licántropo _ tu piel es mas de humano, y el tiempo si esta pasando por ti, me entiendes verdad. Lo que quiero decir es que!!!

--- No te aflijas papa lo que quieres decir es que yo pudo morir como cualquier persona, no es tan duro de entender, solo que se me ase un poco confuso. Porque yo soy muy fuerte y tengo un don y tengo la fuerza para derribar un alse adulto mi mandíbula es muy resistente, y también me alimento de sangre mi garganta arde como la de un vampiro y te oigo a largas distancias, tal ves todavía no he entrado en fase pero tengo otros talentos que no han salido por completo?!!

--- Ese es precisamente el misterio que nos tiene así desorientado, el miedo de lo que te puedas convertir, puedes tener una transformación irreversible si no sabemos como ayudarte me comprendes,

solo mobi la cabeza el tenia miedo que yo me convirtiera en monstruo sin remedio que pudiera lastimar a la familia una maquina de matar lo que se pusiera enfrente de mi hacerles sus vidas miserables solo por existir.

---- No es así nena -- la voz del abuelo solo por encima de mis pensamiento para variar se me olvidaba que el estaba ahí ---- no tenemos miedo a que nos hagas algo a nosotros, si no que tu misma te lastimes o puedamos perderte esa es la realidad de las cosas.

--- Saben si alguna persona nace en el mundo como yo?--- Si princesa la voz de la abuela sonó sin fuerza en un susurro muy bajo.

-- Si nace un lindo bebe de un vampiro y una licántropo Leah y Samuel tuvieron uno, pero el bebe o mas bien dicho el joven murió cuando su cuerpo de vampiro no pudo cambiar como un hombre lobo, Leah se sumió en una tristeza inmensa su único hijo había muerto y al poco tiempo Samuel fue capturado por la guardia de los volturis, perdiendo tambien la vida. Ese muchacho que vino hoy en busca de tu hermano es hijo de Samuel y de una humana que les servía como empleada en la casa, ella no sobrevivio al nacimiento de su hijo. pero Tanya que lo amaba se hizo cargo de bebe convirtiendolo en un hombre.

--- No se que decir pero, si ese fuera mi caso yo me preocupa cuando se llegara el momento para que hacerlo con anticipacion, no podemos estar llorando por algo que no sabemos si pasara o no.

--- Bueno me da gusto que lo tomes tan a la ligera tu bisabuelo Carlisle vendrá a verte en unas semanas para hacer unos estudios y ver como a cambiado tu conteo sanguineo.

el abuelo lo decía muy serio pero todos se relajaron al ver que yo no me altere pero me quede pensando en el pobre de Ariel el tambien había perdido a su padre y no tenia a su verdadera madre con el solo una sustituta. y porque Leah si amaba tanto a su papa porque ella no lo acepto como un hijo sustituto?

las palabras de abuelo me dejaron con los ojos abiertos como platos.

--- Leah enloquecio al momento que Samuel fue masacrado no tubo de donde agarrarse para mantenerse entre los seres normales ella anda por los bosques de todo el mundo en su forma lupuna y no a cambiado su fase desde ase mucho mucho tiempo, el resto de la manada de la Push ya no tiene contacto mental con ella dice que se fue del territorio y nadie sabe donde esta. La pobre de Sue su madre esta enferma y solo quiere verla una ves mas antes de morir, Seth le a seguido el rastro muchas veces pero ella lo evita y vuelve a desaparecer.

Después de estar horas ablando me quede dormida en los brazos de mi papa, desperté muy entrado el día la luz que atravesaba la ventana de la sala era muy clara, ya no era tiempo de ir a la escuela estaba cubierta con un edredón del cuarto de Chris, no se oyen voces ni ruidos en el piso de arriba me senté en el sofá con un ojo abierto pues el reflejo del sol me lastimaba, cuando tocaron la puerta muy fuerte haciendo dar un brinco del susto, fui a ver quien era y me lleve una grata sorpresa.

--- Entra Damian que haces aquí?---paso junto a mi dándome un leve beso en la frente--- Sienta-te por favor

--- Me preocupe cuando no fuiste hoy a clases, pensé que te pasaba algo malo pero hable con tu papa y le pedí permiso para visitarte por eso estoy aquí, estas bien?--

--- Si bien gracias lo que pasa fue una desvelada de maratón despidiendo a todo el familión que se iba que si que no ya sabes hasta el amanecer, no estaba muy dispuesta para la escuela sin dormir nada hubiera parecido un murciélago espantado en un campanario,

el se hecho a reír y yo me le uní a sus carcajadas ---- Viste a mi familia en el jardín---- le pregunte con descuido.

--- No pienso que te dejaron sola, Chris y tu mama estaban en el colegio y tu papa fue al supermercado, dijo que no tardaba, que podría venir cundo quisiera, te sientes mal?

--- No la verdad estoy un poco confundida eso es todo, que paso con tu primo después que nos fuimos anoche no tuviste problemas con el ahí estaba escondido cuando nos subimos al carro no??

--- Ya no lo encontré cuando te fuiste ,la verdad que parece como si fuera una alma en pena y no un vampiro.

--- Damian porque no me dijiste que Ariel era un semi_vampiro?

--- No pensé que fuera importante el factor no cambia el echo, el sigue siendo el mismo semi o no, el poder que el tiene con la mente de las personas es muy fuerte, puede convencerte hasta de que eres un mono si el quisiera, tiene el don de la telepatía y se mete en tu mente creando vivencias sin ser ciertas, no te fíes de el te lo dije el es muy peligroso.

pero yo estaba en blanco ya no estaba segura de nada no sabia si lo que paso con Ariel era verdad, o solo una ilusión preparada con su mente para atraparme como el quería. Pero su olor su calor eso no lo podría producir una fantasía en mi mente o si??

--- Tu tienes un don no me has dicho--- pero el se paro y empezó a olisquear al rededor del salón como si siguiera un rastro---- Que pasa Damian me asusta tu actitud--- y sin pensarlo me tomo por los hombros con su cara pegada ha la mía con los ojos muy abiertos y en un grito me dijo.

--- Cuanto tiempo estuvo Ariel contigo--- y sacudiéndome muy fuerte me lo repetía una y otra vez--- cuanto tiempo que te hizo te toco lo recuerdas di me lo recuerdas--- yo empecé a temblar no entendía ha que se refería yo estaba aterrada de su reacción.

--- Yo yo estaba dormida no recuerdo que alguien estuviera conmigo desde que mi papa me puso en el sofá porque dices que el estuvo aquí a que te refieres con eso que pasa di me, yo tengo miedo quiero que te vayas me da miedo tu actitud no se porque te pones así.

me puse de pie dirigiéndose a la puerta principal el con un movimiento rápido me cerro el paso, levantando me el mentón con su mano me miro a los ojos muy serio me dijo.

--- No me corras por favor lo siento solo que me des-controlo el encontrar el aluvion de Ariel cerca de donde tu estabas no soy un tirano ni nada por el estilo, pero tengo miedo que te quiera hacer algo malo por venganza hacia mi. veras yo no seguir el juego que el quería espesar me reuse pero el dijo que lo aria de todas maneras.

--- De que me estas hablando no entiendo nada--- la cabeza me daba vueltas estrepitosamente me iba a desmayar lo presentía la oscuridad empezó ha llenar el salón poco a poco y perdí la conciencia.

oía voces a mi alrededor--- lleva mucho así --solo un par de minutos señor. no entiendo que le paso estábamos hablando y ella simplemente se desplomo--- ya veo cielo puedes abrir los ojos cielo puedes escucharme??--

papa me lo preguntaba con ansiedad en la voz pero yo no podría responder y lo quería hacer no sabia porque no me responde mi cuerpo no podía moverse ni hablar ,

--- Princesa me escuchas--- y por fin mi cuerpo respondió moviendo los párpados--- Jake ,Jake esta despertando gracias dios--- la voz de mi mama me paresia mas alta de lo normal entre alegre y eufórica.

--- Mama cuanto tiempo tengo dormida?--- tres días mi vida---- Que tres días que me paso porque tanto tiempo?-- no recordaba que pudiera orientarme lo sucedido pero cuando ella me ayudo a levantarme de la cama, he ir al salón me tambaleaba como si tuviera una caja de licor encima, al entrar me encontré con mucha gente mi bisabuelo carlisle estaba sentado junto ha la puerta del jardín mi papa caminaba a mi encuentro y mi hermano estaba parado junto a la escalera todos viendo hacia mi.

--- Que sucedió? no me acuerdo de nada? donde están Damian y Ariel ellos estaban conmigo lo recuerdo, o no fue verdad?

--- cuando perdiste el conocimiento solo estabas con Damian.

Ariel no vino sino hasta anoche cuando tu hermano lo llamo y platicaron de lo que te sucedió el se preocupo mucho el no se ha ido de aquí esta afuera con esme,

--- Quieres verlo?

--- No no lo conozco muy bien solo lo he visto una o dos veces, porque tendría que hablar con el?

Mi papa seguía con curiosidad mis movimientos, como si el quisiera ver algo en mi, encuentro pensaba ver nuevamente ha Ariel; mi estomago se alteraba quería hablar con el pedirle explicaciones, tenia montones de preguntas que hacerle de todo lo que pasamos días antes y de lo que Damian dijo sobre los poderes que el tenia.

quería respuesta pero no podía hacerlas frente ha la familia tenia que verlo solo en algún lugar privado, con mis pensamientos caminando a cien mil por hora, Chris entro en el salón directo hacia donde yo estaba sentada tomando por sorpresa; efusivo abrazo, nunca lo hacia, me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo

--- Que bueno que ya está bien nos espantaste muchisimo te quiero sabes.

--- Vaya parece que el dormir ayuda que me quieras un poco mas, lo are mas seguido!!

pero el no dijo nada se limito a caminar de un lado al otro de salón como si quisiera decir algo pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo, memoria de ganas de oír lo que la bisabuela Esme platicaba con Ariel pero no tardaron mucho en entrar a la casa, Esme deposito un ramo de flores en un jarrón y me dio un beso preguntándome si me sienta bien yo solo miraba el lugar donde Ariel se encontraba el muy serio no decia nada no se movía solo me veía en ocasiones cuando mi papa no lo estaba cuidando.

--- Gracias por venir a ver como estoy, abuelo Carlisle tu piensas que podre ir a la escuela, tomártelo con calma cariño creo que deberías quedarte en casa por un o dos días mas,--- mi papa acordó con mi mama que todos tienen que seguir con sus vidas normal pues yo estaba perfecta para quedarme sola, mas tarde los abuelos y papa salieron de casería mama y mi hermano se ocuparon en sus diferentes actividades, yo en la pantalla de mi computadora si ver nada en realidad Ariel que apenas se movía se sentó a mi lado con la vista puesta en mi, el quiere iniciar una platica pero yo sentia que no quería escuchar lo que el me quería decir, pasaron como unos 30 minutos en silencio cuando el empezo.

--- Sabes me da gusto que estés bien, cuando Chris me dijo que te hayas desmayado y que no volveras en si me produjo mucha ansiedad anoche que llegue tu papa no me prohibe estar aquí, te vi dormir estuve unos minutos en tu cuarto pero no lo suficiente como yo lo deseaba, mi primo me saco alegando que yo no tenia nada que hacer aquí pero eso no es cierto tu me importas quiero que estés bien que el estar contigo no te haga fano.

lo dijo con melancolía con los ojos entrecerrados con los labios muy junto como si le molestara decirlo y recordé lo que Damian me dijo la tarde de mi desmayo. Que el podía dominar mi mente si el quisiera, y lo enfrente!!

--- Es verdad que puedes dominar la mente de las personas a tu antojo??

--- Solo un poco no es muy fuerte, mi don solo puedo hacer algo cuando la mente no se defiende, mira cuando las personas se sienten mas seguras es mas sencillo que hagan lo que yo deseo.

--- Tu usaste tu don conmigo???--- lo dije sin mirarlo no quería ver la verdad en sus ojos pues tenia miedo que aquello que paso entre el y yo no fuera real.

--- Yo nunca aria eso contigo de eso puedes estar segura!!

nunca te obligará que sintieras el deseo de estar conmigo por mi voluntad y no por la tuya, yo quiero que si tu estas cerca de mi sea porque lo sientes desde el fondo de tu alma, y no por imposicion eso no seria justo.

ni para ti ni para mi.

--- Como puedo estar segura de que dicen la verdad??

--- Lo sabes cuando tu corazón vea la verdad mientras tanto te pido un favor si no estas segura podemos vernos sin que nadie lo sepa te esperare todas las tardes a dos millas de la entrada del parque nacional ese sera nuestro secreto.

--- Pero porque no puedo darle a nadie que nos hemos visto???

--- No me la pongas mas difícil de explicar solo no quiero que mi ego caiga de forma mortal. Dejemos-lo así

--- Pues si eso te ase sentirte mejor para mi no hay inconveniente.

el se levanto con un rápido movimiento me acaricio el cabello muy suave y con un susurro arrimándose a mi oído me dijo .

--- Soy paciente princesa te esperare el tiempo que tu quieras pero no voy a permitir que Damian te haga dano.

pero como me decía eso si se supone que era el del que yo me tenia que cuidar, me soltó el pelo y puso su mano en mi barbilla para obligar a verlo a la cara con mucho esfuerzo levante la vista, pero no pude ver nada su mirada era fría como si su cálido color negro como el carbón encendido fuera parte de esa cueva del primer día


	5. Chapter 5

ESPERANDO EL DIA

LA APUESTA ( CAPITULO 5 )

Después de mi leve ausencia de la escuela, volvi después de 5 días con preguntas como tenias un resfriado o estabas enferma, porque la gente se metia en la vida de los demás.

Cuando pasaron los días Ariel no me hablaba en publico, no me miraba y mucho menos estaba junto a mi en ningún momento, yo pensaba en ir al encuentro que el me había propuesto pero tenia mis principios bien puesto.

Después de la primera semana sin saber nada de el, Damian me lleno toda la soledad que sentía en mis ratos libres era un hombre super atento, me trataba de maravilla todas sus atenciones superaban en mucho los pensamiento que yo tenia por el primo, me sentía culpable por traicionar de alguna manera sus atenciones la mañana de acción de gracias, fue el día mas exitante de mi vida cuando desafíaba todos los pronósticos que tenia para mi persona.

Poniendo mis pies en el lugar que Ariel me había citado, cuando estuve en el punto exacto no encontré a nadie, por un momento no supe que hacer nada mas me senté en un árbol derribado cortando en pedazos unas cuantas hojas, cuando ya pasado un rato me propuse a retirarme, el apareció parado en la copa de un pino poniendo una mueca de sorpresa, y yo de susto.

--- Ya te retirabas, te arrepentiste de venir princesa???---- por un momento mi corazón latino como un caballo desbocado cuando el salto cayendo con elegancia en un lado de mi

----- Tengo alrededor de una hora aquí pensé que tu no vendrás así que ya me iba, eso es todo se hace tarde y tengo que volver ha tiempo para la cena, creo que no estuvo bien el haber venido.

cuando dije eso me adelante unos cuantos pasos sin verle la cara, con la vista en mis pies pues estaba avergonzada de mi cobardía como era posible que había llegado tan lejos y ahora estaba asustada.

Que le podría decir para que el no se burlara de mi, que si lo veía a los ojos me perdería a mi misma por completo.

Pero el me agarro por la cintura mirándome y poniéndome frente a el con su cuerpo pegado al mio sin tener ni un centímetro entre los dos.

Levante la cabeza separándome un poquito para poder ver su rostro, en ese momento el se acerco a mis labios besándome.

Como yo reaccionaria ninguno de los dos lo hubiera imaginado, me colgué a el sin siquiera poder respirar con sus labios tibios en los mios yo con la reparación acelerada, y el se estremecía cuando nuestros cuerpos exitados se rosaban yo sentía toda su virilidad en mi entrepierna deseando que el pasara el siguiente paso

El me beso el cuello el óvulo de mi oreja derecha y sentí su respiracion agitada en mi cara y mi cuello, con todo el deseo que nos recorría en esos momento, el me acariciaba la espalda por debajo de mi blusa sintiendo mi piel desnuda después poniéndolas en mis pechos y acariciando todo mi cuerpo yo transpiraba ardiendo por dentro las hormonas me estaban jugando una mala pasada.

--- Princesa tengo que hacer las cosas bien, yo no quiero tu cuerpo nada mas, si no paro en este momento no podre hacerlo te deseo como la mas deliciosa de los manjares de este mundo pero yo quiero respetarte

lo entiendes verdad??

Como lo iba a entender si yo no reaccionaba yo le desabrochaba la camisa y el cinturón, besando su pecho con esos músculos que derrita el polo norte en un movimiento rápido a velocidad vampiro, el se retiro de mi a unos veinte metros dejando me recargada en el árbol con la boca abierta falta de sus labios y un tanto aturdida, todavía con la respiracion entrecortada por la sorpresa y lo acalorada que estaba todavía lo quería en mi sin importarme que esto estaba mal yo lo sabia.

--- Que pasa no te gusto ?--- --- Claro que me gustas ese es el problema !!----- Soy un problema para ti?----- No me mal interpretes pero no quiero tomarte como un cretino, a escondidas tu te mereces que seas lo mas importante en la vida de un hombre si así se les puede llamar a los seres que están en la vida de nosotros, no sabes la fuerza que debo de tener para no hacerte el amor aquí y ahora no me imagine que fueras de la forma como te acabo de sentir tu piel tu aroma, ya había tenido tus labios y tu pelo pero tu cuerpo me vuelve loco, debes de irte ahora es lo mejor poner un limite entre los dos.

pero yo lo deseaba mi sangre latina en mis oídos mi cuerpo entero hormigueaba sentía una sensaciones de impaciencia pero cuando yo me acerque.

--- Por favor no me desprecies te necesito ---- el se acerco a mi de inmediato pero con precaución solo me tomo de las manos se las lleva a la boca besando las ---- No puedo mi princesa lo deseo pero no puedo----

cuando el dijo eso mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin poder detenerlas me veía como una estúpida adolescente después de una cita frustrada, me sentía despreciada humillada pero cuando el me abrazo para consolarme diciendome,

-

--- Confiar en mi solo un tiempo yo te amo princesa;

era para que yo hubiera brincado de alegría pero fue todo lo contrario.

Las imagines con las que mi cabeza se llenaba, eran todo lo contrario a lo que el decia el estaba sentado en una escalera mirando hacia abajo hablando con Damian asiendo una apuesta, en la cual yo era el premio Ariel le decia a Damian que ganaba el cual me tuviera en la cama primero, y que yo estuviera rogando por mas, el se veía y decia que el era el mejor Damian se negaba a jugar con el, diciendo que yo le gustaba en verdad, y que me conquistada por la buena que no había apuesta, pero Ariel gritaba una y otra vez.

Que gane el mejor primito y después de todo eso, lo separe de mi dándole un empujón con todas mis fuerzas, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos moviendose hacia atras con las manos arriba siendole.

--- Como pudiste jugar conmigo, como pudiste jugar con mis sentimientos,?? porque Ariel yo que te hice?

se lo decia gritando, separando distancia, el tenia la cara descompuesta y me preguntaba

--- Que pasa cariño de que hablas no se de que me estas hablando?

--- De la apuesta de el juego que empezaste con Damian de el cual el no quiso participar puedes estar contento ya te roge que me tocaras ganaste tu apuesta ganaste eres el mejor.

--- Espera amor no sabes lo que dices eso no es como te lo contó Damian!!

yo le gritaba las cosas mientras las lágrimas mi cegaban lloraba por todo, por el. por lo afectada que estaba como el podía hacer eso y decir que no era como yo pensaba.

--- Damian no me dijo nada--- yo se lo escupe con rencor en las palabras --- Yo puedo ver tus recuerdos----- yo te vi asiendo la propuesta y decir el premio. yo te vi tu te ries de mi porque, yo nunca la aria ningún mal a nadie porque el premio tenia que ser mi persona?

el trataba de tomarme una mano pero yo le manoteaba sus intentos no quería que me tocara mi corazón se me estaba partiendo en mil pedazos porque yo dios porque?

---Amor déjeme explicarme por favor , , no todo lo que viste es toda la verdad ve la otra mitad por favor toca mi mano,

--- Nunca me digas esas palabras otra vez en tu vida , yo no soy tu amor yo nunca seré ti princesa.

salí corriendo de ese lugar ahogandome con mi llanto sin rumbo corrí con tanta fuerza que las piernas se me acalambraban la noche ya me cubría.

cuando me di cuenta no sabia donde estaba me había perdido, pero todo el dolor que tenia me quitaba los sentidos no podría encontrar mi propio olor en la hierba mojada, pensando lo que el hombre del cual me estaba enamorando me había apostado como si fuera un objeto como si no valiera la pena.

Me acurruque en un tronco hueco estaba empezando a nevar y el viento soplaba muy fuerte, no se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que unos ruidos en el bosque me alertaron, estaba asustada por no saber donde estaba y esperar que otro depredador me encontrara. Cuando unas manos frías me tocaron la frente grite tan fuerte que el eco de mi grito sonó en las montanas lejanas.

--- Tranquila pequeña soy yo--- cuando escuche su voz me abrace sin pensarlo y comencé a llorar nuevamente.

--- Como me encontraste perdoname, por el grito pero me asuste!--- sabes el camino a mi casa?---

el me tomo en sus brazos sin ningún esfuerzo caminando primero y después corriendo a toda velocidad

yo acostada contra su pecho sollozando enjuagando mis lágrimas en su chamarra que me había puesto para cubrirme, por momentos me acariciaba el pelo y me susurraba todo paso pequeña todo esta bien me daba pequeños besitos en la frente y me sentía segura con el.

--- Segui tu aroma tu familia te esta vuscando yo ahble con tu padre y el me dijo que no volvias y que tal vez te habias perdido estas bien no estas lastimada?

--- Si Damian si estoy lastimada pero no fisica sino de diferente manera--Que te susedio puedes confiar en mi? ---- Si lo se pero esto no te va a gustar me encontre con Ariel y cuando el puso su brazo ensima de mi vi todos los recuerdos de la apuesta que tubieron

--- Como que viste lo de la apuesta? ----- si yo puedo ver los recuerdos de los demas--- Pero yo te dije que el no era bueno lo recuerdas como fue que te encontraste con el??

pero no tenia porque desirle lo de la cita a escondidas asi que mis lagrimas me salbaron por un pelo

---- No llores pequena todo esta bien no te preocupes por nada todo lo que viste de los recuerdos de ese imbesil es una de sus tantas irresponsabilidades. Yo te quiero a la buena yo no partisipe en ese juego estupido.

--- Lo se te vi negandote a partisipar pero porque el me aposto como si yo fuera un trofeo o algo asi--

mis lagrimas me cubrian las mejillas no podia dejar de llorar Damian me abrazaba fuerte a el disiendo despasio ---

--- conmigo estas segura si tu me aseptas yo te are la mujer mas feliz del mundo sabes lo que siento por ti desde el primer dia que te vi te lo e demostrado.

cuando el dijo eso me vi en sus recuerdos el me miraba con ternura en sus recuerdos no habia burla ni traision


	6. Chapter 6

ESPERANDO EL DIA

TERQUEDAD ( CAPITULO 6 )

Después que Damian me llevara de vuelta a casa mis papas me esperaban en el claro que calinda el rió el en forma lobuna con su pelaje rojizo ya conocido, y mi madre con su cara de sorpresa al ver que Damian me cargaba en sus brazos, cuando sentí una presencia ha mis espaldas pude ver que nos flanqueaba un enorme lobo de color gris y blanco, el era sin ninguna duda mi hermando pues lo conoció muy bien.

--- Esta herida ? donde la encontraste ?---- mi mama ametrallaba con preguntas ha Damian quien no respondió aun, pero el respondo cuando llegamos ha su lado.

--- No se preocupe tanto señora ella no esta herida solo asustada al perderse en el bosque ella no tiene muy desarrollado el olfato como nosotras una llovizna la desoriento eso es todo, y si la llevo en brazos es solo que no me molesta para nada se lo aseguro.

Claro que no te molesta la voz de mi papa en mi mente me hizo reír un poco, el estaba pensando como revertir la fase para arrancarme de los brazos de Damian sin pensar mucho en que el solo me estaba ayudando, ( vamos papá no te pongas así el solo quiere ayudar eso es todo, y ya deja de estar bufando por la nariz que te oyes muy feo no me paso nada.) (como quieres que me ponga después del susto que nos has hecho pasar no te imaginas la impotencia que sentí cuando tu rastro se desapareció junto a uno que no conocemos, sabias que alguien te estaba siguiendo? y no era un vampiro de eso estoy seguro, era otro olor diferente pero e hecho memoria ha todos los que conozco pero este es diferente es como si , no se en realidad que es o quien pero eso de paseos sola en el bosque se acabo señorita entendido y no es una sugerencia es un orden), (si señor como tu digas te lo prometo no mas paseos en el bosque.)

--- Estas bien cariño? no te lastimaste estas herida porque tienes los ojos con lágrimas te ha ocurrido algo?--- ella siempre era tan intuitiva siempre me cachaba con la guardia baja que le podría decir que me fui de fácil con un semi_vampiro y que descubrí que era un sinvergüenza.

--- No mami estoy bien no estoy herida ni nada y nadie me hizo daño solo me asuste eso es todo!!

no te preocupes de nada nada paso, tomare mis precauciones se los prometo cuando vaya al bosque iré acompañada de eso pueden estar seguros.

Sin darme cuenta ya estábamos entrando en la casa hasta entonces Damian me puso en el suelo sin ningún síntoma de que se hubiera cansado o algo pero yo sabia que eso era imposible, el me miraba intrigado con preguntas en sus ojos pero no dijo nada enfrente de mis papas se ofreció para venir por mi por la mañana para llevarme ha clases y se lo agradéis y le dije que lo esperaba temprano, el se despidió de mi familia y ellos dándole las gracias no sin antes darla una invitacion para venir cuando el quisiera ha visitarnos mi hermano entro practica mente para decir adiós intercambiaron miradas y se fue.

---Ahora si niña quiero un explicacion y la quiero ya--- fueron las palabras de el Señor Black cuando me retiraba a mi cuarto pero me paro en seco y me corto el acceso a las escaleras del segundo piso.

--- Que quieres que te diga papa lo que paso fue lo que le dije ha mama hace un momento fui a caminar pero me haché una carrera sin rumbo y comenzó a llover muy fuerte cuando quise regresar perdí mi rastro y no supe volver eso fue todo, yo no tengo sus facultades.

Pero yo pensaba todo lo que en realidad había pasado como no si en vez de estar reventando-me de rabia yo me estaba muriendo de dolor por dentro porque no podría asumir que el me hubiera herido de esa forma tan cruel, la voz de mi hermano me hizo dar un salto cuando contesto su teléfono celular.

Diciendo como que te vas ha donde cuando pero porque??? si lo entiendo esta bien te veré mañana en la escuela y platicamos con calma de esto si te entiendo esta bien adiós.

No pude preguntar con quien acababa de hablar pero era obvió para mi y el corazón me palpitaba a mil por milésima de segundo al escuchar que el se iba, mi papa me tomo por el codo y pregunto si estaba bien.

--- Si papa estoy bien pero no e comido nada en todo el día y tal vez lo estoy resintiendo eso es todo--- mentí descarada mente no quería que el se pusiera mas nervioso de lo que se encontraba.

--- Vamos a comer algo yo tambien estoy muerto de hambre amor nos acompañas.

el dirijo la mirada a mi mama pero ella solo le tomo la mano para afirmar que ella tambien nos acompañará me disculpe por un momento subí a mi cuarto y tome una muy mere-sida ducha cuando el agua corría por mi cuerpo sentía un punzada en el pecho, la sensaciones de calor en mi espalda me recordaba la forma como el me había tocado y me envolvió en su cuerpo pero era mucho lo que el hizo como para perdonarlo pero aun así no quería que se fuera que se alejara de mi sin darle pelea a Damian para que me conquistara no lo quería fuera de mi vida, baje para disfrutar la cena con la familia como era costumbre mi papa y yo eramos los únicos que comíamos pues mi hermano y mi mama prefieren salir de casería, después de limpiar los platos me despedi de papa y subí ha mi cuarto ha enfrentarme a mi realidad.

--- Buenas noches papi que duermas bien!! --- Buenas noche cariño que descanses te hace falta te vez cansada --- el me dio un beso en la frente y yo le di un apretón por el cuello y me fui.

Entre a mi habitación con la luz apagada me tire en la cama y tome mi almohada, empecé ha llorar como una desquiciada mental porque me dolía mucho la acontecido no podía creer que todo eso había pasado y mucho menos que mi persona lo anhelara lo quería cerca de mi aun si me contaba cien mil mentiras no me importa pero no podía no se lo merecía se merecía mi desprecio si solo mi desprecio le iba ha dar una oportunidad ha Damian eso era justo lo que mas le iba ha doler ha el.

Desperté con los ojos un poco hinchados pues me había quedado dormida llorando asta no se que hora, me despabile un poco y me vestí cepille mis dientes y peine mi cabello haciendo me una cola de caballo pues no tenia ganas de luchar con el viento que de día hoy, baje los escalones a sal-titos y me encontré con Damian que vestido pulcra-mente me esperaba en le salón.

--- Vas ha desayunar algo mi vida?? te puedo preparar cualquier cosa---- me dijo mi mama pero yo no solía tener hambre tan temprano y le respondí.

--- Buenos días ha todos--- dándole un beso ha papa que estaba leyendo el periódico matutino y dándole un beso ha mama le dije---No tengo hambre gracias solo tomare un jugo de naranja

--- de pasada salude a mi visita y ha mi hermano, dándole un puñetazo en el estomago y el haciendo una mueca de dolor teatral. tome mi jugo rápido y si para enjuagar mi boca otra vez baje corriendo los escalones y le dije.

--- Lista nos podemos ir--- agregando--- Asta la tarde papa---- el me contesto con un movimiento de cabeza pues tenia la boca llena de comida en no cambiaba nunca en sus modales por eso la tía Rose lo reprende constante mente salimos de la casa y el abrió la puerta de su coche muy elegante por cierto uno del cual no podía ni recordar su nombre algo así como "auri" con tres círculos entrelazados en el frente encima del cofre del coche, wow dije en mi mente cuando vi lo limpio que estaba si el me hubiera pedido un aventón a mi tendría que sacar hasta las ardillas que vivían en el mio pues era un verdadero asco lo que yo conducía.

---- Te vez hermosa esta mañana tu rostro esta descubierto total mente y tu pelo se be real mente bien si hermosa esa es la palabra correcta.

lo decía viéndome de arriba ha abajo y yo como era mi costumbre poniendo mi mirada en mis pies completa mente ridícula como una adolescente con su primer piropo.

--- Gracias tu tambien luces muy guapo y tu coche te ase juego sabes esta igual de pulcro que tu nunca tiras nada en el--- hay cuando dije eso me arrepentí de inmediato como iba ha tirar algo si el no comida chatarra humana como yo.

---- Si suelo tirar cosas pero tengo mucho tiempo libre por las noches así que tengo ciertas obsesiones cuanto ha la limpieza de todas mis pertenencias, pues tambien suelo tenerlas con mi casa ya que tengo un compañía bastante desordenada y no ayuda mucho en las tareas de rutina como limpiar su propio cuarto pero di me tu eres una persona ordenada o no??

me quede viendo por el parabrisas que podría decir yo ayudaba en los deberes de mi casa tanto como me lo permite mi madre ya que ella era toda un señora ama de casa le gustaba malcriarlos esa era la verdad.

--- Suelo ayudar en los deberes-- lo dije en cogiéndome de hombros era la verdad--- no te puedo decir que soy un tanto obsesionada con la limpieza en general pero lo tengo bajo control

--- le dedique una pequeña sonrisa que le agrado pues el me brindo una de oreja ha oreja viéndolo de cerca el era un joven muy guapo pero no sentía la extraña sensacion de cercanía como de el otro me dolía decir su nombre en mis pensamiento no quería pronunciar lo ni en ninguna forma el no vendría a arruinarme la existencia no lo permitiera y si la escusa era hacerme la novia del primo lo aria, lo aria de eso estaba muy convencida aunque me despellejara el corazón y el alma sin el.

Estaciono el coche en un lugar libre y espere que me abriera la puerta pues era un caballero me baje del coche, y encontré una mirada que si tuviera cuchillos estuviera muerta o muy mal herida. Se trataba de la pelirroja que casi me daba una mordida de rabia al verme con Damian, pues ella pensaba que el le pertenecía sin pensar que ya era practica mente mio, mi ego se fue a la estratosfera tan solo de pensar que cara pondría ella cuando el le dijera que yo era o iba ha ser su novia, mi mounstrito egoísta se regocijaba de pensar eso pues mi orgullo estaba ya muy herido por el idiota que subía en esos momentos el corredor de la primera clase sin mirar en la dirección donde yo me encontraba con la cabeza, Asia abajo con la mirada en sus pies como si no quisiera ver con sus ojos que yo me encontraba de la mano de su primo, lo quiera torturar lo quería ver retorcerse de dolor por lo que me había hecho lo quería humillado ante mi pues el me había dicho que me quería que el me amaba y si el sentir eso, porque me acepto como si yo fuera una cosa simple y sencilla mente una maldita cosa, pero esta vez el sufrirá lo que yo había empezado ha sufrir la noche anterior por su culpa. Porque aunque yo quería correr y colgarme a su cuello y decir que no me importaba nada de eso si el real mente me quería aunque fuera un poquito yo lo aceptada porque yo sabia que en mi corazón hiciera cualquier cosa por arrancarme su esencia en mi no lo conseguirá y eso seria arrastrar mi orgullo por el piso y eso no lo iba hacer.

Damian me exhibía como si yo fuera de su propiedad ante todo el mundo no me soltaba la mano para nada como podría yo no ver que el solo lo hace por un simple razón que el nos viera juntos que el supiera que yo estaba por mi voluntad con el y que el tambien había ganado sin jugar una apuesta.

--- Jessie quieres salir con migo este sábado en una verdadera cita,? iremos a cenar y ha bailar si tu quieres claro? --- lo mire con cariño pues el lo único que quería era que yo me sintiera bien y me gustaba sentirme alagada a que mujer no le gusta eso, que un hombre le brindará todo su atención en todo momento.

--- Claro que me gustaría ha donde iremos tienes algún lugar visto.

--- Si y sera una sorpresa para ti , ya que si te digo algo le quito el encanto.

-

-- Esta bien lo dejo ha tu consideración soy materia dispuesta, este sábado soy toda tuya--- pero cuando dije eso me arrepentí no debí decirlo tan ha la ligera que consecuencias había dicho con esas palabrotas yo y mi bocota.

--- Esa voz me agrada creo que la velada sera placentera, no comparando tu compañía claro esta te aseguro que te ara feliz te estoy comiendo bien y se cuales son los cosas que te apasionan cumplire mi cometido ya lo veras.

--- De eso estoy segura ----caminamos ha su coche para que me llevara ha casa, cundo el ruido de unos neumáticos en el pavimento nos hicieron voltear, y era el con cara de furia no podía verle toda la cara pero estaba segura que le ensenaba los colmillos a Damian con una mirada retadora este de devolvió el reto pero el solo se alejo haciendo ruido con los neumático y sacando humo de ellos, en que momento se pueden enfrenta viviendo solos esa posible idea me hizo estremecer la mano de Damian me acaricio la mejilla con ojos cautelosos buscaba mi mirada, que era exactamente lo que quería ver en ellos, pero no dijo nada solo me dedico una sonrisa y me dio un beso el la frente me abrió la puerta del coche y nos fuimos.

El camino se hizo un poco largo pues el estuvo en silencio y yo pensaba en la actitud del otro como era posible que lo enfrentara así, llegamos al frente de la casa pero no me baje mire los ojos de Damian con intensidad en un momento el atrapo mi cara con sus fuertes manos, y me beso un beso dulce pero apasionado se lo corresponden por pura sorpresa pero esa chispa no estaba esa electricidad no le corresponde a el porque mi alma y mi corazón le pertenecen ha otro.

El termino el beso con la respiracion entrecortada jadeando en un momento me siento culpable por no sentir lo mismo que el pero me acerco ha su pecho y me dijo algo que me dijo congelada unos cuantos minutos.

--- Tu ases que el congelado corazón que tengo vuelva ha latir lo siento caliente cuando estoy en contacto contigo se que no sientes lo mismo que yo pero puedo ganarme tu cariño un día lo conseguido.

me dedico una sonrisa triste pero yo no podía hablar que tenia que decir una en estos momento solo pude decir media palabra y le dije asta mañana.

---Damian yo--- el tapo mis labios con sus dedos y movió su cabeza diciendo que no---asta mañana--dije al bajar de auto dando un portazo no boltie para despedirlo con la mano solo camine en linea recta asta estar en el amparo de la casa, solo en ese momento me siento miserable como podría yo dejar que las cosas se fueran por ese rumbo yo no tenia derecho, subí corriendo ha mi cuarto pues nadie estaba en el salón solo oía voces en el jardín no estaba segura quienes eran pero quería olvidarme de todo me pude los audifonos de mi reproductor de cd y cierra los ojos esperando que la música me relajara antes de la cena pero unos fuertes golpes el la puerta me interrumpieron,

--- Pase dije sin quitarme los audifonos y sin abrir los ojos pero mi olfato me dejo desorientada, era el el que estaba en mi recámara era el de que tenia enfrente de mi cama no tenia que abrir los ojos para saberlo simple mente me quite los audifonos y pregunte .

--- Que es lo que quieres porque estas aquí ? quien te dejo entrar en la casa ?

pero el no responde solo escuche como cambiaba el peso de un pie a otro mi curiosidad me venció y abrí los ojos y lo vi así parado en medio de mi dormitorio como un modelo de ropa para motociclistas, el brillo de su cabello un poco mojado por la brisa, me quede mirando me senté en la cama y el solo se puso en rodillas para estar ha la altura de mi cara mirando a los ojos me dijo.

--- Estoy aquí porque frente a frente quiero pedirte perdón por lo de la "apuesta" no tengo nada que decir ha mi favor por eso, pero tambien quiero decirte que lo que te dije es cierto creo que llego tarde ha tu vida pues mi primo se adelanto por mucho pero aun así quiero decirlo otra vez para que me veas ha la luz del día y no en la oscuridad de la noche que veas mis ojos y que decidas si digo o no la verdad.

--- No entiendo que tengas que decir --- pero el me interrumpo poniendo una mano en señal que me callara y tragando saliva continuo.

--- Lo que tengo que decir es lo que te dije el primer día que te vi por primera vez y lo que te dije anoche quiero que lo veas en mis ojos y en mi corazón en mi alma en todo mi ser si se puede ver algo.

YO TE AMO DESDE EL PRIMER DIA QUE VI ESTOS OJOS HERMOSOS NO E PODIDO OLVIDARME DE TI NI UN SEGUNDO DE MI EXISTENSIA TE AMO SOBRE TODAS LAS COSAS EN ESTE MUNDO SI YO TENGO QUE DAR ASTA LA ULTIMA GOTA DE MI SANGRE POR TI LO ARE CON GUSTO PORQUE YO NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TI POR ESE MISMO MOTIVO,QUE ME DETUBE PARA NO TOMARTE ANOCHE ENTRE MIS BRAZOS Y HASERTE MIA PORQUE RESPETO TU CUERPO COMO TU ALMA Y QUIERO HASER LAS COSAS BIEN UNA SOLA VEZ EN MI VIDA TE AMO LO SABES MI CORAZON Y MI ALMA TE PERTENESEN YA HACE BASTANTE TIEMPO QUE SON TUYOS Y NO LAS QUIERO SI SON SIN TI.

me quede muda paralizada no podía ni respirar solo quería abrazarlo solo quería que me besara que su cuerpo y el mio fuera uno , pero no podía no mi terco orgullo me martillaba mis sentidos era como si mi amor propio rodara por el suelo si lo aceptaba así nomas porque si no podía no podía, sus ojos brillaban como cuando estas conteniendo las lágrimas me partía en dos me partía verlo así pero no quería sufrir después no, no quería.

--- Quien te dejo entrar en la casa?? --- lo pregunte restándole importancia al resto de la platica el me miro pero cambio la dirección de inmediato poniéndose de pie y dando pasos a la puerta contesto entrecortada mente.

--- Tu hermano le pedí permiso a el. Adiós Jessie te esperare todo el tiempo que necesitas para creer lo que te acabo de decir te prometo. Te lo prometo nunca te are un daño ni dejare que alguien te lo aga de eso puedes estar complete mente segura hasta pronto MI PRINCESA TE AMO YA LO SABES.

se dio la vuelta y salio de mi cuarto con mi corazón en sus pies pateando y haciendo polvo, escuche como mi hermano lo llamaba pero el no se detuvo corrí al balcón justo cuando el encendía su moto no sin antes ver Asia mi yo con las lágrimas hasta la barbilla y el en sus mejillas y no lo detuve lo deje que se fuera lo deje que su corazón tambien se hiciera en mil pedazos como el mio.. .TODO POR MI ESTUPIDA .TERQUEDAD


	7. Chapter 7

ESPERANDO EL DIA

CITA REAL ( CAPITULO 7 )

Cuando el se fue me quede hecha polvo.

Como pude dejar que se fuera, como no pude creer en lo que decía, como no podía creer ahora porque no tenia confianza en el, porque no solo me dejaba llevar por mi corazón, porque no solo me dejaba amar eran tantas y tantas preguntas que venían ha ni cabeza sin respuestas, como podría saber si en realidad me amaba.

pasaron los días y el sábado llego muy pronto, el se fue el día que estuvo en mi casa no volvió ha la escuela mi hermano me contó que el estaba en Denali con su mama, que el necesitaba los consejos de ella para sostener su vida en paz, que el le dijo que me amaba ha la buena y que no se rendirá así como así, que luchan por mi ante Damian, porque el no estaba peleando limpio que el me dibujaba alguien que en verdad no era, y que el quería estar cuando Damian me destruyera la vida, el recogería mis pedazos y los amaría por la eternidad, cuando yo supiera toda la verdad.

era sábado 15 de Diciembre y Damian y yo tendremos nuestra primera cita, yo pensaba que el me llevará al cine o ha cenar pues yo solo salia con la familia y nunca con un chico, ya había empezado las vacaciones de invierno y tenemos dos semanas y media libres sin clases, pues era muy conveniente en estos momentos que las nevadas no paraban y el frió era intenso y aunque yo era un poco mas resistente que el humano promedio eso tambien me afectaba el frió clava hasta los huesos sin medida.

Ese día en mi casa mi mama estaba horneando panecillos de moras silvestres pues eran los preferidos de mi papa y yo estaba sentada frente ha ella y le pedí su ayuda para escoger mi ropa para la mentada cita pues estaba muy nerviosa.

--- Mami puedes darme una mano para escoger lo que puedo usar en una primera cita con un chico, no tengo la mas mínima idea de que ponerme estoy des-ubicada completa mente.

--- Claro mi cielo yo puedo ayudar un poco pero en realidad lo que necesitas es ha tía Alice te apuesto que ella no tuviera problemas te lo aseguro, pero como ella esta lejos, conformarte con tu madre. Estas feliz??.

--- Tengo una cita con un joven guapo y formal que mas puedo pedir!!?

El es honesto y ciccero y nunca me traicionaron al menos eso quería creer lo tenia que creer!!

--- Mami puedes tu escoger la ropa que debo usar esta tarde, pues estoy demasiado nerviosa es mi primera cita ??

--- Claro mi niña vamos sabes es muy raro ayudarte en esto pues ustedes siempre serán mis bebes.

--- Que va mira-te te vez mas joven que yo como están las cosas muy pronto tendré que decir que soy tu madre y no tu hija.

La abrace por los hombros cuando subimos la escalera para ir ha mi habitación tenia algo en la cabeza que me daba vueltas.

--- Mami que usaste tu en tu primera cita con papa ? y el como se veía cuando llego ha recogerte vamos cuéntamelo quiero saber todo desde el principio.

--- Bueno mi niña curiosa te lo voy ha contar, como si estuviera realizando un cuento como cuando eras pequeña.

Me senté en mi campo ella en un pequeño banco cerca de mi con una sonrisa picara con su cara de ángel y su cabello rizado color cobrizo mi mama es suma-mente hermosa. Y comienzo el relato de la historia de amor de mis padres solo como ella la sabia contar.

--- Mira todo empezó cuando una bebe nacido, pero ese mounstrito estaba matando ha su madre pues su madre era humana y ella era parte vampiro su madre tenia un amigo que la adoraba y no quería que ella arriesgara la vida por ese ser repulsivo, pero el estaba equivocado pues esa bebe amaba sobre todas las cosas ha su madre, pues ella entiende que si pateaba fuerte la podría matar y así las dos morirían y después de un tiempo.

Ese ser nació en circunstancias un poco atropella-das pues ese hombre_lobo se encontraba presente cuando ella nace y después de odiarla sin medida, cuando el la iba ha eliminar, tan solo basto mirarla ha los ojos para que el quedara completa mente perdido de amor por ella y sus vidas quedaron atadas por la eternidad.

El primero se convirtio en su dinero, después en su amigo de juegos y después en su complice cuando ella entro el la adolescencia su crecimiento acelerado no ayudaba muy poco pues ella llego ha su mayoría de madures cuando cumplió los 9 años y ya no lo veía como un amigo si no como hombre.

Levantando en ella todas las sensaciones que una mujer pose, y llenando su vida de amor, el le daba cuanto ella quería no tenia inconveniente en ir al mismísimo infierno si ella se lo hubiera pedido.

cuando ellos compren-dieron que los sentimientos había cambiado, el pidió permiso ha sus padres para la primera cita el padre de ella casi le arranca la cabeza, pero la madre quien siempre había sido su mejor amiga intervino tranquilizando al padre, que dijo que sola con el ni pensarlo, así que tuvieron chaperona le tía rose fue la encomendada por el padre de ella el sabia que el no tendría oportunidad de aprovecharse de la citación estando semejante guardia, y así,

Faltando 2 días para su primer cita el llego ha su casa

una noche de mayo cuando caía una tormenta el la tomo de las manos y mirándola ha los ojos le dijo.

Eres mi vida te amo mas que mi propia vida . Quieres ser mi novia y ella muy emocionada gritando y brincando le decia que si si si si siiiiiiiii dando mil besos en su cara de ángel.

La primera cita fue dos días después, anunciaron ha toda la familia que ya eran novios, por supuesto el padre fue el primero en pegar de gritos y quería arrancarle nueva mente la cabeza al lobito, pues según el le estaba robando su tesoro.

el día de la cita ella peino su rizada cabellera poniéndose un vestido de satín color azul resaltando todos sus encantos femeninos.

Cuando su papa la vio el casi tiene un ataque de histeria y le dice que ella no va ha ningún lado vestida así pues para el ella iba muy provocadora y el lobito no tenia mucha educacion y no se controlará al verla y en ese momento tomo otro chape-ron el tío Emmett fue otro asignado.

El llego puntual vistiendo un pantalón de vestir negro con una camisa azul fuerte y un saco de cuero negro su camisa estaba entre abierta así dejando ver sus marcados músculos del pecho cosa que ha ella la volvieron loca pues en muchas ocasiones el solo vestía unos shorts desgarrados y nada mas.

El peinado con una coleta relamida se veía como un artista de cine, simple mente hermoso.

La llevo ha un restaurante muy elegante todo era perfecto, los chaperones eran como una decoracion del lugar pues ellos por respeto y cariño ha ella no interrumpieron la velada.

Cuando llego la hora del postre, le sirvieron una copa ancha con fresas bandas de chocolate y piña y en el centro una rosa real con una cajita en la base cuando la tomo en las manos el se arrodillo en un lado de ella y le dijo.

Renesmee Cullen Quieres Casarte Con Migo y ella le contesto con lágrimas en los ojos que.

Si Jacob Black Quiero Casarme Contigo.

Se sello su compromiso en la primera cita después de un año se casaron y al año siguiente comenzaron su familia real cuando su primer hijo llego para colmar de bendiciones después de 2 años dios los bendijo con una hermosa niña que colmo de felicidad el matrimonio y toda la familia en general, pero mas que nada combirtiendo ha esa mujer en la persona mas feliz sobre la tierra.

Yo lloraba con la historia de amor de mis padres pues aunque ya la sabia de memoria no me importaba oírla mil veces mas pues mi corazón se esponjaba como una estrella de mar al ver el rostro iluminado de mi madre cuando la contaba.

--- No llores mi niña si no tendrás los parpados hinchados y te veras como una rana y no como la princesa.

--- Tienes razón debo de darme prisa pues se nos paso el tiempo volando.

ella me escogió un vestido de satín negro strapless con caída A las formas de mi cuerpo se delineaban y me puse unos zapatos de tacón no muy altos pues no estaba acostumbrada, peino mi cabello con una coleta de lado y me puso un chal en la parte de los hombros, el maquillaje era muy discreto en si me veía bien cuando el auto se paro en el frente de la casa y cuando el toco a la puerta. Baje tiempo después pues mi madre decía que tenemos que ponerle el suspenso al momento.

Cuando llegue al salón Damian estaba sentado en el primer sofá junto al pasillo y cuando me vio se le ilumino el rostro con una sonrisa de oreja ha oreja.

--- Estas preciosa que digo hermosa estas radiante.

El se había puesto un pantalón de vestir color caqui y una camisa café oscuro y corbata de rayas llevaba un saco café claro y el pelo revuelto se veía como un modelo de pasarela en pleno desfile. Me tomo de la mano y me dijo.

--- Nos vamos---- Claro vamos---

no sin antes despedirme de la familia que se encontraba reunida en el salón mis padres y mis bisabuelos y por supuesto mi hermano. Salimos tomados de la mano el abrió como todo un caballero la puerta del auto y nos fuimos, yo sin preguntar nada al respecto nos dirigimos rumbo al mi-ni aeropuerto del pueblo y me tomo por sorpresa que un avión particular nos esperaba en la pista listo para despegar. fue entonces que me atreví ha preguntar.

--- Ha donde vamos ??--- pero el no lo dijo solo me sonrió

--- Es una sorpresa lo recuerdas ? pero solo te puedo decir que estaremos de regreso antes del amanecer.

Así que me monte en el avión sin saber ha donde me llevaba el con todo cuidado me tomaba la mano y me daba pequeños besos, yo la verdad estaba algo preocupada pues no viajaba muy ha menudo.

--- Nerviosa ?---- Para ser honesta bastante!!--- No tienes porque tener miedo veras que te va ha gustar el lugar ha donde vamos.

Al pasar dos horas el capitán nos informo por la bocina que estamos aterrizando en el aeropuerto la guardia de la ciudad de Nueva York no lo podía creer yo nunca había estado aquí, con los ojos abiertos de par en par como una niña en navidad, salimos del avión y en los hangares nos esperaba una linda limusina color negro con chofer uniformado y muy atento.

--- Buenas noches señor Miller que gusto de verlo nueva mente y con tan hermosa compañía.

--- Que tal Y como van las cosas todo bien en casa ? tu esposa ya tubo el bebe ?

--- Las cosas están bien, y todavia faltan 3 semanas para la llegada del bebe gracias por preguntar.

--- Mira Y ella es mi novia--- su novia pero el no me lo había preguntado que paso cuando estaba dormida o que??

--- Me da gusto conocerla señorita es la primera dama que acompaña al el señor Miller nunca antes el ha venido acompañado.

me sorprendió mucho el comentario de Roy pues vi la cara de Damian un poco "roja" si se pudiera o avergonzado.

--- Mucho gusto yo soy Jessie Black.--- ya dentro de la limusina Damian me ofrecen algo de tomar no tenia ganas de nada estaba bien en ese momento pero no sabia que esperar y volví ha preguntar.

--- Ha donde nos dirigimos estoy en la espera que me lo digas.

--- Esta bien te diré que vamos ha una función de teatro algo clásico la puesta en escena de El Lago De Los Cisnes te gustara ya veras.

--- Por supuesto que me gustara la e querido ver desde que era pequeña.

yo estaba muy emocionada en solo me veía como si yo fuera una niña y el fuera algo así como un tutor.

--- Me da gusto tu entusiasmo no muy ha menudo puede uno deslumbrar ha una mujer hermosa en la primera cita, por lo regular sucede asta que se les pone un brazalete de diamantes o un collar de esmeraldas.

--- Tu piensas que soy ambiciosa que estoy contigo por lo que me puedas dar en regalos ??

eso me molesto sobre medida como podría decir eso, el no me conocen en verdad si algo que yo tenia en la vida era precisamente no tenerle mucha simpatía ha las cosas materiales, era una rebelde sin causa.

--- Espera un poco no lo dije porque pensara que tu eres interesada, se muy bien que tu familia puede comprar un país si lo quisieran, solo que soy un verdadero estúpido perdona-me por favor estoy bastante nervioso no estoy pensando lo que digo.

lo dijo lleno de pena en la voz y lo tome de las manos influyendo valor el que yo necesitaba tambien.

--- No es nada dejarlo correr solo quiero que conozcas mis ideales, y el tener el joyero lleno no es una de ellas, sabes soy mas simple de lo que crees soy muy sencilla y una comida parada en el puesto de perros calientes de la esquina esta bien para mi eso es todo.

--- Lo se empezó ha conocerte mejor y por eso estoy tan avergonzado contigo quiero darte todo lo que tu quieras y que te la pases bien con migo y disculpa por presentarte como mi novia pero eso es justamente lo que deseo con todo mi ser. Quieres ser mi novia?

en verdad podría darle una oportunidad , estaba tituveante no sabia que decir.

--- Puedo pensarlo un rato?--- Claro tomate tu tiempo no hay problema--- me dedico una sonrisa triste pero no me presiono, estuvimos en la obra de teatro estuvo lindisima muy romántica, después fuimos ha un sitio junto al malecón en una cena romántica junto ha el mar y bailamos en un pequeño templete alumbrado con luces intermedias las cuales lo hacen verse como un dios guapisimo.

El se fue acercando ha mi yo sabia que el primer beso de nuestra cita venia en camino y simple mente me deje llevar.

Me sujeto de la cara poniendo muy cerca de mi sus ojos dorados que centellaban por la emocion del momento, cierra los ojos esperando el contacto con la boca entre abierta disfrutando el sabor de su aliento a milímetros de mis labios.

El prolongo el momento disfrutando hasta que me beso, yo tratando de sentir ese momento como queriendo grabar en mi memoria me deje llevar poniendo mi lengua en su boca masajeando sensual-mente la suya pegando mi cuerpo en movimientos sensuales mi vestido adherido ha mi piel, lo asía estremecerse yo lo podia sentir, yo lo quería sentir eso pero no paso la electricidad entre los dos no paso al menos no de mi parte, porque esa sensacion ya me había llegado pero de diferente persona.

Quería sentir en esos momentos aquellas manos quemando mi piel esa lengua tibia que recorre mis pechos

sentir las manos en mis muslos y ese cuerpo que me estremeció de pies ha cabeza, pero el no estaba y en su lugar, eran unas manos frías como el hielo las que torpe- mente trataban de seducirme, con un movimiento lento me separe de el poniendo mi cara en su pecho no quería que viera la desilusión en mi rostro, así equivocando el momento.

--- Tienes una respuesta para mi ahora? --- Si la tengo vamos ha tratar haber si funciona una relación entre los dos de acuerdo pero si no tan amigos como siempre de acuerdo.

pero no me dio tiempo de nada me levanto en el aire dando vueltas y vueltas de felicidad diciendo que el me aria la mujer mas dichosa del mundo ha su lado, y yo muriendo por dentro.

---Lista para el regreso-- Cuando quieras--- llegamos por la madrugada mis papas me esperaban despiertos me despedi de mi novio con un pequeño beso y un te llamare mañana.

--- Buenas noches que duermas bien y que suenes con migo--- se fue pero yo sabia que no era con el con el que yo soñaría esa noche.

--- Como te fue princesa?--- fueron las palabras de papa al entrar la puerta---Super me la pase de maravilla por la mañana les doy los pormenores de todo estoy muy cansada y quiero dormir.

subí ha mi recámara quitando-me la ropa y poniendo un comisón de franela recordando el momento del beso de mi novio pero el recuerdo de "Ariel " lo borraba porque el era lo que mi ser quería tener en esa cita

Porque yo estaba irremediable-mente "enamorada" de el, y lo acababa de comprender yo amaba ha Ariel.


	8. Chapter 8

ESPERANDO EL DIA

CONSECUENCIAS ( CAPITULO 8 )

Me desmorone en la cama cuando compren-di mis sentimientos, abrasando mis piernas hecha un ovillo me sentía horrible.

Porque le había dicho ha Damian que si quería ser su novia, yo no tenia derecho de hacerlo sufrir por mi falta de responsabilidad.

Era para que esta cita fuera lo mas maravilloso de mi vida, pero no fue así porque no era con la persona correcta, unas estúpidas lágrimas comenzaron ha salir de mis ojos cosa que me enfadaba muchisimo.

No podía permitirme eso pero mi corazón latía solo de pensar en el, porque no podría recordar la cara de mi novio solo veía esos ojos negros clavados en los mios, como me había pasado esto? si solo lo conocía tan poco, por fin el cansancio venció y me perdí en la oscuridad de mis sueños.

Yo sabia que era un seno pero lo sentí muy real, estaba en el bosque tocando mi guitarra sentada en una manta disfrutando de un día de sol en plena primavera los pajaros cantaban y el aroma de las flores salia en la brisa del viento, solo sentí sus manos envolviendo mi cintura con su boca pegada en mi cuello lamiendo mi clavicula, haciendo que mi cuerpo se erisara sentía sus manos recorrer mi espalda yo tenia los ojos serrados pero su aroma, llenaba mis pulmones ese olor me enloquecía me temblaban todo los músculos de mi cuerpo, quería que el me recorriera con sus manos hasta el ultimo rincón de mi persona.

Lo deseaba como desesperada, el me beso enredando su lengua como ya lo había hecho una vez pero ahora era mas intenso su lengua vivraba con la mía, su cuerpo pegado con el mio, como su mano bajaba por mi entre pierna con caricias que me asían gemir como poseída, yo levantando mi cintura para llegar ahí donde se podía ver su cuerpo éxitado lo deseaba, comenzó quitando-me la blusa con cuidado recorriendo con su boca todo ha su paso, yo con los pezones de punta lo invitaban ha venir ha ellos yo luchaba para desabrochar su camisa, cuando lo consegui el contacto de su pecho con el mio fue todo.

Se desencadeno toda la pasión contenida en los dos le besaba el cuello el óvulo de su oreja mi lengua bajaba por todas partes era como si el sabor en mi boca fuera una droga del universo.

Me quito el pantalón, el sostén mi bikini, dejando mi cuerpo desnudo ante el, después deshaciendose de su propio pantalón ya no había regreso el me besaba con cuidado abrió mis piernas bajando hasta esa zona con sus labios chupando todo ha su paso como si de una paleta de caramelo se tratara, me estremeció mas y mas, sus manos fuertes me aferraban ha el por las caderas introduciendo su grande y carnoso miembro en mi húmeda y tibia cavidad todo cuanto yo deseaba de el lo estaba consiguiendo.

Yo entregándole mi virginidad, pero no me importaba cada que sentía sus embates, mi cuerpo respondía con el movimiento de sus caderas contra las mías, como sus músculos se contraían de placer como quería soldarse mas el uno del otro el movimiento continuo cada vez mi cuerpo se tensaba, me dio la vuelta tomando yo el control de momento montada en el con movimientos expertos de una amante, pero inocente ha la vez que lo Asia gritar de placer así tensa como un arco llego mi primer orgasmo sintiendo como el terminaba al mismo tiempo que yo completando mi deseo y llenando-me de placer.

Desperté enredada en las sabanas sin comisión bañada en sudor, todavia con el pulso acelerado me senté desorientada poniendo mi frente en las rodillas avergonzada con migo misma por sonar de esa manera pero sentía la sensacion de sus manos en mi cuerpo, y algo increíble su olor en mi.

Pegue un salto y me fui al baño, prendiendo las llaves de la tina poniendo burbujas y zambullendose en ellas limpiando mi cuerpo, y mi mente tratando de borrar un poco esa locura o mas bien esa fantasía que me hacia temblara solo de recordarlo, unos golpecitos en la puerta fueron los que me terminaron de sacar de mis sueños.

--- Un momento ya voy--- lo dije en voz baja pues quien estuviera tocando lo escucharía salí de la tina enrollada en una toalla y con el pelo escurriendo quien quiera que estaba en la puerta tenia prisa.

--- Hola buenos días como amaneciste dormiste bien ---

--- Si chris muy bien gracias, pasa algo? tu nunca vienes ha decir bueno días, que sucede ? como te puedo ayudar.

pero el solo me miraba un tanto curioso no se que le pasaba pero estaba actuando raro, me quede parada en un lado de la puerta esperando que el hablara que me dijera que era lo que le apuraba tanto pero el solo recorría mi cuarto con la mirada como si tuviera un hombre bajo la cama.

--- Que te pasa parece como si te hubieran espantado ?? --- me reí de su cara tenia la frente arrugada y se mordía un labio pero cuando me soltó lo que tenia, me sorprendió mas que su cara o su comporta-miento.

--- Sabes hermanita no ase mucho rato que Ariel me llamo y me pregunto por ti, quería saber si estabas bien y que le prometiera que vendría ha ver si tu habías dormido bien durante la noche pues parece que tenia un presentimiento de que algo te estuviera pasando y eso lo inquietaba bastante. Y como se lo prometí aquí estoy!! , pero en realidad lo que mas me llama la atención es el aroma de Ariel en tu habitación si no acabara de hablar con el ha su casa en Denali podría jurar que el estuvo aquí contigo.

me quede sin decir nada pues ni yo misma sabia lo que me quería decir solo me encogi de hombros y le pregunte.

--- De que me estas hablando la verdad no te entiendo para nada estoy un tanto confundida me lo aclaras por-fa.

--- Esta bien si tu entraras de afuera ha un cuarto serrado que es lo que captas primero al abrir la puerta ?

la esencia de las cosas verdad !!

--- Si así es !!?

--- Pues ase tres minutos que lo único que consigo oler es el efluvio de la persona de Ariel revuelto con el tuyo -como puede ser eso posible.?

me puse dura como una estatua de piedra con las impresiones de mi hermano, podría ser cierto que el pudiera meterse en mi mente y obligarme ha hacer su voluntad.

--- Se me hace un tanto ridículo que estemos tomando esta platica yo enrollada en una toalla y tu oliendo personas que están practica-mente al otro lado del país. Si me lo permites quiero vestirme.

le indique la salida con la mano fuera de la puerta y empujándolo un poco le dije

--- Sabes creo que tus carreras nocturnas te están afectando tus supersentidos ve duerme te ase falta no tienes muy buen color que digamos.

--- Tal vez tengas razón no e dormido en toda la noche. Sabes papa y yo encontramos otra vez el aroma que te estoy siguiendo el día que te perdiste en el bosque es muy fuerte pero se pierde como si su dueño se desapareciera en la nada, te veo al rato o mejor dicho en la noche.

me lo dijo con un gran bostezo y un beso en la frente, le palmeé el brazo al pasar junto ha mi y se fue ha dormir

-- Que descanses --- pero que era o quien era ese ser misterioso del bosque, tengo todo el día para seguir con mis tonterías mentales me reprimo ha mi misma.

cuando estuve sola nueva mente me concentro en lo que mi hermano había mencionado acerca del aroma de Ariel, y la verdad yo tambien lo podía oler mi cama estaba penetrada con su olor o era mi mente la que pensaba eso, mi mama me llamo escaleras abajo para el desayuno sacando-me de mis lagunas mentales.

--- Buenos días papitO cariño buenos días--- yo colgada ha el como cuando era pequeña dándole un beso en la frente y el rosando su nariz con la mía.

--- Mami dormiste bien ?

--- Si mi niña muy bien,! pero quiero detalles todos los detalles de tu cita oíste todos.

--- Vamos amor estas con eso desde que la niña se fue ayer, no es cosa del otro mundo solo una cena el cine que se yo nada formal. Espero?

papa lo diga como tratando de convencer su propio pensamiento y no dejaría que eso lo torturara sacándolo de ese infierno le dije.

--- La verdad que estuvo genial pero quiero tomarme las cosas con calma, no es que me vaya ha casar con el primer novio que tengo verdad !!??

cuando dije eso el tenedor que papa sostenía callo de su mano y me miro con los ojos abiertos como dos gigantescos platos pasando forzadamente el bocado que se atoraba en su garganta.

--- Papa estas bien ? quieres agua o algo parece que te ahogabas

--- No nena lo que tiene tu padre es lo mismo que tenia el mio cuando le dijimos que eramos novios pero en tu caso tu resiente novio no se presento como tal . No es así amor.?

mi mama se lo preguntaba con una sonrisa de oreja ha oreja divertida por la actitud de papa.

--- Pensé que no tenias inconveniente de que yo tuviera un novio, siempre que platicamos me lo decías que ya era tiempo que saliera con un chico. Cual es el problema el no es un desconocido del todo conocemos su familia y el es todo un caballero.

--- Pienso que ningún arre-medo de hombre es bueno para ti eso es todo mi princesa tan solo de pensar que te hicieran daño me pone muy incomodo.

--- Papi, papi no pienses eso te aseguro que cuando yo decida unirme ha alguien sera porque estoy completa mente enamorada solo así me casaría pues yo tambien quiero que un hombre me llegué ha amar como tu ha mi mama.

se lo dije con decisión y el me apretó la mano, terminamos el desayuno con el relato de la noche anterior todos los pormenores el entusiasmo de mama con las caras de critica de papa al saber que había salido del estado lo del gasto que mi novio había hecho en una sola salida y que si que planes tenemos para el día de hoy, y en verdad yo no tenia ninguno, ayude ha limpiar los platos después en el salón viendo la tv y ha media mañana estaba muy aburrida que podía hacer para que las horas se fueran mas deprisa, estaba con todos esos pensamientos cuando una llamada telefónica cambio el rumbo de mi día de aburrimiento.

---- Diga-- conteste ---Jessie eres tu-- --- Si soy yo-- --- Soy lorean como estas?-- --O hola que tal--

---Sabes vamos ha juntarnos en la alberca publica es bajo techo y pensamos que tal vez quisieras venir, vendrá Brenda y Mia ,Celina y Yo. Quieres venir?? Vamos de que si!!

me parece divertido una experiencia nueva.

--- Claro que iré gracias por pensar en mi Lorian, ha que hora nos juntaremos tengo que platicar algo que sucedió ayer.

pero lo que ella me contesto me hizo saltar del asiento en el que me encontraba.

--- Ni me lo digas ya lo se, saliste con Damian todo el pueblo lo sabe el papa de Anita Warner era el piloto de avión, le dijo ha todo el mundo que paresias una reina de belleza y que el se veía orgulloso llevándote de su brazo.

--- Donde dijo eso?-- ---En el merendero todos los ancianos del pueblo acuden ahí y ellos riegan el chisme como pólvora ya lo debes saber eso es pan de todos los días, no hay secretos cuando donde vives se reduce ha 3500 personas.

--- Lo tomare en cuenta ya veo!! Donde nos vemos---

--- Te parece bien junto ha la oficina postal ?-- ---

----Si claro me parece bien --- Entonces te veremos ahí 11:00 am esta bien para ti---

---- No hay problemas hay estaré.

colgué el auricular con la vista al piso todos ya saben lo mio con Damian y cuando Ariel volviera lo sabia al instante y eso me hizo soltar un suspiro llamando la atención de mi mama.

--- Estas bien quieres que platiquemos de esto ?--

--Tu siempre tan intuitiva que te puedo decir mami, que estoy hecha un lió en mi cabezota y que no se si lo que hice es lo correcto, no se si el haber aceptado ser la novia de Damian es lo correcto.

--- Hay alguna razón para que estas arrepentida , o acaso hay alguien mas por el cual lo estas.

Ella me conoce mas que yo misma no pude mas y mis lágrimas me desarmaron corrían por mis mejillas sin razón sin motivo aparente pero no quiere ser al sufrimiento de alguien que no estaba en mi vida.

--- Mama hay un muchacho que me gusta pero no me conviene, y no tengo oportunidad con el y no quiero abrir los sentimientos de Damian el es bueno.

--- Cuando llegue la hora tu sabes cual de ellos es tu alma gemela tal vez todavía es pronto para que lo consideres pero tu corazón sabe escoger al correcto. Mi nena ya te llego la hora de sufrir por amor y te faltan muchas lágrimas para recorrer el camino a la felicidad, yo estaré aquí para ser tu pañuelo mi pequeña princesa.

--- Gracias mami tu siempre seras mi mejor amiga, te quiero?

se lo dije con el corazón apretado en mis manos ya entiende mucho de lo que ella me estaba diciendo porque ya empiezan ha sufrir por los dos hombres que se meten en mi vida.

el día en la alberca publica estuvo divertido platicamos conocí ha otras muchachas de mi edad y una de ellas era sumamente buena persona se llamaba Brenda y tambien nos hicimos amigas. los días pasaron rápido con las visitas de mi novio formal en casa con las excursiones que

Lorian organizaba en el día muchos de esos días fueron soliados por lo que mi novio no podía ir con nosotras, y así evitando estar en mucha intimidad con el, por lo regular el noviazgo solo era de beso de bienvenida y de despedida salimos un par de veces al cine y ha los lugares disponibles cerca pues mi papa dijo nada de salidas en aviones privados.

Ya había pasado 2 meses desde que el se fue ese fin de semana desperté temprano haciendo mis deberes y pensando en darle una sorpresa ha mi novio, yendo ha su casa sin ser invitada y tomarlo como mi rehén toda la tarde con un montón de películas clásicas.

Se lo dije ha mama y ella dijo que era una buena idea me bañé me puse un pantalón ajustado una blusa de cuello alto mis botas de tacón plano y mi chaqueta, tome mi bolso y me marche para darle una emocionante sorpresa ha mi novio.

Cuando llegue al camino que sabia que era el correcto siguiendo por lo menos durante 15 minutos mas, en medio de bosque se encontraba una mansión de murallas altísimas cuando vi la casa ha lo lejos pensé que era como un castillo, llegue al portón que era la entrada una cámara apuntaba hacia abajo y pulse el timbre nadie me hablo en la bocina pero la puerta se abre cuando un sonido de un motor automático rechinaba.

Sagi el camino de piedras que formaban círculos y figuras hasta llegar ha la puerta principal de la casa

me baje de mi auto y camine ha la puerta, un poco roja de la pena al invadir la periodicidad ajena, cuando toque la puerta estaba abierta y sin remordimiento entre el recibidor era inmenso con pinturas en los cielos una escalera se divide en dos al cortar en un segundo piso todo era real mente hermoso nadie me esperaba en la sala una sensacion de miedo recorre mi espalda obligando-me a mantenerme pegada ha la pared.

Entonces comenzó ha recorrer todo con la mirada y después lo llame en voz alta

--- Damian estas aquí--- mis ojos no dejaban de dar vueltas mirando todo pero nadie contesto me atreví de volver ha preguntar si había alguien en el lugar pero lo que me esperaba nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

---Hay alguien aquí hola !??

--- No esta Damian pero estoy yo--- yo estaba de espaldas cuando su voz trono en el silencio pegué un grito junto ha un brinco recargando mi espalda ha la pared.

--- Ariel cuando llegaste y donde esta tu primo?---

el me miraba con la frente fruncida con los ojos entrecerrados con el semblante serio y los labios apretados.

--- Tu novio se fue de viaje por negocios y no vuelve asta el lunes tal vez te llame para informarte pues tubo que salir de emergencia, y yo estoy aquí desde el martes.

--- El martes pero es sábado porque no regresaste ha la escuela ?

se me hizo un miserable ocultando su regreso no me podía mover yo quería salir corriendo pero mis piernas se soldaron al piso el se acercaba cada vez mas y lo podía ver mejor por la luz de los ventanales, se veía hermoso ver su rostro no era lo mismo que sonaron todos los días.

--- Bueno veras no estoy muy seguro de seguir en este lugar no tengo razones para quedarme pero lo sigo pensando.

--- Es tu casa tambien tu primo vive aquí tu escuela esta aquí tienes algunas razones para quedarte--- pero mi voz empezó ha temblar mi respiracion se entrecortaba y mi corazón palpitaba ruidosamente, el se paro frente ha mi con la vista fija en mis ojos yo ya temblaba de arriba ha bajo mis rodillas parecían que se doblan y mis dientes comenzaron a castañar, cuando sin previo aviso me desmaye.

no se cuanto tiempo paso pero mi conciencia volvió lo que vi fue una enorme cama con postes y un gran velo en los lados un estante repleto de discos compactos un equipo de sonido en el fondo una pequeña sala de estar y un juego de dos cómodos sofás frente de una gran t.v plasma.

una mano tibia me toco la frente, cuando voltie ha ver su cara el tenia el semblante serio pero preocupado con los ojos bañados en ternura al mirar que yo estaba bien con sus labios apretados en una sonrisa.

--- Te desmayaste --- --- Si eso creo todo me dio vueltas y no supe que paso, donde estamos?

--- En mi recámara fue lo único que se me ocurrió cuando te cache estas bien ? te ofrezco algo de tomar estas pálida .

--- Quieres dejar de hacer bromas estoy un poco mareada todavía, sera mejor que me vaya ahora.

trate en ponerme de pie pero el me tomo por los hombros ese agarre hizo que mi cuerpo se simbrara como un terremoto me gire para quedar frente ha frente cuando sale la vista ha la altura de sus ojos me perdí mi voluntad se disolvió en ellos asiendo de mi una muñeca de trapo el me sujeto mas fuerte recorriendo mi rostro con su mirada, el cerro los ojos y se acerco ha mi inhalando encima de mi piel, su aliento Asia que todos mis sentidos se agudizaron, recibiendo su aroma saboreando en mi lengua recorriendo mis entrañas como si ya fueran viejos conocidos.

sus manos me aferraban contra el, su boca encontró la mía cuando sus labios se separaron mi voz interior me gritaba que tenia que parar, que tenia que poner la retirada de inmediato, pero mi corazón pedía otra cosa.

su boca se acomodo ha la mía como si fuera su lugar su lengua me supo como al roció de las flores su olor ha mar canela y vainilla mi lengua le corresponde cuando el me apretaba de la cintura enrolle mis brazos en su cuello profundizando el beso la pasión subida de tono, sentía como el calor me invadía con poca presión me levanto en el aire poniendo mis piernas en su cintura recargando mi espalda en la pared, sintiendo como su cuerpo cristo con el placer que no envolvió, en ese momento no pensaba no razonaba no me importaba mi vida solo el existía en ese momento.

Como un amante experto me quito la blusa besando mi cuello acariciando mis pechos me llevo ha la cama quitando se las botas y el pantalón. yo no sabia si estaba nerviosa o impaciente por realizar mis sueños en una realidad pero el era lo que yo amaba y se lo entregaba todo en estos momentos.

--- Mi princesa. Mi amor eres mía y seguirás siendo mía por toda la eternidad.

sus palabras desataron toda mi pasión retenida gemía de placer al sentir el contacto de su piel contra la mía como en mi sueno luche con su camisa y después con su pantalón, el retiro mi sostén y mi tanga dejando mi piel expuesta ante sus ojos su boca recorría mi cuerpo de la punta de mis pies hasta la frente de mi cara cuando sentí lo que había debajo de su boxer no pude mas y se lo dije.

--- Quiero que me hagas tuya no puedo mas-- pero el me calmo--- tranquila amor te voy ha llevar al cielo

Bajando su boxer poniendo así su miembro entre mis piernas buscando mi cálida y húmeda cavidad amoldando ha ella me penetro con cuidado dando cuenta de que yo era virgen que el era el primero en mi vida, volviendo loco de placer lo sentía como me sujetaba las caderas y me sentaba encima de el dejando que yo tomara el ridmo de movimiento asiendo que lo disfrutara tanto o mas que el con un ridmo acompasado tan viejo como los tiempos besando mis pechos arañando su espalda clavando mis dientes en sus hombros tensando piernas y brazos llegue al climax del placer logrando mi primer orgasmo entregandole mi inosensia y mi virtud, senti como el terminaba al mismo tiempo que yo quedando desgajados en la cama sin fuerzas despues de lo que habia pasado.

me tumbe en un lado de el no podia verlo ha la cara que le diria yo era la novia de su primo y me habia entregado ha el sin pensar en las consecuensias.

--- Tenemos que ahblar !!

--- Si lo se-- pero el me abrazo con ternura dandome besos en la espalda asiendo que mil mariposas revolotiaran en mi estomago. me recarge en su pecho y cerre los ojos para que este momento se quedara guardado en nuestras memorias.


	9. Chapter 9

ESPERANDO EL DIA

P R I M O S ( CAPITULO 9 )

Quería justificar-me que ella supiera lo que yo sentía por ella desde el primer momento que la vi !!!.

( Recuerdo Ariel )

Ella tenia tan solo unas horas de su nacimiento cuando la conocí, sus ojos verdes como unas grandes esmeraldas traspasaron mi alma si yo tenia una! lo que había pasado ese día me seguía como una maldición su mirada madura aun cuando era solo una linda bebita me perseguía día y noche, cuando llegue ese día ha Forks fue lo primero que vi al entrar la puerta, la canasta con una linda niña recién nacida la cual íbamos a conocer pues era familia de mi madre.

Mi madre tomo la bebe en brazos y la al-so al aire yo sentado en un lado no preste atención hasta que ella me dijo con una gran sonrisa. Hijo mira los ojos de ella no son bellos?? y mas que bellos esos ojos serian mi perdición.

Pasaron los días de nuestra visita su familia eran buenos, pero su padre no tenia ninguna simpatía así mi . pues nuestro primer encuentro no había sido cordial yo era muy joven y un comentario en voz alta ocasión que su padre mal interpretan las cosas pues yo había comentado que su esposa era muy bella y llenándolo de celos al instante, y no consiguiendo su perdón por el comentario

Por otra parte yo había conocido a Chris el hermano de ella haciéndonos grandes amigos y confidentes manteniendo el contacto con el y así conociendo sus vidas y el crecimiento de ella.

Chris era mi espía pues siempre me informaba de los cambios de ella, haciendo llegar fotografías de sus cambios, yo quería estar en su vida pero su padre no lo permitria.

Jacob la protegía como si yo fuera una amenaza y no un protector. Yo se lo hice saber pues algo en mi me decía que tenia que ser así que no podría estar sin ella, pues asta su llanto me dolía yo tenia que protegerla pues en mi interior sabia que ella y yo estábamos destinados para estar juntos.

Pasaron los año y la esperaba, pues yo sabia que ellos vendrían ha vivir donde yo estaba, contando los meses, después que me di cuenta que habían comprado una casa cerca de Cumberland Pennsylvania solo unos 20 minutos de donde estaba la escuela Cumberland High a la que asistimos mi primo y yo, cerca de Tuscarora state forest, un bosque lleno de vida donde los seres como nosotros podían tener practica-mente una vida normal.

Estaba emocionado pensando en que ella me conocería, , que al verme sintiera lo que yo sentía por ella.

Como me iba ha imaginar que Damian se interesaría tambien, que el me declarara la guerra por su amor

yo no la pondría en un peligro como ese, porque sabia muy bien que el no se detendrá con nada, sin importarle real mente los sentimientos de mi princesa, no se lo permitiera y quise estúpidamente jugar con el proponiendo una apuesta por ver quien de los dos la tendría primero, pero yo tenia la esperanza que el cielo me ayudara ha que ella me conociera primero pero Damian fue astuto, y se las ingenio para meterse en el medio. Poniendo todo el arsenal en la batalla le dijo que yo era peligroso, que tendría que tener cuidado con migo que yo no era de fiar que era malo un asesino un bebedor de sangre humana, con lo que se aterro al verme aparecer frente de ella, y yo comportando-se como un idiota burlándome de la situación dando puntos en favor de Damian.

El día de su llegada Chris me llamo y dijo que vendrián por la tarde que lo esperara en la casa, pero no pude llegar tratando de despistar ha mi primo, pero la vi de lejos cuando bajaba unas cajas del camión de mudanzas, se veía hermosa con su cabello largo ha media espalda lizo y brillante como el satín, en todo momento sonriendo marcando unos hoyuelos en sus mejillas, con su bella figura sus caderas marcadas cintura pequeña y sus pechos abundantes con cada paso que ella daba la veía como una diosa del olimpo.

En una ocasión miro hacia los arboles de bosque donde me escondía, como si sintiera que yo la observaba dejan-dome paralizado al ver sus ojos con la intensidad de su mirada, horas después tuve una entrevista con su hermano.

Cuando estuve platicando con mi amigo, le dije que no le hiciera confianza a mi primo que el era calculador que no le gustaba perder y menos con migo, así que el me ayudará ha cuidarla, el día que la encontré en el jardín de su casa me pareció como si ella me esperara como si el tocar su guitarra fuera una caricia para mi pues tenia muchas de sus composiciones gracias ha su hermano que el me había regalado.

cuando llega asta ella solo quería verla de cerca, pero no se que paso cuando menos lo pensé ya mi boca había hablado sin mi permiso, le dije una enorme mentira que estaba corriendo con su hermano que me tenia que sentar porque estaba cansado pero eso no era verdad solo quería sentirla cerca, su aroma por un momento hizo que mi cabeza diera vueltas teniendo que cerrar mis ojos, pero sintiendo el calor de su piel cerca de la mía.

mi cuerpo se estremece cuando la sentí tan cerca de mi, cuando la platica que tenemos hizo la distancia mas pequeña entre nosotros yo sentía su aliento en mi cara todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se pusieron en guardia cuando sentí como ella reducir los kilometros que nos separaban. cuando la bese todo mi ser exploto de alegría pues en ese momento no haya dudas para mi supe que ella siempre seria mía.

Tuve que obligarme a detener ese beso pues su familia venia en camino, y no quería que Jacob y Renesmee pensaran que era un aprovechado de la situación ella solo me miraba con sus ojos sorprendidos de lo que había pasado, así disponiéndome abrupta-mente, después la vi cuando acudir ha la cita del bosque después los días se hicieron eternos pero yo la veía en todos lados aunque no lo supiera, la cuidaba en anonimato

Cuando estuve con ella en el bosque cuando la sentí mía cuando tenia la oportunidad de todo su cuerpo sentir como se estremecía en mis manos como su lengua tocaba la mía como llegaban mis manos y recorren su piel sentir el calor entre sus piernas, ver como perdió la conciencia entre mis caricias su respiracion acelerada los gemidos de placer al sentir la dureza de mi miembro como la deseaba como el placer salia de todos mis poros, enloqueciendo mi razón, pero tenia que poner alto la amaba demasiada como para tomarla de esa manera yo la quería si , pero como mi esposa para toda la vida y no como un vulgar sinvergüenza.

Todo paso muy rápido ella diciendo que no la rechsará y yo tratando inútilmente de decir que la amaba para toda la vida, cuando ella se acerco con lágrimas en los ojos me quise morir pues mis acciones la hacen llorar y eso para mi estaba prohibido, cuando me acerque ha ella poniendo mis manos en sus hombros la reacción que tuvo que ella fue como abrir la puerta del infierno pues eso me dijo que la perdería, yo no sabia que su don reproduce los recuerdos de las mentes trate de explicar las cosas pero ella no me dejo, salio corriendo huyendo de mi, la había perdido por una estupidez y yo sabia que no todo era como ella lo veía quería correr tras ella poner mis manos en su rostro y que viera todos mis pensamientos pero no pude fui un cobarde.

Me quede dando vueltas por el bosque sin rumbo desorientado sin saber que hacer para que ella me escuchara, y viera toda la verdad después de varias horas fui a su casa pero no encontré ha nadie.

Pasaron las horas me escondí en los arboles cerca de su casa esperando tener noticias de ella.

Tenia un par de horas poniendo atención en los ruidos de los alrededores, cuando una voz familiar me hizo sentir al monstruo que llevo por dentro. "Y ahí estaba el" , llevando en brazos con su cara escondida entre la chaqueta la había perdido y Damian tenia su oportunidad yo se la había dado, y me odiaba por ello, corrí hasta llegar ha mi casa me quede en el salón esperando que el llegara, tenia que saber lo que había pasado cuando ella se fue si estaba bien y porque el la cargaba.

Que acaso estaba herida se había lastimado? y por fin el llego estaba feliz entro en el salón con una sonrisa estúpida sintiendo el ganador absoluto.

--- Que paso con Jessie porque la llevabas cargando ??

--- Eso no te importa eso es asunto mio!! oh así que as estado espiando??

quise saltarle al cuello y hacer que se tragara sus palabras, poniendo todo mi control me reí en su cara agregando algo que lo hizo gruñir como un león rabioso.

--- Que si no !! me dices que ella no es mi asunto?, "claro que no es un eso" sino un todo!!,

tu la combensiste de que yo era un monstruo repulsivo pero cuando ella sepa tu verdad ?

que todo la historia que dijiste que era mía en realidad es tu propia vida.

Quien abogara por ti primo ?? tu madre como siempre lo hace !!

--- Ella no te quiere ser lo sabes y si metes intrigas de mi, pensara que tu eres un mentiroso atreverte si quieres, pero yo la vi muy convencida de que no te quería ni ver. Acepta-lo primo esta vez te gane por la buena!!

--- Eso todavia esta por verse, no dejare que por un capricho tuyo le destruyas la vida, la pelea siempre ha sido contra mi tu siempre as anhelado todo cuanto yo tengo porque eres un ser demasiado envidioso y egoísta eso es todo.

--- Te equivocas esta vez primo, ella en verdad me interesa y pienso persuadir-la para que me acepte como su novio oficial, y ten en cuenta que sus padres me apoyan, me consideran un buen partido para su niña.

--- No te atrevas ha hacerle daño Damian te lo advierto, si es por mi que ases esto yo me retiro, me voy de aquí pero deja-la tranquila.

--- Pensare en tu propuesta de que te vayas, pero eso no quiere decir que te deje el camino libre.

se fue ha su habitacion llevando con el toda la maldad que lo envolvió con una gran carcajada al subir las escaleras lo quería matar pero el era demasiado fuerte para mi y sabia que si lo enfrentaba el no tendría reparo en aniquilarme y no le pondría ha ella en un peligro así.

Esa noche llame a Chris y le conté lo sucedido pues yo sabia que el era mi amigo y nos vimos entrada la madrugada por la mañana el me permite entrar cuando sus padres no estaban, pidiendo que me perdonara yo sabia que era inútil pues no me oía estaba dormida y según su hermano muy deprimida quería estar unas horas cuidando de ella, pero solo estuve unos minutos mi primo llego tocando la puerta y haciendo que saliera a toda prisa como un ladrón. pude escuchar como el capto mi olor y hacerle preguntas de las cuales no supo responder me tuve que ir dejando sola con el y reprimiendo todos los celos que corren dentro de mi asiendo que mi ponzoña invadiera toda mi boca.

llegue tarde a casa pero el me esperaba para decir que me fuera ha Denali pues mi madre quería que yo estuviera presente cuando una visita llegara era muy importante que ellos me vieran pues tienen que ver mi desarrollo como un semi_vampiro adulto y comprobar si mi existencia era segura para nuestro secreto.

--- Ariel cuando te iras ?? supongo que pensaras en la posibilidad de quedarte en Denali una temporada?

--- Si eso es posible aquí no tengo nada por lo que tenga que quedarme, así que me voy en una semana.

lo dije con decision sintiendo que mis palabras sonaban como remolinos en mi interior que tenia que irme lejos sin arreglar las cosas con Jessie eso me dolía al punto que hubiera preferido que mi primo terminara con migo.

Pasaron los días y llame a Chris para decir que me iba a la mañana siguiente que cuidara a su hermana y que estuviera pendiente de que Damian no le hiciera daño el me lo prometió y me fui.

Mi llegada ha casa coincide con la de los visitantes impidiendo tener contacto con mi amigo y como iban las cosas con mi primo, tuve que demostrar entereza para no salir corriendo de ahí, pues tenia que demostrarles tambien ha los visitantes que yo como vampiro era igual que cualquiera de ellos,

así pues la visita duro mas de lo previsto reponiendome por mas tiempo de lo pensado.

El día de mi llegada ha Cumberland fue un golpe, pues las noticias que recibi me enloquecieron fue el mismo Damian quien con orgullo me las dijo.

--- Primo que gusto de que volvieras las cosas ha cambiado radical mente sabes tengo novia formal y siento que ella empieza ha enamorarse de mi tenemos 2 meses con nuestra relación

tragándome mi propio veneno lo felicite por su buena suerte asiendo como que el hecho pasara sin pena ni gloria por mi pero en el fondo desgarrando mi existencia.

Pasaron un par de días y mi primo tubo que salir de emergencia Asia Europa pues los antiguos lo solicitan ante su presencia no pudiendo evitar su viaje se fue, los celos me consumen pensando que ella había estado cerca de el que el pudiera haber tocado que los labios de ese miserable besaran lo que era mio.

Con todo mi ego y orgullo hechos probo en mi amargura de ese día, quien me iba ha decir que el destino me pusiera una prueba como la que tendría.

Tocaron el timbre de la muralla cuando mire la pantalla de la cámara de seguridad

La vi era ella tocando la puerta de mi casa, como le halaría que le diría, solo pulse el botón que abrió la puerta, vi como su auto se acercaba al la entrada principal como mi corazón empieza a sentir una oportunidad de estar cerca de ella, escuche cuando bajo de su coche y sus pasos al llegar a la estancia como sus pies cambiaban el peso una y otra vez nerviosos pues pude notar que era su primera visita a nuestra casa. ella pregunto si mi primo estaba ahí lo hizo a la nada pues no estaba seguro de salir a su encuentro, pero cuando sus ojos dieron vueltas por el lugar ya era tarde para mi, mi voluntad se había desintegro, ella pregunto nuevamente si había alguien ahí. Tome valor y si. la enfrente

--- No esta Damian pero estoy yo-- ella se asusto al escuchar mi voz pegándose a la pared en el momento que salia un grito de su boca tuve el impulso de abrasarla que no sintiera miedo pero no lo hice

---Ariel cuando llegaste y donde esta tu primo

cuando pregunto eso me siento contento de que dijera tu primo y no su novio pero el veneno lleno mi boca y tuve que calmar el monstruo que se siente ofendido .

le dije que su novio se había estaba de viaje que la llama mas tarde pero tambien le dije que mi llegada había sido el martes ella actuó algo extraña pues era como si me reclamara el porque no sabia eso tambien le dije que no regresará a la escuela pero tambien encontró algo por el cual yo siguiera yendo.

De pronto ella se desvanecía ante mis ojos el susto fue tal que la tome en mis brazos y la lleva escaleras arriba depositando la en mi cama estaba con los labios blancos yo no sabia que hacer tal vez si llamaba al doctor Cullen pero estaba indeciso me quede viendo su cuerpo en mi cama viendo su rostro de muñeca

cuantas veces lo había imaginado ella en mi cuarto en mi cama pasaban los minutos y no reaccionaban pero yo me acercaba ha ella respirando su aroma viendo esos labios gruesos y formados su delicada nariz se veía muy frágil como una humana.

ella empezó ha mover un poco los párpados y después abre los ojos mirando alrededor sin notar que yo estaba con ella se quiso levantar pero la sujete de los hombros le dije que se había desmayado y que mi cuarto era todo lo que tenia en mente para que descansara no quería que se fuera como la retendrá pero ella se giro al poner su rostro junto al mio yo viendo ha detalle sus facciones no pude contenerme mas y la bese su boca sabia ha deseo no me importo, mi sentido común gritara que no debía hacer que pasaría después pero no me importo sentí como ella lo deseaba igual y simple mente me deje llevar con su contacto con mis manos en su piel mis dedos palpando la humedad de su entre pierna el rose de mi lengua en sus pezones el sentir sus dientes enterrándose en mis hombros como se estremeció ante mis caricias ella era mía siempre había sido así y se lo dije.

Aquello desato la pasión que sentía en mi interior dejando que el placer nos invadiera recorriendo con mi boca todo su cuerpo sintiendo como todos nuestros sentidos se agudizan como el tenerla desnuda ante mis ojos era todo lo que yo podría imaginar el sentir sus manos en mi espalda enterrando las nas exitandome aun mas cuando su rodilla masajeaba lo que había en mi boxer como eso crecia al sentir su mano cálida

la quería penetrar pero me resistía para lograr que ella sara al máximo que mis caricias se grabaran en su piel me lo pidió entre gemidos y la complasi introduciendo con cuidado su cavidad era su primera vez lo supe de inmediato tratando de no lastimarla la deje que tomara su propio ridtmo con movimientos acompasados y después con embates súbitos con los que yo gritaba de placer no me avergonzaba en lo mas minimo que ella supiera todo lo que sentí al estar asiendo el amor con ella en movimiento de su cadera rosando una y otra vez con la mía la deseaba tanto que casi enloquezco de placer y felicidad al sentir como llegó al climax de nuestra pasion sentir todos los músculos de su cuerpo vivraba al momento que sentía algo sumamente caliente recorrer mi miembro era ella los jugos de su orgasmo y explote soltando todo lo contenido en mi interior desvaneciendo mis fuerzas al entregarle no solo el placer de mi cuerpo si no mi vida entera.

Después de unos minutos en silencio ella estaba de espaldas ha mi yo le acariciaba su cuerpo y la embolbia entre mis brazos era el momento perfecto para hablar que supiera toda la verdad y esta vez no escaparía sin antes compren-diera todo, desde el principio.

---Tenemos que hablar!!

--- Si lo se

La abrase con todo el amor que sentía por ella tratando de que en mis besos y mis caricias supiera que ella y yo desde hoy eramos uno.


	10. Chapter 10

ESPERANDO EL DIA

VERDADES ( CAPITULO 10 )

Yo sabia que tenemos que hablar pero me moria de vergüenza por lo ocurrido que le podría decir que yo siendo la novia de su primo me involucre con el.

--- Mira veras no se que decir, me muero de vergüenza porque no se !! --- sshh

el me tapo la boca y no pude decir nada mas el me giro para que quedara frente ha el, y puso sus manos en mi rostro cerrando sus ojos concentrándose en los recuerdos que me quería entregar y sin mas me dijo.

--- Mira este soy yo. Todo este tiempo e querido decir con palabras sin encontrar el momento adecuado pero hoy puedes ver todo cuanto quieras soy libro abierto.

En un segundo las imagen-es venían como una gigantesca cascada toda esa información asía que mi cabeza diera vueltas indefinida mente pude ver la niñez de Ariel como sus primeros momentos en este mundo, y el amor por su madre muerta y el amor inmenso por su madre sustituta, la lealtad ha su familia el respeto ha la vida humana, el coraje para ser mejor cada día como persona, la amistad sincera cuando llego ha lo que quería mostrarme.

La respiracion se me paro me vi cuando era una bebe y enbolbiendo sus recuerdos con los mios pues yo me acordaba de su cara pero mas niño no como era ahora el me cargaba en sus brazos cantando una melodía que yo recordaba

cuando era pequeña llore muchas veces porque mis padres no la sabina y yo quería que me la cantaran pues me tranquilizaba, en sus recuerdos vi como el hablaba con mi papa diciendo que algo pasa con mingo y que el no podía irse pues tenia que quedarse y cuidar de mi.

Papa se reuso diciendo que el era un simple crió, y que no sabia lo que decía tambien pude ver como veía mis diferentes etapas de madures en fotos familiares y de estudio, tambien los recuerdos vinieron por otro rumbo diferente.

Cuando el y su primo se enfrentaron y como el desafió al vampiro sabiendo que si lo enfrentaba podría morir .

como le hizo la apuesta ha el y como el disfrazo todo ante mi, como era la clase de vida que

Damian llevaba atreviendose ha decir que era Ariel .

Como el me veía entre los arboles el día de mi llegada, y nuestro primer beso lo sucedido ese día de la cita en el bosque y todo lo que paso en su viaje cuando

corto sus recuerdos yo pude tomar mas de ellos viendo el sufrimiento que tenia al sentirme perdida, y lo que acabamos de pasar se imprimaba en el , sentía que esto era mas que sexo y una simple pasión o placer del momento.

Para el era lo mismo que para mi era amor, si el me amaba y yo ha el con todo mi ser.

Retire unos centímetros mi cara para poder ver sus ojos de los cuales unas cristalinas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas yo solo pude frotarlas con mi mano y después me aferre ha su cuerpo sintiendo su piel al rijo vivo.

--- Mi princesa mi todo, el amor de mi vida !! Ya lo sabes esa es toda la verdad.

--- Como puede ser esto cierto ?? tengo vagos recuerdos de tu cara pero en verdad paso todo ?

---- Es tan cierto como el día y la noche, todo este tiempo siempre as estado en mi vida y mi corazón.

---- Y yo tambien te amo lo sabias ?

con esa confesión me apretó en su pecho oí como su corazón palpitaba veloz al compás de mio, busco mis labios fundiéndolos en un beso lleno de todos los sentimientos ha flor de piel, como nuestras lágrimas se mezclaban al igual que nuestros cuerpos

Me hizo el amor de otra manera con mas dulzura llevando cada detalle su sello personal

poniendo mi cuerpo ya desnudo debajo del suyo subiendo mis piernas ha su espalda enredándolas en un abraso, coloco un almohada bajo mi cadera y mi cavidad se elevo quedando mas cerca de el, me penetro con delicadeza pero asta el fondo con embates delicados pero súbitos yo me estremecía de placer

su miembro cálido dentro mi cuerpo quería mas mi maldita voz interna me gruñía diciendo que eso no estaba bien pero no solo la calle, sus manos recorrían asta el ultimo rincón oculto de mi anatomía, haciendome gritar de pasión por las sensaciones nuevas que el me asía sentir,

como un maestro experto en la materia

con su lengua recorría mi cuello mis pezones erguidos cuando llego ha mi bajo vientre me puse rígida pues me daba miedo nunca antes nadie me había hecho eso el me relajo diciendo

--- Tranquila amor solo relajate dejate llevar por tus sensaciones y lo disfrutaras al máximo

eso me tranquilizo un poco pero el deseo que sentía por su contacto no tenia limites

lo hizo poniendo mi cuerpo como un arco del placer que sentía, su lengua esparta se retorsia una y otra vez ya no soportaba mas lo quería dentro de mi una vez mas y se lo dije

--- Ariel ya no aguanto --- Tranquila amor relajate consentrate en mis movimientos---

mis manos se aferraban ha el como dos trenzas clavando mis dedos en sus costillas.

con un movimiento rápido, giraba nuestros cuerpos quedando sentado en orcajillas con mis piernas detrás de su espalda y las suyas en la misma posición

sintiendo como si nuestros cuerpos fueran piezas de un rompe-cabezas y se acoplaran ha la perfección

con un movimiento mi cuerpo entero se acoplaba ha el.

como sus manos se aferraban ha mis caderas asiendo presión asía el

sudábamos enredados de amor y placer llegamos ha la culminación a lo que yo acababa de sentir como el sello de dos enamorados entregándose en todo, una vida, una existencia sin importar el mañana sin importar en lo mas mínimo lo que los demás pensaran.

Quede en su pecho desfallecida de placer lo amaba y se lo había demostrado, el apretaba un brazo en mi espalda y con el otro acariciaba mi pelo, no se cuanto tiempo pasamos así pero el cansancio hizo que nos quedamos dormidos.

Al despertar todavía en su pecho me sobresalte pues ya no había luz y las sombras nos cubrían en su habitación en un salto me puse de pie .

con el movimiento lo despertó el un poco sobresaltado pues lo había asustado pero solo se quedo mirándome, yo en la obscuridad no tenia problemas para ver y tal vez el tampoco, recojí mi ropa que estaba regada por el piso, el se puso de pie poniéndose los boxers le di gracias al cielo por eso pues verlo desnudo me asía desearlo mas.

Como era posible que esta sensacion de calor pudiera prenderse tan deprisa

El seguía mis movimientos en silencio y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios se veía un poco divertido tal vez yo paresia un cartón animado por la velocidad con que me vestía.

--- Te burlas de mi ?

--- Por supuesto que no solo que pensé que era un precioso sueno y al verte aquí me muero de felicidad simple mente

--- pues tal vez cuando llega ha casa la que se muera sea yo; Mira la hora que es mis papas deben estar preocupados por no saber donde estoy y no se que les voy ha decir

el me tomo por la cintura y me dijo al oído.

--- Cuando te dormiste llame ha tu hermano para decir que tu estabas con migo el nos cubriera en esta historia el esta abajo esperándonos.

Pero como era posible que el se prestara para taparme en estas condiciones cuando yo estaba en la casa de mi novio metida en la habitación del primo y no solo eso sino en su cama.

--- Mi hermano sabe que estoy aquí contigo en tu cama ?

--- El toda la vida ha sido mi mejor amigo el sabe muy bien todo lo que siento por ti sabe que te amo y el me apoya y no tiene problema con eso pero después de hoy quien sabe tal vez un poquito de disgusto, pero de todas maneras nos ayudara.

el solo se puso un pantalón deportivo y bajamos la escalera el se encontraba viendo la t.v cuando entramos al salón, me puse roja como un tomate al verlo pero el no dijo nada solo palmeo el hombro de Ariel y me tomo de la mano.

--- Diremos que fuimos al cine del pueblo de Perry, que nos entretuvimos cenando por ahí y que se hizo tarde.

Ariel le tendio la mano con una gran sonrisa le dijo.

--- Te debo una hermano no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco sabes bien lo que siento por tu hermana.

--- Me debes tu vida sabes. Si mi papa se entera te mata y de pasada ha mi por alcahuete y tapadera, pero eres mi mejor amigo y si se lo que sientes por ella.

--- O.K vámonos ya !

me pare de puntas para darle un beso en los labios a Ariel nos miramos un momento ha los ojos pero Chris hizo muecas.

--- fuchi fuchi guaca-telas que asco!!!!!;.;..[;;l.;',

--- Cuando conozcas ha la mujer indicada ya hablaremos de esas palabras Chris.

el tenia razón cuando le llegara la hora ha mi hermano se la cobraríamos

me despedi del amor de mi vida diciéndole que llamara por la mañana, dejando mi corazón con el.

y nos fuimos en el camino no tenia miedo por mis padres pues mi hermano iba con migo o que me castigaran por llegar tarde, lo que me torturaba mi felicidad y el amor que sentía por Ariel era.

como se lo diría ha Damian.?


	11. Chapter 11

ESPERANDO EL DIA

F A M I L I A ( CAPITULO 11 )

En el camino ha casa mi hermano me miraba por el rabillo del ojo, pero eso no me molestaba tenia mis pensamientos en otra parte, todo lo vivido ese día venia ha cambiar radical mente todo cuanto era mi existencia, que iba ha pasar ahora.

Que le diría ha mi supuesto novio ?

Como cambiarían las cosas cuando ellos dos se enfrentaran ?

yo no quería ser la causante de una desgracia pero conociendo como era Ariel después de ver todos sus recuerdos sabia perfecta-mente que el no era un cobarde y no tendría miedo para enfrentar ha su primo.

--- Chris puedo preguntarte algo?

lo tenia rondandome la cabeza y lo tenia que sacar

--- Dime --- --- piensas que por culpa mía puedo involuntaria mente causar un enfrentamiento entre Ariel y Damian ?---- ---- La verdad lo veo inevitable creo que eso se va ha dar tarde o temprano---

---- Como puedes estar seguro de eso sabes algo que yo no sepa ?

--- No precisamente pero se bien que no se soportan el uno y el otro pienso que mi amigo tiene bastantes motivos para querer ponerle el alto ha su primo.

El siempre esta en competencia y Ariel solo lo tolera lo ignora pero ahora es diferente porque tu estas en medio, y el no permitirá que Damian te aga algo malo y por supuesto yo tampoco lo permitiría, siempre he cuidado de ti, no es así?

--- Claro que si pero tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar nunca antes he estado en algo como esto y tengo miedo que suceda algo malo o que uno de ellos salga lastimado.

Damian siempre se ha portado muy bien con migo el solo ha querido lo mejor para mi este tiempo que he pasado con el, ha sido todo un caballero y no creo que el me aria daño

--- Mira-lo de este modo como crees tu que se ponga, cuando sepa que preferiste al primo, en vez que ha el.

Sacara toda la ira contenida y tenemos que estar preparados para eso no sabemos como pueda ponerse la cosa.

--- Chris tengo miedo !! ---

como no pensé algo así el peligro que corría el amor de mi vida ante la venganza de un vampiro rechazado la angustia subía por mi pecho mi hermano tenia toda la razón no medí las consecuencias y estas me cobrarían mis actos.

--- No te preocupes si pasa cualquier cosa nuestra familia es muy grande

solo tendríamos que llamarlos.

-

-- Como involucrar ha toda la familia pero porque ? tu piensas que pasara algo muy grande como para estar en peligro de muerte como para llamarlos ?

--- Depende como se pongan las cosas y también tenemos que hablar con nuestros padres ellos tienen que saber que esta pasando.

--- Tengo que decirle ha papa todo lo que paso con Ariel ?

--- Puedes omitir ciertas cosas claro pero el tiene que saber que tu quieres ha Ariel y que tu relación con su primo se acabara pronto para que tengas el consejo de mama ella es una mujer inteligente y te aconsejara bien, espero que hables con ella algo así como platica de chicas pero debes hacer lo mas lejos de papa.

--- Gracias hermanito por todo lo que estas asiendo por mi.---- le tome la mano y le di un apretón sabia muy bien que el estaría cerca de mi como siempre pero era confortable saberlo.

ya teníamos la casa ha la vista y vi como mis papas estaban sentados en la banca del porche de la entrada.

la platica con mi hermano me había tranquiliza-do, pero tenia todo en mi cabeza lo que había pasado con Ariel ese día para no pegar los ojos en toda la noche,

tenia que encontrar el momento adecuado para hablar con mama, y que me ayudara para decírselo ha mi papa pues el señor Jacob Black tenia su carácter, y me iba resultar difícil que entendiera que dejaba mi novio formal por otro que practica-mente el no conocía.

--- Donde se metieron todo el día he estado llamándolos ha los celulares pero ninguno contesto para que los tienen si no los usan.

fue mi mama la que nos enfrento primero pero mi hermano era muy buen mentiroso y salio a mi rescate.

--- Tranquila mama solo fuimos a dar un paseo al pueblo vecino nos metimos al cine y después esta glotona quería cenar así que se paso el tiempo muy deprisa mi celular esta en mi cuarto y el de mi hermana ase horas que se termino la batería, pero ya estamos aquí y como te dije en la tarde ella y yo saldríamos juntos como dos buenos hermanitos.

--- me sorprendes hijo no te gusta andar con tu hermana muy a menudo.

papa lo dijo como un no te creo mucho, pero solo nos dijo que fuéramos a dormir y ha mama que descansara pues no se veía bien

--- ey ustedes entren ya y vayan a dormir, Nessie amor ve ha descansar no te vez bien todavía.

--- Mami estas enferma o te pasa algo malo que sucede ?

me dio pánico ver ha mi madre un poco desmejorada pero papa le beso la frente y dijo.

--- vamos todos adentro tenemos noticias que darles--- ellos entraron primero y nosotros les rosábamos los talones mi mama se recostaba en el hombro de papa y el sostenía la mayor parte de su peso.

--- Bueno chicos lo que tenemos que decirles, es Nessie amor tu di-lo--

pero le ponían suspenso al asunto asiendo que nos impacientáramos

--- Ya digan-lo que los nervios me matan.--- fue mi hermano quien lo soltó primero

--- Jake di-lo tu cariño--- -- Bien chicos su madre no podrá ir ha la escuela como estaba planeado porque dentro de algunos meses ustedes van ha tener un nuevo "hermanito su mama esta embarazada" y se siente un poco mal por los síntomas de su estado.

---MAMA----- mi hermano y yo lo dijimos al unisono con los ojos como dos grandes platos mi papa se veía como un pavo-real lleno de orgullo por la noticia mi hermano tomo ha mi mama en sus brazos y le dio vueltas y le dijo.

--- Un barón eso tiene que ser si tienes un hembra la ponemos en venta esta claro.

--- Oh mami que gusto cuanto tiempo tienes y como lo supiste.--- le di un beso en su frente y la acomode en un lado de mi, pero ella me retiro la cara y me hizo senas con la mirada ella había captado el aroma de Ariel en mi piel y no quería exponerme ante mi padre saciándome del apuro.

--- Lo supe ase unas semanas pero hoy mi abuelo lo confirmo tengo diez semanas algo así como des meses y medio.

cariño puedes traerme el suéter que deje en tu cuarto ?

--- si ahora vuelvo-- salí como bala escaleras arriba salvada por la campana me metí en mi baño prendí la regadera y sin importar que el agua estaba un tanto fría me metí corriendo lavando mi cuerpo con todos los productos del baño me puse mi camisón y baje corriendo mi papa estaba sentado en un sofá con mi mama en su regazo el amor les salia por los poro.

--- aquí tienes-- le di el suéter y se lo puso por los hombros no era que tuviera frió pero eso me había servido para disimular mi retirada.

--- papi te veo muy emocionado que piensas que es el bebe el o ella ?

se lo pregunte nada mas para disimular pues mi mama me veía con cara de lo tenemos que hablar ella me conocía y sus ojos no pedían detalle claro que quería una muy buena explicacion y yo tenia que darla.

--- es lo que el cielo quiera que sea, no me importa el sexo del bebe lo único que quiero es que nas-ca como tu hermano y tu bien sanos y fuertes.

--- es un embarazo tradicional o es diferente ha cualquier humano, la verdad nunca lo había preguntado los bebes de un semi-vampiro nacen como los de cualquier mujer.??

no tenia idea si lo eran o no

--- pues bien lo primero no es igual ya que es hijo de un licántropo el tiempo de gestacion es mas corto no mucho pero no sabemos si este bebe sea mas un vampiro que licántropo, si es lo primero seria muy rápido mas o menos unos tres meses y si es lo otro serian cinco meses y medio así que por el tiempo que tengo todo indica que es mas un lóbito que un vampirito, y respecto al nacimiento técnicamente es lo mismo pero en el caso de ustedes dos, con tu hermano tuve una cesárea pues la membrana que lo cubría era como la de un vampiro y contigo un parto normal como cualquier mujer.

pero el comentario que aria mi papa hizo que mi corazón se arrugara yo sabia que lo iba ha desapasionar.

--- siempre te as portado bien desde tu nacimiento nunca nos as dado un solo problema, mi princesa.

como reaccionaria si le dijera lo ocurrido esta tarde creo que nunca tendría el valor para verle la cara. después de unos minutos me fui ha dormir, estaba en en proceso de cuando ases recuento de tus acciones de día cuando tocaron ha mi puerta, por supuesto que era mi mama.

--- pasa mama esta abierto ! ---- y me quede esperando el ataque.

--- Y bien niña que fue lo que paso hoy ? y no quiero rodeos solo la verdad.

--- y pienso decirte todo Renesmee pero mi papa puede oírnos--- la llame por su nombre era algo que asíamos cuando halábamos de mujer a mujer.

--- No tienes de que preocuparte tu hermanó y tu papa salieron ha casar así que estamos solas.

ella cerro la puerta y se cruzo de brazos pero yo estaba nerviosa y se lo dije.

--- veras estoy un tanto nerviosa y no se como empesar--- ---Pues muy sencillo por el principio---

--- O.k sien-tate Renesmee esta tarde fui ha casa de mi novio como te dije pero el no estaba ahí porque salio de viaje pero en su lugar encontré al hombre del cual estoy estúpidamente enamorada.

no me interrumpas por favor, el es del muchacho del cual estuvimos hablando lo recuerdas.

--- pero porque el estaba en casa de tu novio ?

--- mami el es el primo de Damian se trata de Ariel el hijo de Tanya es el de quien te he hablado.

se paro de un brinco poniendo una mano en su frente me dio la espalda y me pregunto.

--- como fue que paso esto, como fue que tu y el, como fue, que el hizo, como se atrevió ha, cuando lo conociste, el te contó algo, el dijo algo, que hablaste con el, ?????????

eran preguntas sin terminar pero no paraba de decir las, como si ella estuviera desorientada como si lo sucedido fuera algo que ella supiera de ante mano.

--- Nessie que pasa porque reaccionas así solo te digo la verdad , el es la persona de la cual te hable el es quien me quita el sueño , el que hace que mi corazón se vuelva loco, que mi respiracion se pare, que la cabeza me de vueltas, que al tenerlo cerca todo mi sistema nervioso cobre vida.

cuando dije eso ella giro con una velocidad que solo un vampiro pudiera tener en un movimiento que vi como un borrón en el aire me tomo de los hombros y me apretó el contacto me dolía ella nunca antes lo había hecho y me sorprendió porque no sabia lo que pasaba ni porque ella estaba de esa manera.

--- Renesmee me estas haciendo daño suelta-me-- --- mama soy tu mama y perdón por esto pero me tomo por sorpresa-- me lo decía cuando me soltaba que hizo que perdiera un poco el balance.

--- Que es lo que te pasa ?? porque reaccionas así mama me asustas.

--- Te acabas de meter en un problema con tu papa lo sabias ? --- --- Si lo se ha el le gusta Damian ---

--- No es eso cariño es mas que el te guste es mas que el te atraiga como hombre,

pero se quedo callada y me vio ha los ojos entre mas me veía sus ojos mas se abrían y de pronto.

--- NOOOO tu y ese muchacho ? tuviste intimidad con el, hiciste el amor con el----

solo baje la mirada no iba ha mentir-le ha ella.

--- Mama yo lo amo el también me ama y si ustedes no me apoyan de todas maneras voy ha enfrentar al mundo por nuestra relación me entiendes !??

-

-- No sabes lo que estas diciendo. Como puedes decir eso si apenas lo conoces estas confundiendo el deseo del cuerpo al del amor.

--- No es así yo supe lo que sentía por el antes de que el dijera algo, lo supe el primer día que lo vi mi corazón mi cuerpo mi alma lo supieron, mami es algo que siento por dentro, como te lo explico es como si los cable que sostuvieran mi vida se aferraran ha el y lo demás no me importa. sabes tengo recuerdos de el cuando yo era una bebe de días o horas de nacida, recuerdo su canción la que cantaba cuando me arrullaba en sus brazos, tu lo sabes siempre te la perdí pero no la sabias, el es ese niño que venia en mis sueños , es la parte de mi pecho que no lograba llenar hasta ahora me siento completa como si al tenerlo en mi vida fuera lo único que mi ser estuviera esperando.

se lo dije con el alma con los sentimientos de los cuales estaba mas que segura sentía por Ariel.

--- Tenemos que hablar con tu papa de todo esto y debe ser lo mas pronto posible,

--- Sabes tengo otro problema--- No tomo-aste precauciones cuando estuviste con el ?--- ni siquiera lo había pensado en eso entonces tengo dos problemas.

--- Cual es el otro ? -- --- Tengo que terminar mi relación con Damian lo mas pronto posible pero no se que le voy ha de-sirle necesito ayuda, --- --- Si claro para eso si necesitas ayuda

--- mama por favor no me critiques si lo conocieras como es conmigo.

--- yo lo conozco, lo he visto casi ha diario te recuerdo que es el mejor amigo de tu hermano y esta metido aquí todo el día ahora que lo pienso mejor, es por ti que se iba antes que tu llegaras, extraño te evitaba punto bueno ha su favor.

--- Vamos no seas así ayuda-me.

--- Sobre tu problema con el novio eso solo tu lo resolver-as con sinceridad, decir que el y tu tienen diferentes objetivos y el tuyo no es el.

---Tal vez tengo que pensar muy bien como enfrentarlo creo que es lo mejor.

--- Duerme cariño es tarde y mañana te espera un largo día.

--- Gracias mama sabes cuanto te amo, y lo que paso con Ariel es lo mas maravilloso que he vivido en toda mi vida soy feliz. -- me dio un beso en la frente y se fue yo sabia que muchas cosas se quedaron en el aire pero me sentía un poco mejor ahora que ella lo sabia.

Me fui perdiendo en un sueño hermoso donde Ariel era el protagonista pasábamos de la mano por el bosque el con esa sonrisa que hacia mi corazón brincar de emoción, de pronto unos gritos me despertaron tomando mi cuerpo posición de ataque era natural cuando me asustaba salí de mi habitación buscando donde se producían y me llevaron ha la recámara de mis padres.

abrí la puerta sin tocar con los dedos un poco temblorosos pues en toda mi vida el nunca le había gritado ha ella y yo sabia que era mi culpa y tenia que enfrentar mi responsabilidad.

traspase la entrada y el estaba sentado en la cama con la cara en sus manos mi mama le tenia una mano en la espalda y para sorpresa mía a mi hermano sentado en el suelo.

tres pasos adentro y me quede mirándolos ha los tres, levanto su rostro y me lanzo una mirada que me hizo solo temblar.

--- Papa yo tengo que darte una expoliación ellos no tienen culpa de nada soy solo yo la responsable de todo.

pero lo que respondió no supe como procesarlo fue algo de lo que nunca en mi vida hubiera pensado que el mi persona pudiera pasar.

---ESTAS IMPRIMADA DE ESE ARIEL ??----

lo dijo en voz ronca firme autoritaria decidida, pero yo no sabia que responder solo pensé en voz alta.

--- No sabia que eso pudiera pasar conmigo--- lo mire con mil preguntas--- ---Que acaso eso no pasaba solo con los licántropos completos yo no llego ni ha nada puede se eso.

--- Todo paso cuando el te vio la primera vez pero pensé que era una tontería que no era real por ser tu una niña, pero ahora tengo mis dudas y no has entrado en fase.

--- como se llama esto el es mi IMPRONTO había pasado esto pues yo sabia de IMPRONTAS pero esto es de lo mas raro. están seguros que es eso?

--- Mira niña ahorita no estoy seguro si quiero seguir hablando de esto con lo que me dijo tu mama me sobra para rato, lo que quiero es ha ese arre-medo de vampiro aquí para hablar con el, y tu hijo quiero que lo llames por la mañana lo quiero aquí ha primera hora me entendiste.

--- Si señor aquí estará !!

--- Alguien puede pedir mi opinión pues se trata de mi vida si no lo han notado ?

--- en este momento usted señorita no tiene el mando de su vida quedan prohibidas las salidas y ruega-le ha cielo que el encuentro con ese muchacho no tenga sus consecuencias.

--- De que hablas papa ha que te refieres con eso.

--- Jessie mi papa lo sabe todo lo siento no pude ocultarlo mucho estaba muy resiente y mis pensamientos muy claros leyó todo en mi cabeza.

-

-- Papa no se que decir yo puedo entender que estas decepcionado de mi pero solo puedo decir en mi defensa que estoy enamorada.

--- Por hoy solo puedo de-sirte niña que entiendo lo de la imprimación pero eso no justifica que ese monstruo no te respetara como se atrevió ha eso.

--- Papa el no fue el único en todo caso yo tengo la mitad de culpa.

--- De eso estoy seguro pero no voy ha discutirlo ahora, se van todos ha dormir ahora es una "orden".

--- Si señor.

nos fuimos ha nuestros cuartos yo al menos con la cabeza baja no tenia cara de verlo ha los ojos pero en el fondo sabia muy bien que pasara lo que pasara me personaría y aceptaria ha la persona de mi imprimación era la ley del licántropo, y en eso el no podía hacer nada.

Me recoste sin poder dormir, vi como la luz del día entraba poca ha poca por mi ventana, cundo la habitación quedo completa-mente iluminada el corazón empezo ha acelerar su ridmo pues era cuestión de minutos para enfrentar todo lo sucedido, me vestí y baje las escaleras, apenas iba en el ultimo escalón cuando tocaron la puerta me adelante para abrir,

y hay estaba el con su cara de ángel, con la barbilla en alto me tomo de la mano y me dijo al oído.

--- Todo saldrá bien no te preocupes por nada te amo y eso es lo que importa.

--- Ariel sabes que es una imprimación ?

--- Claro que lo se es el amor puro y dos alma gemela que se unen por toda la eternidad.

el me beso la frente con delicadeza y me abraso con cariño yo sabia que esto era una absoluta afirmacion que lo que sentíamos era el destino que el cielo había puesto para nosotros y con el ha mi lado todo era mínimo,

escuchamos la voz de mi padre, fuerte y autoritaria llamarnos desde el estudio, caminamos con decisión al encuentro de la furia del señor Black.

tomada de la mano del hombre que seria mi compañero por toda la eternidad.


	12. Chapter 12

ESPERANDO EL DIA

JACOB BLACK ( CAPITULO 12 )

Entramos al estudio donde nos esperaba mi padre, con el rostro contraído la furia lo invadía o seria el desconcierto no lo sabia con exactitud pues cuando el no quería compartir sus pensamientos los bloqueaba muy bien, por mas que me concentre no logre saber que era lo que el pensaba.

no sabia como reaccionaria teniendo-nos frente ha el por un momento vi como todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba, como apretaba la mandíbula al chasquear los dientes, apreté la mano de Ariel, pero el me sorprendió con su actitud.

--- Señor Black aquí estoy para asumir mis responsabilidades, no tengo justificacion pero puede hacer conmigo lo que desee asumo el 100 % de todo.

Mi progenitor respiraba hondo como tomando el control de su cuerpo alcanzaba ha ver como las fosas nasales se habían y cerraban con brusquedad.

--- Muy bien muchacho aclaremos puntos que acaso no te prohibí el acercarte ha ella ? no te dije que no podías ni hablar con ella ? MUCHO MENOS TOCARLA.

El dio un brinco asta tomarlo por el cuello levantando-lo unos centímetros del suelo, el no se difundió dejando sus brazos asía los lados del cuerpo, tuve el impulso por parar ha mi papa dentro de mi un extrañó calor subía asta mis manos el corazón se aceleraba con ansiedad mi vista se ponía con un color amarillo-so no estaba segura que me pasaba pero, solo pude permanecer en el mismo lugar, pensaba decir que el no era culpable de todo que yo era participé del 50 % de todo dije una palabra y el trono como un cañón.

--- Por Favor. --- el me interrumpió en un grito estruendoso TU te callas si no quieres que te saque de aquí esta claro?

como un rayo conteste me quede petrificada poniendo una mano en la pared pues el piso se me movía por la impresión.

--- Si señor.

--- Cuando pida tu opinión te lo are saber.

solo asentí con la cabeza pues me dolían los dos eran lo que yo mas amaba en este mundo.

Pero papa solo lo empujo al sillón que había frente ha su escritorio .

--- Y bien te escucho muchachito, soy todo oídos.

--- Solo tengo tres cosas que quiero decir señor.

Primera--amo ha su hija desde la primera vez que la vi

Segunda--Nunca la presione o moleste en toda su vida y no tube oportunidad de perturbar su existencia

el hablar con ella se dio simplemente.

Tercera--- Quiero que sepa que enmendare mi falta, en todos los sentidos, yo lo respeto y por eso enmendare mi falta moral con usted

Formal mente lo pido que me conceda, o mas bien le suplico que me de su permiso concediéndome la mano de su hija para hacerla mi esposa.

mi papa se puso de un color verde oscuro y después los temblores de su cuerpo eran mas rápidos lo que Ariel había dicho asta ha mi me había tomado por sorpresa pero el me vio ha los ojos y me dijo con una voz dulce y resignada.

--- Claro si tu me aceptas si tu quieres compartir tu vida con la mía.

sin importar la reacción de mi papa solo me lanze ha los brazos de Ariel, el corazón me palpitaba como nunca paresia como si se saldría de mi pecho, el un momento estuve entre su abraso pero mi cuerpo reacciono de una manera diferente, por unos momentos todo ha mi alrededor daba vueltas vertiginosa-mente asiendo que cerrara los ojos y pidiera ayuda ha mi papa pues no podía respirar con naturalidad.

--- Papi ayuda-me por favor no se que me pasa pero no puedo respirar y m-i corazón va muy deprisa.

lo decía entrecortado sentía como la inconsciencia llegaba roban-dome puntos la luz se iba apagando poco ha poco ante la mirada desesperada de los dos hombres de mi vida.

( Jacob y Renesmee Black )

--- Por dios que te pasa mi niña que sucede puedes oírme puedes abrir los ojos ? ven ponla sobre el sofá ve corre y llama ha mi esposa di-le que llame ha Carlisle que tiene que venir de inmediato.

el chico no se movía estaba como en estado de shock le di un empujón para que pudiera reaccionar y solo hizo lo que le pedí como un robot salio corriendo del despacho después que deposito ha mi pequeña no sin antes decirle al oído-- todo saldrá bien sabes que te amo.

Pasaron un par de minutos cuando Nessie entro como un torbellino asta colocarse al lado de nuestra hija.

---Jake que pasa porque se desmayo este niño no supo que decir que le ocurre ?

--- No lo se cariño se desmayo cuando este arremedo de vampiro le dijo que si se casaba con el, ella me dijo que no podía respirar y que la ayudara porque su corazón iba muy deprisa, pudiste hablar con tu abuelo

le dijiste que lo necesitamos de inmediato.

ella acariciaba ha nuestra hija con lágrimas en los ojos el dolor de madre la tomaba presa ese microbio se acercaba ha mi pequeña princesa cuando un gruñido desgarrador salio de mi garganta el era el responsable de esto y mi compostura de quebraba al ver ha mi tesoro que no reaccionaba.

--- Jake comportarte ! mi abuelo viene asía acá, pero tardara unos minutos dijo que eran unos cuantos kilómetros de donde estaban casando el muchacho no tiene la culpa de todo mira nada mas como te portas si eso mismo hiciste cuando la niña estaba presente seguro que la asustaste.

---Vaya ahora resulta que soy el culpable de lo que este monstruo le hizo?

---Jacob no seas un cavernicola tu hija te necesita mira como esta.

ella comenzo ha llorar desconsolada pues tenia razón al regañarme no veía lo mas importante en ese momento y era que mi hija se pusiera bien le di una disculpa y la tome en mis brazos como era posible que mis arrebatos provocaron esto.

---Amor perdona-me de verdad lo siento estoy muy nervioso y no se lo que ago.

--- Ella se pondrá bien verdad señor no tiene porque preocuparse Renesmee.

ese chupa-sangre la quería reconforta pero pude ver como le preocupaba el estado de nuestra querida niña.

--- El tiene razón cariño no te preocupes ella estará bien, pronto llegara Carlisle y todo saldrá bien .

---Y si no sale bien ?

--- Señor Black que quiere decir su esposa con eso, que pasa algo con yo no sepa ?

el muchacho estaba preocupado en realidad me daba cuenta que el la quería en verdad.

---Solo se trata de algo hipotético nada en concreto su condición no se define aun ella por el momento es mas humana que vampiro o licántropo, se que te preocupa pero ella es muy fuerte ya verán que sale bien de esto.

en ese momento nuestro medico de cabecera entraba y se instalaba para atender ha mi pequeña.

--- Les ruego que salgan necesito examinarla, vamos cariño en tu estado no te hace bien necesitas calmarte.

--- Pero abuelo como me pides que salga no me hagas esto por favor es mi hija.

--- Esta bien pero si te alteras le pediré ha Jake que te saque de aquí de acuerdo ?

--- Lo que necesite estaré afuera Carlisle gracias nuevamente le debo mucho por el cuidado de mi familia, vamos chico ella esta en las mejores manos.

salimos del despacho pero vi como le costaba seguirme, yo sabia muy bien eso yo mismo había estado en el mismo cazo, y podía entender el dolor por el cual los dos estábamos pasando, su voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

---Puedo preguntarle algo si no molesto claro, ?

--- Pregunta !

--- Porque el doctor le dijo ha su esposa que en su condición no era bueno que se tensara ?

--- Es que Nessie y yo tendremos un bebe en unos meses.

--- Oh felicidades que bien un bebe.

pero el puso cara de preocupación y por un momento note que sus ojos se ponían cristalinos como cuando los ojos retienen las lágrimas miro al suelo y expulso el aire le busque la mirada pero no tenia sentido su comporta-miento.

--- Pasa algo muchacho ?

--- Solo es una fantasía señor pensaba si yo y ella en algunos años podríamos tener bebes ?

lo dijo convencido de que ellos seguirían juntos en unos año y pude ver como eso lo ilusionaba pues la sonrisa que tenia era la de un perfecto imbécil pero muy enamorado de mi hija.

--- Tal vez cuando llegué la hora hablaremos de eso, pero puedo de-sirte que no eres un pendejo como pensaba piensas en formar una familia con mi hija, y eso habla de ti como un hombre responsable, si te voy ha confiar ha mi pedazo de cielo necesitas ser un león para proteger ha tu familia, por lo que pude notar eres correspondido se que ella tambien te quiere y esta dispuesta ha proteger la relación de su Imprimación, así que no puedo negarme ha que sean novios por ahora claro, pero tendrás que esperar ha que ella resuelva lo de la relación que tiene con tu primo, espero que sea en buenos términos y que el sea inteligente para comprender que ella no lo quiere.

--- Muchas gracias le agradezco la confianza le aseguro que no tendrá problemas conmigo yo la cuidare como si fuera mi corazón le prometo que la voy hacer feliz.

--- Lo se muchacho lo se.

el me dio la mano y pude notar como esas lágrimas que estaba deteniendo las dejo correr, estaba emocionado como yo cuando Edward me dio su consentimiento para que le pidiera ha su hija que fuera mi novia estaba con mis pensamientos tale como el primer beso entre mi esposa y yo como la primera noche que pasamos juntos cuando Bella quiso arrancarme la cabeza por la honra de su hija y como sus tíos me siguieron hasta llegar ha Toronto Canadá pues su papa me quería despellejar en vida, todos esos recuerdos se perdieron cuando mi adorada Nessie saco la cabeza por la puerta y le pidió ha ese chico que entrara pues mi niña lo llamaba ella había despertado y quería saber si yo no le había arrancado la cabeza, mi esposa salio al darle el paso ha ese chico y me dedico una sonrisa para tranquilizarme.

--- Todo esta bien solo fue la emoción que le causo todo lo sucedido mi abuelo sise que ella es muy delicada en comparación de su hermano pero resistente en comparación al humano promedio el noto que su temperatura es un poco mas alta que la ultima vez que la atendió y su piel un poco mas dura el tiene una teoría al respecto dice que tal vez su cuerpo esta cambiando pero mínimo piensa que ella en unos meses ya no cambiara mas pues si su piel llega ha ser mas como un vampiro su envejecimiento se parara.

--- Podría ser eso posible que ella fuera eterna ?

--- Pero porque lo dices con esa tristeza amor, pensé que te alegrará que tu hija no corriera peligro era para que estuvieras alegre y no veo eso por ningún lado?

--- No lo vez amor ella esta enamorada, y ese muchacho la quiere hacer su esposa ellos tendrán la ilusión de formar una familia de tener hijos y si ella cambia con su condición de vampiro no lo conseguirá me comprendes ahora sera una desilusión para ella como mujer, pero tal vez estemos equivocados en otras ocasiones lo hemos estado ya vez hasta tu papa lo estuvo cuando tu madre quedo embarazada de ti.

--- Sabes Jake pienso que el cielo ha sido sumamente bueno con nosotros nunca le hemos hecho ningún mal ha nadie por lo que considero que ellos estarán bien, solo tengo un motivo por el cual estar un poco tensa si lo piensas un momento que pasara cuando mi pobre niña se tenga que enfrentar ha ese novio suyo y le diga que ese compromiso queda anulado que crees que pasara el podrá tomarlo en una buena forma o piensas que nos de problemas ?

--- No tengo ni idea cariño pienso que tendremos algunos problemas que enfrentar no puedo saber hasta que grado pueda ser de peligroso ese joven vampiro, tu mas que nadie debe saber hasta donde puede llegar la intensidad con que uno se ata ha el ser que uno ama.

se lo dije con el corazón en la mano, yo era de los cuales daba la vida si fuera necesario por al amor de mi vida, y no dudaría en darla por mis hijos mi familia era lo mas grande en todo el universo, todo cuanto tenia era mi muy adorada familia y no permitiría que les pasara algo malo.

Me deslice en el estudio y pude ver como el la sostenía entre sus brazos como si ella fuera de cristal vi sus sentimientos asía mi pequeña Jessie sabia que a partir de ahora el no se separaría de ella que el daría la vida por su imprimación y yo estaba tranquilo por eso mi pobre hija se acurrucaba en su regazo con la su rostro en el pecho de ese niño si lo meditaba un poco ellos eran muy niños ella tenia diez años y el tendría alrededor de doce o trece años pero atrapados en cuerpos de adultos jóvenes y con mente y sensaciones aun mas mayores, los contemple por unos minutos hasta que ella me llamo con lágrimas en sus ojos me dijo.

--- Te amo papi sabes que eres mi mejor amigo y te agradezco que aceptaras al hombre de mi vida.

--- Sabes que yo tambien te amo cariño y que eres mi princesa y que lo único que me interesa es que tu seas feliz y si este arre-medo de vampiro lo ase por mi no hay inconveniente.

ella extendió los brazos ha mi pude tomarla como cuando era pequeña y enredarla poder ver como la podíamos proteger de cualquier peligro porque ella era nuestro pedazo de sol.


	13. Chapter 13

ESPERANDO EL DIA

EL ROMPIMIENTO ( CAPITULO 13 )

Desperté sabia perfecto lo que me había pasado, vi como el abuelo me tomaba la presion y me ponga algo helado en la nuca, mi mama noto que tenia los ojos abiertos y me sonrió.

--- Como te sientes cariño ?--- Bien supongo me zumban los oídos--- Duraste unos minutos sin sentido --- Parece como si hubieran pasado horas sigo un poco mareada.

ella me dio un vaso con agua y unas píldoras el abuelo vio mis reflejos y suspiro profundo.

--- Que pasa abuelo cual es el diagnostico pareces frustrado. ?

--- En verdad si porque veo que no puedo hacer mucho si tu misma no lo ases tienes que beber sangre tu condición de vampiro lo nietecita si lo hicieron mejorarías notable mente tienes que considerar-lo cielo, tu eres muy testaruda y eso no te hace bien.

--- No te enojes conmigo abuelo te prometo que lo pensare, y si no fuera así te doy mi permiso para que me pongas un introverso si me vuelvo ha desmayar -- de acuerdo ?.

--- Esta bien después no digas que me paso con las cosas que debo hacer contigo como cuando eras pequeña y decias que te torturásemos por comer brocoli.

me dio un beso en la frente y me dedico una sonrisa, vio sus aparatos y se despide.

--- Bueno es todo lo que puedo hacer por ella voy ha decir ha Este que todo esta perfecto por aquí debe estar preocupada, las veo luego, y tu Nessie cuida ha ese pequeño mounstrito.

el salio del despacho y pude hablar con mi mama solo quería saber si Ariel estaba ha salvo con mi papa no le tenia mucha confianza con respecto ha el auto control.

--- Mami puedes hacer que papa permanece fuera de aquí por unos cinco minutos debo hablar con Ariel ha solas puedes hacerlo pasar por favor.

--- Tienes solo tres pues no se como detener ha tu padre cuando esta nervioso entendido ?

--- Lo are lo mas rápido que pueda lo prometo!

asomo la cabeza y dijo que el tenia que entrar y como mi papa protestaba y mi mama le sacaba platica para lograr retenerlo, Ariel entro ha toda prisa y me deposito en su regazo era todo lo que mi ser pedía su cercania su esencia su olor me traspasaban las entrañas.

El me dio un beso con mucho cuidado como si yo fuera muy frágil como si el apretarme me fuera ha quebrar, yo subí los brazos para rodear su cuello profundizando solo basto que el introdujera su lengua para que el deseo explotara dentro de mi sentir como mi clítoris palpitaba y mi corazón bombeaba mas deprisa, el se estremeció al recibir mi exitacion, oh por todos los santos mi cuerpo entero lo deseaba quería sentir como su miembro entraba y salia de mi cavidad lo necesitaba.

--- Porque siento todo esto el calor que sube dentro de mi cuando me besas el desear que me hagas el amor me turba los sentidos, no puedo pensar racionalmente me parece que el hecho de haber tenido sexo contigo me trastorno.

--- No es exactamente lo que debe de sentir uno cuando dos seres son compatibles, yo quisiera recorrer tus pezones con mi lengua y chupar tu dulce cavidad sentir como mi miembro se aprisiona contra las paredes de tu vagina como tu cuerpo vivrar cuando llega el orgasmo eso no tiene precio.

nos buscamos con pasión sentir como me acariciaba los pechos por encima de la blusa y su mano descendía para rosar mis muslos me sacaba gemidos de exitacion pero los dos escuchamos como alguien se acercaba ha la puerta el sube las manos ha mi espalda y las mantuvo ahí mi papa entro por supuesto que trate de despejar mi mente pero lo que sentía por este hombre era demasiado fuerte, papa nos miraba con interés como si el hecho que Ariel me tuviera en su regazo lo pasara por alto, el mas bien veía como el me protege y me dio ternura le extendi mis brazos para que el sintiera que tambien era parte fundamental en mi vida y que el hecho que yo amara ha alguien no cambiaba en nada las cosas entre nosotros, pues yo adoraba ha mi padre.

--- Papi estoy bien siento mucho el haberte asustado y el preocuparte !!

el me acunaba en sus brazos como lo hace cuando yo era pequeña

--- Te quiero pequeña mas que ha mi vida..

--- y yo ha ti papa

pero el era una cajita de sorpresas al decir algo que no esperaba

--- Pero no tanto como quieres al arre-medo de vampiro que esta aquí !!

--- Papa no le digas así no seas grosero---

solo me dio un beso en la mejilla y se levanto devolviendome ha los brazos del arre-medo.

--- Vale mas que la cuides sino quieres que tu trasero sea comida para los lobos.

--- Se lo prometo señor de eso puede estar seguro .

se estrecharon las manos y mi papa salio dejando-nos un poco de intimidad la cual Ariel no desaprovechar.

--- Tienes una respuesta para mi ahora o necesitas mas tiempo para pensarlo si quieres unir tu existencia con la mía.

--- NO no tengo que pensar nada si, si quiero unirme ha ti si quiero ser tu esposa y si quiero toda tu existencia con la mía.

me levanto en el aire dando vueltas besando todo mi rostro era el momento perfecto pero un sonido diferente nos distrajo del momento.

Era mi celular que vivrava en la bolsa de mi pantalón saque el maldito aparato para ver el numero del contacto, tanto el como yo nos quedamos viendo de quien se trataba era Damian quien hablaba.

--- Debes de contestar para que el no sospeche lo que vas ha hablar con el.

--- Si pienso que tienes razón ---- me acerque el cel al oído antes de pulsar el botón de encendido, traga saliva y conteste.

--- Diga--- hola como estas---- Bien y tu --- Tu-be que salir por una emergencia pero ya estoy de vuelta, te ver por la noche di-le ha tus padres que viene un amigo ha conocerlos y tiene un mensaje muy importante que darles, sigues ay--- Si aquí estoy te estaré esperando tenemos que hablar de algo importante--- estaré ay como ha las 7:30 pm nos vemos pequeña---- Si adiós.

corto la linea sentí que el color de mis mejillas se disolvió y los nervios emergian como una serpiente ha su presa.

--- Todo saldrá bien no tienes porque temer princesa el no te ara no, tenemos que hablar con tu papa el tiene que estar pendiente cuando llegue la hora.

--- Ariel no quiero que tu estas cuando yo hable con el, te pido que las cosas se hagan como yo diga pienso que si tu estas aquí lo único que conseguiremos es que se enfurece mas así que debes confiar en mi !!

--- pero puede ser peligroso tu puedes estar expuesta ha su ira y no lo soportaría que el te hiciera algo.

--- Tomar precauciones te lo prometo.

--- Esta bien pero debo hablar con tu hermano ahora.

salimos al encuentro de la familia pero mi mente ya estaba trabajando le suplicaba ha papa que pusiera atención ha lo que le decia en mi mente [ papa debes de disimular me entiendes Damian viene hacia aquí pero trae un amigo que quiere conocernos ha toda la familia no quiero que mama este aquí tengo un presentimiento y no la expondré ha ella tienes que ayudarme lo aras di-le al abuelo que se quede cerca por si acaso y ha Chris tambien no quiero que Ariel este presente pues empeoraría las cosas.] el solo asintió con eso estuvo mas que consiente que el me había comprendido y deje que Ariel le dijera sus razones no interviene pero el me propuso algo con lo que yo sabia el tenia razón.

--- debes de tomar un baño para quitar de tu piel mi aroma no es buena idea que el la persona lo entiendes verdad?

--- Desde luego que lo comprendo y lo are en cuanto tu te vayas.

--- Entonces mi retiro para que te tomes tu tiempo en relajarte para el encuentro con el me llamaras en cuanto la hayas hecho verdad

--- Claro que si te lo juro no pasara ni un minuto -- le di un beso cuando lo despedida en la puerta no me quite de ahí hasta que su auto se pierde en el camino.

---- Papa gracias por todo tu apoyo te quiero muchisimo.

--- Y yo ha ti mi niña pero debes de andar con mucho cuidado, no sabemos como reaccione ese vampiro, ni de que sea capas estaremos vigilando no lo dudes pero me intriga bastante el tal amigo quien pueda ser como para que quiera conocer la familia !!!!!

--- No lo se, debo ir ha darme una ducha te veré luego.

--- Cuando el llegue te llamare.

--- Gracias de nuevo papa.

subí ha mi habitación prendí la bandera puse dentro todo lo que encontré en los tres baños de la casa, sales, aceites, burbujas, jabón liquido, en fin todo lo que pude me quite la ropa y me metí en el agua cerrando los ojos para relajarme.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando oí clara mente como un auto se acercaba, salí de la tina y me vestí me puse una falda de panilla y una blusa cruzada con un laso en un lado unas sandalias cómodas y el cabello suelto, todo estaba preparado para el rompimiento con mi flamante novio, unos golpes en la puerta me lo confirmaron .

--- Pasa papa esta abierto!.

--- El esta en el salón y como dijo viene un semi-vampiro con el, te sorprenderás verlo por ti misma.

--- Gracias papa voy en un par de minutos.!--- el salio de mi cuarto y me vi al espejo tome aire lo expulse y salí, baje con decision las escaleras y como la primera cita el estaba en el mismo sofá, con su imagen pulcra perfecta dirijo su vista hacia mi al acercarse.

--- Hola Damian como te fue en tu viaje ??--- el se paro como un rayo se acerco ha mi pero como por reflejo yo evite el acercamiento la sola idea que el quisiera besarme me resolvía el estomago.

-

-- Pequeña estas hermosa como siempre . Mira quiero presentarte ha un amigo

----Gracias por el cumplido!

me di la vuelta para toparme con un hombre muy alto rubio bastante musculoso y con unos espectaculares ojos azules, como el dios Adonis en la sala de mi casa el era real mente buen mozo, me tendió la mano y yo le respondí con una sonrisa era natural en mi no vi nada malo con eso, pero Damian bruno bajo era como si le indicara algo ha desconocido yo solo me retire un poco de el, me coloque al lado de papa el me rodeo con el brazo cuando yo estire la mano en son de saludo.

---Que tal yo soy Jessie !

--- Y yo me llamo Alan, vengo de volterra soy hijo de Gloria y Aro.

la reacción de mi papa me tomo por sorpresa el gruñido escalofriante que sube por su garganta era amenazante, el visitante no presto atención, de lo que pasaba solo se limito ha encarar ha mi progenitor y decir algunas cosas.

--- Sabes vengo como mensajero mi padre tiene interés de como vive tu familia, y quiere saber si el secreto esta ha salvo, por lo que puedo notar ustedes no son tan diferentes en la forma de vivir como lo pensábamos, realmente es practica mente lo mismo, pues ustedes dependen de un secreto al igual de su existencia.

Si no te molesta quisiera hablar contigo en privado Jacob Black, tengo un mensaje para ti y tu esposa, al resto de los Cullen ya se les informo.

Y me temo que nuestros jóvenes necesitan hablar, demos-le privacidad para ello.

mi papa solo hostil y con la mano le indico el camino al despacho, me di la vuelta y le dije ha

Damian que fuimos al jardín. llegamos en silencio el no hablaba y yo menos, me senté en la mecedora que estaba bajo el tozal, el seguía parado frente ha mi no sabia como espesar pero los nervios se hacen cada vez mas presentes.

--- Damian veras cuando comenzamos la relación te dije que lo intentamos pero esto se me salio de las manos tu no tienes porque perder tu tiempo conmigo el hecho de esta platica, es solo que quiero decirte que las cosas no están funcionando, yo no quiero seguir con nuestro noviazgo eso es todo lo que quería de-sirte.

me dio escalofrío pues el paresia una estatua, no se movía no respiraba ni parpadeaba, tenia la vista fija al bosque.

Pero cuando sus ojos se clavaron en los mios el corazón se me detuvo por unos segundos los tenia de un rojo carmesí espeluznantes como si fuera unas llamas apunto de explotar con la mirada, traga saliva, y me quise levantar pero el me sujeto de los hombros, y con un solo dedo me dijo que no, se lo que dijo no me moví ni un milímetro, las piernas empezaron ha temblar esperando que el dijera algo, pero lo que termino por entregarme, era un paquete que puso en mis piernas, yo lo abri despacio como si fuera en cámara lenta, pero me congele cuando vi lo que había adentro, las películas de mi colección estaba dentro de la bolsa de papel, no podría recordar si las había dejado en su casa, o si las HABIA DEJADO EN EL CUARTO DE ARIEL, el lo sabia el sabia todo lo ocurrido con su primo, como le decia algo si el ya sabia TODO, quise ponerme de pie pero no pude, el me sujetaba por ambos brazos tan fuerte que me Asia no, quise sacarle lo intente pero el tenia una fuerza sobre humana, solo me limite ha decirlo.

--- Suelta-me que me haces daño, que me sueltes!!

--- Yo te trate como una rey-na pero tu eres una ZORRA CUALQUIER y tu no me dejas, sino hasta que yo diga. Ahora pequeña van las mías.

el me tiro al piso, desgarrando mi blusa en la caída, quise gritar pero el grito se quedo en mi garganta, el me tapaba la boca con una mano como si fuera una pieza de mármol callándola, tenia que hacer algo pero no podía con su fuerza, sentí como desgarraba mi falda haciendo la tirones, el piso estaba muy frio y la parte de mi cuerpo que lo tocaba se estremeció, quede paralizada cuando sentí su lengua fría como el hielo recorrer mis pechos, pero lo mas espantoso fue cuando sentí como su mano trataba de desplazarse dentro de mi bikini, me force ha que mi cuerpo respondiera las ordenes de mi cerebro, comienza ha retorcerme como una culebra tratando de alejarme de el en vano, un gruñido sonó detrás de el, Damian se paro en un brinco, y yo arrastrándome lejos de el , vi como mi hermano en su forma lobuna lo enfrentaba pero el vampiro fue mas rápido y con unos movimientos fuertes lanzo por el aire al lobo, estrellándose en un pino del jardín pude notar como sus huesos se quebraban por el impacto, me arrastre Asia el y le dije al maldito monstruo que porque lo había hecho.

--- Porque lo hiciste porque ha el si quieres matarme aslo eso no cambiara las cosas.

--- Tu te revolcaste con Ariel, tu piel esta impregnada de su maldito olor, tu y ese pendejo no se burlaran de mi.

El arremetió, Asia mi jalándome de las piernas tapando nueva mente mi boca, deslizando sus sucias manos en mis muslos y mi trasero. Quería arrancarme el bikini pero yo me movía como una maniática, empece ha llamar ha gritos en mi mente ha papa, el tenia que oírme el tenia que prestar atención en este momento o era que el visitante lo tenia muy distraido.

El corazón se paraba en intervalos, cuando el quería desabrochar su pantalón yo no paraba de moverme, pero cuando logro arrancar el resto de mi ropa interior solo cierra los ojos apretando los, por un momento no soy nada, y después ya no sentí sus manos encima de mi.

Por un momento pensé que el se había arrepentido, pero unas manos cálidas me levantaron del cuelo, me aterraba abrir los ojos pero tenia que confirmar de quien se trataba, sentí como me cubran con algo fue cuando me atrevi ha ver.

El extraño que ahora era nuestro aliado me llevaba en brazos, pude ver que se dirigía ha la casa, por encima de su hombro vi como el lobo de pelaje rojizo arremetía al maldito morboso vampiro violador, yo me aferraba al desconocido solo quería que me llevara lejos de ahí, el entro ha la casa me deposito en el sofá del salón correr escaleras arriba y volvió en segundos cargando un edredón y una bata de no, se movió rumbo ha la puerta y salio, después de unos minutos entro al salón con mi hermano en su cuerpo humano el iba desnudo tenia sangre en la frente y se agarraba las costillas con ambas manos, no la estaba pasando nada bien en lo que cambia yo estaba mejor que el , el desconocido sube como bólido al segundo piso, cuando regreso tenia las manos llenas de productos de botiquín intentaba ayudar ha Chris con sus heridas, yo solo temblaba con virulencia hasta hacer que el sofá se siembra conmigo.

--- Estas mejor de lo que piensas sabes ?

--- Ese maldito hijo de puta me las pagara, como quisiera que mi papa no lo alcanza para poder joderlo yo mismo, oye ya viste si le hizo algo ha ella

--- No pero creo que llegamos ha tiempo, no tubo tiempo de hacer nada así que no tienes porque preocuparte, solo de ponerte bien

--- Porque nos ayudas pensé que eras amigo de ese cabrón ?

--- Solo mi trajo aquí yo tenia programada esta visita desde el año pasado cuando ustedes viven en Canadá, les perdimos la pista pero la visita de Damian ha volterra lo agilizo, no soy enemigo solo mediador, de acuerdo.

--- Si como digas pero quiero que hagas algo por mi si no te molesta.

--- Si esta en mis manos lo are te aseguro que lo que paso esta noche con tu familia y sobre todo con tu hermana no se quedara así.

-

-- Eso puedo jurarlo pero lo que quiero que hagas por mi es ir en busca de mi papa, no quiero que corra algún peligro estando solo con ese maldito monstruo.

--- Tu papa es un guerrero entrenado para la batalla, no corre ningún peligro, pero si eso te hace sentir mejor lo are, solo cuida de tu hermana.

--- No tienes ni que decirlo, el abuelo esta por llegar el se ara cargo de nosotros así que ve ahora, y Gracias por todo te debo una.

el desconocido salio de la casa, mi hermano tubo una muy buena platica con el

yo solo estuve observando todo sin interrumpir, me puse de pie y tape el cuerpo de mi hermano el me abrazo y me pidió perdón por su fallida ayuda

--- Jessie estas bien, no te mordió o te alcanzo ha hacer algo ese maldito. ?

--- Tranquilo Chris no me hizo nada, solo estoy muy asustada de pensar lo que pudo pasar

el movía la cabeza ha los lado, yo quería que se estuviera quieto para que sus costillas soldaran rápido su condicion de lobo lo permite.

paso el tiempo el abuelo llego y atender ha mi herido hermano, no sabia como iban las cosas con mi papa el no regresaba y la preocupacion subir puntos.

--- Abuelo tu crees que mi papa este bien ?

--- El se sabe cuidar bien te lo aseguro !

estábamos en eso cuando el entro se veía preocupado sin camisa solo con un pantalón deportivo lo seguía A Lan, pero el seguía enfurecido diciendo miles de blasfemias y maldiciendo al por mayor, solo se calmo cuando nos vio.

--- Mi princesa estas bien ---

--- si papa estoy bien no te preocupes por mi, Chris se llevo lo peor.

--- Y tu hijo como te sientes ?

--- Ya mejor los huesos casi están soldados lo peor ya paso, pero di-me donde esta ese imbécil.

--- lo perdí cuando entro en el mar, ay es imposible de darle alcance pero estaremos vijilando,

Carlise tenemos que hablar con los demás me acompaña al despacho tenemos que contactar ha toda la familia, y tu Alan tambien ven con nosotros.

los planes de convocar ha toda la familia era una guerra ha gritos, no descansarían hasta acabar con ese vampiro sinvergüenza, el pensar en todo lo sucedido me llevo ha pensar, que pasara cuando Ariel sepa todo lo que ese maldito quiso hacer conmigo, como reaccionará cuando sepa que el me toco y que quiso violar-me, eso me asustaba mas que el se enfrentara ha Damian y saliera mal herido sabia muy bien que esa guerra penas empezaba, y que venían tiempos dificiles, como le contaría ha mi madre todo sin afectarla y si había una nueva oportunidad de que el se saliera con la suya, podría llegar el día.

O seguiría 'esperando el dia' de su rebancha.??????


	14. Chapter 14

ESPERANDO EL DIA

DECISIONES ( CAPITULO 14 )

Cuando todo paso, me reuní con los hombres de la casa querían ponerse de acuerdo que era, lo que le diremos ha mi madre y ha la abuela, pues como era obvió ha ellas no podíamos de-sirles todo tal como habían pasado, especialmente ha mama, ya bastante tenia con lo del embarazo, como para que se preocupara por mi o por Chris.

Me detuve frente al teléfono, pensando como le diría las cosas ha Ariel, sabia muy bien que el reaccionaría como un demente, pero como podría yo disfrutar la verdad, el tenia que estar preparado, y saber que su primo el psicópata, estaba enterado de lo nuestro. Y que no fuera hacer algo imprudente.

Le di muchas vueltas al asunto me asía trisas el cerebro, como se lo diría me lo preguntaba una y otra vez, como lo pondría la filo de la navaja, cuando se lo contara, yo sabia que había un Dios y en estos momentos le pedía su ayuda, yo la necesitaba mas que nunca, las lágrimas delata-doras comenzaron antes de tiempo,antes que yo estuviera lista para poder hacer esa llamada, pero todo se pudo poner peor cuando el teléfono sonó yo sabia que era el, solo un medio paso del aparato y no pude responder, lo deje que timbrara una y otra vez, asta que dejo de sonar, pasaron unos minutos y comienzo de nuevo, ring ring, ring, ring, ring ring, al sexto timbre el abuelo respondió.

---Diga, si soy yo quien habla ?---- unos momentos de silencio de el y respondió ---- Si hijo me acuerdo perfecto de ti, con mi nieta Sabes creo que no es el momento adecuado para hablar con ella esta un poco indispuesta---- otro momento de silencio ----Esta bien deja que le pregunte.

--- Quiere hablar contigo dijo que si no atiendes la llamada vendrá de inmediato,la tomaras ?

--- Si abuelo la tomare en mi cuarto da-me un minuto.

--- Ella atenderá en un momento, si , medio gusto saludarte, claro , saludarme ha tu madre, adiós.

--- Abuelo puedes colgar

El abuelo le contestaba preguntas que yo no alcanzaba a escuchar, subí ha grandes pasos las escaleras entre ha mi cuarto, y le avise al abuelo que ya tomaría la llamada.

--- Hola --- la voz me salio ronca casi en un susurro, y las malditas lágrimas comenzaron ha salir delatando-me cuando la voz se me quebró.

--- Que paso. ?--- el demandaba respuestas y en mis condiciones no podía decírselas por teléfono, el nudo que sentía en la garganta no me ayudaba en nada, solo me limite en de-sirle que si podía venir ha mi casa en ese momento.

--- Amor te importaría venir ha mi casa ahora. ? tenemos que hablar de lo que paso

--- Paso algo. ? El te hizo algún daño. ? DIMELO!! --- lo dijo en un grito, lo que hizo que retirara el auricular de mi oreja, el se estaba poniendo como loco.

--- Princesa EL TE HIZO ALGO. ? --- no respondí ha la pregunta solo me limite ha decir.

---- Ven ha mi casa ahora si ? --- no me respondió solo escuche cuando corto la llamada, sabia que no tardaria en llegar, era cuestión de minutos para que el exigiera respuestas, y por supuesto que yo se las daría.

no pensaba en exponerlo de ninguna manera, yo tendría que ser inteligente para que el no saliera en su búsqueda, pues tan solo pensar que algo pudiera pasarle , Asia que mi corazón, se estremeciera por la angustia , y mi muy creativa imaginacion, comenzaba ha planear la forma perfecta para lograrlo.

Primero tenia que lograr que el se calmara y asegurarme que no saldría ha rastrear al maldito vampiro morboso. Segundo yo necesitaba de el, ser ca de mi, perderme en sus brazos, hacer que con sus caricias, me olvidara de lo ocurrido hace apenas unas horas. Tercera lo deseaba como una loca, el perderme entre sus manos, y sus besos, el que sera que yo perdiera todo razonamiento, mis cavilaciones se desvanecieron cuando, mi ángel abrió la puerta de mi cuarto, su respiracion agitada, un tanto desesperado buscando con la mirada, yo me pare ha su encuentro, el tendió sus brazos para envolverme en ellos, puse mi rostro en su pecho, y automaticamente comienza ha llorar como una estúpida demente, no lograba controlarme, solo el hecho de tenerlo ahí debería haberme ayudado ha controlar las lágrima, pero sentirlo fuera de peligro sentirlo cerca de mi me producía sentimientos encontrados.

--- Mi princesa que fue lo que ese maldito te hizo.? Dímelo por lo que mas quieras !--- el me lo suplico, pero mis lágrimas no ayudaban, solo quería que el no terminara el abrazo, el estar con sus brazos fuertes sonidos ha mi, asían que lo vivido solo fuera una horrible pesadilla, solo lo aprieta mas ha mi, colgándome de su cuello, el respondió apretando mi cintura, y colocando sus dulces labios en mi frente, empresaria ha decir todo , pero había esa corriente de calor que me sube de los pies y bajaba de la cabeza juntándose en mi bajo vientre asiendo que mi exitacion subiera por todo mi cuerpo yo sabia que el podía sentir y oler la humedad de mi conducto, use toda mi concentracion para poder separarme de el y comenzó .

------ Amor paso algo un tanto desagradable, pero no tienes de que preocuparte, el que salio un poco lastimado fue mi hermano y como lo dijo mi papa el intervino para ayudar, y tambien el extraño invitado de tu primo. yo estoy bien no me paso nada así que no te preocupes ------ yo sonaba como una imbecil tratando de disfrutar las cosas pero mi hombre no era tonto, el entrecerraba los ojos tratando de adivinar lo ocurrido, y solo lo exigió.

---- Jessie Amor quiero toda la verdad ahora.!!----- yo solo me quede muda, no salían las palabras de mi boca, por mas que buscas las palabras correctas no lo conseguía, trague saliva pesadamente teome aire y lo mire a los ojos.

---- Primero antes, tienes que prometerme que no me dejaras sola por lo menos esta noche, me lo puedes prometer ? primero y te dire todo lo que paso esta noche.----- el me miro con el seno fruncido, creo que tenia una vaga idea de lo que le diga pero aun asi me contesto.

---- Esta bien te prometo, no te juro que me quedare esta noche contigo, pero quiero toda la verdad. ---- lo tome de las manos atrayendo lo ha la cama, lo obligó a sentarse yo me coloque ha su lado, baje la mirada pues me apenaba un poco el hecho que supiera, como yo no habia podido defenderme ante el ataque de Damian.

---- El llego acompanado de un amigo, y pidió hablar con mi papa, el y yo salimos al jardín para que yo pudiera hablar con el, ----- se lo explique con cuidado, calmada, escogiendo las palabras, todo absolutamente todo lo ocurrido, el se aferraba con una mano al colchón de mi cama como si necesitara mantener el equilibrio, yo trague pesado cuando le dije que el había estado apunto de abusar de mi el solo se descompuso, soltó el colchón y mi mano de su garganta salio un rugido de furia, como si en el interior de su pecho, tuviese un león escondido, no había ni dos segundos de su arranque cuando los hombres de la casa entraron como si estuvieran en la puerta ha la espera de eso, mi abuelo lo tomo por los hombros, mi hermano solo le dijo que lo sentía, y mi papa le dijo que el no seguía aquí, que no tenia caso querer seguir su rastro pues el lo hizo y no lo encontró.

El nuevo amigo de la familia lo llamo por su nombre y todos nos quedamos viéndonos los unos a los otros.

---- Ariel, te prometo que esto no quedara impune, tu me conoces y sabes muy bien que no prometo en vano, ---- solo me acerque unos pasos , tenia miedo que el me rechazara por lo que paso, sentía como el miedo corría por mis venas sentía la adrenalina, explotar en mi torrente sanguíneo, me mojaba los labios me producía terror saber que el no quisiera estar conmigo a partir de ahora.

---- No entiendo porque piensas así mi cielo el no tiene porque rechazarte, lo que paso esta noche no es culpa tuya, si no de ese demente vampiro hipócrita.---- las palabras de el abuelo Edward sonaron detrás de nosotros, me jire y pude ver su encantador rostro, me acurruque a el, me apretó en sus brazos fuertes como el granito, pero suaves como la seda, Ariel avanzo asía donde me encontraba, con su cara mas calmada, se movía con cautela, como no queriendo asustarme. unos pasos mas.

---- Disculpe señor puedo.? ---- el extendió su mano en mi dirección, el abuelo solo abrió sus brazos y mi hombre tuvo acceso ha mi, me tomo de la mano con ternura con todo el cuidado de mundo, me acerco ha el, tomo mi rostro en sus manos mirándome justo a los ojos, se fue acercando mas mi corazón saltaba mi cuerpo se tensaba no entendía porque me sentía sucia para el, era como si mi cerebro pensara que no era digna de ese ángel que me acariciaba con ternura y amor.

---- Mi pequeña Jessie el te ama de verdad, y no quiere asustarte solo que siente no haber estado aquí para protegerte, se culpa de lo ocurrido de no haberse ido nada de esto te hubiera ocurrido.----- el se culpaba por lo que paso no, no quería que el se sintiera mal por mi, se fue arrimando poniendo sus labios, primero en mi frente, después en la mejilla y por, ultimo en mis labios, no importo en lo absoluto que estuvieramos rodeados de familia, fue un beso dulce los labios de el sabían ha vainilla, canela, y el rocio del mar delicioso no oía ni veía a nadie, solo el y yo era todo, mi persona le pertenecía mi vida era suya no sabia cuanto tiempo pasamos así pero me di cuenta, que el publico se retiraba para darnos un poco de privacidad solo la necesaria.

Estuvimos ahí por un rato solo el y yo, me susurraba al oído que me amaba y que nunca me dejaría sola otra vez, me cubría con sus brazos asiendo que mi corazón vrincara de alegría, sabia bien que lo que el decía era cierto, que eramos el uno para el otro, bajamos al salón y presente formalmente ha mi prometido, con toda la familia, ellos lo aceptaron con gusto pues no había ningún pensamiento turbio, según el abuelo Edward.

Los días pasaron rápido no encontraron rastro o presencia de Damian o de otro vampiro varios estados ha la redonda, las clases pasaban rápido con la compañía de mi hombre y mis amigas, ellas me hacia el día mas llevadero, Brenda y Lorean planeaban una fiesta para el fin de semestre y yo lo esperaba con ansia pues sabia que tendría tiempo ha solas con el amor de mi vida tenemos nuestros deseos y sexualidad guardados para ese día, yo no había tenido intimidad con el por la cantidad inmensa de vigilantes que me cuidaban día y noche pero el día de esa fiesta estaba sola, solo con la compañía de mi hermano pero eso era pan comido, pues las había dicho ha mis amigas que lo tenían que tener entretenido, Lorian ya lo conocía pero Brenda no y se lo iba ha presentar.

Mis amigas iba ha ir de compras y la tía Alice, se ofreció para empañarnos, eso me gustaba pues con la tutoría de ella no saldremos de el almacen sin un buen atuendo para la ocasión. Después de unas cuantas horas probandose ropa y mas ropa, por fin ella dijo que con el vestido de pliegue al busto que era de Brenda, el conjunto de dos piezas de pantalón negro y corset rojo que era de Lorean, y el vestido negro pegado al cuerpo con la espalda al descubierto y accesorios color verde esmeralda, que era mio. Salimos al exterior, la noche había caído y el estomago de mis amigas y el mio sonó con el hambre que teníamos, mi tía propuso que fuéramos a comer al bufete chino, que estaba ha dos cuadras de donde nos ubicábamos, cruzamos la calle principal caminamos con calma, no teníamos prisa de llegar placábamos y mi tía asía bromas, mis amigas se divertian con ella, llegamos al lugar entramos, comimos, reímos, asta que el estomago nos dolía, tía Alice era una verdadera caja de sorpresas, yo la presente como mi prima que había llegado de visita y mis amigas la aceptaron muy bien. Terminamos con la cena y nos dispusimos ha dejar el lugar en ese momento me di cuenta que el suéter que llevaba lo había dejado abandonado en el respaldo de la silla, y le dije ha las demás que siguieran adelante que las alcanzaria en un momento.

[ Damian ]

La vi por casualidad, no la buscaba solo la suerte me sonreía, tenia que hablar con ella decirle que me perdonara por lo que yo había hecho y de lo que me arrepentiría por el resto de mi existencia, vi como una vampira la acompañaba era inconfundible su efluvio, tambien vi ha sus amigas siempre andaban juntas, las vi entrar en un apestoso lugar donde vendían comida china, la seguí con la mirada se veía hermosa como siempre, como yo había podido quererle hacer daño, si ella era todo lo que amaba en este mundo, porque era verdad yo sin ella no era nada, y tendría que escucharme, yo tenia esta oportunidad, sabia que no habría otra, tal vez contara con unos cuantos minuto antes que el guardián que la acompañaba arremetiera contra mi así que necesitaba actuar de inmediato, le di unos cuantos dolares al encargado para que escondiera su suéter ella lo echaría de menos al salir y tendría que volver, para recogerlo, entonces seria mi momento. las vi salir del lugar ella se reía y de pronto acarició sus brazos, pienso que recordó que su suéter estaba adentro así que volvió, tal como yo predije, entonces me fui al lado de los arbustos de la entrada solo tenia unos cuantos minutos para de-sirle todo lo que ella significaba para mi, cuando la vi solo pensé en tapar su boca, para que no pudiera poner sobre aviso a las demás y la jale ha la obscuridad de los arbustos solo quería hablar con ella , pero sentí como su sangre se congelaba del susto que le di.

----- Tranquila pequeña no te are daño te lo juro, si me prometes no gritar te soltare y hablaremos solamente---- Se lo pedía con mi corazon paralizado en la mano, su contacto cerca de mi asía como si el frió congelan-te de mi cuerpo fuera fuego, esta mujer me había vuelto loco la amaba tanto que ni yo mismo lo sabia asta asía unos días cuando, había sentido que ella ya era de otro que no era yo. Me respondo con un movimiento de cabeza afirmando que no gritaría así que la solté, para no asustarla mas.

---- Te dije que no quiero hacerte daño solo quiero que. Me perdones por la estupidez que hice contigo, no estaba en mis cabales, al saber que te había perdido, y que te encontrabas en brazos de otro. Solo quiero que sepas que siempre te he amado de verdad, que si supieras lo que mi sufrimiento de estos días ha sido para mi, lo que daría para que tu corazon me quisiera ha mi que tus besos fueran mios y que tu alma se acercara ha la mía, si yo tuviera una, quiero que sepas que se muy bien que piensas que soy un maldito monstruo, pero tambien quiero que sepas que este desgraciado. TE AMA COMO NADIE TE AMARA JAMAS, tenia que decirlo lo que tus labios hicieron con mi ser lo que soñé sin dormir que algún día formarías parte de mi existencia y que algún día tu tambien me dijeras que me amabas, se que no sera así pero tampoco yo soy nadie para exigir, solo te diré que estaré. ESPERANDO EL DIA en que me necesites y ahí estaré porque siempre contaras conmigo. PERDONAME POR DIOS si es que existe uno, siempre-te amare de eso puedes estar segura,cuida-te pequeña mi pequeña. Sali ha toda prisa, no le di tiempo de decir nada pero era yo el que tenia que decir las cosas que sentía, de pronto sentía como una avalancha de vampiros y licántropos venia tras de mi, pero no tenia miedo alguno, me sentia dichoso de haber podido perdon ha mi pequena, eso era todo lo que en realidad me importaba si mi existensia terminaba aqui lo resibiria con gusto.


	15. Chapter 15

ESPERANDO EL DIA

LA FIESTA ( CAPITULO 15 )

Damian salio de la nada , no percibí ni su olor, me tomo por sorpresa su mano sello mi boca, pero cuando hizo contacto conmigo. Las imagen-es , que tuve fueron mas que todo lo que el me diría.

Supe todo lo que paso, la tarde que el llego de su viaje, como se entero de lo mio con su primo, me sentí culpable de eso, pues el en verdad no se merecía mi traición, aunque no lo quisiera, debería haber sido honesta con el, su dolor en ese momento lo cegó por completo, mi rechazo lo confirmo, herí en lo mas profundo de su ego, torture sus sentimientos y mas que nada, le partí el corazón, la perdida el desalojo de su casa, su vida entera se vino abajo ha causa de mi familia que lo culpaban de todo.

El hablo expreso lo mucho que me amaba, yo en cambio no pude responder, con todos lo que pude ver, supe que era verdad todo lo que me desía, pero el miedo que me causaba su lado obscuro mi voz interna gritaba que me quedara quieta y callada. El se despidió abrupta-mente mi familia venia por el, Damian desapareció en los arboles que colindaban el pueblo de York.

Sentía que el maldito desmayo venia, pero quería hacerme fuerte. El primero en llegar , fue el abuelo Edward, aparte de Chris el era el mas rápido, tome sus manos sin decir nada las puse en mi rostro, y le mostré todo lo que acababa de pasar, pudo ver. la lucha interna en la que me encontraba y simplemente, le dije todo con mis pensamientos reviviendo lo que Damian me había dicho, y lo que yo había visto.

--- Abuelo lo comprendes verdad ? podrían dejar de perseguirlo, en realidad el no es malo, solo estaba herido en su orgullo.

--- Ya veo ! parece que esta persecución termina aquí, --- todos los demás llegaron uno ha uno, yo no abrí la boca, el abuelo les contó todo lo que paso, hasta el ultimo detalle se rebelo. Mi ángel permanencia en silencio abrazándome, sentía como en momentos se tensaba, las cosas que decía mi abuelo, tambien le herian ha el.

La familia decidió quedarse un tiempo, rentaron un magnifico rancho cerca de nuestra casa, y estaría ahí asta después del nacimiento de mi nuevo herma-nito.

El día de la fiesta llego desperté temprano , baje de puntitas las escaleras tratando de que nadie me oyera, entre en el salón donde dormía Ariel, el había decidido quedarse aquí sin importarle dormir en el sofá, el quería estar cerca de mi. Me acerque ha el con cuidado, puse mis labios en los suyos, dándole un tierno beso, respirando toda su esencia al máximo, el abrió los ojos,me dedico una sonrisa y en un movimiento rápido me subió encima de el, su abultado miembro estaba mas que listo, sentía en mi entrepierna como seguía creciendo, sentía sus manos recorrer mis piernas, y como empezamos ha entrecortar la respiracion, el beso subió de intensidad, mi lengua ansiosa buscaba la suya, cuando rosaba y acariciaba sus labios, yo sabia que eso lo exitaba aun mas, yo traviesa con mi rodilla, mas-ajeaba su entre pierna asiendo que mi ángel se tragara sus gemidos, sentí como sus manos se deslizaban dentro de mi comisón, acariciando mi espalda, no tenia sostén pues no dormía con uno, sus dedos buscaban mis pezones, pellizcando-los, asiendo que subiera mi comisón para que nuestros pechos desnudos hicieran contacto, me restregaba a su abultadisimo miembro, pues mi prometido estaba bien dotado, la extinción sabia yo lo deseaba todo mi cuerpo árida, el acomodo un dedo al lado de mi braga masajeando mi clítoris, la sensacion me asía lanzar gemidos contra su cuello, asiendo que el agudisara el contacto, me introducía uno de sus dedos y con el otro masajeaba mi clítoris y los labios de mi vagina, el calor subía y la extinción nos asía perder el control de donde nos encontrábamos, yo baje mi mano y pude agarrar su pene por debajo de su short, no me había fijado que era inmenso grande y grueso, el me besaba el cuello y lamia el lóbulo de mi oreja, yo quería ha ese inmenso manjar en mi cavidad , la cual se encontraba bastante mojada, lista para recibir al intruso.

Pero unos pasos en la escalera, nos detuvieron abrupta-mente, me senté como rayo acomodando mi camison, el para disimular se voltio de lado para ocultar su abultado miembro , le dije al oído.

--- Mas tarde amor !---

Era mama que ha estas alturas estaba enorme su vientre abultado al máximo que se podía, caminaba como un pingüino, pues faltaba poco tiempo para el nacimiento del bebe, la saludamos con naturalidad, dandole los buenos días, y como niña buena me retire ha mi habitación, necesitaba una ducha fría urgente .

La tía Alice vino ha ayudarme con el arreglo de mi persona, peinando mi cabello, poniéndome magnifico el maquillaje, asiéndome lucir como una top model. Pero en mi mente solo quería impresionar a una persona esta noche Ariel, y lo que pasaríamos esta noche juntos.

El me había dicho que me tenia una sorpresa, y que me la daría ha su tiempo.

Salí de mi habitación, pero el me esperaba en el pasillo, cuando me vio, abrió la boca, porque le gusto lo que estaba viendo.

---Estas increíble te vez preciosa amor Woow---- me dio un beso y bajamos, Chris nos esperaba en la entrada, nos despedimos de mis padres diciendo que volveremos tarde así que no nos esperaran despiertos, pues ya no eramos unos niños.

Mi prometido como todo un caballero abrió la puerta del auto para mi, subió veloz y nos fuimos. diez minutos después llegamos ha la fiesta, era un pequeño salón de eventos ubicado en

el centro del parque ha medio pueblo. Mis amigas al verme fuero a nuestro encuentro, emocionadas por los resultados de la asistencia de invitados, pues eran mas de lo que ellas creían, mire como Brenda miraba con interés ha mi espalda, pues mi hermano permanencia de espalda a mi, lo jale con fuerza para ponerlo de frente pues tenia que presentarlo con mi amiga, ha Lorian ya la conocía pero a ella no.

---- Christopher mira te presento ha mi amiga Brenda !!---- el levantó la vista asía ella, y sus ojos se encontraron entrelazandose, mi hermano como un idiota extendió la mano lejos de la de ella, pero paresia no darse cuenta de ello, un extraño pensamiento paso por mi cabeza, tome la mano de mi hermano para chocar-la con la de ella, pero los pensamientos de el se filtraron como ráfagas. Increíble el acababa de imprimarse con ella. Brenda seria la impronta de mi hermano. Mire ha Ariel, el solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, los dejamos solos en la entrada, en mi corazón le deseaba lo mejor pues quería que mi hermano fuera feliz como yo lo era.

Mi prometido me arrastro a la pista de baile, pues seria nuestra primera aparicion en publico juntos, el con orgullo me abrasaba por la cintura. nos dejamos llevar por la música que sonaba, en realidad no supe cual era pues mi concentración le pertenecía al ángel que tenia enfrente.

--- En un momento te diré la sorpresa amor, te encantara ya veras ---- me intrigaba de sobre manera el no soltaba prenda ni en sus pensamientos.

--- Me tienes intrigada y ansiosa porque no me dices de una vez ?---lo suplique poniendo cara de puchero, asiendo que el accediera.

--- Si te lo digo ahora se pierde el encanto, paciencia amor !--- poniendo un dedo en la punta de mi nariz.

--- vamos corazón quiero saberlo ahora--- lo jale de la mano jalando-lo ha la salida yo quería saber cual era la sorpresa, el me llevo al auto, me subió en el .

----La sorpresa esta lejos de aquí ?--- pues me tomo por sorpresa que tuvieramos que dejar tan pronto la fiesta.

--- Un poco unos cinco minutos tal vez ---torsia los ojos dándole emosion al asunto.

--- Di-me porfis, porfis, porfis.---- pero solo lo negaba con la cabeza, de pronto paro el auto frente a una hermosa casita, llena de flores y arboles frutales era pequeña pero tenia buena fachada, baje del auto parándome frente ha la puerta solo mirando arriba y abajo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

--- Te gusta amor ?--- lo preguntaba divertido.

--- Claro es hermosa, de quien es ?---la observaba con cuidado.

--- Es tuya la compre para nosotros, pues pronto nos casaremos, y sabia que esta casa era perfecta para ti---los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, el me tomo en brazos, abrió la puerta y me llevo ha asía adentro, era acogedora, pero no pude ver mas. El se arrodilló y tomo mi mano puso en mi dedo un anillo con un gran diamante, un llavero con tres llaves.

--- Jessie Ariana Black Cullen quieres casarte conmigo en un mes ?--- mi nombre completo sonó como el canto de un arcángel, no tuve tiempo de responder solo me abalancé encima de el.

Bese sus labios --- SI QUIERO CASARME CONTIGO EN UN MES--- mordí mi labio inferior un poco sexi invitándolo ha venir asía mi, le asía senas con el dedo, caminaba por el corto pasillo rumbo me suponía era la habitación principal, entre y me encontré con una enorme cama de madera rustica.

Lo empuje a ella, se quito el saco aventando-lo no se a donde, jalándome de la cintura, me beso apasionadamente, su lengua se movía al compás de la mía, sus manos exigentes, recorrían mi espalda con lujuria, bajaba rosando mi cuello con la lengua, saboreando mi piel, levantaba mi vestido para poder acariciar mis muslos, de pronto tome la batuta, le desabroche la camisa comen-se a pasar mi lengua por su cuello avanzando por su bien formado pecho lamiendo sus tetillas llevando mi lengua mas abajo, quitando su cinturón, desabrochando el pantalón, de un tirón lo saque trayendo con el su boxer, dejando su cuerpo desnudo exponiendo su hermosa anatomía frente ha mi, por un momento pensé ser extrovertida y sin que el lo imaginara, tome su enorme miembro, lo tome con fuerza apretando mi mano, después sin remilgo lo introduje en mi boca pasando la lengua arriba y abajo, saboreando ese exquisito manjar, el gemía mi nombre lo cual asía que me exitara mas, yo besaba su entre pierna en pausas, pues su enorme pene casi me ahogaba, el ridmó con el que el movia mi cabeza apretando mi pelo, su exitacion era para mi lo mejor pues sabia que lo que asía estaba bien hecho, me pare en la cama frente ha el, con sensualidad, baje los lados de mi vestido, exponiendo mis pechos, baje el pequeño sierre y mi vestido cayó a mis pies, con movimientos diestros baje mi bikini, el se acariciaba su pene lamia sus labios pues lo que veía, le agradaba.

Me puse en rodillas avanzando a gatas, rosando mis pechos en sus piernas, en su miembro, en el abdomen, en el pecho, poniéndolas en su rostro viendo como las devoraba una ha la vez, chupando mis pezones, me monte en el, ya no podía mas lo quería adentro.

con movimientos en circulo.

Me penetro, acompasando el movimiento con embates duros, yo se lo pedía quería mas y mas de el, su pene se amoldaba a la perfección en mi cavidad mi vagina lo esperaba impaciente sentía como apretaba cada embate, salia y entraba una y otra vez, asiéndome gritar su nombre, el a su vez el mio, gimiendo y gritando mas mas mas.

Sentí como terminaba en mi, como los torrentes de semen entraban con velocidad, asiendo que mi orgasmo viniera como si tocara el cielo, me tense como cuerda de guitarra aullando al llegar junto con el.

Fue lo mas maravilloso que había sentido en mi vida, pues si la primera vez fue lo mejor, esta lo superaba el dolor era mucho menos y la penetración fue mas de gozo, pues no teníamos, porque detenernos a pensar si lo que asíamos estaba bien o no.

Me quede en su pecho, derrumbada tratando de no moverme, que la semilla que el deposito en mi germinara,

pues en este momento lo que yo mas deseaba era poder darle un hijo.


	16. Chapter 16

ESPERANDO EL DIA

QUILEUTES Y COMPLICACIONES ( CAPITULO 16 )

[ Ariel POV ]

Ella se veía hermosa nadie como mi prometida, el obsequió que le había comprado, yo sabia muy bien que le encantaría, la casa que competiríamos era acogedora, perfecta para iniciar una familia, un patio grande donde nuestros hijos correrían y jurarían, todo estaba saliendo perfecto, nos dirigimos ha la fiesta mi Jessie se veía alegre contenta, feliz.

como yo estaba, deseoso de tenerla en mis brazos y hacerle el amor sin reparo alguno, y mas que nada que todos en el pueblo supieran que ella era mía.

Era egoísta de mi parte, sentirme dueño de ella, pero ya casi la había perdido, y en esta ocasión todos lo sabrían que ella y yo nos casaríamos.

llegamos ha la fiesta sus amigas nos recibieron alegres, y pude notar como mi amigo, se devoraba con la vista ha una chica que mi mujer le presentaba, no era propio de el quedarse viendo ha las muchachas pero con esta había sido diferente el ritmo de su corazón cambio al momento. Su voz y sus movimientos tambien cambiaron, Jessie me miro como diciendo-me todo lo que acababa de pasar , y lo supe por su mirada, mi amigo acababa de encontrar al amor de su vida como yo, me deba mucho gusto por el.

Después jale a mi hermosa prometida para tener nuestro primer baile en publico, moría de ganas de robarle un beso, sus labios carmesí gruesos y delineados, asían que mi cuerpo sintiera leves escalofríos, pues la forma de como el deseo por su cuerpo, ganaba puntos de sobre manera, el tenerla tan cerca no me ayudaba, para mantener el control, pues el imaginar que solo era cuestión de horas, para tenerla por completo me llenaba de ansiedad.

Jessie siempre se salia con la suya en todo, así que me pidió que le ensenara la sorpresa, antes de lo que yo tenia planeado, pero no me molesto en lo mas mínimo pues eso era lo que yo estaba esperando, me jalo a la salida y solo la seguí, la lleve al auto y ella se sorprendo, pues pensaba que mi regalo estaría conmigo, le hice ver que seria en unos minutos cuando se lo mostraría pero, no tuve problema en llegar muy rápido pues las calles estaban vacías, me pare frente ha la casa ella se quedo viendo asía afuera, me pregunto de quien era la casa y me sentí orgulloso cuando le dije que era suya, los ojos de mi amor no tenían prasio relucían en la obscuridad, se le llenaban de lágrimas pues la sorpresa había sido de su agrado.

la tome en brazos y la lleve adentro, sus labios me invitaban a besarlos, y lo hice besándola con ternura ella se lo merecía así, al estar en la sala principal yo pensaba en mostrarle la casa, pero nuevamente el sorprendido fui yo, con sensuales movimientos ella comenzo ha caminar por el corredor, haciendome senas con un dedo, se veía como una diosa, su cabello negro lizo brillaba como el satín, el color de su piel era precioso color canela, su figura se acentuaba con el vestido que tenia puesto, la textura sedosa de su piel se apreciaba por el escote de su espalda dejándola al descubierto, la bese de nuevo entrelazando nuestras lenguas, de pronto perdí el control de la situación cuando ella lo tomo. Me derribo en la cama, yo solo me quite el saco alentándolo no se adonde, el estar cerca de ella asía que todo mi cuerpo la deseara la amaba tanto, que nomas de pensar en su piel sentir su calor, asía que mi extinción subiera la besaba por el cuello por sus hombros, acariciando su espalda con la ansiedad que subía en mi pues mis labios quería probar su piel, ella para mi sorpresa pero para mi agrado tambien en un gesto de querer tomar el control, y lucir como si tuviera mucha experiencia, yo sabia bien que no era así.

Empezo ha besar todo mi cuerpo, asiendo que el contacto con su lengua fuera como un torrente de fuego en mi interior, sus manos recorrían mi pecho eran suaves y femeninas, ha estas alturas mi respiracion se había disparado, y mi corazón latia al doble, cerré los ojos disfrutando de sus besos, de pronto fue lo menos esperado, sentí como sus manos aferraban mi abultado miembro con fuerza, abrí los ojos justo en el momento que ella se lo metía ha la boca, asiendo que mi lado vampiro saliera, de mi garganta salían gruñidos cortos y mi boca se llenaba de ponzoña, la extinción que sentía repasaba los limites de mi control, el sentir como su lengua acariciaba mi pene, era otro mundo, subía y bajaba con movimientos rítmicos, asiendo que gimiera a todo pulmón la sensaciones y el verla asiendo eso, era lo mas cerca de tocar el cielo, por ratos tenia que pensar en otra cosa pues no quería terminar en su rostro, ella se paro encima de la cama y comenzo una especie de baile con el que se quitaba su vestido, dejan-dome ver su cuerpo en todo su esplendor, asiendo que yo acariciará mi pene impaciente, el quererla tomar en ese momento pasaba los limites de mi monstruo interno, pero ella era una diosa y lo que hizo después fue todo para mi.

Se deshizo de su ropa interior se puso en sus rodillas y comenzo ha viajar acercandose asía mi rosando sus enormes senos en mis piernas, en mi miembro, en mi abdomen asta colocarlos en mi boca, yo los deborava teniendo cuidado de no rozarla con mis colmillos, no quería que mi veneno le fuera asear daño, pues yo sabia que ella no era ponzoñosa, yo chupaba sus rosados pezones ella gritaba mi nombre en gemidos de extinción, nos embolbia una aura de felicidad y entrega, yo su dueño y ella la mía, mi mujer no tenia remilgo en acomodarse encima de mi, y acomodar mi pene entre sus piernas poniendo la húmeda y jugosa cavidad encima de mi, la penetre con embates delicados, dejando que su humedad me bañara, la sensacion de calor recorría, asta la ultima célula de mi cuerpo, gemíamos de placer con embates mas fuertes yo la tomaba de las caderas moviéndola atrás y adelante ella subía sus manos y tomaba su pelo en movimiento sexys, los embates subieron el ritmo mas fuertes cada vez, ella me tenia trastornado el olor de su extinción recorría mis fosas nasales, haciendo que ya no pudiera mas me vine dentro de ella sin preocuparme no haber tomado precauciones pues no me había puesto condón, y ella no tomaba anticonceptivas pues no habíamos pensado en nada, sentí como temblaba encima de mi cuando llego al orgasmo derrumbando-se en mi pecho, mi mujer acababa de hacerme el amor, después de un rato oí como su respiracion se acompasaba, la puse en un lado para que pudiera descansar, verla dormir en un lado mio era un sueno que tenia desde que había llegado ha la adolescencia, era mi princesa la preciosa mujer de ojos verde esmeralda, que tambien me amaba.

Le retire el pelo del rostro pues estaba pegado ha causa del sudor he impedía que pudiera apreciar la en todo su esplendor, era bellisima todo en ella era perfecto. Y era mi mujer y muy pronto seria mi esposa.

Pasaron un par de horas y la desperté, aun cuando hubiera preferido tenerla ha mi lado sabia que teníamos que volver a su casa, no sin antes tomarla nuevamente entre mis brazos y hacerla mía otra vez, pues nunca me cansaría de amarla.

Llegamos ha su casa pero nos encontramos con una nota en la puerta, era de sus papas. Jessie se preocupo pues desia. ( CHICOS LOS ESTUBIMOS ESPERANDO PERO NO LLEGARON, VAYAN HA CASA DE LOS ABUELOS, AY LOS ESPERAMOS. SU PAPA.)

--- Piensas que el bebe ya viene en camino ?---- ella estaba preocupada por su mama, pero esa misma tarde yo mismo le había preguntado ha Renesmee si ya era hora, pero ella me había dicho que faltaban unos días mas.

--- No tal vez es algo mas, ella me dijo que todavía faltaba tiempo, así que no te preocupes amor, todo esta bien.--- cuando nos fuimos acercando ha la casa de los Cullen, había muchos coches y camionetas con placas de otros estados, eso me tenso un poco, no sabia que la familia de mi prometida tendría visita.

--- Esperaban visita ?--- pero ella se encogió de hombros, no tenia una respuesta.

--- No que yo supiera !!--- Estacione el auto al costado de una camioneta, estando ay ella la reconoció.

--- Son mis tíos amor, esta camioneta es de mis tíos Paul y Rachel. ella es hermana de mi papa, y tienen dos niños.

--- Porque vinieron ?--- tenia que haber una esplicasion O no ?

--- No lo se !! --- fue todo lo que me pudo responder. Me tomo de la mano y fuimos adentro, al entrar en la sala, un olor concentrado llenaba todo el ambiente, asindo que mi nariz ardiera, era bastante incomodo.

Me percate que había mucha gente, eran en su mayoría hombres del tipo de Jacob, muy similares pues real mente parecían todos familia, el ardor de mi nariz se asía insoportable, asiendo que la arrugara y me pusiera dos dedos en el puente, por cortesía con mi princesa no dije nada, pero Edward fue quien en son de broma lo dijo,

--- Quema el olorcito no Ariel ? ellos son Quileutes todos son licántropos o metamorfos como quieras llamarlos, vienen de Forks, para hablar con Jacob, mira te los presento, el es Seth, Paul, Jared, Colín, Embry, Gordon, y dos que están en la cocina.--- eran realmente grandes y corpulentos el abuelo de mi prometida, le palmeaba la espalda al que se llamaba Seth, parecían ser buenos amigos, pero lo que realmente me saco de quisio fue cuando los que estaban en la cosina salieron y mi princesa se lanzo ha los brazos de uno de ellos.

--- Samyyyyyyyyyy que gusto verte como estas y tus padres están bien.-----

El imbecil no le respondió solo se reía como tara-do.

como si eso no fuera mucho el la cargaba dándole vueltas, un gruñido quería salir de mi pecho asiendo que la persona se me acumulara y no pude contenerlo, quería tirarme-le ha la garganta y arrebatarle ha mi mujer, pues el le besaba las mejillas y ella no lo hipedia la ira me estaba dominando, de dos zancadas se la quite de los brazos poniéndola en un lado de mi, el se puso en guardia y comenzo ha temblar, veía como su color rojizo se ponía verdoso, y como las convulsiones aumentaban, el otro hombre que lo seguía, le puso una mano en el hombro y lo miro ha los ojos, dándole una orden

----Tranquilo hijo controla te, ese chupa-sangre no te conoce !------ pero el muchacho seguía temblando dos de los hombres mas grandes lo sacaron del salón y fue entonces que mi niña me regaño frente de todos los demás.

---- Como fue que pudiste hacer eso, el es como de la familia, es mi mejor amigo, es hijo de Sam y Emily su papa es jefe de la manada, y el siempre fue el único que no tenia miedo de estar junto ha mi, y siempre me defendio de todos los demás, te das cuenta de que le gruñiste, porque?------- el reproche calaba como quería ella que dejara que otro la tocara, pero su abuelo salio ha mi ayuda.

----Tranquila cariño el solo esta un poco celoso, no quería formar pelea con Samy, no es así Arie ?

---- Si señor tiene razón, solo que al ver como ese chucho te tocaba me cegó.----- lo dije con resentimiento tragando la persona apretando los labios, esforzándome en parecer civilizado, pero no era lo que mi cabeza imaginaba, lo veía entre mis manos borrándole la sonrisa y arrancándole las manos para que no pudiera tocarla otra vez.

---- Vaya hijo si que tus pensamientos son coloridos.------ Edward se reía de mis pensamientos, había olvidado que el podía verlos, solo bufe un poco, pero mi princesa me miro con la frente fruncida.

---- Que es eso que piensas, que tiene a mi abuelo tan entretenido, acaso estas pensando como hacerle daño.---- como era que ella fuera tan intuitiva, siempre deba en el clavo, solo me encogí de hombros que mas le podía decir no quería que ella se enojara por ese perro apestoso, ( y por favor no le diga esto ha ella ya bastante tengo con aguantar la pestilencia de ese, como para formar una pelea con mi prometida no cree usted,) se lo dije en mis pensamientos después lo mire y el solo asintió, se lo agrade-si en mi cabeza.

Supe que el hombre que le había dado la orden era el padre, Sam Ugley, ellos habían venido por una razón, en la reservacion donde ellos vivían, se produjeron unos ataques ha algunas personas y no habían sido vampiros, y el rastro que dejaban los confundía, pues el olor no era nada que ellos conocieran. Jacob les dijo que el y mi amigo estuvieron siguiendo un rastro hace algunos meses pero no supieron que era, estaban seguros que no eran de vampiro y mucho menos de alguno de la manada, pues conocían bien los olores, alguien sugirió si no se trataba de una miembro de la manada que tenia tiempo fuera y no sabían donde se encontraba, pero el les aseguro que no era ella. Toda la platica fue sacar conclusiones, el lobo adolescente, me comía con los ojos, yo solo lo ignoraba, mi prometida luchaba para no dormirse, era muy entrada la noche, los Cullen acomodaban ha los invitados pues la casa era muy grande, la tía Rachel y su familia vendrían ha casa de los Black, me despedi de todos, la abuela de Jessie era encantadora, ella me trataba como si yo fuera un nieto mas, tome ha mi prometida por la cintura sosteniendo casi todo su peso, para mi no era un problema ya que ella para mi era como una pluma.

---- Ariel gracias por contenerte ante los ataques de Samy, el es muy niño todavía, le falta madurar, sabes que no ay ningún hombre mas que tu. ----- la acomode cerca de mi llenando mis pulmones de su fragancia, sentía como su calor me relajaba, como la amaba, todo en ella llenaba mi vida,

---- Me porte como un estúpido me puse en evidencia con ese perro y el, lo único que quería era tiempo asolas contigo, que acaso no viste, de la manera que te veía, tenia ganas de arrancarle la cabeza.----y en verdad que eso pensaba solo ver como se le acercaba me irritaba, ella era mía era mi mujer y pronto seria mi esposa.

---- Amor no tienes porque pensar eso, el es solo mi mejor amigo, nunca lo podría ver de otra manera, no tienes porque desconfiar de mi.---- claro que no desconfiaba de ella, lo que me tenia rabiando era que todos los hombres quería con ella.

--- Claro que no desconfió de ti amor solo que, el hecho de que otros hombres piensen en ti me llena de celos.

---- Pero eres tu quien esta en mi vida, y eso es todo lo que debes de pensar, yo te amo y pronto seré tu esposa y tendremos toda una eternidad para amarnos.

Pare el carro, la tome por los hombros, la puse frente ha mi , sus labios asían que todas mis terminaciones nerviosas cobraran vida propia, la bese con adoración fundiéndonos en ese beso, sin pensar la jale poniéndola en mi regazo, peché el asiento asía atrás y ella se recosto en mi pecho comenzo ha besarme el cuello, después metió sus manos entre mi camisa, haciendo que corriera su calor como si fuera una llamarada, sentía como el deseo ganaba ha mi cordura, le deseaba como un loco, desabrocho mi camisa y puso sus labios, dando-me pequeños pero candentes besos, solo me deje llevar como tantas veces lo soñé espiándola, cundo ella iba con sus amigas ha la alberca publica, tomo sus caderas restregando-las en mi miembro que ya estaba muy abultado, levante su vestido y la monte sobre mi, su bikini no fue impedimento cuando desabroche mi pantalón y saque mi pene solo en dos embates la penetre haciendo que ella gimiera de extinción, devoraba sus pechos chupando sus pezones, el deseo hervía en mi sus movimientos, inexpertos pero no inocentes, me estremecían al punto que mis gemidos subieran por encima de los de ella, los movimientos acompasados asían que el auto se moviera como una lancha en el agua, agarraba con fuerza sus muslos la penetraba con embates solidos, con un ritmo que solo producía deseo, pasión, extinción, sentía como su dulces jugos bajaban por mi miembro haciendo que mi orgasmo estuviera ha punto de estallar, con embates mas rápidos, ella grito mi nombre asiendo que todo en mi vibrara sentía como mi sangre corría arteria por arteria llegando en torrentes en mi pene asiendo que me viniera con un gruñido sordo, mi princesa asía que casi el monstruo que vivía en mi saliera, sin pensarlo mi ser se regocijaba con cada caricia, mi niña asia que con cada entrega la amara mas y con locura, toda mi vida era de ella y daria mi vida por tenerla conmigo.


	17. Chapter 17

ESPERANDO EL DIA

VAMPIRA ? ( CAPITULO 17 )

Después que llegamos, subí exhausta mis fuerzas no daban para mas, dije asta mas al rato a todos mi mama ya iba dormida, papa la lleva en brazos y fue para acostarla, me despendí de mis tíos que se quedaron en casa yo adoraba ha mi tía Rachel, era muy buena persona y sus hijos eran hermosos, Rey y Roy.

los ojos me pesaban ya no podía mantenerme en pie, la noche que había pasado con Ariel, desde el comienzo había sido todo un sueno, la casa, el haber estado con el o mas bien dicho haber hecho el amor de todas las formas como lo hicimos, el hecho de haber estado asta la madrugada o mas bien asta la mañana, ya no tenia como mantenerme despierta. Ariel me dio un beso en la puerta de mi habitación, y se fue ha dormir.

Hasta ese momento recordé que Alan y mi hermano no estaban en casa de los abuelos, y aquí en la casa tampoco estaban, me preguntaba como le habría ido a mi hermano con Brenda, ella lo había aceptado, me pare en la puerta de mi armario para tomar una pijama, deseando que el estuviera muriendo de felicidad como yo.

A donde abra ido Alan, ya se había, convencido de que no eramos peligrosos, o todavia seguir rondando la casa, la manera de como el me veía hacia que me incomodara, el tenia una mirada muy penetrante, me fui ha dormir no tarde nada en entrar en un sueño, donde yo corría en el bosque contenta, pues el hombre que yo amaba estaba a un lado de mi, se veía divino su cabello negro su cuerpo bien formado se reflejaba por encima de su entallada camiseta, lo vi alejarse de mi riendo. de pronto todo lo que en un principio era luz se torno de un obscuro absoluto, no podía ver mas allá de mi nariz, el viento comenzo ha sonar, asiendo que todo crujiera y se arremolinara, los pequeños animales salieron a buscar refugio, pues paresia como si una tempestad azotaria en ese momento. la ansiedad comenzo ha llenarme de miedo yo temblaba como si el frió me calara asta los huesos. tragaba saliva tratando de que los temblores disminuirían pues las sombras entre los arboles parecian monstruos acechándome, de pronto algo me sujeto por los hombros solo pode ver unas enormes garras las cuales desgarraban mi piel, yo gritaba el nombre de Ariel pero el no venia ha prestarme ayuda.

De pronto sentí que alguien me zarandeaba, abriendo los ojos estaba muy agitada, el lado vampirico salia a flote. la sequedad que sentía en la garganta me quemaba nunca antes lo había sentido así, tragaba saliva una y otra vez sin encontrar alivio. Mi prometido me tenia por los hombros, con los ojos muy abiertos.

--- Amor que pasa porque gritaste mi nombre con tanto terror.---- lo mire desorientada la quemazon en mi garganta no me dejaba pensar racionalmente.

---- Que pasa porque gritaba ?---- la voz del tío Paul me saco de mi letargo.

--- No es nada ella estaba teniendo una pesadilla, cuando entre estaba sentada agitando los brazos como si alguien la estuviera sujetando.---- los había asustado que pena con mi tío, solo lo aclare por si a el le daba por echarle la culpa a mi prometido.

--- No te preocupe tío estoy bien solo son esas pesadillas que cada vez son mas reales, no desperté ha los demás verdad ?--- tenia una inmensa pena por eso.

--- No solo yo y tu novio, los demás siguen dormidos, tu papa hace unos cuantos minutos que salio, dijo que tu hermano lo tenia preocupado, pues no vino ha dormir y eso es nuevo para el, quiso asegurarse que no se metió en algún problema.

---- No el esta bien con todo lo de la visita, se me olvido decir que el estaba con una muchacha. creo que el acaba de imprimarse, fue justo anoche después que conoció ha una amiga mía. parece que tambien tengo que presentarle otra al tío Seth, y ha Gordon.

--- Vaya así que nuestro futuro jefe Alpha ya tiene su impronta eso esta bien, sabes nena Samy tambien encontró una, no te lo contó solo que tendrá que esperar algunos años para poder casarse con ella.--- el soltó una carcajada que les pasaba ha los de la manada, que todos tienen que procrear al mismo tiempo.

--- No el no me contó eso, sera que mi guardia no se lo permitido, no es así ?---- mire ha mi hombre con cara de reclamo el tío se fue para seguir durmiendo y Ariel se quedo conmigo dijo que por si tenia otra pesadilla, pero cuando estuvimos a solas, me dijo que era porque le dolía el corazón de no tenerme cerca, no me molesto para nada pues yo tambien lo quería cerca de mi, me acomode en sus brazos, el me acurruco y empezó ha acariciarme el pelo asiendo que rápidamente perdiera la conciencia.

Después de haber dormido durante muchas horas desperté, me estire para despertarme pero me tope con un cuerpo enseguida del mio, por reflejo me senté, para darme cuenta que Ariel seguía ay conmigo, el seguía dormido, yo nunca lo había visto dormir, y eso me encanto su aspecto sereno asía que su rostro pareciera como un verdadero ángel.

Sin hacer el menor ruido salí de mi habitación, fui escaleras abajo, me dirigí ha la cocina pues algunas veces venían de ahí, entre y los que ocupaban la mesa, eran mis padres, mis tíos, mis pequeños primos, y mi hermano, los salude diciendo buenos días pero mi papa me corrigió diciendo buenas noches, solo me sorprendí pues había dormido todo un día.

--- Vaya ya era hora que bajaras ha comer algo, parece que ese arre-medo de vampiro que tienes en tu cuarto te tuviera de rehén.

--- Papá no digas eso ni me había dado cuenta que el estaba ahí, lo supe cuando desperté, el sigue durmiendo ahora así que tal vez lo que paso es que teníamos desveladas atrasadas, el se pasa de guardia casi todos los días.

--- Si tienes razón el se la pasa cubriendo los turnos de tu hermano, como si le pagara algo.

--- Que va papa, mi amigo lo ase porque quiere sentirse muy responsable no quiere que pase, algo otra vez------------ mi hermano lo aclaro se veía contento podria decir que feliz, el brillo de su mirada era diferente me quede viéndolo ha los ojos y no pude mas.

--- Chris que fue lo que paso anoche con mi amiga cuando te quedaste ha solas con ella ??--- pero el dibujo una sonrisa cubriendo toda la cara, era obvió que se sentía complacido, el estaba rebosando de felicidad.

--- Ella me acepto Jessie, le dije todo sobre mi, y mas que eso se lo mostré, pero ella dijo que no le importaba lo que yo fuera, y me acepto, somos novios, pero no por mucho tiempo, pienso pedirle que sea mi esposa, no quiero correr riesgos innecesarios como otras personas aquí presentes, no es así papa.

papa solo se rió entre dientes, y le dijo que el era bastante grande como para tomar sus propias decisiones, tenia que hablar con mi amiga que pensaría de mi ahora, pero de pronto me acorde de algo que había pensado la madrugada anterior.

--- Papa donde esta Alan ? desde anoche que estuvimos en casa de los abuelos ya no lo vi.

---- El solo era un mensajero, tenia que darnos una noticia y como ya lo hizo se fue. pero viene en un par de semanas, con toda la guardia volturi, Aro su padre quiere conocerlo tiene curiosidad por ustedes, y la verdad eso me tiene muy preocupado, tanto por ustedes como por su mama, porque el bebe llegara en cualquier momento.---- el la miro con ternura yo sabia bien que los visitantes que tendríamos eran como la realeza de los vampiros, y por los recuerdos de mi madre tambien sabia que eran muy aterradores, por lo menos los tres mas antiguos por de-sirles de una manera, papa nos dijo que por eso tambien la manada estaba aquí pues el rey vampiro, había pedido que ellos no fuera ha faltar, les tenían que decir algo que ocurría alrededor del mundo y todos los de nuestra naturaleza corríamos peligro.

---Nessie mira los panecillos ya están listos, da-le uno ha esa niña no tiene buena cara que no come bien.---

cuando mi tía dijo eso sentí como la quemazon de mi garganta arremetía nuevamente en mi, quería aplacarla con agua helada pero no sorbía de nada, tambien sentía como si tuviera fiebre, no sabia si eso era posible pues nunca me había resfriado, tenia que hablar con el abuelo Carlise, para decirle lo que me estaba pasando, me disculpe diciendoles que llamaría ha mi prometido para que el tambien probara los panecillos solo era una excusa, pues pensar en comerlos en este momento no me ayudaba en nada, la sequedad que aumentaba era como si mi lengua fuera una lija que raspara mi paladar y mi garganta, subí en una carrera alocada asta cerrar la puerta ha mi espalda, el amor de mi vida seguí ahí, me acerque despacio para que el no despertase pero cuando estaba ha solo un paso de el abrió los ojos.

--- Hola amor --- fue todo lo que dije, la sed que sentía me impedía hablar.

--- Que te sucede princesa ? --- de pronto me llevé las manos a la garganta enterrando mis dedos, como si asiendo eso el ardor disminuyera, sentía dolor al rojo vivo.

El se paro de un brinco, tomando mis manos quitándolas de mi piel para que no pudiera asarme daño.

--- Ariel no se lo que me pasa, algo en mi no esta bien, me esta pasando no se que, me siento con la garganta en llamas, y mi temperatura parece que subió un poco siento mucho calor, en mi boca ay un sabor amargo. Tengo miedo amor. Tengo mucho miedo.---- el me abraso pego su frente ha la mía y me froto los hombros, con ternura me dio un beso en la coronilla y hablo despacio.

--- Princesa me parece que tu lado vampiro, quiere que tu calmes la sed, tal vez seria buena idea que saliéramos de casería, si tenemos suerte no tendremos que ir demasiado lejos, veras que cuando la sangre pase por tu boca el ardor se calma, no tengas miedo de saciar ese lado de tu naturaleza.----- como el me pedía eso yo tenia muchisimo tiempo que había dejado ese lado de mi no podía, pero el ardor arremetía, pensando en lo que el me decia y tan solo de pensar en el sabor y la textura de la sangre, la ansiedad se sentía en el estomago ahora.

---- No se si podre casar, yo no cazo desde que tenia 4 años y tal vez no pueda, crees que yo soy mas una vampira, que una loba.

--- Pues por los síntomas que tienes se inclina mas al lado de mi naturaleza que la de tu papa.

podria ser cierto yo podía ser un vampiro y si así fuera, mi cuerpo cambiaría tambien los pensamientos vinieron ha mi en flashes, y lo mire con lágrimas en los ojos, tenia que decirlo el tenia que ver lo que yo veía en estos momentos.

---- Amor te das cuenta que si yo me inclino al lado vampiro, mi cuerpo cambiara y se ara como una piedra y nunca podre darte hijos, nunca podria concebir seria como un trozo de mármol, ----- las lágrimas me corrían por el rostro la voz se me quebraba, y sentí como si eso fuera todo para que el no quisiera estar conmigo a partir de ese momento.

--- Si ese fuera el caso no me importa yo te amo mas que ha mi vida, si no podemos tener hijos no importa, el tenerte cerca de mi es todo lo que quiero, por ahora no te aflijas tal vez solo es un síntoma por la sed.

Mira vamos ha que calmes la sed y después buscamos ha tu abuelo el sabrá decirnos lo que en realidad esta pasando.----- lo dijo comben-sido solo quería que la quemazon se acabara y accedi ha ir con el.

entramos al bosque el me dijo que solo me dejara llevar por mis sentidos y curiosamente el oído lo tenia mas agudo todos los pequeños movimientos de mi alrededor los escuchaba como si tuvieran amplificador, me dijo que siguiera el olor y el sonido de dos grandes corazones que con cada latido se me asía agua la boca, eran dos venados, una hembra y un macho, me lanze sobre la hembra, pero el tuvo que ayudarme ha derribarla mi fuerza no era lo suficiente para detenerla y morder al mismo tiempo, el puso su boca en el cuello del animal asiendo un orificio arrancando el pelambre y limpiándolo para mi facilitándome, el acceso ha la yugular pude ver como la sangre corría me aferre a ella y la mordí sentí como la caliente sangre me salpicaba no tenia experiencia en succionar en ese momento el preciado liquido, lo tomaba desesperada sentía como el ardor disminuía y el calor subía grados en mi interior en pocos minutos ella estaba seca, pero mi amor ya me tenia el segundo animal a mis pies, me lanze del mismo modo dejando mi vergüenza en un lado y dejando que mi lado de vampiro saliera en todo su esplendor. seque el segundo animal en cuestión de unos minutos, las fuerzas que sentía en mi cuerpo eran como si algo en mi interior reviviera, mire ha mi hombre disfrutando de mi lucha interna, pero ya no era lucha sino aceptacion si lo que yo era en ese momento tenia que ser una VAMPIRA pues lo aceptaria, solo le pedía al cielo que antes que mi cuerpo cambiara por completo, me diera el milagro de darle un hijo al amor de mi vida


	18. Chapter 18

ESPERANDO EL DIA

BILLY EDUARDO ( CAPITULO 18 )

No solo la sangre del animal corría por mi cuerpo, las sensaciones que sentía eran muchas, ver como Ariel disfrutaba verme reaccionar como un vampiro, me sobre pasaban, ahora que me había atrevido ha beber sangre sentía como las fuerzas perdidas volvían multiplicadas, los mareos que sentía ya no estaban, y la diosa quemazón había disminuido a casi no sentirla, pero el calor que sentía mis entrañas era diferente, era como si mi cerebro solo pensara en el sexo, todo cuanto yo quería en ese momento era lanzarme ha mi prometido y hacerle el amor como una psicópata, el solo pensar en como el se veía desnudo, mi cavidad palpitaba.

Sacudí mi cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, paresia como si yo fuera una artista pornográfica y mi trabajo fuera estarme pullando día y noche, el me miraba con curiosidad pero no me decía nada, solo se sonreía, fui yo quien pregunto indignada.

---- Que es tan gracioso para que te estés burlando de mi, ? tuya fe la idea de venir de caza o no ? ---- solo se acerco a mi poniendo sus tibios labios en los mios, asiendo que mi cuerpo temblara ante el contacto, lo mire justo ha los ojos, pero el, los tenia cerrados ante eso no pude hacer nada, lo abrase por la cintura y el me tomo de los hombros, haciéndome pararme de puntas para estar ha su nivel, después entre labios hablo despacio.

---- Ya no seras tan diferente ha mi, ahora somos mas iguales, no te das cuenta que si tu naturaleza de vampiro esta mas fuerte, eso quiere decir que el tiempo no pasara en ti, y tus papas no tienen porque seguir angustiados por si envejeces, tambien tendrás una eternidad como todos nosotros amor.----- Cuando el había oído todo esto ? el día que mi abuelo lo había dicho el no estaba presente, me le quede viendo con los ojos achicados como acusándolo de algo.

---- Cuando, no mas bien. Como, te diste cuenta de esa platica tu no estabas en la casa cuando eso paso ? es mas yo no te había dirigido la palabra ni nada.----- pero el se burlo de mi soltó una sonora carcajada asiendo que las aves nocturnas aletearan en la obscuridad.

---- No nunca nos habíamos tratado, pero eso no quiere decir que yo no te espiara. Yo amor seguía todos tus movimientos, es mas te puedo decir que una noche te paraste en tu ventana desnuda, abriste la ventana y me deleitaste con tu figura.----- me quede con la boca abierta, eso no tenia nombre, el no se veía arrepentido ni nada.

---- No tienes vergüenza de estar declarando que me espiabas !!----- el en verdad no le importaba que yo lo estuviera acusando.

--- La verdad no ni una pizca de vergüenza,----- el me abraso mas fuerte y me beso el oído, lo mire con curiosidad y vi que estaba fascinado, no entendía porque.?

---- Amor estas bien de verdad te noto un poco, diferente.?---- me mordí el labio inferior por el desconcierto.

---- Mas que bien princesa, tu te vez radiante, y eso me encanta el color de tus ojos es mas brillante ahora.------- su cuerpo se adhirió al mio como si fuéramos uno, comenzo ha acariciar mi cuerpo, sus manos se movían en torno de mis muslos asiendo que mi cadera se restregara en la suya, su pierna se metía en medio de las mías separándolas, con la rodilla comenzo a frotar mi intimidad asiendo que un gemido silencioso saliera de entre mis dientes.

Jiró nuestros cuerpos asta apoyar mi espalda a un tronco, era un roble pero con la fuerza con la que me recargo crujió un poco. su calor corporal subía al igual que el mio, su lengua recorría con desaparición mi cuello, desabrocho mis jeans y sin encontrar obstáculo alguno, metió una mano dejando de lado mi bikini, con movimiento diestro masajeaba mi vagina, asiendo que subiera una pierna ha la altura de su cintura, de pronto, la urgencia por el ya era mucha, me pegaba mas a el como si se pudiera, me de-sise del cinturón, levanté su playera para que su pecho desnudo quedara listo para mi, con mis manos recorrí los músculos de su pecho, palpando con las yemas todo a su paso, delineando sus costillas y enterrando mis año en su espalda .Todo cuanto asía era para el lo mas exitante como si cada encuentro fuera nuevo, y diferente, desabroche su pantalón y lo deje caer asta sus rodillas, ha este punto mis jeans habían desaparecido, mi blusa estaba abierta y su cara se escondía entre mis senos, sus labios subían ha mi boca dando-me besos candentes, su lengua me inyectaba descargas eléctricas, la temperatura de mi cuerpo era como estar en un horno a mas de mil grados, y aun así sentía sus palmas ardiendo con el contacto de mi piel, mis entrañas tenían vida propia, sin pensarlo clave mis colmillos en su hombro, bebiendo de su sangre inconsciente succione, la euforia que corría en mi no tenia precio, de un pequeño brinco me senté en su cintura, mi blusa cayó al suelo la corteza del tronco donde me recargaba arañaba mi espalda, pero ni eso quitaba mi concentracion, me penetró con lujuria con embates alucinantes gemía de placer al tiempo que mi espalda se arqueaba, el placer y el éxtasis nunca había sido tan intenso, sentía como su sangre entraba en mi torrente, le pedía mas embates, mas fuerza mas placer, el cual el me daba con gusto, le tronco cedio ante los embates, la intensidad de los movimientos nos llevaron al suelo pero ni lo húmedo ni el frió eran importantes ante el hecho de estar asiendo el amor ha iguales las fuerzas que yo tenia en este momento superaban las de el, pues yo tambien tenia una mínima parte de licántropo, mis músculos se tensaban en cada penetración, sentir su tibio pene en mi vagina, con el rose de mi clítoris en su piel, sentía como el orgasmo venia lo quería detener un momento pues quería seguir sintiendo todo aquello que el me daba, sus gemidos no me ayudaron en nada pues de estar oyendo como el lo disfrutaba, me tomo de las caderas elevandome un poco con embates consecutivos, el placer que sentíamos era estar en el cielo, de pronto no pude mas mi espalda se tenso como un arco poniendo mi abdomen pegado al de el y me vine, el orgasmo fue como nunca lo sentí defender de mi todas partes de mi cuerpo, y sentí como el llego al mismo tiempo que yo su semen calentaba mi vientre, fue lo mas maravilloso que el y yo abríamos experimentado, se tendió en un lado de mi besando mi frente y mi pelo, repitiendo una y otra vez te amo, lo mismo le decía yo, pues lo amaba de una forma sobrehumana.

Mis pensamientos se turbaron abrupta-mente cuando, en ellos apareció la voz de mi papa casi gritando.

----( Jessie tienes que venir ha casa de inmediato tu mama te necesita urgente )---- el practica-mente lo gritaba en mi cabeza, y le conteste de la misma forma-----( Ya vamos en camino papa no te preocupes ---le dije ha Ariel que teníamos que volver de inmediato y solo me miro con curiosidad. Me levante poniéndome mi bikini y mis jeans, mirando alrededor buscando mi blusa y mi sostén. Ariel me tomo de la cintura y en un acto que no supe entender puso su oído en mi vientre le dio un beso y me miro a los ojos.

---- Veras que ya viene princesa lo acabo de sentir y una vida se empieza ha formar dentro de ti ---- me reí de sus ocurrencias aun cuando yo lo deseaba con locura, terminamos de vestirnos en cuestión de segundos ya íbamos rumbo a casa no era mucha la distancia y me sorprendí que pudiera correr al mismo ritmo de el, en cuanto estuvimos en el patio, pude ver que los coches de la familia estaban ahí me sorprendió pues ya era un poco tarde, cuando entramo la abuela Bella me jalo de la mano caminando por el pasillo al estudio de papa.

---- Que pasa abuela, porque la urgencia ?---- ella solo camino demasiado rápido, entramos practica-mente, el estudio era un cuarto de hospital, con todo el inmobiliario. ---- Nessie empezo trabajo de parto ase como unas dos horas y ella quería que tu estuvieras presente.---- Las palabras de la abuela llegaron tomandome descuidada, pues era lo menos que yo me esperaba. Mire a mis padres que estaban en un extremo de la habitación, papa la frotaba la espalda a mi mama, ella tenia gesto de dolor. ----- Como te encuentras Nessie ? mira cariño tu hija esta aquí,!----- la abuela lo decia tranquila tal vez ella no quería preocupar-la, pero la manera de como veía al bisabuelo decia otra cosa,

---- Mami puedo hacer algo.?---- me puse frente ha ellos, ella solo negó con la cabeza, mi papa reacciono como si yo no estuviera ahí, sabia que en estos momentos el prefería sentir el dolor que ella tenia.

---- Bella debes de preparar todo para cuando llegue el bebe, ahí tienes todo lo necesario.---- el bisabuelo se dirigio a la abuela ella fungia como pediatra pues tenia titulo de doctora así como el abuelo Edward, ella seria la asistente del parto.

pasaron unas horas las contracciones subían y mi mama sufría horrores, no podíamos hacer nada para ayudarla pues era algo natural, ----- Jacob deberías ir ha tomar algo no te veo muy bien que digamos si cambian las cosas te llamare enseguida.------ la abuela Bella se lo decia a mi papa pero el lo negó con la cabeza cada minuto era agonizante para el.

---- Papa deberías hacerle cazo a la abuela y tomar algo, yo me quedare con mama, ?----pero no acepto nada de lo que pudiéramos decir lo aria cambiar de opinión. El bisabuelo Carlisle la reviso y le dijo a papa que ya era la hora, todos comenzaron a caminar en el cuarto moviendo y poniendo cosas, mi mama se coloco en una cama de la cual quitaron la parte de abajo subieron unos tubos con una especie de arneses ella puso sus pies ahí, me miro y sonrió.

--- Bien mi niña es así como nacen los hijos ----- Trague pesado al ver como ella comenzaba ha pujar la fuerza con la cual el bebe tendría que salir, pero algo no estaba bien la abuela miraba con cautela los empujes de mi mama.

---- Carlisle algo no esta bien que esta pasando--- mi papa pregunto y en respuesta solo fue silencio---- Bella di-me que pasa porque no nace---- fue la pregunta que el le izo ha la abuela --- No sabemos porque no avanza Jake pero lo esta intentando---- mama empujaba con mas fuerza casi podría decir que las venas de sus ojos se reventaban con el esfuerzo,---- detente Nessie el bebe es muy grande y le cuesta bajar te tendremos que hacer una cesaría de emergencia,--- mama casi se desmaya de la impresión.

---- No abuelo no ay tiempo para prepararnos para una operacion si no lo sacas en este momento el bebe no sobrevivira. Mama puedo lograrlo ayuda-me por-favor no quiero perder mi bebe, llamen a papa el les ayudara tambien.---- ella estaba desesperado y quería ha todos los médicos de la familia ahí. ---- Jake llama a papa di-le que quiero que el este presente--- Papa se levantó y ha la carrera asomo la cabeza por la puerta solo le basto un grito para que el abuelo apareciera en un segundo.

mi mama seguía intentándolo pujaba con todas sus fuerzas. --- Vamos cariño tu puedes hacerlo empuja mas fuerte----- el abuelo Edward la animaba como si ella no lo estuviera haciendo ya. ---- Nessie voy ha ponerle unos forces eso le ayudara para salir.---- ella ya casi sin fuerza solo asintió los minutos pasaban y el bebe no salia, papa se sobaba la cabeza y en ningún momento se retiro del lado de mi madre.

---- Bella ayuda-me a cambiar los fresas por la aspiradora le pondremos presión---- Edward esto se pone dificil si no lo sacamos ya se asfixia,--- Si amor lo escucho sofocares---- mama grito pues los había oído se enderezo en la cama tomo sus pantorrillas con las manos y pujo como no lo había hecho las venas del cuello así como las de los brazos y de la frente se saltaron por el esfuerzo, fue cuando vi en la vagina de mi madre aparecer la cabeza del bebe, salio solo su rostro ensangrentado. --- CARINO NO PUJES el bebe esta enredado con el cordón------ el abuelo pidió la ayuda de su padre ---- Carlisle corta el cordón tiene varias vueltas---- Si Edward ya esta listo.--- Ok cariño puja es por tu bebe.--- pero ella lanzo un grito ensordecedor con la fuerza que su cuerpo le dio y el bebe salio, ella quedo tendida en la cama un poco inconsciente, yo fui siguiendo a la abuela que llevaba al bebe asía una pequeña cuna, fue cuando me di cuenta que no lloraba, y tambien mi mama, ------ Que le pasa ha mi bebe porque no lo oigo llorar Jake que sucede---- ella luchaba para levantarse el bisabuelo estaba con ella pues la placenta no había nacido todavia---Vamos Nessie ayuda-me ha que la placenta se suelte el bebe esta bien es un barón un niño.--- pero el no lloraba cuando estuve solo ha un paso de la cianita el abuelo Edward asía asta lo imposible para que el respirara pero no lo conseguía, fue entonces que los gritos de mi madre me alertaron --- suelten-me yo quiero saber que pasa con mi bebe.--- se razonable amor el esta muy bien atendido--- papa le suplicaba que se calmara vi como ella logro zafarse de los brazos de mi papa y fui corriendo para abrasarla y obligarle ha que se acostara, cuando estábamos en esa lucha oí como el abuelo con una maquina asía que los pulmones del bebe tomaran aire. fue cuando logre acomodar ha mi madre. Oímos lo mas hermoso en ese momento el bebe comenzo a llorar ha todo pulmón, y todos los que podíamos asarlo tambien aun cuando los otros tres eran vampiros sus ojos eran igual que los de mis padres se veía como si tambien lloraran pues ahora era de felicidad, mi pequeño hermanito lo había logrado.

---- Y como se llamara mi nieto--- pregunto el abuelo ---- El se llamara Billy Eduardo--- mi mama sonrió al abuelo. --- te amo papa y a ti mama abuelo gracias--- fueron las palabras de mi mama, mi hermano mayor entro al cuarto y toda mi familia se fundió en un gigantesco abraso, el pequeñito lo había logrado y era hora de celebrarlo.


	19. Chapter 19

ESPERANDO EL DIA

DE MUJER A MUJER ( CAPITULO 19 )

Cuando el bebe nació, y el susto porque no podía respirar paso. escuche que el abuelo preguntaba ha mis padres como se llamaría mi pequeño hermanó, ya en otras ocasiones había oído los diferentes nombres que se le asignaban pero la decisión de ponerle Billy era por el abuelo. El padre de mi papa había muerto asía como unos nueve año y yo sabia que el lo extrañaba mucho, el había sido su mentor y su amigo, el segundo nombre, Eduardo era por mi abuelo, mi madre había dicho que era el de su papa pero modernizado, y que así se llamaría. Pues nadie se lo discutió.

Las horas pasaban mi madre descansaba en su habitación, como era obvió la tía Rosalie ya estaba instalada en la casa, pues ella era la niñera oficial de la familia, yo la adoraba practica-mente ella nos había criado ha Chris y a mi, tío Emmett disfrutaba viendo como ella se llenaba de amor por el bebe, haciéndolo feliz ha el tambien. La tía me pidió que cuidara al bebe un momento, me senté en una mecedora que se encontraba en la sala familiar, me di cuenta que era igual a mi papa, su cabello negro su nariz su color, era un bebe humano, no tenia nada diferente, yo lo miraba embobada, sus manita eran muy pequeñas, y los deditos eran hermosos, lo arrulle con amor el era por lo que mama había luchado, y ahora necesitaba nuestro cuidado, la voz de Ariel me saco de mi estado maternal.

--- Te vez divina amor con el bebe en brazos, ----- su comentario hizo que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, no podía entender porque siempre era tan llorona.

---- De verdad lo crees lascó como una na-na.?---- lo dije para sentirme mejor pero me sentí peor, el se acomodo en el brazo del sofá y me rodeo con su brazo, despejo un poco la cobijita de la cara de mi herma-nito, y le hizo cariños, el bebe se estremeció un poco y pujo delicada-mente, eso nos causo gracia pues no se había movido en mucho rato.

--- En verdad que es hermoso se parece ha ti, tiene la forma de tu nariz y de tu frente.---- claro que se paresia ha mi pues yo era el vivo retrato de Jacob Black.

--- El pobre se parece ha mi papa, me hubiera gustado que saliera blanco como mama.----- en eso Chris se metió en la platica.

---- Si tienes razón yo tambien pienso eso, porque en unos años cuando el este grande van ha decir que si yo soy el adoptado de la familia, pues tu hermanita tambien tienes ese color.---- en realidad Christopher era un imbécil sin remedo, como se atrevía a decir eso.

--- En verdad tu imaginacion viaja de polizón en tu mente verdad.---- nos reímos del momento un poco alto para decir verdad. Cuando me fije en el bebe, el tenia los ojos abiertos y me miraba sin llorar, como si entendiera lo que pasaba, fue el abuelo quien me saco del momento.

---- A si es cariño el entiende lo que ustedes están ablando, pero no comprende quien eres tu así que tienes que explicárselo, pues Rose ya lo hizo, el tiene una inteligencia muy avanzada.

--- Si ya veo, ---- lo mire a los ojitos y le hable despacio.---- Mira bebe yo soy Jessie tu hermana mayor y este de aquí es Chris tu hermano, esta otra persona es mi prometido Ariel y el que esta parado es nuestro abuelo, es el papa de nuestra mama, lo entiendes bebe.----- me sentía ridícula hablándole a un bebe de horas de nacido. El abuelo trono en una carcajada.

--- Que es gracioso abuelo.?----

---- Lo que esta pensando Billy, piensa que porque lo llamas bebe si el tiene un nombre, y pensó que a mi ya me conocía, y que yo le agrado, y que Bella le ase honor a su nombre, y que extraña la voz de tu mama, y el calor de su vientre,-----Eso me conmovió como podía ser el en verdad que era sorprendente.

--- Muy bien si quieres que te llame por tu nombre cual de los dos nombres te gusta mas, puedes pensarlo el abuelo te oirá, y el nos lo dirá.---- le sonreí tenia los ojos obscuros como los de papa, el era muy parecido ha la familia Black. El abuelo hablo otra vez.

---- El piensa que Billy esta bien, le gusta y quiere que su papa venga pues no le ha visto la cara nada mas se acuerda de su voz,------ La idea me fascinó ver la cara de mi padre ante este pequeño parte de su ser.

--- Papa puedes venir a la sala alguien te quiere conocer. ? ------ papa entro minutos después las ojeras estaban muy acentuadas, por el cansancio y la desvelada.

--- Quien me quiere conocer si están ustedes nada mas ?----- le tendí al bebe en sus brazos con torpes movimientos lo acuno y se puso serca de el.

--- Billy quería ver como era su papa.---- lo dije con una sonrisa, el volteo a ver al abuelo para confirmarlo ,el abuelo solo asintió, el miro al bebe nuevamente, le dijo unas cuantas cosas.

---- Hola campeón sabes que eres todo un guerrero, conseguiste salia adelante, y yo te amo ya lo sabias verdad.--- los ojos de papa se llenaron de lágrimas, el pequeño comenzo a llorar y mi papa quiso calmarlo,

---- No llores campeón mama esta descansando para ella fue difícil, pero en cuanto se sienta con mas fuerza vendrá por ti....... .. Edward que preferencia tiene el para alimentarse no se si ya lo hizo ?? --- era verdad yo tampoco lo había visto alimentarse.

---- No te preocupes Jacob, el es como tu se podría decir que casi humano, pero como Jessie aun no define su naturaleza. ---- Yo no les había contado nada y era el momento justo para eso.

--- Un momento abuelo quiero decirles algo, hoy o mas bien dicho ayer fui de caza con Ariel, la sed era imposible de reprimir y tenia que calmarla, así que quedan las dudas despejadas, soy mas un vampiro, que un licántropo,---- pero no los pude convencer.

--- No estoy completa-mente seguro de eso cariño, tengo que hacer mas estudios, Billy tiene su temperatura corporal en los grados normales, los de un humano, y cuando tu naciste tenias diez grados mas arriba, me comprendes ahora.---- claro que lo comprendia pues el calor subía cada día en mi interior.

--- Claro que lo comprendo pero ahora siento mas la sed, que antes no tenia.--- Ariel me rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura y me pego a su cuerpo, el quería que yo me sintiera mejor, medio un beso en la frente y me dijo al oído que fuera ha descansar pues la tía Rose ya le peleaba el baba ha papa, me despedir de todos y me fui ha mi cuarto, entre al baño y me mire al espejo, mi ropa era un verdadero asco, toda llena de barro, salvia de los arboles, incluso mi blusa tenia sangre, no sabia si era de mi cena, o era de mi madre al nacer el bebe.

Me senté en la cama, después de ponerme una pijama, ya me disponía acomodarme para dormir, cuando unos golpes en mi puerta, volvían a perturbar mi descanso.

---Entren esta abierto.--- fue lo que respondí, la abuela entro y se sentó junto ha mi.

---Pasa algo abuela ? mi mama esta bien ?---- ella me acarició la mejilla.

---- Si cariño todo esta bien solo quiero hablar contigo un momento, di-me como es tu relación con el hijo de Kate,--- ella enarco una ceja y espero mi respuesta.

---- Veras abuela es algo poco incomodo para mi contar esto pero yo se que tu ya lo sabes así que te cuento.---- tome aire y empece.-----------Abuela no se si cuando tu eras humana las sensaciones que sentías por tu novio eran las mismas que yo siento, pero cuando estoy cerca de el , su puro rose me altera, su voz , su olor, sus manos cuando me hace una caricia cuando me da un beso pensar en su cuerpo, todo abuela todo en el es parte de mi yo lo amo.... me entiendes eso.?

---- Mi niña todo lo que sientes es normal yo en su momento lo sentí tambien, pero lo que yo quiero saber es si todo esto que sientes no es únicamente por tus hormonas revueltas, y la pasión que estas viviendo con el, solo sea eso pasión, Que el hecho de haberte entregado ha el pienses que el es el amor de tu vida, y si estas confundida y todo lo que sientes por ese muchacho, sea solo calentura hormonal, no me mal-interpretes cariño pero todo ha sido muy rápido, yo misma se que el amor verdadero te lleva hacer cosas inesperadas, por eso quiero que lo pienses y definas tus sentimiento por el.

---- Abuela no tengo nada que definir yo amo ese hombre, lo siento en mi interior, cuando asemos el amor siento como todo su cuerpo forma parte de mi, como cada célula de mi ser se une a la de el, como el estar separados me duele, es como si me faltara algo en las manos, y un vacio en el pecho, como si el aire fuera mi pesado y no pudiera pasar por mis pulmones. Y sentir el alivio al verlo cruzar la puerta, y cuando me toma la mano, sentir la seguridad otra vez, y si el deposita un beso en mis labios, es como si el aire perdiera su peso y yo pudiera diferirlo sin problema, cuando sus brazos me acercan a el el hoyo en mi pecho desaparece y me siento complete. o cuando tiene que ir ha dar sus rondas y lo espero en la ventana despierta solo para asegurarme que llega bien, que sus ojos hablan por el que conozco cada movimiento cada respiracion cada mueca de su rostro, y cada expresion corporal, todo escucha-me bien todo es parte de mi...... Me entiendes abuela. ??? ---- ella me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla

---- Si cariño claro que te entiendo y si quieres mi opinión ? SI ES AMOR lo que sientes por ese muchacho y si el siente lo mismo por ti, no me resta decirte que te deseo lo mejor de la vida, sabes bien que ustedes son lo mas importante para mi y me dejo de llamar Isabella Swan de Cullen si alguien los quiere lastimar, que duermas bien cariño.--- se levanto y salio de cuarto dejando-me todo el amor y la protección que una familia de vampiros nos brindaba, y yo podría descansar sabiendo que el amor de todos en la familia, era mutuo


	20. Chapter 20

ESPERANDO EL DIA

NOCHE ESPECIAL ( CAPITULO 20 )

Pasaron los días muy rápido, con el despliegue de vigilancia que habían formado quileutes y vampiros, solo veía a mi prometido unos pocos momentos al día, las ansias de estar ha solas con el me llenaban la cabeza de humo cada que pensaba en las miles de cosas que quería hacer con el, una llamada inesperada me dio la dicha que me faltaba en esos días. Brenda la novia de mi hermano y mi futura cunada, me había invitado para salir con ella y lorean de compras, me fascinó la idea me quería comprar un modelito para una noche especial que estaba programando en mi mente para seducir ha mi novio.

Brenda y yo, duramos horas hablando en el teléfono, me contó como mi hermano se le había declarado, lo romántico que era con ella y lo enamorada que estaba de el, eso en realidad me asía muy feliz, el pensar que ella lo aceptaba tal cual, sin miedos, sin prejuicios, ella me contó que fue amor ha primera vista, que era como si el cielo se hubiera puesto en la tierra cuando lo miro a los ojos, le escuchaba la voz hablando de el como si para ella fuera un dios, y lo quiera elevar a la estratosfera, en sus palabras confirmaba todo lo que Chris ya me había contado que ellos eran el uno para el otro, le dije que había otros muchacho que no tenían pareja y que seria bien planear una parrilla-da, así ella conocería ha mis padres y abuelos y podíamos invitar a algunas amigas para que conocieran al los chicos, seguro que eso le caería muy bien, pues se la pasaban diciendo que era bastante aburrido el pueblo, ellos ya llevaban dos semanas esperando la visita de los volturis, y todos los entretenimientos se habían dado la semana anterior cuando las tormentas de verano nos habían regalado, magníficos partidos de béisbol, donde los vampiros habían sido los campeones de la liga.

Para ella mi idea había sido muy buena y ella llevaría ha su hermana, para que conociera a los chicos pusimos la idea en marcha inmediata-mente, nos quedamos de ver en la casa de Lorian para así poder ir de compras, unas horas mas tarde llegamos al centro comercial del pueblo de York, era el mas grande de los alrededores fuimos visitando algunas tiendas donde encontramos cosas muy lindas, pero yo tenia la vista fija en la tienda de lencería francesa que estaba en el segundo piso, ese era mi objetivo real.

Brenda se paro en la tienda de vestidos de novia, con la boca abierta al mirar la vitrina, veía un hermoso conjunto de novia, la mire con una sonrisa y les dije a mis dos amigas que porque no pasábamos para ver los modelos que tenían ahí, ellas aceptaron encantadas y fuimos dentro nos mostraron muchos modelos pero ninguno me gusto yo sabia que la tía Alice seria muy feliz si ella lo diseñara así que yo se lo pediría.

Mis amigas estaban encantadas cuando la encargada le dijo a mi futura cunada que si se quería medir el del aparador y ella pegaba pequeños brincos de alegría en verdad le gustaba ese modelo, paso al probador y duro unos minutos dentro, nos pidió que nos quedamos sentadas que ella saldría cuando ya estuviera lista bromeábamos con cosas de recién casados, las que le diría ella a mi hermano en un futuro ella solo se reía pero nunca nos siguió la corriente , fue cuando salio que nos quedamos calladas de la impresión, ella se veía linda el vestido era perfecto para ella se acentuaba en la cintura con corte asimétrico en la falda en la parte de arriba era como un strapless y tenia un bello velo tomado por un hermoso tocado yo estaba segura que si mi hermano la hubiera visto aquí mismo saldrán a casarse con ella,

---- Solo te puedo decir cunada que te vez hermosa esa es la palabra perfecta, si muy lindo el vestido que escogiste cuando lo uses te aseguro que mi hermano se quedara con la mejor impresión de su vida.

---De verdad piensas que el me pedirá un día que me case con el ?---- A ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas mientras alisaba la falda del vestido de novia

--- No solo lo pienso estoy completa mente segura.---- Le aclare para que la duda se desvaneciera

----Tu que piensas Lorian, te gusta como me veo ? ---- Mi pobre amiga se le rodaron las lágrimas de la emoción

---- Linda en verdad muy linda, estoy empezando ha tener celos de ustedes amigas las veo muy enamoradas y eso me causa un poco de tristeza.---- Lo decía con pesar y pensé que como me gustaría que un buen hombre se fijara en lo maravillosa que era, su corazón era puro yo sabia eso.

---- Ya veras que cuando menos lo esperes tu príncipe azul llegara ya veras.---- le asegure solo sonrió mirando al piso, Brenda fu a retirarse el vestido y seguimos con las compras cuando regreso solo faltaban dos tiendas mas y estaríamos en la de lencería eso me emocionaba, pues ya me imaginaba la cara de Ariel cuando me viera con el modelito, me sonreí con la vagancia que tenia en mente.

---- Jessie el que se ríe solo de sus maldades se acuerda no es así ?. ----- Lorian hizo que me ruborizara en realidad no me había sincerado con mis amigas no les había contado que Ariel y yo practica-mente lo habíamos hecho desde el primer día que nos conocimos, quías eso seria mucho para ellas así que me limite ha decir que lo compraria porque yo iba ha seducir a mi novio.

---- Crees que este le guste ha tu hermano ?---- Brenda lo pregunto con las mejillas encendidas de la vergüenza pero le reste importancia para que no se apenara mas enseñándole el que yo tenia en las manos.

--- Piensas que si me pongo este tendré ha mi novio en mi cama esta noche. ?---- ella soltó una carcajada audible en toda la tienda pues el que yo tenia en las manos era sumamente sensual un sostén con velo en las orillas y una tanga minúscula con abertura en el centro con un mi-ni camison de satín todo en color negro y rojo, en verdad me gustaba pero tambien me llevará otros por si acaso.

---- Creo que con eso no solo lo tendrás en la cama si no en el hospital de la impresión.---- nos reímos las tres, y me di cuenta que necesitaba salir mas con gente normal, eso de vivir con hombres- lobo y vampiros-correctos como lo eran mi familia no tenían estos ratos de picardía.

Fuimos ha comer y después regresamos les dije que prepararía todo para que en la noche fueran ha mi casa que trajeran a otras chicas con ellas y que yo llevaría a todo los muchachos solteros y sin compromiso, que me encontrara en la" lista de los primos de mi papa"

Deje ha Lorian en su casa y después me fui al super tenia que comprar comida real ya que los chicos y mis amigas si comían cargué dos carros de la tienda un niño me ayudo a subirlas al auto y una voz me llamo por mi nombre.

---Jessie ase tiempo que no platicamos como estas as sabido algo de Damian ??----- de vuelta para quedar en frente de ella.

--- Alex hola como estas, y correspondiendo a tus preguntas, No no e visto a Damian desde hace algún tiempo.--- ella me miraba con los ojos achicados como leyendo mis muecas

---- Parece que tendrás una fiesta no es así ?---- pero se me ocurría una idea en ese momento.

--- Si en verdad es casi pura familia pero solo es masculina así que vendrán algunas amigas a mi casa esta noche . Si tu quieres venir tambien estas bien venida.--- le sonreí como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida tampoco la quería de mi enemiga.

---- La verdad que si me gustaría acompañarlas desde que Damian se fue estoy muy sola el era un buen amigo mio.

---Si lo deseas te doy las direcciones para llegar.

--- Si por favor si quiero ir. ---- se las escribí en el recibo de compras y nos despedimos, tuve que llegar ha casa de los abuelo para decirles ha todos los chicos de la manada que los esperaba en casa en la noche y que estarían ahí algunas muchachas, el alboroto no se hizo esperar por los solteros y sin compromiso que se encontraban ahí y dijeron que traerían a los nuevos que llegarían en cualquier momento, me quede con los ojos abiertos como des grandes platos al imaginar que había mas chicos lobos, me fui ha casa tenia que empesar ha preparar todo, algunos se ofrecieron para ayudarme y salieron con migo.

Entre ellos eran Seth, Samy, Embry,Colín, y el mas pequeño de todos Josh este ultimo era hijo de Quill y Clarise y solo tenia doce años, como era posible que seguían cambiando y entrando en fase.

Seth fue directo ha la cocina pues el prepararía las cosas para la parrilla y los demás fueron al patio para poner sillas y mesas, le dije ha mis padres que era una reunión de tres culturas, y que se prepararan porque Brenda vendaría ha conocerlos, mejor que un celular papa fue al bosque entro en fase y le aviso a los demás así que mi prometido seria informado y el tambien estaría aquí, salí como rayo a mi habitación tome mi celular y le hable ha la señora que limpiaba nuestra casa le pedí que hiciera algunas cosas para mi y me puse la ropa interior mas provocativa que había comprado un vestido azul y unos zapatos de poco tacón me arregle el cabello y me maquille un poco, todo saldría de maravilla le daría la mejor de las noches al amor de mi vida. mi tranquilidad se lleno de tensión cuando escuche que unos autos llegaban por el camino, baje ha toda prisa y me encontré conque eran Brenda y su hermana Karina, era unos años mayor que ella así que me la presento, no supe cuando llego mi hermano, pero si vi y el efusivo saludo que le dio, todos los chicos aullaron al unisono en son de burla, así eran ellos, en el otro auto venia Alex se habían topado en la entrada, Lorian me hablo por teléfono y dijo que vendría un poco retrasada ya que cuidaba de su sobrino y no llegaban aun a recogerlo, así fueron llegando las solteras del pueblo algunas no las conocía y otras solo las había visto de lejos.

Lo mas hermoso de la noche paso, cuando vi salir de entre los arboles ha ese hombre que me desarmaba por completo, venia un poco sudado por la carrera que había tenido que hacer para estar a tiempo, lo recibí con un beso en los labios, un poco arrebatada le pase mi lengua por el cuello y me supo a sal y al exquisito sabor que el tenia en la piel, lo mire con una sonrisa picara lamiendo mis labios y el me dedico una mirada de arriba a abajo,

--- Wow amor te vez divina.--- me dio la vuelta y me beso otra vez

----Te gusta lo que vez. ?----- le susurre al oído y después le lamí la oreja, mi juego de seducción acababa de empesar, el se estremeció y cerro los ojos .

--- Amor no me hagas eso no sabes cuanto te deseo ardo de ganas de tenerte entre mis brazos.---- cumplido pensé el tenia la misma urgencia que yo solo me di la vuelta y me recargue en su cuerpo pegando mis nalgas a su miembro el cual respondió casi en automático, sentí como la dureza iba subiendo.

---- Que pensara la gente si mi prometido sale ha saludar así ?----- le dije mirando su parte baja del pantalón,

---- Porque no vas adentro y tomas un baño rápido aquí te espero ?---- el solo asintió y se dio la vuelta para ir adentro casi me lo podía imaginar tomando uno con agua bien fría.

En ese momento llego Lorian ella traía en las manos un pastel enorme, me acerque a ayudarla las dos íbamos caminando a la mesa del jardín cuando mi papa y Seth salieron de la cocina con las charolas de las botanas ellos con unas carcajadas que nos hicieron voltear al mismo tiempo, vi como Seth vio a mi amiga en un instante se le borro la sonrisa, como habia pasado con Chris camino en automático directo a ponerse enfrente de Lorean que me dejo todo el peso del pastel para tomar la mano de Seth cuando se presento con ella, ya estaba conocía bien esas miradas y simple mente me reí al pensar que el mejor de los hombres se había fijado en mi mejor amiga, ella no se merecía otra cosa si no lo mejor.

---- Papa podrías ayudarme, necesito mover algunas cosas para poder poner esto.--- corrió ha ayudar acomodamos el pastel y me tomo por los hombros apartándomelos un poco

--- Te das cuenta cariñó el amor llega cuando menos te lo esperas, ella es una buena chica y y el es la mejor persona del mundo es mi mejor amigo y ya era hora que sentara cabeza.

--- Si papa tienes toda la razón, esta reunión fue una gran idea que tuve.--- vi salir ha mi prometido con ropa limpia y luciendo como modelo de revista era como si modelara los pantalones de mesqulilla y la polera que tenia puesta, me acerque a el y lo tome de la mano fuimos entre los demás no le dije nada solo camine en linea recta había dejado mi auto un poco alejado de la casa así que cuando se dieran cuenta que estábamos escapando ya no abría nada que hacer para detenernos, Ariel solo me miraba pero no pregunto a donde lo llevaba caminamos asta el auto le abrí la puerta se subió yo al volante y salí disparada con el acelerador al fondo.

--- Esto es un secuestro señorita, ?---- me pregunto divertido

--- Si joven y voy ha pedir un jugoso rescate por usted.---- le sonreí coqueta lamiendo mis labios

--- Le advierto que mi familia es muy poderosa y muy influyente no tiene miedo de lo que pueda pasar con usted ?---- siguió el juego y me gusto

---- Pues le aseguro que su integridad esta asegurada siempre y cuando pague el rescate que pediré.---- me subí un poco el vestido dejando uno de mis muslos al descubierto el levanto la mano para ponerla en el pero lo pare en seco,

---- No joven no puede atacar la mercancía !----- echo la cabeza asía atrás y se sumió un poco en el asiento.

---- como no quiero que nadie sepa mi escondite por-favor tome esa mascada y tape-se los ojos ---- hizo lo que le dije y se tapo los ojos en pocos minutos llegamos ha nuestra casa, lo tome del brazo y lo lleve adentro pasamos por el pasillo y lo pare en la entrada del dormitorio estaba como yo lo había pedido decorar ya estaba obscuro y prendí todas las velas que asían un camino baño el cual estaba cubierto de velas y pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas me quite el vestido dejando solo mi sensual atuendo puse un poco de música y lo llame.

---- Por favor joven quite-se la venda de los ojos.---- escuche el jadeo que dio me mordí el labio al pensar en su expresión.

---- Joven avance derecho estoy en el baño.---- lo dije con voz sensual el no contesto nada lo vi aparecer por la puerta con los ojos muy abiertos yo me encontraba asiendo movimientos sensuales invitándolo ha avanzar.

--- Parece donde esta si no quiere que su vida se ponga en riesgo.---- me subí ha un pequeño banco y empecé un baile el cual asía que el empesara ha jadear y gemir de placer al verme asiendo eso me senté en el banco y de pronto abrí mis piernas exponiendo la abertura de mi tanga frente ha el vi como se mordía el labio y masaje-aba su miembro endurecido, quiso acercarse pero le ise sen que no, empecé a mas-ajear mi humedad haciendo que se estremeciera, el placer que me daba al saber que era yo la que lo asía estremecerse, fui quitando me la poca ropa que tenia encima asta que me desnude por completo restregaba mi cavidad en el banco asiendo grititos de placer.

--- Por favor amor ya no puedo seguir con esta tortura no seas mala quiero sentirte encima de mi.--- me lo dijo suplicando y solo lo ase-que al banco comen-se a quitarle la ropa su polera quedo en dos tiras y el pantalón hecho jirones al arrancarselo el boxer fue lo mas sencillo solo cayó, lo senté en el banco me puse sobre de el sin penetrarn me, yo besaba su cuello lo recorría con la lengua mordía sus pezones el solo tenia las manos en su costado asta que no pudo mas.

---- Me encanta tu juego amor pero te necesito tanto que casi no puedo soportarlo, déjeme tocarte por favor.--- como me suplicaba puse sus manos en mis senos y deje que los manejara pero no solo eso lo conformaba me beso apasionadamente su lengua urgía la mía al tiempo que chupaba mis pezones alternando los movimientos poco a poco los papeles se cambiaron, me recosto en el banco y me besaba el cuello recorría mis senos mordisqueaba mis pezones asiendo me gemir del placer, besaba mi abdomen colocándose entre mis piernas chupando mi humedad haciendo que gimiera y jadeara al decir su nombre la sensacion que sentía cuando me succionaba mi clítoris era otro mundo puso un dedo dentro de mi humedad presionándolo y chupandme el clítoris eso era demasiado lo necesitaba dentro de mi y se lo dije.

--- Amor te necesito dentro as-me tuya y lleva-me al cielo.--- me sentó en-sima de el poniéndome su duro pene en mi humedad penetrando-me de golpe con fuerza solté un grito sin pudor yo lo quería así el comenzo a besar mis pechos al tiempo que me embestía con movimientos acompasados, me apretaba las nalgas asiendo fuerza para que toda su dureza se perdiera en mi cavidad yo jadeaba del placer el rose con su miembro era celestial subía y bajaba con embates mas fuertes deciamos nuestros nombres con lujuria en los ojos.

--- OOOOO princesa cuanto te amo cuanto te deseo as-me tocar el cielo

--- Yo tambien te amo Ariel y te extrañe demasiado---- la sensacion de tenerlo así era otra cosa movía mis caderas mas y mas fuerte sentía como estaba apunto de llegar al orgasmo pero el no quería así cuanto mas gemía mas lento lo asía asta que me levantó sentando-me en el banco y con su boca en mi humedad succiono asta que me vine tomo mis jugo el orgasmo había sido prolongado por la abstinencia de tantos días, siguió besando-me los senos chupando mis pezones y me en sendio como si fuera un interruptor me tomo en los brazos y me llevo a la calmo depositandome ahí se subió en mi y me penetro estaba urgido sentía como su cuerpo vibraba en mi como su miembro reconocía mi intimidad como los pliegues de mi vagina lo apretaban como el no detenía los gritos de placer y gritaba mi nombre entonces algunos embates mas y terminamos juntos llegando al cielo, se tumbo en mi pecho jadeando tratando de recuperar la respiracion, lo mire con lágrimas en mis ojos por el placer sentido, acomodando mi cara en su cuello y dando-le pequeños besos.

---- Eres maravillosa amor me ases sentir el hombre mas feliz del mundo

--- Y tu a mi amor tengo al mejor amante de mundo

---- Te amo mas que a mi vida. que no se te olvide nunca, hace mucho que te entregué mi corazón y tienes que cuidar de el.

--- y Tu sabes bien que siempre estaremos juntos verdad.---- empezó a besar mi cuello me puso boca abajo y abrió mis piernas metiendo una mano entre mis caderas para levantarme se coloco detrás de mi y me penetro otra vez con movimientos decisivos me tomo del pelo y me daba nalgadas que asían que el calor en mi subiera me tomo de la cintura para alejarme y acercarme con ritmo embestidas consecutivas tocando-me el clítoris con sis dedos asiéndome jadear nueva mente.

---- Si así mas da-me mas oooosi me vengo amor me vengo.---- lo dije entrecortado sintiendo como el llegaba con migo haciendome la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

nos desplomamos en la cama esa noche no dormiríamos esa noche seria por todas esas noches de espera recorrería con mi lengua cada rincón de su cuerpo aprendiéndomelo de memoria asiendo un mapa de el, subiendo y bajando el cielo que nos pertenecía en este momento porque el amor que nos teníamos era mas que el plaser que sentiamos por nuestros cuerpos


	21. Chapter 21

ESPERANDO EL DIA

LA DECEPCION (CAPITULO 21)

Tuve el mejor despertar de mi vida al lado de el amor de mi vida, los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana iluminando nuestra recámara, yo estaba recostada en su perfecto pecho adherida aferrándome ha su cuello con mi mano, levante la cabeza para poder ver su rostro dormido se veía hermoso pacifico tranquilo, coloque mi mejilla junto a su pecho escuchando su corazón que cantaba para mi con latidos rápidos pero fuertes me sentía en el mismo paraíso, el tiempo se había parado para nosotros solo existiamos el y yo.

---Buenos días princesa.---- no supe cuando despertó pero me sonrió cuando lo mire a los ojos.

---- Muy buenos amor.----- le dije acurrucándome rodeándolo por la cintura, y el apretándome los hombros con su abrazo.

---- Como dormiste.-----

---- Relajada----- pero el soltó unas risitas que hizo que nuestros cuerpos desnudos se movieran involuntariamente, reaccionando ha las sensaciones de sentirnos cerca nunca me cansaría de disfrutar su masculinidad, sentí en mi pierna como la dureza de su miembro comenzaba ha subir, asiendo que subiera mi rodilla para frotárselo, el soltó un gemido mordiendo sus labios, el deseo que sentimos el uno al otro crecía solo con un rose, el respondí a mi caricia pasando su mano por mis senos, haciendo que mi piel se erizara, en un movimiento se puso sobre mi besando-me apasionadamente, con urgencia retiro la sabana que nos cubría, acariciando mi pierna en el proceso, pasando sus uñas por mi rodilla, asiéndome estremecer, paso su lengua por mi cuello y la detuvo en mis senos, tomo uno de ellos y lo sorbió con deseo para después cubrirlo con toda la boca, su mano siguió el recorrido asía arriba y se detuvo en la parte de mi ingle presionando uno sus dedos mi pelvis, asiéndome gemir y disparando mis jadeos, escuche como sus propios gemidos se unían a los mios, después coloco dos dedos entre los pliegues de mi cavidad que ya empezaba ha mojarse levantaba la cadera por el rose el moviéndolos con mas fuerza preparándome para su bienvenida, separo un poco mis piernas colocándose entre ellas poniendo su dureza con la mano firme rosando mi clítoris, asiendo que un grito de placer saliera, fue introduciéndose lento gozando al máximo las sensaciones de mi cavidad era estrecha y podía sentir como la iba rellenando haciendo-me arquear la espalda, con embates delicados el tensaba los músculos de la espalda con cada movimiento, yo enterraba los dedos en sus costillas acariciando todo su pecho, mis gemidos subían el volumen y sus jadeos llenaban mi cara con su aliento embriagando el ambiente, mis caderas se movían al compás de sus embates aumentando su penetración entrando y saliendo con rapidez el éxtasis casi llegaba sentía como mi cuerpo se preparaba para explotar dentro de mi, clavé mis uñas en su espalda cuando sentí como el orgasmo cubría mi humedad y asía que el grito de satisfacción quedara en sus labios al besarlo cubriendo todo el control de mi cuerpo con una fuerte convulsión de pies a cabeza, en ese mismo tiempo solté mi agarre y sentí como el terminaba al mismo tiempo que yo llegando su propio orgasmo extasiando-nos por completo. callo en mi pecho con la respiracion errática igual que la mía los latidos de nuestros corazones parecian una colmena, mi piel sudada se pegaba a la suya. se tumbo de lado para recuperar el control de nuestros pulsos besando mi frente.

---- Te amo tanto que asta da miedo sentir todo esto.---- le dije cuando recupere la compostura, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas escapando una rodando por un lado de mi mejilla, el se dio cuenta y al instante me tomo con sus manos el rostro acusandolo poniendo su frente pegada a la mía.

---- Nunca vuelvas a llorar sabes que te amo mas que a mi vida y me encargare de que en nuestra casa la felicidad salga por las ventanas y el amor crezca cada día mas, yo me encargare de que nunca decaiga.----- me dio un tierno beso abrazandome y limpiando mis lágrimas, me apretó a su pecho, no dije nada solo deje que el me consintiera, me propuso ir ha desayunar al único restaurante que había en el pueblo así que acepte.

---- Pontee muy bonita tengo que hacer una llamada.---- tomo el celular y se levantó de la cama, fruncí el ceño al ver que salia de la habitación el se dio cuenta y respondió mi incógnita.

---- Princesa tengo que llamar ha tu casa, nadie sabe donde estamos recuerda que lo de la casa no queríamos que nadie lo supiera todavía, tal vez tus padres están preocupados tomando en cuenta que ya es medio día.

---- Medio día ?---- salte de la cama no me había percatado de que la mañana ya había pasado.

---- Si así que debo encarar mis responsabilidades.----- se acerco ha mi y me dio un beso el los labios, salio y yo solo asentí con la cabeza, no había medido las responsabilidades ante mis actos solo había pensado en mis sentimientos y deseos y nada mas, entre en el baño y me bañe tomando tiempo en los detalles, puse mi cara contra el agua tibia que relajaba mis músculos, al girar mi cuerpo para salir de la ducha Ariel se encontraba parado viéndome como me banaba, detuvo mi avance rodeandome de la cintura poniendo mi espalda contra de la pared de espejos, sonriendo con picardía solo abrí la boca para decir algo pero me la cerro con sus labios, besando-me apasionado recorriendo mi cuerpo con las manos después me hizo el amor nueva mente bajo el agua de la regadera.

Salimos de nuestra casa tomados de las manos. me dio una nalgada al subir al auto lo vi sonreír como nunca tenia su mirada reluciente yo me sentía igual que el.

Llegamos al desayunar nos dieron una mesa pegada ha un privado cerca del corredor, el mesero nos atendió muy bien comimos delicioso platicamos de todo planeando nuestro futuro, nuestra boda la cual yo quería en la isla de la bisabuela isla Esme. El pidió la cuenta le dije que iría al baño antes de irnos así que el se quedo en la mesa, salí rumbo al baño pasando al final del pasillo cuando una voz femenina llamo mi atención en el momento que pronunciaba el nombre de mi prometido.

--- Ariel que gusto me da encontrarte aquí extraño los buenos momentos junto.----- me quede paralizada cuando localice nuestra mesa y vi que una exuberante rubia rodeaba el cuello de Ariel besándolo apasionadamente, el infierno me trago en ese momento mi mundo de ensueño se esfumo así como mi felicidad , pase saliva camine asta pararme detrás de la rubia, y solo mire la escena, el levanto la mirada encontrándose con la mía, tomo la rubia de los hombros apartándola de el quiso agarrar mi mano pero solo solo la eleve para darle tremenda cachetada, salí corriendo del lugar atravesando el estacionamiento e internándome en el bosque, las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro haciendo que mi vista se nublara, el dolor que sentía corría por mi sangre haciendo que el dolor fuera casi imposible de soportar como el había sido tan hipocrita como había dicho tantas y tantas mentiras, solo quería correr asta que el dolor se perdiera con el cansancio, la escena venia a mi cabeza una y otra vez, no había tomado atención que mi velocidad había aumentado casi desapercibida como un verdadero vampiro, sentía como el sabor amargo en mi boca aumentaba y asta podía sentir que mis colmillos habían aumentado su tamaño, los pulmones me dolía a falta de aire y el corazón casi se salia de mi pecho de lo rápido que bombeaba, no se cuanto corrí ni me di cuenta asía que lugar solo quería borrar de mi mente la escena que regresaba una y otra vez, mis piernas no me respondían colapse de rodillas, llorando a gritos practica-mente aullando de dolor asta que mis ojos se quedaron secos, y los sollozos se ahogaron entre los sonidos del bosque.

Fueron muchas horas las que pase solo arañando la tierra, mirando al cielo y preguntándole porque me había pasado esto, no me di cuenta cuando fue que me hice un ovilló en el suelo, temblando por el frió de la noche.

Unos pasos hicieron que abriera los ojos pero sin importarme de quien se trataba. sentí unas manos que me tomaban de los brazos para levantarme del suelo y fue cuando vi esos ojos impresionantes que el dolor volvió. Me arroje a esos brazos extraños pero de los cuales me sentía segura pegando mi rostro a su pecho con un sollozo desgarrador que ahogaba poniendo mi boca en su camisa, el me acariciaba el pelo y solo alcance a ver que no estaba solo, fue cuando me desvaneci y la obscuridad me cubrió por completo.

----- sshh shhh shhh TRANQUILA TODO ESTA BIEN AHORA YO ESTOY AQUI.


	22. Chapter 22

ESPERANDO EL DIA

UN AMIGO (CAPITULO 22 )

Escuche voces a lo lejos dentro de mi cabeza quería abrir los ojos pero me pesaban, mi mente empezó aclarándose asimilando lo que había pasado, y ya no quería despertar el dolor en mi corazón volvía ardiendo demasiado, pero alguien cercano a mi, me llamaba por mi nombre. Trataba de reconocer la voz pero me era imposible mi cordura era por debajo de lo normal, estaba bloqueada no quería oír nada mucho menos los pensamientos de mi papa, algunas veces muy cerca y otras mas retirado pero en si todas des-conocidas, todo los olores y aromas tambien eran des-conocidos, no tenia idea donde me encontraba, sabia bien quien me había traído aquí, pero no sabia ha donde!?

Sentí como alguien me tocaba la frente y me tomaba el pulso, unos pasos mas y como alguien preguntaba que porque no despertaba.

---- Sigue en las mismas ? Porque no despierta ? eso es normal en los de su condición ? ---- pero no respondieron a las preguntas de la chica.

Alguien me quitaba los cabellos del rostro y ponía sus dedos cerca de mi nariz, pienso que para chequear si yo respiraba, sentí como se retiraban de mi, los pasos se alejaban y una puerta se abrió y después se cerro, no sentía ningún movimiento en el aire, así que abrí los ojos, recorrí la pequeña habitación en la que me encontraba tratando de ver si me era conocida, pero no fue así,

Cerré los ojos al sentir que abrieron la puerta, y tratando de acompasar mi respiracion para que pareciera que dormía, estos pasos eran diferentes a los anteriores eran mas fuertes y con fuerza el aroma era conocido, pero yo no quería darle una expoliación, no estaba preparada para esto, el se acerco a mi lado, y sentí como se sentaba al lado de la cama, pero no me toco solo se quedo quieto.

---- Jessie abre los ojos vamos se que me oyes,!! no te dejare sola te lo prometo, solo quiero saber si estas bien, si necesitas algo, si tienes hambre, vamos abre los ojos,--- una pause y siguió hablando---- esta bien mas tarde tal vez, solo quiero saber si alguien te hizo daño y recuerda que no necesitó expoliaciones de nada solo te quiero ayudar !!------- pero no conteste ni me moví solo espere a que saliera y cerrara la puerta.

Abrí los ojos de nuevo y recorrí el lugar, tenia ganas de ir al baño pero no sabia si ahí había uno así que me senté en la cama, vi tres puertas, y me pare para verificar si alguna de ellas era la del baño, la primera que abrí fue la de el armario y la otra ya sabia que era la salida, así que la ultima era lo que yo esperaba entre y lo use después abrí la puerta, recorrí el cuarto en busca de una toalla pero solo conseguí una de papal, así que abrí las llaves del agua, esperando que al lavarme la cara me ayudara un poco, no me había mirado al espejo asta que quede frente a este. La mujer que vi reflejada en el no era yo, esta tenia unas ojeras muy marcadas , y los ojos hinchados, con el pelo demasiado revuelto y enmarañado con restos de hojas y barro, ni que decir de mi ropa era un completo desastre, sucia y desgarrada, mis manos estaban completa-mente llenas de barro y mi cara solo la parte donde mis lágrimas corrieron estaba limpia. Quede impactada pues no me gusto lo que veía, así que llene mis manos de agua y me restregué el rostro una y otra vez con fuerza como si el agua tambien me ayudara a borrar los recuerdos del día anterior.

Fue cuando limpie el vapor del espejo que lo vi parado en el marco de la puerta, con sus ojos serenos pero penetrantes, me miraba con el ceño fruncido, a través del espejo nuestras miradas se encontraron, y me gire solo para abrasarlo de la cintura extrañamente necesitaba su protección.

Sus brazos me rodearon, presionándome contra su pecho, y solo lo único que pude hacer fue llorar, si llorar amargamente de nuevo, el me sostuvo asta que mis sollozos cesaron, no me importo mi aspecto no supe si lo había cansado pues practica-mente el cargaba mi peso, pero no se quejo ni dijo nada solo me acariciaba el pelo un y otra vez, masía su cuerpo en un arrullo protector, fue cuando otra vez me quede sin lágrimas que el hablo.

---- Quieres que platiquemos de lo que paso ??----- solo asentí con la cabeza ya que me quedaba tuve que agarrar valor para empezar una expoliación.

---- Pensaras que estoy completa-mente loca no es así ??---- pero lo negó con un movimiento de cabeza, y solo le medio sonreí para continuar.

---- O.k veras te contare practica-mente mis últimos dos días. Antier tuvimos una pequeña reunión en mi casa y yo le quería dar una sorpresa a mi novio, "total". Le di la sorpresa tuvimos la mejor noche de nuestra vida, al menos eso pensaba yo, ---------- se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, pase saliva y continué----- como te decía fue la noche mas maravillosa de mi vida, así que hicimos planes para nuestra boda.----- pero el me interrumpió.

---- Como ? se van a casar ? no sabia eso.!---- lo negué con un movimiento

--- La verdad que esos eran los planes, ahora pienso que eran solo mios, bueno como te decía.

Al día siguiente me invito a desayunar. ( osea ayer)---- lo dije poniendo los dedos como en paréntesis y continué no quería acercarme al relato final.

---- Total fuimos al restaurante comimos platicamos de muchas cosas y cuando ya estábamos por retirarnos le dije que iría al baño así que el se quedo en la masa para esperarme.--- pase saliva otra vez----camine por el pasillo que llevaba al baño.

Y fue cuando escuche la voz de una mujer, muy entusiasmada por haberse encontrado con el ahí, busque nuestra mesa con la mirada y vi como una exuberante rubia se ponía frente a el, lo cual hizo que yo retrocediera al ver como ella se abalanzaba asía el rodeándolo por el cuello y besándolo apasionadamente y lo peor el le respondió .------ en ese momento las lágrimas había cubierto mi rostro, así que el las secaba con el dorso de la mano, tratando de que yo estuviera tranquila, pase saliva nuevamente y continué.

---- Así que salí corriendo de lugar, e internándome en el bosque lo demás ya lo sabes, me quede tumbada en el suelo no se cuantas horas asta que tu apareciste.----- los sollozos volvieron y el nuevamente me rodeo con sus brazos. Pero su reacción fue lo menos que yo espere apretó los puños y le pego a la pared, solo agrande lo ojos al ver su frustración.

---- Como fue ese bastardo capas de hacerte eso!.---- y me tomo por los hombros poniendo su mirada frente a la mía con firmeza. y rompió en un grito ------ no te merece ninguno de esos primos te merece. Me escuchaste ? tu vales mucho y ese maldito me las pagara.---- sentí miedo con la amenaza pues aunque Ariel me hubiera lastimado todavía lo amaba.

---- No tienes porque temer veo en tus ojos que te asusta mi reacción. Solo dame unos segundos para asimilar la información.---- inhaló profundo y se puso en cuclillas frente a mi tomándome de las manos.

---- NUNCA nadie se atreverá a tratar de hacerte daño otra vez!!!---- me pregunte porque el quería protegerme así que pensé en usar mi don con el poniendo sus pensamientos y recuerdos en mi mente, pero por mes que me concentraba no lo conseguí así que pensé que era porque yo me había bloqueado, algo que el hizo me extraño, se sonrió divertido como si le hubiera contado un chiste.

---- Te doy risa ?---- puso su mano en mi rostro y sonrió.

---- No mi niña de ojos bonito solo siento que intentas usar tu don conmigo y no lo consigues, porque yo no te lo permito.---- puse los ojos como dos grandes platos por la información.

---- Sabias de mi don ?-------- Si----- respondió-------- Y como lo evitas como puedes bloquearme.?.

-----Fácil nadie puede entrar en mi cerebro porque mi escudo esta detrás de esa puerta, no me mires así yo no tengo nada extraño, ni especial , ni un don como tu, solo la protección de alguien mas. mi guarda-espaldas personal. ---- O ---- fue todo lo que pregunte decir.

---- Tienes hambre ?---- claro me podría comer un león-----O tienes sed ?----- y bastante pensé la garganta me ardía.

----- Si un poco de hambre, y con comida normal esta bien.---- No era que con el me diera vergüenza a estas alturas, ni nada pero quería dejar esa otra parte de mi lejos.

----- Vuelvo en unos minutos, ----- en eso yo me miraba los jeans que tenia puestos y pensé en darme un baño.

---- Crees que pudieras conseguir algo de ropa, para poder darme un baño,?----- la idiota solo me encogí de hombros.

---- Por su puesto en un momento te lo ago llegar!!!!------ entonces salio de la habitación, suspire un poco relajada me pare y fui a la ventana tal vez viendo el lugar donde estaba, sabría donde me encontraba, pero fue una desilusión eran arboles y mas arboles los que rodeaban el lugar, así que no tenia idea donde me encontraba, la puerta se abrió y pensé que era el, grande fue mi sorpresa al oír una voz femenina. Me de la vuelta demasiado rápido que asta la cabeza me dio vueltas, frente a mi estaba ella, la misma mujer que había cambiado mi vida por completo, de mi pecho salio un gruñido sin sentir, no sabia quien era ella pero era mi rival, ella al verme sonrió como satisfecha por lo ocurrido.

--- Vaya si que el mundo es un pañuelo!. nunca pensé encontrarte aquí, fuiste la causante de que ese hombre me dejara ahí en el restaurante practica-mente tirada, pero esto no se queda así.---- ella abanzaba peligrosamente asía mi, entonces me di cuenta de lo que la ceguera de mis celos no dejaban que viera. Ella no era un humano. No ella era un vampiro completo y en estos momentos me asechaba como a su presa, se puso en posición de ataque, y salto sobre mi caímos al suelo, yo no dejaría que ella me mordiera sin luchar, en eso oí como alguien entraba al cuarto.

---- "HEIDI" DEJALA EN ESTE MOMENTO ES UNA ORDEN.------- la voz de el trono en la puerta entonces la vampira me soltó, no sin antes darme una amenaza.

---- Esta vez te salvo la campana bebita, pero no habra una próxima.--- salio de la habitación a toda prisa , solo me quede sentada en el piso. Tenia que asimilar todo esto, y tenia que llamar a mis padres ellos deben de estar muy angustiados.

---- Estas bien ?--- me pregunto cuando me daba la mano para ponerme de pie,------ Si gracias otra vez, sabes ella fue la causante de todo esto, vaya como se encuentran los caminos.

---- Aquí tienes la comida y la ropa necesitas algo mas ?. Por ella no tienes de que preocuparte yo tomare cartas en el asunto.----- No gracias no necesito nada solo quiero tomar un baño antes de comer.

------ En ese caso te dejo sola necesitas privacidad, vuelvo en un rato.----- solo asentí con la cabeza y el camino hacia la puerta, antes que saliera por completo lo llame.

---- ALAN tienes un teléfono. ? necesitó llamar a mis padres, deben de estar preocupados.

---- Claro te lo traigo en cuanto tomes ese baño.

Salio de cuarto y solo le sonreí como yo me iba a imaginar que estaría en la caravana de casas radiantes de LA GUARDIA VOLTUARI.


	23. Chapter 23

ESPERANDO EL DIA

UNA VERDADERA ALMA ( CAPITULO 23 )

Alan salio del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras el, tome la ropa que el me había dado y me metí en la regadera dejando caer el agua caliente en mi espalda, era delicioso sentir como el agua relajaba mis músculos, tome shampoo dos veces pues mi cabello estaba demasiado sucio lo talle bien y me enjabone el cuerpo, tomando tiempo en los detalles, fue cuando me enjuagaba que los recuerdos me azotaron mi mente, el despertar de la mañana anterior, el haber visto como me esperaba en la puerta del baño, sus caricias mientras me asía el amor bajo la regadera.

Y sin pensar me hice un ovillo en el suelo del baño, me abrase las piernas y comencé a llorar a llorar y sollozar, el dolor ahora venia por todas partes, pues el haber visto a esa vampira aquí y que ella me hubiera atacado, por ser yo la culpable de que el no le hiciera caso, por un largo periodo.

El agua caliente se acabo y empecé a tiritar por el frió, de pronto el agua seso, una toalla me cubrió y tambien acompañada de una manta después, me dio pena que fuera Alan pero no fue el quien lo hizo, mire a la vampira con sorpresa pues yo pensaba que los vampiros eran solo jóvenes pero ella no, ella era mas grande en edad, pero no por eso menos bella que las otras, podría haber sido mi madre si el tiempo hubiera pasado normal por su vida, me llevo a la cama mientras frotaba mis cabellos con otra toalla, y con la fricción quería darme calor, entonces hablo.

---- Toma mi niña un te caliente estas congelada y esto te ayudará.---- tome la tasa y le di un sorbo sentí como el calor corría asta llegar a mi estomago después me paso una camisa de deporte y un suéter de cuello alto, boxers de mujer y me dio unos jeans, y calcetas, me los puse pero el frió no se quitaba así que retiro las prendas mojadas y me cubrió con otra manta.

----Espero que con esto entres en calor mi niña, porque no quiero que te enfermes, mi niño Alan te confió a mi cuidado.-------entonces la mire y hable.

---- Gracias por todo no tenia porque molestarse.

---- No es molestia mi niña este trabajo me gusta, el atender una niña tan bonita como tu es mejor que aguantar el carácter de Heidi y Renata y por su puesto el de Jean que es el peor de todos, es una adolescente caprichosa y voluble, no tienen remedio.----- ella se encogió de hombros y me acaricio la mejilla, saco de una pequeña bolsa un cepillo y comenzó a cepillar mi pelo, tal como lo asía mi abuela Bella, entonces les eche de menos a toda la familia, pensé yo y mis arrebatos siempre me metían en problemas.

------ Come debes de tener hambre así que yo estaré aquí para ver si lo haces.

----- Porque se toma tantas molestias, donde esta Ariel.? o perdón Alan--- me quede como tonta

----- El fue el que entro primero mi niña, te oyó llorar pero como es un caballero no entro a la ducha, y me llamo para que yo te ayudara a salir de ahí, tus sollozos se escuchaban al entrar la puerta y el se preocupo por ti. Por cierto yo me llamo Miranda.---- ella me tendió la mano y la estreche.

---- Yo soy Jessie. Y gracias de nuevo. ----- ella solo asintió, tocaron a la puerta y ella fue a abrir, intercambio unas palabras con alguien y luego regresó a mi lado.

---- Pasa algo malo.?----- pregunte pero ella me sonrió.

---- No nada en absoluto solo mi niño quería saber si ya podía venir a tu cuarto, eso es todo.

---- Oh yo quiero que venga.!! ----- pero tocaron a la puerta y el entro, con una sonrisa en los labios

----- Me parece haber oído que alguien solicitaba mi presencia no es asi.?.---- solo le sonreí y el se acerco a mi lado, me acaricio la mejilla con la mano.

----- Gracias por todo, no se como te lo voy a pagar.---- y de nuevo mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero el nuevamente las limpio.

---- No te puedo decir que olvides todo lo que te paso, porque se que es imposible por ahora, pero si te puedo decir que todo saldrá bien ya veras.---- se sentó a mi lado y miro la charola de la comida que practica-mente no había probado.

---- Tienes que comer, necesitas fuerzas, para afrontar tu vida, y el no comer no te ayuda en nada.---- pero pensé, como pasar bocado con tanta tristeza.

----- Si lo comprendo pero entiende-me no puedo pasar bocado, se me atora en la garganta.---- solo mire la comida.

----Si quieres puedo ir contigo para que cases, y bebas ?---- claro que no. No permitiría que el me viera casando.

---- No en realidad intentare comer el ir a casar no me ara feliz ahora.---- solo se encogió de hombros

---- Miranda ya te puedes retirar yo me quedare con ella.---- ella había permanecido paralizada como un mueble en la habitación casi sin darme cuenta. Solo le sonreí cuando salio.

---- Ella es muy amable se porto bien conmigo.---- el con una ancha sonrisa en su rostro me dijo.

---- Si ella es como mi madre, me a cuidado desde que nací, y la quiero mucho.----- era bueno saber que el podía tener buenos sentimientos asía los demás.

---- terminaras de comer.---- después.---- le conteste.

---- Como quieras pero tengo algo que te ara feliz.---- entonces de la parte de atrás saco un teléfono, era uno un poco diferente a lo normal.

---- Es un teléfono muy peculiar.--- lo mire extrañada.

---- Es un teléfono de satélite, y funciona en cualquier lugar de mundo, por mas escondido que estés es muy practico.----- me empecé a frotar las manos de la emocion siempre lo asía cuando me ponía nerviosa.

---- Oh gracias tengo que llamar a mis padres ahora.---- tome el teléfono y marque los números con las manos temblorosas.

---- Rig rig rig rig. Hola.---- al cuarto timbrada papa contesto, por un momento me quede sin responde fue asta que el hablo de nuevo.----------Hola ay alguien ahí ?----- Si papa soy yo-----MI cielo donde estas ? estas bien ? este estúpido vampiro nos dijo lo que paso ayer y.------Tranquilo Jacob estoy bien te lo digo enserio, no me paso nada,----- Donde estas para ir por ti----- Papa estoy con un amigo no te preocupes por eso, por ahora no pienso ir a casa .---pero el empezó a gritar en el teléfono asiendo imposible entender que cosas me decía fue asta que mama tomo el teléfono que el señor Black dejo de gritar.

---- Mi niña donde estas.

--- Mami estoy con un amigo, como se lo dije a papa, y no te preocupes estoy bien. Mama en lo que cabe me entiendes verdad.?

---- Claro que te entiendo mi niña pero, debes de saber que Ariel tambien la esta pasando muy mal, nos contó que fue un simple mal entendido, y que no le diste oportunidad de explicar la situación que paso,---- pero la interrumpí como podía ella estar de parte de ese mentiroso.

---- mama estas de parte de ese embustero.?

---- Claro que no mi cielo, sabes que tu eres lo primero , pero solo que lo veo muy triste y si dice que fue un malentendido.

--- No quiero hablar de el por favor mama, no quiero que me digas nada por ahora solo quiero estar tranquila me entiendes.---- la voz se me quebró a causa de las lágrimas que salían sin parar, mama lo capto.

---- No cariño no llores todo esta bien no tienes porque sufrir, tienes que aclarar las cosas con tu novio.---pero la pare no soportaba que le diera su apoyo.

----- Momento Renesmme yo soy tu hija deberías apoyarme a mi y no pensar, en darle ninguna oportunidad a ese estúpido egoísta mentiroso.

----- Calma-te cariño te paso a tu papa,------ NO mama NO quiero hablar con nadie ahora solo di-les a los abuelos que estoy con un amigo y que estoy bien y que pronto regresare. ---------- Cari.--------y colgué sin dejarla que terminara de hablar.

me cubrí la cara con mis manos. y sentí como el me envolvió en sus brazos

---- Porque ?---- lo mire a los ojos ---- Porque me ayudas de esta manera ? y Porque me das tu apoyo ?

se puso frente a mi y hablo despacio.

---- En verdad quieres saber porque ?---- SI -----fue lo que conteste, entonces el hablo mas alto

---- Renata ya puedes retirarte puedes buscar a Demetri, no nesesitare mas tus servicios.---- no vi ha nadie

el se fue acercando ha mi rostro y solo me quede quieta su proximidad me asustaba, paso cerca de mis labios pero se desvió a mi oído derecho, y me susurro con voz dulce.

---- Es por esto que te protejo y te protegeré siempre

tomo mis manos y las puso en sus mejillas cerro los ojos y me abrió sus recuerdos, su vida y su alma.


	24. Chapter 24

ESPERANDO EL DIA

HORMONAS O AMOR ( CAPITULO 24 )

Recogí todo lo que Alan tenia en su memoria, todo cuanto había vivido y había pensado, me di cuenta que mi don llegaba muy profundo en los sentimientos y recuerdos de las personas, el era bueno en verdad, supe por sus recuerdos la bella infancia que tuvo, su padre era excelente en ese papel, no había novias pero si amantes, y muchas a decir verdad, de pronto llego el recuerdo de cuando me conoció, al principio el quería conocer a mi mama, pero después todo cambio, el tuvo un buen recuerdo mio en su memoria, y después me pude ver en el suelo casi desnuda indefensa a merced de Damian, y el coraje que el tuvo al comprender como el había sido capas de hacer aquello y de tratar de lastimarme así.

se concentro en los días siguientes del ataque de como yo tocaba la guitarra y como corría persiguiendo mariposas como una niña, mis ojos a través del cristal de la ventana, y como era la relación de mi padre y yo,

el amor asía mi familia y tambien la cortesia y amabilidad que tenia con el, sin siquiera conocerlo, que sentía el cuando yo me acercaba o cuando por descuido lo tocaba, y el se estremecía al verme junto a mi novio, como el estomago se le asía nudo de la rabia que sentía por eso, las semanas de soledad extrañándome y queriendo oír mi risa y mi voz, la felicidad que tuvo al saber que pronto me vería y prometerse así mismo que estaría presente en mi vida, aunque fuera solo mi amigo.

Me vi en medio del bosque echa pedazos y como su propia existencia se derrumbaba al oírme llorar, el tener la oportunidad de abrasarme y apretarme en sus brazos como tantas veces el había soñado, y el tenerme ahora aquí lo que representaba en su existencia.

Me separe unos centímetros de el quería ver su expresion, pero solo me tope con esos ojos azules como el cielo en verano, transparentes y limpios, (porque yo había escogido a otro, porque el no había llegado antes) un impulso de soledad tal vez fue su sercania o el sentirme traicionada me llevo a hacer algo de lo cual yo no estaba preparada.

Pase mis brazos por su cuello acercándome mas a el, asta que su rostro estuvo a milímetros del mio, sentía como sus latidos en mi pecho, pues los mios se habían disparado y como su respiracion aspera y fuerte, y como titubeaba poniendo sus manos en mi espalda.

---- Ahora puedo agregar que eres la persona mas importante en mi vida.---- dijo y pego su frente a la mia

simple mente lo bese lo bese apasionadamente.

Solo lo jale fuerte contra mis labios, el cerro sus ojos y yo me concentre en el beso, sus labios eran suaves dulces, así como era el, su aroma lavanda y pino silvestre, sus labios se movieron pausados con ternura, fui yo la que lo ínsito a mas, fui yo la que lo saco de control, profundicé el beso asiendo que mi aliento corriera dentro de su garganta, su lengua tímida apenas rosaba la mía, pero el color en mi subía y subía, metí mi lengua con fuerza enredándola con la suya, asiendo que un gemido suave saliera de su pecho, sus manos apenas si se movían, pero el no estaba preparado para mi fogosidad, baje mi mano acariciando su mejilla, después le bese el cuello y mordisqué su oreja, volví a sus labios pegando todo mi cuerpo en el suyo, el timidamente subió el suéter poniendo sus manos debajo de la camisa tocando la piel de mi espalda desnuda, y liberando en mi un jadeo, por el contacto sus manos eran suaves y la verdad no tuve tiempo de compararlas, lo que sentía era diferente si pero agradable.

Mi ego subía al sentir que su exitación crecía, y me sentía bella ante las miradas de deseo que el me daba, yo recorría su pecho desabrochando uno por uno de los botones de la camisa, el tenia un cuerpo deseable con músculos de hombre mas macizos, recorrí con la mirada sus pectorales y me lamí los labios, el en respuesta me tomo por la cintura arrastrándome asta que chocamos con la pequeña mesa donde se encontraba la charola de comida, solo la retiro y me sentó en ella acariciaba mi cuerpo sentía como sus manos bajaban recorriendo mi pierna y como apretaba sus dedos al llegar a mis glúteos, la exitación era deferente porque aunque yo sabia que estaba mal, mi cuerpo lo deseaba.

Deslice su camisa poniéndola en el cuelo, el me quito el suéter, subió mi camiseta, mis senos quedaron al descubierto pues no llevaba un sostén, pego su pecho al mio y sentimos nuestras pieles rosarse, me beso desenfrena-do su lengua urgía la mía, besaba mi cuello sin bajar mas solo mi cuello y el óvulo de mi oreja, asiéndome que yo tomara la iniciativa en la seduccion, me separe de el y frote mis senos el solo paso saliva. sin atreverse a ponerme una mano hay, yo tome una mano suya y la coloque en uno de mis senos masaje-ando, exitandolo yo quería que dejara el control guardado en una cajita, y me hiciera suya sentía como mi humedad estaba al máximo y solo quedaba que el se decidiera a dar el siguiente paso, pero yo y mi bocota, sin pensar en lo que le diría.

---- Te gusta lo que vez ?------ y el con voz ronca me respondió

---- Claro que me gusta mas bien me vuelve loco, tengo que tener un excelente control para no abalanzarse sobre ti y hacerte mía ahora mismo.----- pero eso era lo que yo quería

----- Y porque no lo haces si me deseas ?------ solo volvió a besarme y cuando rompió el beso me respondió

----- Porque este no es el momento ni el lugar indicado. Tu te mereces mucho mas que un simple acostón. Y porque yo quiero no solo tu cuerpo si no tambien tu corazón.-----

Me dio un golpe bajo me retire de el y acomode mi camiseta el no dijo nada solo tomo su camisa del suelo y se la puso yo me sentía rechazada y dolida, entonces recordé la vez que Ariel me había echo lo mismo y me cuestione si lo que había pasado con migo no era solo mi orgullo herido, cuestionaba en estos momentos si en verdad yo amaba a mi novio, era la calentura por un hombre diferente en cuerpo y alma o porque estaba poniéndolos en una balanza donde decia virtud uno y virtud dos, yo me pasaba de verdad apenas asía unos minutos me moria de dolor por Ariel y ahora me sentía rechazada por Alan de verdad tenia que pensar bien mis sentimientos creo que la abuela estaba en lo correcto después de todo, o tal vez yo era demasiado tempera-mental. o mis hormonas funcionaban mejor que mis sentimientos, fueron sus brazos los que me sacaron de mis pensamientos, el me envolvió en ellos y esa sensacion de proteccion llego.

----- Esta bien. ?----- me pregunto un poco apenado, como un vampiro podía tener pena.

---- Si solo que estoy confundida, no entiendo porque siento esto cuando me abrasas. ----- era la verdad porque no decirle lo que pensaba.

---- Dime que es lo que sientes, tal vez podamos encontrar un nombre o un significado.---- si , si se lo diría Total yo era un desastre y lo seguía deseando horrores.

---- Mira cada que me tocas o me abrasas siento algo así como una especie de tranquilidad, me entiendes?

---- Claro que te entiendo porque yo siento exactamente lo mismo que tu, no es solo el deseo por tu cuerpo sino el sentirte cerca de mi lo que hace que mi corazón se incha y siento un extraño vacio cuando no te tengo entre mis brazos, si lo piensas un poco te podrás dar cuenta que tengo mas de 26 horas teniendo-te en ellos.

Solo le sonreí, me quede así entre sus brazos sin tener sexo con el el día paso entre conversaciones solo salio del cuarto para traer mas comida y después la noche entro el se quedo a mi lado y yo entre esos brazos que empesaban hacerme necesarios para respirar sus cortas ausencias habían sido para mi un tanto desconsentrantes pues, con Ariel no podía solo dormir y ya no con el solo era sexo y mas sexo y era fantástico pero ahora era algo diferente y me cuestione si lo que sentía por Ariel no era amor sin mis hormonas revueltas.

Desperté en su pecho, el dormía y tenia la mitad de la camisa abierta, me senté y lo absorbe dormir vi todo su cara recorrí con la mirada su cuerpo vi sus brazos y sus manos, como sus labios tienen una forma exquisita era real mente guapo. me acomode en su pecho apretándolo un poco, y cerré los ojos solo disfrutando de la tranquilidad que emanaba de el.

Me di cuenta de algo muy importante en menos de dos días Alan y yo habíamos platicado mas que Ariel y yo durante barios meses que teníamos juntos, me quede dormida pensando tantas cosas, sentí como abrasaba mi cintura y solo sonreí a mis adentros yo sabia que este hombre sentía algo muy especial por mi y que era casi imposible pero yo me sentía demasiado atraída a el, pero no lucharía con mis sentimiento pues Alan era un hombre del que cualquier mujer se podría enamorar facilmente.


	25. Chapter 25

ESPERANDO EL DIA

PRISIONERA ( CAPITULO 25 )

Habían pasado ya diez días de mi llegada, no todos los vampiros me aceptaban, en realidad solo cuatro me habían aceptado entre ellos estaban, Miranda, Ana, Félix y por supuesto Alan, el era una persona de lo mas atenta me daba mi espacio, la casa rodante había quedado a mi entera dispocision, no se de donde pero tenia todo lo que necesitaba, Miranda estaba conmigo para ayudarme en todo lo que yo quisiera, ella era una buena compañía pues teníamos infinidad de temas para conversar, yo la había estado interrogando respecto a el padre de Alan y ella me aseguro que el lo amaba sobre todas las cosas, que la llegada de el a la vida de Aro, había cambiado la existencia de toda la guardia voltuaris.

Este día en particular no era como los otros, había mucho movimiento fuera de los remolques pues casi llegaba la hora que el jefe voltuaris arribara a el, Alan no había entrado a saludarme y darme los buenos días, pues estaba encargado de que todo estuviera en orden a la llegada de su padre.

Durante estos días el me había respetado y no habíamos tenido intimidad, aun que yo me moria porque el me hiciera suya y que el perfecto control que el tenia se esfumara por completo, su sercania rebullía en mi los sentimientos, pues a estas fechas me quedaba claro que mis sentimientos por Ariel eran físicos solamente que la pasión mezclada con el fabuloso amante que era el eran lo que me habían vuelto loca, y que el querer a alguien era mas que un acostó como Alan me había dicho la primera noche que pase con el.

Unos aullidos de dolor me sacaron de mis pensamientos pues eran demasiado cerca y me dio miedo que fuera algún conocido pues yo sabia que los Quileutes seguían en la zona esperando la llegada de Aro, salí del remolque y vi una especie de jaula pero era demasiado reforzada, lo cual me intrigo mas cuando me acerque mis ojos se abrieron a una dimensión increible, pues en su interior se encontraba una hermosa joven de cabello negro y lizo de piel rojiza como la mía, ella se encontraba desnuda y ella un ovilló tal vez tenia frió pues llovía un poco y la jaula estaba abierta de un lado con gruesos barrotes de acero, camine mirándola pero ella no se movió del lugar, puse mis manos en uno de los barrotes y la voz de Félix me hicieron brincar cuando me hablo detrás de mi.

---- Si yo fuera tu no me acercaba a esa bestia, ella es mas fuerte de lo que parece, ella quiso matar al amo, y por eso esta ahí.---- ella al oír la explicacion de Félix levanto su mirada yo la observe por un momento pero sin tocar la reja.

---- Ella no parece peligrosa Félix, mas bien parece que tiene frió.----- me quite la chaqueta que tenia puesta y se la ofrecí ella no se movió de lugar pero sus ojos iban de Félix a mi y visebersa, pero yo quería que la tomara bastante humillante era verla en una jaula como para que estuviera desnuda tambien así que le hable.

---- Hola ---- le dije---- yo soy Jessie y soy una visita me gustaría que tomaras esta chaqueta y cubrieras tu cuerpo ase frió y esta noche caerá una tormenta.---- pero ella no se movió solo deje la chaqueta en la base del piso de la jaula, y me retire unos pasos Félix se rió de mi acto diciendo que las bestia no tenían educación.

---- Tal vez a está bestia no le dieron clases de gratitud no deberías estar perdiendo tu tiempo con ella.--- pero por cierta razón me daba lastima verla así.

---- No te expreses así de ella Félix, ella es una persona como tu y como yo.----- pero el trono en carcajadas asiendo que los demás vinieran acercandose a nosotros.

---- Que no te das cuenta niña que nosotros no somos personas si no unos monstruos, somos Vampiros y tu en realidad no se que eres pero me caes bien porque tienes sentido del humor, y me divierto horrores contigo. de las personas solo nos alimentamos nada mas para eso sirven.---- así que le paresia graciosa vaya que patán era este enorme vampiro.

---- Tu crees en realidad que te tengo miedo no es así Félix.?----- el enancho una sonrisa afirmando su respuesta.

---- Deberías tenerlo yo no me alimento como tu familia y tu eres parte humana tambien.

---- Muy gracioso en realidad no creo que mi sangre te agrade si lo recuerdas tambien soy parte licántropo.y eso no creo que pase desapercibido verdad ?----- me di cuenta que la prisionera se había acercado al escuchar la pequeña discusión con Félix, y había tomado la chaqueta del piso me dio gusto que ella hubiera aceptado mi ayuda.

---- Félix cuanto hace que le dieron de comer a la mujer. ?-------- el solo se encogió de hombros

---- No tengo idea, no savia que teníamos que alimentarla tambien.!----- pobre mujer cuanto tiempo tendría sin comer. Con voz baja llame a Miranda ella se podría hacer cargo de esto

---- Si mi niña que puedo hacer por ti.?------llego tan rápido que cuando hablo detrás de mi espalda hizo que diera un salto.

---- Podrías traerle algo de comer a ella.?---- se lo dije apuntando a la mujer.

---- Claro en un momento regreso.----- y salio a toda prisa perdiéndose entre los otros vampiros.

---- Tienes hambre ? pues si la tienes en un rato te traerán algo de comer.---- me dirigí a la mujer tratando que ella me entendiera fue la presencia de la enana diabólica, como le había llamado a Jane, ella en verdad que daba miedo sus ojos rojos como todos en la guardia sobresaltaban por su diminuto tamaño y altivez.

---- Veo que quieres jugar al buen samaritano niñita, si no te lo han dicho, las visitas a esta mujer están prohibidas, así que te agradezco que te largues de aquí ahora.------- eso en verdad me enfureció el que ella me agarrara del brazo para tratar de alejarme de la jaula, del fondo de mi pecho solté un gruñido horrible con el cual ella se sorprendió, y me dio una sonrisa siniestra pues aun que yo sabia el poder de su don no le tenia miedo.

---- No sabes lo que puede pasarte si me enojo contigo.-----pero la vi-lis me subió por la boca asiendo que la tragara este engendro de demonio en verdad me irritaba, practica-mente no la aguantaba. y sin pensar la rete.

----- A si y que me aras si no quiero irme de aquí.?------ ella se cruzo de brazos y me miro profunda-mente una sonrisa macabra se formaba en la comisura de sus labios, pero yo esperaba algún ataque por parte de ella, pero no se movió, vi como su mandíbula se tensaba y yo en son de burla levante una ceja.

---- Y bien mi querida Jane, que aras si no me voy de aquí.------- Alec el hermano gemelo de ella se acerco con la frente arrugada como si lo que su hermana estuviera asiendo le afectara a el.

---- Que pasa Jane ?------- el le pregunto y ella sorprendida lo miro.

---- MI DON no funciona con ella.!----- lo dijo en un grito que retumbo a lo lejos asiendo eco. Alec se concentro mirándome y fue igual la imagen de frustraciones, como su hermana, y yo solo los miraba como esperando algo que no llegaba.

---- Que sucede aquí.?----- fueron las palabras de Alan al llegar y rodearme por la cintura con su brazo.

---- Tu sabias que ella es inmune al dos de Jane y Alec.?----- Félix lo dijo como si el aire le faltara. ni yo misma lo sabia mucho menos el.

---- No tenia idea de eso ! pero que bien, era hora que alguien te ensenara una pequeña lección no es así Jane.-------- Alan se reía y ella solo golpeo el suelo con el pie. después de eso nadie hablo pero yo tenia la impresion que el había dado una orden sin hablar.

---- Alan porque ella esta en una jaula.?---- se lo dije apuntando en dirección de la mujer

---- Porque representa un peligro para nosotros y para ella misma, pero pronto sera libre, cuando llegué mi padre y alguien se haga cargo de ella.---- no sabia porque alguien tendrá que hacerse cargo de una mujer adulta pero yo no sabia, que clase de cosas había echo ella.

Me dejo en mi casa remolque y se fue a la suya, dijo que volvería en un rato después de asegurarse que la mujer comiera algo, así como yo lo había dicho, me tumbe en la cama viendo al techo y repente se cruzo por mi mente el nombre de esa mujer. Claro ella era Leah como no me había dado cuenta í corriendo en busca de Alan, de seguro el estaba en su remolque, el tenia que prestarme el teléfono mi padre tenia que saber lo que estaba pasando con Leah.

Entre en el remolque sin tocar la puerta, era mala educción pero me urgía hablar con Alan, en la primera habitación no estaba así que camine al cuarto donde vi su ropa en la cama, escuche como el agua en el baño caía y de pronto Leah quedo en segundo termino, me acerque a la puerta del baño puse mi oído en ella, entonces vino a mi una idea, me quite la ropa sin pudor alguno entre en el baño, yo sabia que Alan estaba enterado de mi presencia, el tenia las manos puestas en la pared, tenia los ojos cerrados y en su cara caía el agua, sin mas me acerque a el poniéndome detrás abrasándolo por la espalda poniendo mi cuerpo desnudo junta al de el que lucia en todo su esplendor, el tenia el cuerpo mas hermoso que yo había visto, pase mis manos por su abdomen pegando mi rostro en su espalda, palpando su pecho. Me jalo asta quedar frente a el y me miro antes de hablar.

---- Si hacemos el amor no podre dejarte que te alejes de mi lado. Lo entiendes verdad ? estas dispuesta a dejar a tu familia para vivir conmigo lejos de aquí.?----- no conteste nada solo subí mis brazos asta rodear su cuello, me acerque despacio asta rosar sus labios.

El apago el agua me enredo en una toalla, yo veía su increible erección el tamaño era impresionante, me arrastro fuera del baño, me tomo en sus brazos llevándome a la cama, con cuidado me deposito ahí se acerco con cuidado dejando se caer a mi lado mirándome a los ojos, el deseo hervía en los de el sus ojos azules se anegaban por la extinción y el deseo, un gruñido salio de su pecho, lo jale asía mi quería besarlo el avanzo uniendo nuestras bocas, su lengua abrió mis labios explorando mi interior acariciando mi paladar, con movimientos deliciosos, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo con manos firmes y suaves palpaban mi piel, cambio la posicion de su boca trasladando-se a mi cuello, que beso con lujuria evitando rosar con sus colmillos comenzando un recorrido asía abajo, beso mi cuello mis hombros, torturandome cuando atrapo con sus labios uno de mis pezones, rosandolo con la lengua, asiéndome gemir por las sensaciones, sus manos apretaban mis caderas eran manos de hombre experto, acaricié su pecho y tuve unas imagenes robadas de sus recuerdos, el me estaba comparando con una vampira, comparava mi calidez mi suave y delicada piel con la dura piel del mármol y el frió como el hielo, mi ego subió pues yo sabia que mi cuerpo no tenia comparacion al de alguna de las mujeres que llenaron su cama, deje bloquear mi mente y entregarme por completo en mente y alma aun cuando yo sabia que el no me había dicho que me amaba yo lo sabia y aun cuando no me hubiera dicho que me quería, no me importaba.

Mi maldita voz interna, pegaba gritos dentro de mi cabeza, que si el entraba en mi vida no podría alejarme de el nunca mas enterré la cabeza en la almohada al sentir como acarisiaba mi sexo presionando el punto exacto de mi anatomía que me asía curvar la espalda levantando la cadera para recibir mas deliciosos movimientos a ese punto mis jadeos se habían disparado, y la erección de el había aumentado a un tamaño descomunal, cuando el puso su mano entre mis piernas, las separe como en automático dejando campo libre para sus caricias, el placer y la exitacion que yo sentía eran completos el hecho que el me deseara como yo a el era como si todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor no existiera, ni el tener cerca de treinta vampiros con un oído super sensible, en este momento solo el y yo exictiamos en el mundo.

La humedad en mi sexo era excesiva el me tenia con la temperatura al máximo de mi capacidad, oír sus gemidos y jadeos contra mi cuello en verdad ya no aguantaba.

---- Alan.----- Si lo se un momento corazón-------- con su lengua recorrió mi humedad extrayendo mis y saboreando mi intimidad su erección topaba mi pierna y la quería dentro de mi.------- Alan por favor.

----- Sabes que no abra regreso verdad. ?------ lo dijo mientras me besaba y se situaba en sima de mi, su masculinidad tomo posicion en mi humedad cuando estuvo medio dentro de mi exclamo fuerte

----- Vaya ----- fue todo lo que dijo, me penetro despacio su erección entro en mi, yo levantaba las caderas para estar mas cerca de el como si se pudiera con movimientos suaves y acompasados sus gemidos de placer eran como encenderme una llama por dentro mi temperatura corporal había subido por encima de lo normal su masculinidad salia para entrar de nuevo una y otra vez, con agarre fuerte me tomo de la cintura arremetiendo con dulzura besando mis senos y alternándolos con mis labios yo acariciando sus piernas con mis pies, impulsando el movimiento sintiendo como el éxtasis quería explotar en mi interior, el supo el momento exacto su gemido se mezclaba con mi nombre y un eres magnifica, se retorcía en soma de mi cuerpo cuando mis manos acariciaban su espalda fue prolongando el acto disfrutando de el placer y las sensaciones que asían que mi corazón latiera des enfrenado, yo ya no podía mas,

Lo empuje asía atrás asta quedar encima de el moviendo mis caderas adelante y atrás el presiono mi cintura y después apretó mis glúteos mis senos quedaban a la altura de su rostro lo cual no desaprovecho besándolos, fue cuando mi cuerpo se convulsiono al llegar al orgasmo el llego al éxtasis segundos después convulsionando su miembro en mi interior. El rodó quedando yo encima de el, con un abraso me apretó a su pecho, y soltó un suspiro no dijo nada solo guardo silencio beso mi frente y me estrecho mas a el , enredamos nuestras piernas y me deje caer en su hombro y pase mi brazo encima de el.

No hubo promesas, ni juramentos ni un te amo o un te quiero, solo silencio y el latir de nuestros corazones uniéndose como en una melodía sincronizada así me quede con la mente en blanco como asía mucho tiempo no estaba, con la paz que este hombre maravilloso emanaba.


	26. Chapter 26

ESPERANDO EL DIA

ERRORES ERRORES Y MAS ERRORES ( CAPITULO 26 )

Al despertar pase mi mano tratando de encontrar al hombre que me había hecho el mejor sexo de mi vida. Pero estaba sola el no estaba hay, la desilusión llego como un trueno en el cielo duro y con una dosis de ubicate, este seria mi futuro con el, pues seria meramente sexual, y no sentimental, agarre mi frente y me sacudí la cabeza, mis errores eran cada vez mas estúpidos.

Me senté en la cama y decidí darme un baño, pasando un recuento tras otro de lo sucedido me di cuenta de algo ha lo que le echaba de menos.

Era el despertar entre unos brazos fuertes pero cariñosos, con cinco palabras que bastaban para darme vida y encender la pasión, la ternura y el deseo en un hombre.

Esas palabras era. BUENOS DIAS AMOR COMO AMANECISTE. y el beso que venia después de esas palabras.  
Después de la extinción de la noche anterior cuando mi mente no funcionaba correctamente, no puse en perspectiva todo lo que mis hormonas ponían en riesgo. Salí del baño mas confundida que nunca, en estos momentos cuanta falta me asía Nessie, mi madre seria la mejor para aconsejarme, en estos momentos de los cuales mis errores eran su principal preocupación por año me vestí y salí del remolque, cuando vi la jaula recordé porque había ido en busca de Alan, caminé despacio y me senté en un lado, no me di cuenta si en su interior estaba Leah, mis remordimientos remolineaban en mi cabeza. y de pronto escuche una voz clara y suave, me de la vuelta y me encontré con ella cerca de mi.

----- Te pareces tanto ha tu padre cuando sabia que estaba mal lo que había hecho.---- sus palabras me calaron hondo.

---- Tu no sabes nada, no entenderías lo que me pasa, Leah verdad.?------- ella me sonrió y se puso en rodillas junto a mi.

---- Te entiendo mejor de lo que crees, no digo que ese chupa-sangre sea el peor del mundo y que no este guapo pero, es verdad el es amable en comparacion de los otros, y es en realidad muy guapo, pero lo que tu sientes por el es meramente sexual.-------- que sabia ella de lo que yo sentía.

---- No tienes idea Leah de lo que me pasa tengo miles de cosas en la cabeza y cree-lo no lo entenderías aunque te esforzaras.------- y era verdad pues ni yo misma me entendía.

----- Te equivocas otra vez, lo que te sucede con ese vampiro tiene un nombre.----- me reí por la ocurrencia de ella.

---- Si y cual es ese nombre Estupidez o idiotez. ?----- así me sentía.

------ No ninguna de esas,( Es. etapa de reproducción ) científicamente o llama la simplemente entrar en "celo" si no lo as pensado tu llevas en tus genes parte de un animal y tu cuerpo reacciona a el estimulo de el o los que son candidatos perfectos para reproducirse, creelo yo se de eso recuerda que soy la única mujer licántropo, y no solo estuve con un hombre sino con algunos, no me enorgullece en lo absoluto pero es cierto, cuando un lobo o mejor dicho un licántropo "entra en celo" sus sentidos captan los genes perfectos para la reproducción y a veces no son los correctos, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con los sentimientos cuando la calentura y la extinción desaparecen, las consecuencias pueden destruir tu vida.------- las palabras de Leah tenía lógica pero si era eso como podría yo saber si amaba o no a Ariel.

---- Leah estoy metida en un gran lió, se bien lo que dices de la calentura pero, se supone que estoy imprimada con alguien, como se si ese alguien es mi alma gemela, como se si ese alguien es lo que real mente amo. ????????

---- Eso solo tu lo sabes, que sientes al verlo y que pasa por tu cabeza al tenerlo cerca sin sexo de por medio, creo que tienes que hablar con ese alguien y poner las dos cosas en una balanza.----- si por supuesto que ella tenia razón pues no había otro hombre mas que Ariel en mi vida.

----- Leah porque te metieron ha esta jaula ??------ ella se echo a reír, y suspiro.

----- Para estas sanguijuelas estúpidas represento un peligro por haber tratado de aniquilar a su patético líder así de sencillo.----- yo tenia que avisarle a mi papa el tenia que saber que ella estaba en poder de la guardia.

----- Leah te sacare de aquí debes estar preparada, pero antes tengo que hablar con ese alguien. me entiendes verdad. ----- ella solo me hizo un movimiento de cabeza.

Sali disparada a el remolque de Alan el teléfono tenia que estar ahí yo lo había visto encima de una mesa, entre y ha simple viste no estaba moví unos cuantos bultos que estaban en la mesa y lo encontré.  
Marque el numero del celular de Ariel, esperando que el quisiera hablar conmigo, solté el aire al escuchar el primer timbre después los latidos de mi corazón se dispararon al segundo timbrado y no fue asta el tercer timbrado que lo escuche.

----- Hola.------ el aire salio de mis pulmones sin fuerza le conteste apenas en un suspiro.

---- Hola.---- el guardó silencio un segundo y después hablo.

---- Jessie eres tu.?----- Si----- fue todo lo que pude decir.

---- No creí que quisieras hablar conmigo otra vez.!. pero si estas hablando para decirme lo que paso con Alan ahorra-te la molestia el ya me lo contó todo.--------- las piernas se me doblaron y caí de rodillas al piso como Alan había sido capas de buscar a Ariel para contarle eso.

---- Como ----- mi voz sonó sin fuerza.

----- Si hace unos minutos que se fue de aquí quería ver a tu padre pero ellos no están te esperaron por cuatro días , pero como no dabas señáles de vida se fueron sin ti.----- pero porque mis padres se irían.

----- Por favor Ariel deja-me explicarte como sucedieron las cosas, se que he cometido muchos errores pero cree lo los estoy pagando muy caro, se que no quieres verme después de lo que Alan te contó pero solo quisiera verte para pedirte perdón y que comprendas todo lo que significas en mi vida.--------- me quede sin aire en los pulmones pues lo que le dije lo hice tan deprisa que las palabras se me cruzaban en los labios antes de salir, me quede callada pues el no dijo nada después de unos minutos, el fue el que hablo primero.

----- Jessie. sigues ahí ?-------- Si------ le conteste.

---- No tengo nada que perdonarte, nadie en esta vida es perfecto, todos cometemos errores quien si no, o di-me quien es perfecto, y como dice el dicho.  
El que este libre de pecado que arroje la primera piedra. No es así, te veré en el mismo lugar de nuestra primera cita al caer el crepúsculo.--------- El me quería ver mi corazón se anchó y en mi estomago revoloteaban mil mariposas, no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad.

----- Ahí estaré te lo juro. pero di me donde están mis padres.?------ otra preocupación.

---- Digamos que los errores están de moda. tu hermano literal mente secuestro a su novia.

---- Que Christopher hizo queeeeee ?

----- Lo dicho están de moda los errores

---- Gracias por escucharme.----- lo dije con el alma, el corazón, y la vida en una mano.

---- No tienes porque darlas, soy el menos indicado para pedírtelas, sabes que yo cometí muchos errores tambien y si tenemos que hablar, te veré mas tarde.-----

-----Claro aun cuando se fuera mi vida en ello, estaré ahí, Ariel podrías decirle a Seth que Leah esta conmigo.?------- el lo tenia que saber pues durante mucho tiempo la había buscado.

---- Claro se lo diré, pero porque ella esta ahí.?

---- Digamos que los errores siguen estando de moda.------ escuche como se rió de mi respuesta y me dolió el alma, como le había engañado con otro hombre.

---- Entonces nos vemos mas tarde adiós.-----Si -------- y después colgué el teléfono tenia que darme prisa tenia que encontrar la llave para sacar a Leah de donde la tenia la guardia voltuari, si corría con suerte estaríamos al caer el crepúsculo en el mismo lugar donde Ariel y yo habíamos tenido nuestra primera cita en el mismo lugar donde el me había dicho, que me Amaba.

Después de rato dando vueltas en el remolque encontré un juego de llaves que tal vez abriera la reja donde se encontraba Leah, sali con los dedos cruzados pues era ahora o nunca, ella estaba expectante al verme llegar saque las llaves y probé una a una pero ninguna abría la puerta que podía hacer como sacaría ha Leah de ahí.

---- Leah estamos en problemas ninguna de estas llaves abre la puerta que puedo hacer.?----- pero ella solo miro por encima de mi hombro, sentí la presencia de alguien a mi espalda y los ojos de ella me lo confirmaros, estaba asustada o mas bien aterrada, me di la vuelta con decisión y ha quien me encontré fue a la enana malévola como le había dicho a Jane.

---- Se puede saber que tratas de hacer niñita.?----- si tenia que pelear con ella lo aria de eso estaba muy segura.

----- No es obvió quiero sacar a Leah de ahí.

----- Pero creo que necesitas esto.----- mire sorprendida a la vampira adolescente cuando me entregaba la llave no sabia porque lo estaba haciendo.

---- porque me ayudas si se que no te caigo bien.?

------ Digamos que te quiero lejos de aquí y espero que no le digas ha nadie quien te ayudo.

---- puedes estar segura que no le diré ha nadie, te doy mi palabra.------ escondi mi mano y ella deposito la llave correcta después abrí la puerta Leah tenia miedo y yo le tome la mano para infundirle valor el cual tambien necesitaba, la enana nos dio la posicion en la que nos encontrábamos y salimos a toda prisa de ahí Leah entro en fase pues dijo que así podía encontrar el camino mas fácil y yo solo la segui.

corriendo al encuentro de Ariel para pedirle su perdón aún cuando me tuviera que poner de rodillas ante el.

**sus comentarios son lo mejor para una persona que cree ser escritora porfa dejame uno que te ha paresido la historia hasta ahora.**

**GRACIAS siv-lunita**


	27. Chapter 27

ESPERANDO EL DIA

RECUPERANDO EL AMOR (PARTE 1 ) (CAPITULO 27 )

Corrimos como desesperadas los arboles pasaban a mi lado como sombras, solo veía la figura lobuna de Leah, ella seguía el rastro de los vampiros que se dirigía al este según ella era donde estaba el pueblo, me lo dijo antes de entrar en fase, verla como un gigantesco lobo era de lo mas raro, pues su cuerpo humano era demasiado esbelto y chico como para que ese cuerpo de lobo cupiera en ella,

Teníamos ya alrededor de tres horas corriendo y yo estaba muy cansada, llame a Leah y le dije que tenia que tomar un pequeño descanso ella solo asintió con la cabeza pero no cambio su forma lubuna, me senté en el cuelo húmedo el ambiente era algo cálido pero el cielo demasiado negro para mi gusto, se avecinaba una tormenta el aire y el no oír a los animales en el bosque me lo confirmaban, tenia que darme prisa si quería llegar a tiempo, pues Ariel me esperaría en medio de la nada solo con esa cueva, donde habíamos estado.

tenia que explicarle todo lo que había pasado con Alan, no sabia si el me iba a perdonar pero seria una arrastrada si eso lo conseguía, tenia que conseguir su perdón a como diera lugar, incluso me pondría de rodillas ante el, eso y mas me merecía por estúpida, como me había metido en este problema, la voz humana de Leah me saco de mis pensamientos.

----- Ya tienes que dejar de pensar en lo que vas a hacer cuando estés frente a ese muchacho, debes de concentrarte en el camino y estar preparada.

---- Preparada para que ?

--- En verdad piensas que ese vampiro te dejara ir así como así.?

---- No creo que quiera asarme daño si a eso te refieres.?

--- - En verdad que eres una niña caprichosa y estúpida!!!. ese o no te dejaran como si nada.

---- Porque piensas eso Leah explicármelo ?

---- Son las bestias de los voltuaris aun cuando ese chico aya sido muy bueno contigo, el es el hijo del peor de los vampiros, es un no tengo palabras para describir lo pero si tu te atreviste a dañar a lo que me supongo es lo que mas quiere ese maldito no se quedara así.

---- Me asustan tus palabras Leah, piensas que Aro quiera vengar que yo dejara plantado a su hijo.?

---- Mas que eso pienso que la guardia entera esta aquí, porque vienen a terminar lo que empezó cuando tu madre nació, la reproducción de la mezcla de nuestras especies no le asen mucha gracia a ese engendro del demonio.

---- Leah toda mi familia esta en peligro por mi causa.?

---- No es tu culpa esto ya estaba en marcha .

--- Que quieres que te diga

---- Como lo sabes ?

----- Estando encerrada en esa jaula me di cuanta de muchas cosas, supe de tu existencia ase mucho tiempo, casi el mismo día que me apresaron, ese chico hablo de ti con otros vampiros entre ellos estaba uno que decía ser tu novio, pero me di cuenta que el no estaba de acuerdo con los planes de los voltuari así que el se reuso a participar diciendo que si era necesario el mismo los pondría sobre aviso pienso que no tuvo oportunidad ya que salio del campamento practica mente seguido por la mitad de la guardia, tal vez no consiguió salvarse.

---- Ese vampiro del que hablas no se llamaba Damian.?

--- Si era ese.

---- Y ahora esta exterminado.?

--- Tal vez solo dios lo sabe, quizás el pudo escapar.

----- Leah porque quisiste matar o exterminar a el líder voltuari.?

----- Sencillo el mato al ser que mas e amado en la vida y ese lo va a pagar tarde o temprano.!

---- Leah tu me vas a odiar cuando te diga a quien engañe, con Alan.

---- Porque te tendría que odiar, a mi que me importa.

---- Leah se trata de el hijo de Samuel, el semi vampiro que tuvo con la criada y que Tanya cuido después de su nacimiento.

ella abrió los ojos como platos su cuerpo desnudo empezó a convulsionar yo solo espere a que me saltara encima pues yo me lo merecía pero ella solo me miro atónita y no entro en fase.

---- El hijo de Samuel de mi Samuel.?

---- Si Leah el mismísimo hijo de Samuel, se llama Ariel y es el a quien impronte al nacer.

---- TU la impronta del hijo de Samuel.?

ella se agarraba la cabeza no de va crédito a lo que yo le contaba sus manos subían y bajaban de su cabello se jalaba mechones y acudía su trasero lleno de hojas y tierra.

---- Tu misma dijiste que tenia parte de lobo y que el celo era natural entre los de nuestra especie, no me vengas ahora que soy una cualquiera.

--- Claro que no yo tambien engañe a Samuel pero no por eso te tengo que aplaudir o si.?

---- Eres muy ruda lo sabias.?

---- Y tu una inmadura cría de lobo vampiro.!

--- Mira señora mucha experiencia si yo soy una inmadura tu que eres yo solo tengo unos cuantos años de vida y tu con los que tienes sigues haciendo tonterías y además no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo tengo mucha sed y no vaya a ser que te confunda con un venado o un ciervo.

---- Como si yo no me pudiera defender de un mounstrito como tu.

--- En verdad que papa tenia razón al decir que eres una cabezota dura como una piedra.

--- Jacob Black no tiene nada que decir de mi ya que el es el mas cabeza dura que conozco.

--- Mira señora mil experiencia si tu dices algo de mi papa otra vez te arranco la cabeza esta claro.?

---- UY que miedo tengo porque me amenasaste.!!!!!

Y sin pensarlo le salte encima dejándola inmovilizada ella quiso sacar las manos para defenderse y le fue imposible yo no sabia que era tan fuerte asta ahora que Leah no se movía debajo de mi.

--- Y ahora anciana te quedaras callada oíste.?

---- YO me puedo quedar callada pero es un fastidio oír todo lo que estas pensando ya me dolió la cabeza de estarte oyendo lo mismo durante casi cuatro horas.

--- Tu me escuchas.?

---- SI niña y ya me fastidie, no solo tu padre trata de meterse en mi mente sino ahora tu no sales de ella.

--- Lo siento no sabia que podías oír mis pensamiento, tengo que bloquearme un rato.

--- Como que bloquearte.? tu puedes hacer eso.?

---- Si yo consigo hacer eso con mi papa y pienso que funcionara contigo.

--- Es por eso que la bruja menor no pudo entrar en tu cabeza la otra tarde, su poder es muy doloroso si no hubiera sido por ella no me hubieran atrapado nunca, pero el don de ella es como si te estuvieras quemando por dentro y creerlo no es agradable.

---- Leah falta mucho para llegar.?

--- No pienso que en una o dos horas justo cuando se ponga el sol.

--- Ya no quiero pelear contigo esta claro, que no puedes conmigo así que ya calla te

---- Y te informo que voy a casar un par de ciervos o venados o lo que me encuentre cerca por si no quieres ver.

--- Por Supuesto que no quiero ver.

Corrimos tan fuerte como pudimos al cabo de un rato pude reconocer el paisaje estábamos cerca de la caseta del forestal, así que tuvimos que escondernos para pasar ese lugar, el encuentro con Ariel estaba mas cerca cada vez que daba una zancada, tal como dijo Leah, el sol se estaba poniendo el crepúsculo en todo su esplendor, di la vuelta en la roca que quedaba a la derecha y lo vi. Sentado en el mismo tronco donde yo me había sentado la primera vez. el tenia la cabeza entre sus manos apoyado en sus rodillas, al saltar los últimos helechos, el levanto la cabeza y yo me quede parada frente a el

Leah se quedo unos metros retirada de nosotros y yo me quede muda, ahora tenia que decirle todo lo que estuve pensando todo el camino pero que le diría, si mi mente se había quedado en blanco total, el pego un brinco y se bajo del tronco avanzando asía donde yo estaba, por reflejo di un par de pasos asía atrás, lo que hizo que el se detuviera.

Tenia que decidirme, tenia que explicarme, y conseguir su perdón, así que inhale profundo llenando mis pulmones de su efluvio y avance asía el quedando a unos cuantos pasos de el.

---- HOLA --------- dije con la cabeza mirando al piso.

---- Una vez te dije que nunca bajaras la mirada con nadie lo recuerdas.?

---- Si lo recuerdo. Pero ahora no tengo cara de mirarte de frente, solo estoy aquí porque quería de sirte en persona , todo lo que paso y que tu despidieras si quieres o no perdonarme solo quiero que sepas que, lo sucedido no fue, nada mas que un enorme error y que tu eres lo mas importante en mi existencia, y que soy una verdadera estúpida y que estoy inmensamente arrepentida de lo que paso, ese día que salí corriendo como una desquiciada y que no tuve cabeza para enfrentar la situación pero quiero que sepas que, quiero tu perdón solo para sentirme un poco menos miserable y que si algún día me aceptaras en tu vida yo te veneraría el resto de mi vida.

Y solté todo lo que tenia guardado, me arrastraría de rodillas ante el si fuera necesario, pues era lo menos que podía hacer después de todo lo que yo había hecho. El solo me miro y después de unos minutos hablo.

Que pasara con Ariel perdonara a Jessie,?

Que ocurrirá con Alan cuando se de cuenta que Jessie ya no esta en sus manos,

Que pasara cuando Aro llegué y vea todo lo que paso con su único hijo ?

Que pasara con la manada

Que pasara con la familia Cullen.


	28. Chapter 28

ESPERANDO EL DIA

RECUPERANDO EL AMOR ( CAPITULO 28 )

----Como podría reclamarte algo, en todo este asunto yo he sido el único responsable en todo. Si te hubiera contad toda mi vida pasada no te hubiera afectado como lo hizo.

Se que en mi vida he hecho muchas cosas que están mal pero di me quien es perfecto en esta vida, quien no ha cometido miles de errores en su vida, y di me quien no ha aprendido de ellos.

Y el tenia razón todos cometemos errores, pero yo me gradué especialista de ellos, pero no toda la responsabilidad era suya yo tenia mi propia culpa.

------ Ariel, se perfecto que todos tenemos responsabilidades, y que todos cometemos errores, pero por esos mismos motivos, es por lo que estamos aquí.

------ Por favor deja me terminar de hablar quiero decir muchas cosas, que he tenido guardadas en mi cabeza pensando que tu las habías entendido y que no tenia porque explicarlas, pero ahora se que fui un idiota.

---- No toda la culpa es tuya que quede bien claro------- no permitiría que el se culpara de todo lo que yo asía, dio un paso hacia mi inhaló profundo, soltó el aire y continuo.

----- Esta bien si eso te hace sentir mejor, tu tambien tienes culpa de todo esto. Pero ahora solo escucha y después podremos discutirlo lo que tu quieras.

Me hizo han con la mano para que lo siguiera nos sentamos en unas rocas y espere a que continuara.

----- Mira Jessie no todo en esta vida a sido bueno y maravilloso, tambien pasan cosas que nos duelen, y que tenemos que ser fuertes para asumirlo, tal vez todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntos, tu no has alcanzado a conocerme a fondo.

Primero que nada quiero hablarte de mi persona. Siempre fui un hombre afortunado desde mi nacimiento, teniendo en cuenta la madre que me crió, y me enseno a ser una buena persona y respetar la vida humana, como te dije un día. No niego que prefiero la sangre humana, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que asesinar para conseguirla.

También me alimento de animales y de comida normal y facil de conseguir en las tiendas.

Me encanta el helado de vainilla, el cereal helado y odio las espinacas así como las anchoas.

Como cualquier persona tengo mis preferencias.

Mi color favorito es el Verde por obvias razones.

Y me encanta quedarme tirado en un sofá viendo un partido de futbol y beisboll, tomar una cerveza bien fría y comer pizza, como cualquier muchacho de mi edad.

Me gustaría estudiar ciencias de la comunicacion y tomar una maestría de software.

Esto que te e dicho soy yo, a resumidas cuentas. Y ahora te diré quien eres tu en mi vida.

Cuantas veces estuve con el, cuantas veces pasamos juntos las noches enteras y nunca lo había oído de este modo, nunca me había dicho sus gustos o disgustos asta ahora.

------ Como te lo dije una vez mi vida se unió a la tuya, hace mucho tiempo, no solo por el hecho de una imprimacion, sino por el impacto que tu persona causo en mi, lo de la lo de las imprimaciones lo supe mucho tiempo después, cuando tu abuelo Carlisle me lo contó, pero para ese entonces yo ya no podía dejar de pensar en ti.

Después que paso el tiempo y segui tu crecimiento y desarrollo, todo incluso tu vida familiar, todo, lo que te ponía alegre lo que te disgustaba, y lo que te ponía triste, todo lo que te rodeaba era parte de mi vida, tambien. Pues tu siempre has sido lo mas importante en ella.

No voy ha decir que soy un santo, y que te he guardado castidad pura. Pues tu mas que nadie sabe, que los de nuestra especie, aparte de la necesidad de calmar la sed, la segunda necesidad mas fuerte es la sexual, y llega ha ser igual de fuerte, roban dote los sentidos e incluso ser mas fuerte que tu cerebro para pode tomar decisiones razonables.

Tuve muchas amantes asta, nuestra primera vez. Ahí decidi que no las vería mas, pues tu me llenabas por completo, el corazón estaba en paz, y mi cuerpo placenteramente satisfecho, así que solo me dedique ha disfrutar-te.

Pensando que no tenias otras necesidades, pero no pensé en contarte todo esto, solo por miedo a que no compren-dieras lo fuerte que puede llegar hacer el sexo, cuando se tiene a la compañera) perfecta, así que al estar contigo, no me importo completar toda tu vida solo se intensifico meramente en el placer.

Por eso te digo si no toda la culpa, si el noventa por ciento de ella.

Después de todo esto que te estoy diciendo, solo me queda agregar, que lo que me dijo Alan, para mi no tiene importancia, porque si tu estas aquí, quiere decir que el solo tuvo una parte de ti, y que yo tengo lo mejor.

Tengo tu corazón y mejor aun tu amor.

Como no podría perdonar a lo que mas amo en la vida. ?

Como te podría rechazar ? si tu eres el aire que respiro.

Y como podría estar dispuesto ha no luchar por ti.

Yo me enfrentaría a la guardia entera de los voltuaris por lo nuestro.

El puso mi rostro entre sus manos mirándome con sus ojos negros, a este momento mis lágrimas corrían sin parar por mis mejillas. y no había duda alguna. El era lo que yo quería para toda mi vida. Porque yo realmente lo amaba, y el me estaba perdonando.

------ NO tengo nada que perdonarte, porque te amo. Y si tu quieres seguir conmigo para mi esto no paso.

Y nuestra vida sigue igual que ase dos semanas.

---- En verdad quiere que yo este en tu vida.?-------------- Para siempre---------------- fue lo que me contesto, el se retiro unos centímetros, solo para verme a los ojos, metió su mano en la bolsa del pantalón, y saco algo de ella. Se arrodillo ante mi, lo cual casi me mata, pues yo caí de rodillas ante el y le dije.

----- Tu no eres el que debería estar así, soy yo la que debería---------- pero el me tapo los labios con un dedo impidiéndome que siguiera hablando.

--- Me arrodillo ante ti porque quiero pedirte algo---------- Lo mire sorprendida el abrió su mano y pude ver mi anillo de compromiso.

------ QUIERES casarte conmigo ahora.?

----- Claro claro claro, que quiero ser tu esposa para amarte y respetarte por el resto de mi vida.

El me puso el anillo, me dio un tierno beso en la frente yo lo abrase por el cuello, y el me levanto en los brazos dando me vueltas. Todo esto era mas de lo que yo me hubiera imaginado, esto era un sueño. El amor de mi vida volvía a mi.

Asta que la pesadilla sonó en la obscuridad. Alan aplaudía fuerte. Leah en su forma humana estaba inconsiente en los brazos de Demetri, y la mitad de la guardia voltuari a espaldas de Alan.

------ Que romántico lastima que no sea con la persona correcta. FELIX TRAERLA AQUI.

O. K CHICAS.

COMO LA VEN. ?

SUS COMENTARIOS PORFA GRACIAS SIV-LUNITA


	29. Chapter 29

ESPERANDO EL DIA

ENFRENTAMIENTO ( CAPITULO 29 )

----------NO se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima te lo advierto.---------

Fueron las palabras de Ariel al escuchar las ordenes del Júnior voltuari, eso estaba muy mal, algo muy feo se avecinaba, no solo lo decía por el aguacero que se había soltado era como si el cielo estallara, los relámpagos iluminaban la macabra presencia de los vampiros, y los truenos eran como si la tierra se fuera abrir, protestando la invasión de su suelo, Alan solo observaba el ya había dado una orden y esa se tenia que cumplir.

Las piernas me temblaban, la quijada se compactaba con mis dientes, si ellos disidían atacarnos sabia perfecto que nos aniquilarían.

Mi concentracion no rendía frutos, quería tener contacto con mi padre, para que pusiera sobre aviso a la manada y la nuestra familia, pero era imposible solo quedaba en intentos, Félix era demasiado fuerte quizás igual o mas que tío Emmett, si los comparaba para una pelea seguro que tendrán igual de condiciones, la guardia entera estaba entrenada para el combate, yo misma había presenciado los entrenamientos, como me iba a imaginar que lo asían para enfrentarnos, sabia perfecto que las mujeres si así las podía llamar no eran muy buenas en una pelea, pues la mayoría se valía de sus dones, las únicas que no tenia uno, eran Heidi y Miranda, ellas eran fáciles de vencer pero los hombres era otro cantar, el mismo Alan era un maestro en el combate, su perfección eran años y años de entrenamiento.

Yo tenia que hacer algo lo que fuera para proteger a los mios, sabia que si nos enfrentábamos a ellos su principal blanco seria Ariel, y yo no permitirá que le tocaran un pelo.

Así que decidí hablar con el único que podía parar todo esto que se estaba formando.

----Por favor Alan, dile a la guardia que regrese al campamento, esto lo podemos platicar y arreglar entre nosotros tres.------- el levanto una ceja y sonrió burlón.

----- Platicar quien quiere platicar.?

---- No hagas algo estúpido, te lo ruego.?

----- La única que hace cosas estúpidas aquí eres tu !!!--------- lo dijo apuntando con su barbilla

----- Eso lo se perfecta mente, no tienes que repetirlo yo misma lo acepte ase varios días.

----- Te advertí que no podrías irte de mi lado.

----- Yo no soy un juguete que se puede guardar sin protestar Alan.

----- No lo se pero tu me perteneces. eres miaaaaaa.

---- Te equivocas yo no soy propiedad de nadie.

---- Pues mía si tu lo aceptaste la noche que estuvimos juntos.

---- Yo nunca acepte nada, yo nunca te dije que me quedaría contigo.

---- Yo fui muy claro, te dije que si estábamos juntos ya no podría dejarte ir.

---- Yo no te amo Alan. Yo amo a este hombre que esta aquí.

---- Tu no lo amas, tu no sabes que es lo que quieres, tu necesitas un hombre de verdad, no un niño asiéndose pasar por grande.

---- Eso es mentira yo lo amo, lo se ahora y no es por el sexo, es por su corazón por sus sentimientos por todo lo que hemos vivido y lo que viviremos juntos.

---- Yo no permitiré eso ya te dije que eres mía así que ya lo sabes.

---- Y yo te repito que no soy propiedad de nadie, yo escojo con quien me quiero quedar, y ese no eres tu.

---- Mira ya me canse de esta estúpida platica. Tu te vienes conmigo, y ese niño se puede ir a jugar con Heidi o con Renata, o si lo prefiere con Chelsea o con la lista interminable que tiene. No es así Ariel. ?

Ya le contaste que divertiste a mas de una docena entre el aquelarre voltuari.

O no le has contado nada.? sera por eso que asta ahora has dejado que tu novia te defienda como si fueras una niña, solo escondido a sus espaldas. O por eso no reaccionas cuando te conté que ella fue mía, que la hice estremecerse entre mis brazos.

----- Y tu te dices un caballero.? piensas que enlodando mi persona me tendrás junto a ti.

Entonces Ariel me puso a su espalda, asta ahora el se había quedado callado, pero yo podía sentir como se tensaba cada vez que Alan decía algo, trate de hablar pero el no me dejo y solo paso si mano por mi mejilla.

Yo gritaba en mi mente desesperada porque mi papa me escuchara, porque precisamente ahora que mas lo necesitaba no me oía, me frustraba estar sorda mental, pero seguía repitiendo lo mismo y lo mismo, tal vez otro licántropo me escuchara así como Leah. porque ella estaba sin sentido que le habían hecho, pero Ariel comenzo hablando con Alan, y eso si era muy malo. pase mis manos abrazándolo por la espalda no quería que el estuviera en riesgos innecesarios, pero el separo mis manos gentilmente y me sonrió.

----- No tiene caso que digas algo de ella, si tuvo algo que ver contigo. Deberías guardarlo en tus recuerdos porque eso sera todo lo que tengas.

No dejare que quieras meter veneno, ella sabe todo de mi vida así que tus pendejadas no tienen efecto.

Si quieres pelea, lo acepto pero solo tu y yo, nadie mas esto es solo entre los dos y ella se va a su casa.

No esperes que yo permita que tu guarura le ponga una mano encima, así que tu decides, no pienses que ella se ira contigo, primero tendrías que matarme y después ni así lo conseguirías.

Porque ella me quiere a mi,

Ella me ama a mi,

Y tu como quedas ante eso he.?

----------- Yo no tengo porque enfrentarme a un crió de vampiro traidor.

---- Traidor.?------- Ariel se adelanto dos pasos y yo lo jale del brazo.

---- Si tu padre fue un traidor, el se atrevió a procrear un hijo con esa bestia que Demetri tiene en las manos.

----- Pero de que hablas Alan.? mi madre fue una humana, y ella murió al nacer.

----- No seas estúpido eso te hicieron creer, esa mujer que es un licántropo es tu madre. me escuchas tu madre.

----- Eso no es cierto Alan, eres un mentiroso.----- le grite con todas mis fuerzas.------ El hijo de Leah y Samuel murió cuando quiso entrar en fase a los dieciséis años, Ariel no puede ser el hijo de ella.

------ Ariel es el hijo de Leah y Samuel, el nació días después de que terminamos con la vida de su padre, Leah enloqueció antes de eso fue cuando perdió su primer hijo, y sin tener cordura para criar otro hijo se lo quitaron, se lo entregaron a Tanya, pues el niño tenia mas de vampiro que de licántropo así que la manada no quiso tenerlo en la reserva, no podían correr ese riesgo, de que en su infancia terminara con el pueblo entero.----- Ariel no reaccionaba el estaba paralizado por la información que Alan había rebelado, y entonces me di cuenta de algo muy importante, por eso el tenia a alguien que le protegiera sus pensamientos, todo había sido una trampa en la que yo caí como una estúpida, si que era una imbécil.

----- Así que de esto se trata todo.? ustedes vinieron aquí a exterminar nos.------- los ojos de Alan se abrieron como platos, como si no diera crédito a lo que yo decía.

---- Vamos Alan porque el asombro, si tu mismo estas diciendo que nuestra existencia es una aberración, que acaso no te as dado cuanta que yo soy hija de un licántropo y una semi_vampiro.

Mis padres son Jacob Black y Renesmee Cullen, tambien tendrías que acabar conmigo así como quieres acabar con Ariel yo tambien soy un peligro inminente para los de sangre azul como tu, o vas a negar que todo este teatro no fue urdido por tu padre, para cobrar venganza de la humillacion que tuvieron los voltuaris cuando mi madre nació, porque todo empezó hay, entonces yo soy la primera que tu tendrías que aniquilar no es así,

Que pensara tu padre cuando sepa que su primogénito, tambien podría crear descendencia de una medio licántropo, no lo había pensado pero como están las cosas, pueda ser posible Alan yo soy una mujer apta para procrear y tu no usaste protección cuando estuvimos juntos.

Tu lo habías pensado.?

ARIEL

ALAN

DAMIAN

Capitulo explosivo chicas verdades salen a la luz

y la trama toma un giro de 180 grados

Que opinan sus comentarios porfa si les gusta lo sucedido

Y pedirles que tambien apoyen a mi otro fic. que tambien amo como un hijito pequeño.

Muchas GRACIAS a todas(os) SIV-LUNITA


	30. Chapter 30

ESPERANDO EL DIA

EL ATAQUE ( CAPITULO 30 )

Las manos me temblaban con violencia, el tener a Alan frente de mi me provocaba abalanzarme a su garganta, como me había llevado asta perder la cordura en su cama y haber disfrutado de sus caricias cuando el solo seguía las ordenes de su padre, era eso era todo lo que el hacia seguir ordenes.

---- Y bien. Que me respondes Alan.? todo fue una trampa para tenerme ocupada mientras tu venias aquí y le destruyas la vida a el hombre que amo.---- el apretó las manos y su mandíbula se tenso

---- Tu no sabes lo que hablas, todo lo que dices solo es tu imaginacion, nunca pensé en hacerte daño, ni a ti ni a tu familia, ------ los temblores de mi cuerpo aumentaban el estar tan enfadada no me ayudaba.

---- Porque viniste a contarle todo lo que paso entre nosotros.? Te sientes mejor ahora.?---- se lo dije con burla el no dañaría a nadie.

---- Solo vine a reclamar lo mio.!------ el muy maldito me reclamaba como si yo fuera un objeto.

---- Tu no eres mi dueño Alan, ni nadie lo es soy libre de escoger con quien me quedo, y tu nunca seras el elegido, no te engañes solo muerta me iría contigo.

---- Mejor no digas nada de eso, porque tu y yo estamos liados, te uniste a mi por voluntad propia.

No lo recuerdas.?

---- Yo nunca te dije que si me quedaría contigo Alan entiende lo.!---- el seguía avanzando dando pequeños pasos para acortar nuestra distancia, y Ariel no daba señal de volver a la realidad.

---- Te recordare que fue lo que yo te dije. Que si estábamos juntos en la intimidad no podría dejarte ir de mi lado. Y eso voy a hacer.---- levanto una mano y dos guardias avanzaron

El pánico invadió mi ser, mi mente se puso a trabajar a marchas forzadas en algún momento mi padre o mi abuelo tenían que escucharme, camine asía atrás, tropezando por instinto de supervivencia me agasape tomando posesión de ataque, no sabia si las clases de defensa personal que el tío Jasper me había dado funcionarian en este momento.

---- No te quiero hacer daño solo ven conmigo y todos felices.!!----- el muy cínico se reía

---- Di le a tus guardias que se retiren de mi, no sabes lo que les espera.----- tal ves mi voz sonara un poco amenazante.---- el soltó una carcajada con matices de maldad, hizo que la piel se me erizara

---- Que pudieras hacer tu con la mitad de la guardia voltuari, si solo eres una chica y sin entrenamiento de combate, vamos cariño solo ven y esto se acaba.

---- Y que pasara con tu padre cunado se entere que tu quieres estar conmigo.?

---- Creo que llego la hora de un cambio, los vampiros tambien merecemos tener unos cuantos placeres en la vida.

----- Placeres dices, eso soy para ti. Solo un placer de tener mi cuerpo.?

---- No solo eso que para decir, fue realmente placentero no tengo comparasion ante tu persona, es

como decirlo siento cosas diferentes cuando estas cerca de mi.

----- Soy una especie de prueba, para saber si su majestad puede sentir como un humano.

---- Te ves deliciosa cuando te enojas.----- y dio unos pasos mas.

----- Ariel por favor reacciona, vuelve en ti.----- el estaba sumido en un transe que lo tenia completa mente paralizado.

---- Estas sola he indefensa no tienes a nadie que te ayude como evitaras que te lleve conmigo.?---- sus palabras tenían mucha verdad como iba yo a salir de este apuro.

Camine de asía atrás no quería darle la espalda, pero en el momento que trate de tomarle la mano a Ariel, el me abrazo por la cintura, poniéndome detrás de su espalda.

---- Ella no esta sola ni estará sola. Alan si el problema soy yo, lo arreglaremos tu y yo.

---- Tu y yo.! no me hagas reír niño, tu no tienes oportunidad conmigo, quieres quedar como un héroe junto a ella, no te daré ese gusto como te dije hoy en la mañana esto ya se decidió y tu perdiste.----- las palabras de Alan. me dolieron Ariel ponía una mano tapando mi paso asía ese engreído vampiro.

---- Como te dije tambien esta mañana, ella es la única que decide con quien quiere estar, y ella me acepto a mi, no a ti Alan.

Alan empujo el cuerpo de Ariel, haciendo que rodara por el suelo, el se paro enseguida y tomo posición de ataque, en su lado yo solo veía como la pelea se aceleraba los golpes certeros de Alan, hacían mella pues Ariel se retorcía de dolor, tosía y ponía sus manos en el estomago.

Yo impotente trate de ayudarlo a que se pusiera de pie, pero Félix fue mas rápido y me tomo de las manos arrastrándome con el hacia la obscuridad del bosque, luche a patadas logre safarme pero sin hacerle el menor daño, el tenia un objetivo y era yo por supuesto.

---- azme el favor de no complicar las cosas, tu me caes bien y no quiero golpearte, pero si no tengo remedio lo are te lo aseguro.----- una voz proveniente de la obscuridad nos sorprendió a ambos.

---- Deberías ponerte con alguien de tu tamaño Félix.----- Tío Emmett salio de las sombras con una sonrisa burlona retando a Félix.

---- Pontee detrás de mi cariño, la familia entera viene en camino no tienes porque tener miedo.----- pero miedo no era lo que tenia precisamente, mas bien era una rabia que subía de mi interior, sentí como una mano me sujetaba el hombro, me gire buscando su dueño.

---- Tía Rosalie que susto me diste.---- ella me sonrió y escogió los hombros

---- Estábamos de casería, veníamos de regreso cuando te escuchamos gritar.----- fue una casualidad que ellos estuvieran aquí.

---- No deberían haber venido esto se esta poniendo muy feo.

---- Y quitarle la diversión a ti tío, eso seria mi infierno por toda la eternidad.----- ella me abrazo pero todo cambio cuando Heidi la llamo.

---- Vaya, vaya, mira quien tenemos aquí. La reina de belleza frustrada, te aseguro que tu linda cara sera de las mas horribles después de que acabe contigo, ella se abalanzo sobre mi tía, rodando por el piso, entonces la tía se paro y miro su cabello.

---- Me llenaste de barro, esto no te lo voy a perdonar.---- mi tía no cambiaba aun cuando su vida corría peligro, arremetió contra Heidi era veloz haber visto no me lo hubiera imaginado, la piel de ellas tronaba con el impacto cuerpo con cuerpo.

tío Emmett luchaba con Félix en el piso en momentos no se sabia quien iba ganando, tía Rose y Heidi corrían adentrando se en el bosque, la lluvia ya era mas fuerte los rayos iluminaban todo a mi alrededor con unos 20 vampiros a la espera de una orden, Alan arremetía sin piedad el cuerpo de Ariel que se quejaba y enredaba su cintura entre sus brazos, yo no sabia que hacer no sabia como ayudarlo.

Un gruñido a mi lado derecho aviso que la ayuda venia llegando cuando mire al lobo vi que dos mas salían tras de el, la manada estaba presente, Embry tío Paúl y Sam Gordon todos eran los que llegaban al lugar sin perder el tiempo vi como otros vampiros corrían para atacarlos. Ellos se dispersaron eran demasiado ágiles, al igual que un vampiro.

Tres figuras salieron de las sombras protectoras del bosque, sin perderles las de vista dos mujeres y un hombre, cuando un rayo impacto un árbol incendiándolo, me dio la luz que necesitaba, Damian era ese hombre acompañado de dos hermosas mujeres, las cual reconocí, una era Tanya la madre de Ariel, y la otra era Kate, Tanya corrió en ayuda de su hijo mientras tanto Kate se quedaba con el suyo, el camino en mi dirección. Algo muy grande le debía al cielo para que los tres hombres que habían formado parte de mi vida se juntaran en el mismo momento.

---- No estas muy bien pequeña. A que no.?------ las palabras tenían verdad

---- Creo que no es un buen momento para visitas de cortesía Damian.----- el sonrió al escucharme.

---- Estamos aquí para ayudar, te jure que nunca permitiría que alguien te hiciera daño. Lo recuerdas.?---- y como no lo recordarían si fue uno de los sustos mas grandes de toda mi vida.

---- Gracias se los agradezco.

---- De nada solo cumplimos con la familia.---- fueron las palabras de Kate

Avanzamos con pasos decisivos asía nuestros enemigos, varios vampiros nos cerraron el paso pero Damian era buen guerrero con varios movimientos descarto a uno y después alejo a otro mas me sentía ansiosa la sangre en mi cuerpo corría con adrenalina incluida el susto el pánico la anticipacion de todos los combates que se producían a mi alrededor, fue cuando el grito de una mujer hizo que mi vista la buscara, era Tanya que sostenía el cuerpo de Ariel sangrando a borbotones, la sorpresa de verlo así el ansias de querer llegar a el el odio que sentía por Alan, todo se disparaban en mi provocan dome un amargo sabor en la boca, ella arremetió contra Chelsea que se encontraba a pocos pasos de Alan el caminaba asía mi, pero no le seria fácil, pues mis abuelos y bisabuelos entraban tambien en el paraje donde nos encontrábamos.

Dimitri corrió atacando el abuelo, al tiempo que dejaba sola a Leah, yo estaba cerca de ella así que me puse de rodillas y revise su cabeza y su pulso, paresia estar bien pero no sabia porque no reaccionaba. Un aullido de dolor proveniente de los arboles crujidos y lamentos de dolor todo se mezclaban el olor a una especie de azufre, el árbol impactado por el rayo le sorbía de hoguera a algún vampiro, quise volverme loca cuando vi asía mi derecha.

La pesadilla que había tenido cobraba vida. Damian arrastraba el cuerpo ensangrentado de Ariel mientras lo alejaba de los combates, dos vampiros acortaban la distancia asía mi yo no tenia a nadie cerca para protegerme así que me prepare para el combate, uno de ellos arremetió en mi contra, lanzándome contra los arboles mientras el otro ya me esperaba asiendo lo mismo. Damian arremetió contra el primero en grandes mordiscos arranco parte de su cuello, los cuales lanzo a la hoguera el crujir de piel de vampiro llenaba, los sonidos del bosque mezclados con los aullidos de algunos lobos heridos.

Todos los combates se desarrollaban a mi alrededor mi abuela nos cubría para prevenir el don de Jane y Alec aun cuando yo no lo necesitaba me sentía miserable no poder ayudar a Ariel, todo era confuso todo era un caos, las peleas el rechinar de colmillos y el crujido de hocicos todo esa irreal.

Kate soltó un grito desgarrador al tiempo que el abuelo me sujetaba de los brazos. Algo muy malo había pasado algo que yo temía algo que seria mi culpa por todos mis errores.

El cuerpo mutilado de Damian era arrojado al fuego de la hoguera, Kate caía de rodillas al tiempo que el bisabuelo la sujetaba ella quería salvar a su hijo el cual se quemaba asta reducirse a cenizas, las maldiciones de Tanya hicieron que los ojos de los que me rodeaban la ubicaran Alan volvía al ataque quería terminar su obre quería acabar con Ariel.

Un lobo gris se interpuso en su avance luchando con el rodando estrepitosamente unos metros, dos vampiros mas lo ayudaron deshaciéndose de la molestia enterrándole los colmillos Leah se estremecía en el cuelo rodando de dolor y aullando cuando el veneno recorría sus entrañas, ella había querido proteger a su hijo ella daba su vida por la de el las peleas eran mas violentas las esperanzas de Alan de exterminar a Ariel cada ves estaban mas cerca, el no daría tregua en sus constantes avances.

Otro vampiro mas caía a la hoguera esta ves era Kate a manos de otro voltuari, el abuelo luchaba con dos al tiempo que protegía a la abuela del ataque de Jane, ella quería desestabilizar su concentración pues así nos aniquilarían a todos sin compasión eso conjunto a la llegada de mi hermano y mi papa hizo que mi cuerpo temblara al ver como mi papa se enlazaba en una pelea con un gigantesco vampiro y mi hermano era atacado por Alec.

Mis manos temblaban, el odio puro se colaba por mi nariz, la sangre me hervía, como ya me había pasado antes mi vista se tornaba amarilla asiendo que la obscuridad fuera como el día, luminoso todo a mi alrededor era como si fuera a medio día, las conclusiones aumentaron la sangre corra mas deprisa casi con violencia, mis colmillos había crecido el doble y no lo contuve mas, deje que todo a mi alrededor me tocara que todo mi preciado control se fuera de vacaciones, que todo lo que llevaba contenido saliera, que todos mis sentidos se agudizaran, que todo el sistema nervioso de mi cuerpo explotara, como los neutrones de una bomba atómica, cuando Alan se encontraba a unos pasos de Ariel, vi como su madre estaba siendo atacada por Chelsea y otra vampira que no reconocí, fue en ese preciso momento que solté todo lo acumulado en mi ser .

Salte sobre Alan. Explotando en el aire, combirtiendome en un descomunal lobo gigantesco, vi atravesé de las mentes de todos los miembros de la manada, como mi cuerpo de lobo resplandecía tenia un color blanco como la nieve, y a diferencia de todos y cada uno de ellos, mis ojos eran rojos como las llamas de la hoguera que quemaba los restos, de amigos y tal ves familia, el no me vio llegar, fui mas rápida que el, mas certera mis fauces se colocaron en su cuello presionando su garganta sintiendo como cedía en mis colmillos su piel y como se filtraba en mi hocico su sangre, a diferencia de mi hermano mi piel de lobo era mas dura mas resistente, meneé la cabeza a los lados asiendo el mas daño posible, lo deje caer cuando ya no se movió.

Las palabras de mi padre entraban en mi mente, el quería que me calmara quería que supiera como revertir la fase, me explicaba que todo había acabado en el momento que Alan cayó, las demás peleas solo había parado, el Bisabuelo Carilsle atendía a los heridos, unos licántropos y un semi vampiro, que luchaba con sobrevivir, me acerque a el. Su carta cubierta de sangre la cual quite con mi lengua de lobo, el estaba sin sentido pero su corazón aun latía, me eche justo a su lado dándole calor con mi pelambre, veía a través de los ojos de la manada como mi pelambre blanco se tornaba rojo, por la sangre del hombre que yo amaba.

Alan quedaba en el olvido, por mi parte solo vi a el abuelo Edward acercarse y decirle algo al tío Emmett supe que el no estaba muerto, cuando la guardia voltuari lo recogió el abuelo iba con ellos para atender al herido, mi familia, entre ellos mis tíos Rosalie y Emmett, mis abuelos Edward y Bella, mis bisabuelos Carlisle y Esme, sin contar a tía Alice y tío Jasper que no estaban en el pueblo, estaban bien ninguno había sido víctima de la guardia, no podía decir lo mismo de nuestros amigos y casi familia, pues Damian había dado su vida por la mía, y su madre Kate por la de el, Tanya aunque herida estaba bien, al lado de su hijo, mi papa en su forma humana levantaba los cuerpos de los licántropos caídos, Leah que tambien había dado la vida por su hijo y Gordon que tambien había caído uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre Embry, y la perdida mas grande habia sido sin duda la del tio Paul, que llenaria de tristeza a la pobre de la tia Rachel, ella hermana mayor de mi papa.

Como llegaria el nuevo amanecer,, no lo sabiamos solo sabiamos que el lider voltuari venia en camino y que el encuentro con el ya estaba estipulado, y por otro lado los caidos de la guardia voltuari habia sido mas del doble que los nuestros y esperariamos el dia de su llegada.

CHICAS me tarde un poquito porque no quiero que se termine muy rapido, demen sus comentarios como les parecio el capitulo y si les gusto

UN MILLON DE GRACIAS LAS QUIERO MUCHOOOOOOOOOO

SIV-LUNITA.


	31. Chapter 31

ESPERANDO EL DIA

ESPERANDO UN MANANA MEJOR

Pasaron doce horas asta que pude revertir la fase, no porque no pudiera, si no por todas las cosas que tenia que aprender, mi papa se habia encargado de mi cuando todo lo referente a el ataque voltuari, se habia terminado, asi que Sam y los otros de la manada se encargaban de nuestros muertos, asi como de los heridos, la perdida de nuestros familia y amigos era una enorme tristeza que llenaba mi mente, pero lo que mas me preocupaba era que Ariel no reaccionaba todavía, ya el abuelo y bisabuelo me habían dicho que el estaba estable y que Alan sobreviviria a mi ataque, y que esperaban que la reacción de Aro no fuera muy violenta, asi que solo quedaba esperar.

Pasaban las horas y el nerviosismo aumentaba, no podía alejarme de Ariel, solo quería estar cerca de el y tomar su mano, quizás el sintiera mi presencia, asi que poniéndome caprichosa y un poco malcriada, me quede ahí.

Había entrado y salido de fase según para ver que tanto control tenia en mi cuerpo, pero la verdad para mi era liberar energía la cual casi me explotaba por dentro, la voz del abuelo Edward me saco de mi rebeldía momentánea, haciendo que reflexionara acerca de lo que yo estaba haciendo.

---- Cariño deberías pensar no solo en tu dolor, sino en todo lo que te rodea.---- pero que mas dolor podría tener cuando mis acciones habían cobrado la vida de muchas criaturas si asi les podía decir.

---- A que te refieres abuelo.? ----- el se acerco y se sentó a mi lado, poniendo su mano encima de una de las mías.

---- Tu no eres responsable de todo esto.! tienes que entenderlo de una buena ves.----- me apretó la mano y sentí su frió contacto.

---- Tal ves no toda la culpa sea mía, pero te aseguro que mucha de ella si fue.---- el solo negó con la cabeza.

---- Todos tenemos nuestra parte de culpa en lo que paso, uno por no haberte cuidado como deberíamos, pues aun cuando en apariencia eres toda una mujer, en realidad solo eres una niña o mas bien una adolescente, nuestra condición de criaturas inmortales nos permiten racionar los pensamientos sobre algunas cosas, pero si ponemos nuestros pensamientos tal cual son, te aseguro que no tiene sentido todo lo que ha pasado, como ya sabes todo empezó cuando me enamore de tu abuela Bella y después cuando un monstruo como yo se permitio casarse y ser feliz, creando otra vida la que llenaría no solo la vida de Bella y la mía, si no la de toda la familia asiendo que el sueño de tu tía Rosalie se cumpliera, que el tener entre sus brazos a tu madre, la llenara de dicha y saliera lo maternal en ella, que tal ves ese era su don, ser una excelente madre, pues Nessie fue y sera como su hija.

Y cuando Nessie se gano los corazones de todos los que nos rodaban, eso me hizo pensar que el cielo nos bendecia de alguna manera, y cuando se la entregue a tu padre en el altar, y vi como Jacob le prometia a un dios que la aria la mujer mas feliz del mundo, y cunado ustedes llegaron para sellar la felicidad de tus padres, asi como tu madre lleno la nuestra, entonces pensé también que el cielo los bendecia a ellos también porque si fuéramos malos ante los ojos de dios no nos mereciéramos tanta felicidad.

No piensas asi mi pequeña.?----------- las palabras de mi abuelo, hicieron que las lágrimas que tenia controladas salieran en torrentes sabia bien a que se refería el, siempre habia pensado que habia una gloria después de la muerte o de el exterminio de los seres como nosotros, y que teníamos un juicio final como un humano cualquiera, rigiéndole por nuestros actos.

----- Te quiero mucho abuelo.---- el me abrazo y me apretó a su pecho, su corazón congelado estaba lleno de una llama de amor y compacion, eso era mi familia eso eran los Cullen.

----- Mira cariño tienes un pequeño espectador que se pregunta porque siempre estas con agua en los ojos.--- mire por encima de su hombro y vi a mi hermanito en los brazos de la abuela, que tenia sus ojos anegrados como cuando quieres llorar, ella no podía soltar lágrimas pero no por eso ella fuera menos sensible.

---- Abuela siento tanto lo que a pasado.---- ella me sonrió y me entrego a Billy el me miro y después miro al abuelo como si supiera que el era el traductor, el abuelo sonrió y le hizo un carino en la carita.

---- No estas tan perdida carino, el sabe que yo entiendo lo que le pasa, asi que me usara como su interprete, te quiere preguntar algunas cosas.---- me quede perpleja como un bebe quería preguntar cosas.?

---- Y bien amiguito que quieres saber.?---- lo mire a sus ojitos y tome su manita.

---- Quiere saber porque no estabas en la casa cuando Chris y Brenda fueron a las lucecitas.----- quería saber porque no habia estado en el matrimonio express de mi hermano y su ahora esposa, solo me reí que podía este pequeño entender de todo lo ocurrido.

---- No lo subestimes carino, el es muy inteligente si asi se le puede llamar, ese es su don, el captar todo lo que esta a su alrededor.

---- Mira bebe, me fui unos días porque soy una idiota poco razonable he irresponsable.---- el abuelo se hecho a reír a carcajadas asi que solo lo observe.

--- Lo siento carino pero a veces el es demasiado directo.

---- Que fue lo que te dijo abuelo, para causar esa reacción.?

---- El dijo que le dijeras algo nuevo que eso ya lo sabia, y que el añadiría uno mas.

---- Y cual es.?

---- Inmadura, eso lo dijo el.---- el abuelo y yo nos echamos a reír era buen momento, pero todo cambio cuando la tía Rachel entro a la sala, se veía ojerosa, y demasiado agobiada.

Que le podía decir.? si yo sabia bien el dolor que ella sentía por la perdida de su gran amor, y padre de sus hijos, no habia nada que se pudiera hacer para retroceder el tiempo y que nada de lo que pasábamos en estos momentos se hubiera dado, me acerque a ella y solo la abrace, ella me apretó fuerte y despues se retiro un poco para verme la cara, tomo mi rostro entre las manos y por fin me hablo.

---- El ya sabia que esto pasaría, el lo tenia muy claro. El me lo dijo hace muchos años, que esto podría pasar porque lo que vivieron en ese claro hace tantos años, no se quedaría asi como si nada.

Tu tío cuando salio de la casa me dijo que tenia que ser fuerte y que debía guiar a nuestros hijos por el buen camino, y hacerlos hombres de bien y que supieran las responsabilidades de ser un licántropo y los peligros, el lo tenia muy claro, no deja de doler porque el.----------- se quebro en mis brazos lloraba a mares, solo me quede hay, sin poder hacer nada solo sintiéndome culpable de todas las perdidas.

---- Tía me vas a odiar cuando sepas que tengo mas de la mitad de la culpa de todo lo que paso.------- ella me miro con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y me apretó a su pecho.

---- No mi niña no eres la culpable de esta locura, de perteneser a un mundo envuelto de mitos y leyendas, porque aquí nadie pidió ser parte de todo esto, solo aceptamos pertenecer a esto, pero cuando los años pasan te das cuenta que es un peso muy grande que debes cargar, Paul lo sabia tus abuelos y tíos lo saben que no todo es dicha y felicidad que debemos sufrir y enfrentar la maldad de seres como los voltuari, ahora debes de ser fuerte para estar cerca de ese muchacho que lucha por su vida y que sin pedirlo lo separaron de su madre, y se lo dieron a otra mujer y el tiene que asumir toda esa información.

---- Tía tu sabias eso.?--------- ella acepto con la cabeza.

---- Lo supe cuando veníamos, durante el viaje tu tío me contó lo que habían echo los viejos del consejo, nadie estaba preparado para eso todo paso antes del matrimonio de tus padres, cuando Leah tuvo su primer hijo tenia a su pareja que la anudaría a cuidar a ese niño, pero despues todo se salio de controlo cuando ella no acepto la muerte de su hijo y despues la del hombre que amaba, y lo del recien nacido, nadie quería correr riesgos, todo la familia Cullen ya no vivía en Forks asi que no era fácil pedirles su ayuda, pero cuando la otra vampira se hizo presente para informarse de lo ocurrido con Samuel, los del consejo le propusieron que ella se quedara con el bebe tenia unas horas de haber nacido asi que nadie sabría lo que habia ocurrido o asi lo pensaban, según lo que me contó tu tío, el mismo consejo hizo que tu papa saliera de tierras Quileutes cundo tu madre quedo embarazada y los mandaron a rodar por el mundo, de un pueblo a otro tu tío nunca estuvo de acuerdo con todo eso pero eran las ordenes del jefe de la manada y lo tenían que aceptar, tapándoles la boca y el pensamiento solo para proteger a sus familias y su propia seguridad.

entonces me di la vuelta y mire al abuelo que permanecía solo escuchando el relato de mi tía.

---- Abuelo tu sabias todo esto.?

---- Solo una parte cuando la manada llego, algunos de ellos no controlaban muy bien sus pensamientos, pero no supe nada en su momento.------ el decía la verdad lo podía notar.

---- Tía solo para aliviar un poco mi conciencia quiero que sepas que nunca fue mi intención que alguien saliera lastimado.

---- Lo se y no tienes porque preocuparte tu fuiste parte de la bola de nieve que ya venia creciendo y tenia que llegar a su fin sin pensar a quienes se llevara en su camino.

---- Gracias tía por tus palabras.---- ella me dio un beso en la frente y comenzo una platica entre los abuelos y ella mi hermanito se habia dormido en los brazos del abuelo asi que salí del salón y fui a la habitación donde se encontraba Ariel, el seria uno de los mas afectados con toda esa mentira de su nacimiento, el era parte licántropo también y no lo sabia, mi papa y el bisabuelo Carlisle la noche anterior habían tenido una platica acerca de eso, y el dijo algo que tenia sentido, que tal ves yo no habia imprimado a Ariel sino que el me habia imprimado a mi, quizás eso era verdad nadie lo sabría ha ciencia cierta.

camine asta llegar a su lado el se veía relajado los calmantes lo mantenían dormido pues según no era buen que se agitara o se moviera, su cuerpo estaba muy dañado, seis costillas rotas su brazo izquierdo se habia quebrado en dos partes, su pierna derecha también estaba rota y sus múltiples cortes y heridas por todas partes, yo tenia toda la espalda llena de moretones los cardenales apenas estaban en desarrollo asi que en uno o dos días estarían casi negros, el ataque no solo habia cambiado la vida de nuestras familias si no el pensamiento de todos y cada uno de ellos, y que digo de nuestra familia sino también de la de los voltuari, las armas de Aro se habían destruido con la caída de Jane y Alec ellos estaban en desventaja si querían volver a atacarnos, el exterminio de Kate y el sacrificio de Damian que habia dado todo por salvarme y la muerte de los lobos, mis lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas y una mano fría como el hielo tomo la mía.

---- Todo saldrá bien ya veras.---- las palabras de Tanya en son de apoyo me sacaron de mi tortura.

---- El es fuerte y se que saldrá de esta, Tanya siento muchisimo lo de Kate y Damian.---- pero ella al igual que todos me explico como habían pasado las cosas y que ella no tenia ningun problema conmigo o que yo fuera culpable por lo sucedido solo afirmo lo que todos decian que el ataque estaba planeado y que solo esperaban el día para hacerlo, las diferentes platicas el funeral de los caídos el presenciar la incineracion de los cuerpos todo habia pasado los días y las horas y los minutos se hacían mas largos a cada instante mientras observaba como Ariel luchaba por mantenerse con vida, mi madre me llamo como lo venia haciendo por los últimos seis días, y esto ya me estaba colmando.

----- En verdad que puedes llegar a ser una molestia Renesmee

mas respeto nina soy tu madre.

---- Mama ya emos hecho esto durante dias y nada porque tenemos que hacerlo otra ves.?

---- Para estar seguros. Para estar completamente seguros, eso es todo.

tomoe la decima prueba de embarazo, y fui al bano ella me esperaba con la mano estirada para ver lo mismo cada dia, Negatrivo asi marcaba.

----- Pienso que ya no es nesesario verdad.?

----- Sera una diaria asta que llege tu periodo, lo sinto mucho hija.

eso seria mejor que lo tomara con calma pues era lo mejor para todos yo moria por un bebe pero no queria uno de Alan, asi que esperariamos un dia mas quizas con la llegada de mi periodo tendriamos un mejor amanecer.

CHICAS NO SE ME IMPACIENTEN HOY TENDRAN OTRO CAPITULO SE LOS PROMETO

SUS COMENTERIOS GRACIAS POR TODO.

SIV-LUNITA


	32. Chapter 32

ESPERANDO EL DIA

AMOR DEL BUENO

La mejor noticia que recibí en días fue cuando mi hermano me busco en el bosque para decirme que Ariel habia despertado, corrí tan deprisa por la emoción que se me olvido por un momento que era un lobo enorme, el pensamiento de mi padre en mi mente, me lo grito.

---" tranquila pequeña eres un lobo que tal si lo asustas"

---" papa no tienes porque ser tan directo"

---"lo siento hija pero no solo Ariel no te a visto en forma lobuna sino también tu hermano mas pequeño"

---" no te preocupes papa saldré de fase antes de llegar a la casa y por favor sal de mi mente."

---- "no tengo pensado estar en ella cuando veas a ese vampiro"

----" papa el también es un licántropo si no te acuerdas"

---- " no me acostumbro a ese parentesco lo siento"

---- "papá estoy tan feliz"

---- " lo se cariño lo se"

---- "di le a tu madre que estaré a tiempo para la cena"

---- "y di le al holgazán de tu abuelo que lo espero para una ronda"

----" nunca cambian papá."

---- " te veo luego"

---- "si cielo tomarlo con calma"

salí de fase y ya no lo oí, me puse el vestido que tenia en mi pierna y corrí descalza asta alcanzar la entrada, pero no tuve que avanzar mucho Ariel se encontraba parado al lado del bisabuelo con una sonrisa, mirando por donde yo habia llegado, acorte la distancia y solo me pare frente a el.

---- Con cuidado cielo, el todavía tenia que estar en la cama pero se empeño ponerse de pie, queria ver si tu estabas bien en verdad.----- le sonreí y después tome las manos de este hombre que habia luchado con la muerte y le habia ganado sus heridas todavía le dolían pero ahora que lo veía parado frente a mi era todo lo que yo habia estado esperando.

----- No te preocupes abuelo yo lo cuidare, alguna recomendación que tenga que seguir.?---- el solo negó con la cabeza y salio de la casa, dándonos privacidad.

---- Como te sientes amor.?---- el me dedico una enorme sonrisa y subió su mano asta ponerla en mi mejilla.

----- Ahora que te tengo aquí, me siento de maravilla.----- yo solo habia salido por una hora y el habia despertado justo en ese momento.

---- Solo salí un momento, queria que cundo despertaras me vieras junto a ti pero no te he dejado solo.

---- Lo se, oía todo lo que me decías asi que no tienes porque sentirte mal, sabes que te amo, y que siempre estaré a tu lado verdad.?----- envolvió mi rostro en sus manos y me atrajo a el deposito un dulce beso en mis labios, y eso sirvió para que el deseo guardado saliera desbocado de mi interior, con la respiracion entrecortada.

---- Eso no ayuda a mi auto-control, sabes.?----- lo ayude a volver a la cama asi que se recosto, yo notaba que el queria preguntar algo pero no se animaba asi que lo ayude un poco.

---- Quieres preguntar algo no es asi.?---- el solo se mordió los labios, yo habia acertado el asía eso cundo se sentía nervioso.

---- Me conoces bien, solo que tengo una duda.

---- Pregunta, te contestare lo mas sincera posible.

---- Tu estas embarazada.?---- lo soltó tal cual, mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos y supuse que el color de mi cara su fue a mis pies.

---- Durante estos días me he practicado una prueba diaria, y mi abuelo tomo una muestra de sangre ayer, y todas las pruebas han resultado negativas, asi que podría decir en un 80% no estoy.

---- No es que me importara, pues si eso fuera posible yo te aceptaria de igual manera.---- sonrió y tomo mi mano que temblaba un poco.

---- Gracias amor. Pero creo que eso no va a ser necesario.----- y yo seguía pidiéndole al cielo que asi fuera, yo si queria un hijo pero no del malvado vampiro, si no del hombre por el cual hubiera dado la vida si lo hubiera necesitado.

---- Ariel. recuerdas todo lo que dijeron de tu nacimiento.?--------- el bajo la mirada posándola en nuestras manos y después sonrió.

---- Si lo recuerdo todo, se que Leah fue mi madre biológica y que mi madre me recogió cuando me regalaron como si fuera un perro, sin que les importara mi vida o lo que fuera de mi al lado de un aquelarre de vampiros.------ la puerta se abrió y los dos miramos asía ese lado de la habitación.

----- No todo paso asi muchacho, tu nacimiento llego cuando las cosas entre los de la manada y los vampiros no estaban se encontraban distanciados y no sabían como te podían ayudar, pues tu eras venenoso y tenían miedo que pudieras matar o transformar, ha algunos de la reserva.----- la voz de Seth lleno la habitación, contestando las afirmaciones de Ariel.

---- Mira el es hermano de tu madre biológica, pero ya lo sabias verdad.?---- Ariel solo miro un momento a su tío y después clavo la mirada en algún punto de la ventana, pero no dijo nada.

----- Es mucha información para tan corto tiempo Seth.----- el solo suspiro pero no salio del cuarto.

----- Quizás sea poco tiempo que todos lo sepan pero yo me he pasado años buscando a mi hermana para contarle todo, no tuve la suerte de encontrarla con vida pero si tu quieres puedes contar conmigo, como un amigo o como un tío, o como lo que prefieras siempre estaré aquí para cuando lo necesites, quise mucho a tu madre ella era mi única hermana asi que tu eres mi único sobrino, y aun cuando no me quieras cerca lo estaré porque te queremos y espero que te hayan ensenado ha perdonar.----- Seth me dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió a la puerta vi como de sus ojos negros se derramaban lágrimas de arrepentimiento y amor.

----- Espera, a que te refieres con te queremos.? ----- Ariel le pregunto antes que terminara de cruzar la puerta, deteniéndolo en el umbrala.

---- A tu abuela, mi madre se muere de ganas de conocerte pues ase poco tiempo que lo supo y quiere saber como te miras, y quiero decirte que tienes los ojos de tu madre, igual de profundos he intensos.

----- Tengo una abuela, amor como tu eso es genial.----- sus palabras llenaron de alegría a Seth, que regreso al lado de Ariel y se abrazaron, tío y sobrino lloraban al igual que yo.

---- No sabes como me haces feliz, tu aceptacion es como si mi hermana me hubiera perdonado por lo que no pude contarle antes de su muerte.

---- Tenemos tiempo para conocernos y cuando ya este bien iremos a conocer a mi abuela.------ el se veía contento de saber que también tenia una abuela y que su familia habia crecido, las cosas malas que le habían hecho se le regresaban con buenas dándoles oportunidad de arreglar sus vidas.

Al pasar las semanas, las noticias iban llegando el portavoz voltuari, trajo un mensaje de Aro suspendiendo la reunión pues se llevaba a su hijo ha Italia para que los mejores especialistas lo vieran, también dijo que no habia ningún rencor por el ataque a su primogénito, pues el mismo le habia contado como sucedieron las cosas y que solo queria esa reunión para decirnos que los verdaderos hijos de la luna habían llegado a el continente americano y que no solo los vampiros corrían riesgos si no también los licántropos, pues eran seres que querían le liderazgo para ellos sin compartir con nadie.

Mis miedos se disiparon cuando el periodo llego, y todos incluyen dome sentimos un alivio, las heridas de Ariel casi estaban curadas y el y yo habíamos llegado a un acuerdo que no tendríamos sexo asta después de la boda, nuestra casa ya estaba amueblada gracias a la tia Alice pues ella se habia encargado de las decoraciones en compañía de la abuela Esme, la manada ya se habia ido y la tia Rachel se quedaba a vivir con nosotros, los planes de boda estaban en preparativos pues yo la queria en isla Esme, era mi sueño.

------ Ariel tenemos que ir a nuestra casa ahora.?---- el sonrió y me tomo de la mano.

---- Si tengo que enseñarte algo. ------ manejaba deprisa por las carreteras polvosas, asi que no tardamos mucho en llegar.

---- Cual es la sorpresa vamos di me.?---- caminamos a la casa y abrió la puerta, no habia tenido el tiempo para ver como habia quedado asi que seria la primera ves que la veía total mente amueblada. Al cruzar la puerta me quedes sorprendida, era todo tan lindo la tia y la abuela habían hecho un estupendo trabajo con mi casa.

---- Y bien que te parece.?----- el me sonrió con esa picardía que lo caracterizaba.

---- A que te refieres.? ----- no lograba comprender que era precisamente lo que me queria decir.

---- No tenia ninguna excusa para sacarte de la casa de tus padres y tenerte a solas conmigo, pues me muero de ganas de besar todo tu cuerpo y disfrutar te al máximo, asi que te rapte.------- el sonrió abiertamente, por la diablura que acababa de hacer.

---- Ariel lo prometimos.! que nada de sexo asta que nos casáramos, recuerda que las decisiones que hemos tomado nos han llevado a muchos problemas.

---- No me dirás que te mueres de ganas de estar conmigo verdad.? ---- se iba acercando peligrosamente a la zona de no retorno el calor que despedía su cuerpo ya llenaba mis sentidos asi que cuando me abrazo de la cintura fue todo lo que necesite para dejarme llevar por su estado de animo.

---- Te amo y te voy ha ser mía.------ lo dijo entre mis labios cundo los tomaba con furia mi cuerpo lo recibió con la misma intensidad lo amaba y desceba tanto que me moría por tenerlo dentro, hay parados en la entrada de nuestra casa.

el beso con furia se convertía en necesidad y las caricias se asían necesarias mi playera salio volando al igual que la suya, me besaba con deseo y pasión asiendo que mi cuerpo temblara, recorrió mi cuello con la lengua, asiendo que mis pezones se tensaran deseando que su lengua recorriera ese pequeño tramo para sentirlos hay.

sus manos bajaron por mi cintura tomándome de las nalgas y apretándome asta rosar su miembro exitado, el calor iba invadiendo me por dentro asiendo que mis jadeos tomaran ritmo, paso sus manos a mi espalda tallando la con la uñas y soltando mi sostén, que callo en mis pies solo aben te mi cabeza asía atrás cuando senti sus dientes modisquear uno de mis pezones, asiéndome gemir de placer, cundo su mano masajeaba mis senos y como su lengua viajaba de uno a otro de mis pezones, la cremallera de mi pantalon se soltó y senti como el se deslizaba asía abajo asta que mi pantalon quedo en mis tobillos, solo lo aparte un poco y lo aleje de mi , no teníamos palabra quebrabamos nuestras propias reglas asi que lo disfrutaría al máximo, pase mi mano por el frente de su pantalon y solté su cremallera dejando caer el pantalon a sus tobillos también.

le manera de como el me recorría la piel con la lengua asía que mi cavidad se mojara lo queria dentro de mi ahora, el se bajo asta quedar a esa altura y solo la recorrió con su lengua, la sensacion era placer puro, senti como lo saboreaba y después subió para encontrarse con mis labios.

---- Lo siento amor pero te deseo tanto que no me pude aguantar asta la boda.---- me lo pedía en suspiros inhalando en mi piel.

---- Yo también te amo y te deseo que quiero sentirte dentro de mi.

caminamos besando-nos a la cocina donde me subió en la mesa poniéndome a la orilla de esta mi espalda quedo recargada, y mis piernas en su cintura me penetro con fuerza el deseo de sentirnos uno era muy fuerte sus movimientos se compasaban a los mios haciendo que nuestras caderas chocaran y el ruido que producían era exitante, al igual que el ruido de humedad y embestida, el alargaba y acercaba la distancia asta que mi espalda se despego de la mesa, colgándome a su cuello y el cubriéndome un seno con la boca como su erección y mi cavidad se llenaban y el placer de sentirlo dentro de mi asía que mi sensualidad saliera, me desprendí de el y lo retire un poco me baje de la mesa y me puse de rodillas frente a el tome con mi mano su erección y me la lleve a la boca, pasando mi lengua de abajo asta llegar a la cima y pasarla en círculos el soltaba gemidos al tiempo que me veía asarlo sus ojos y su boca se abrían como si el también lo saboreara como lo asía yo.

el soltó el aire y solo aferro mi cabeza a su erección, el sabia dulce el placer y deseo por este hombre eran sublimes.

---- Amor quiero llegar en ti.---- fueron sus palabras antes que cambiara de posicion apoyando mis manos en la mesa y el instalándose detrás de mi doblando poco las rodillas y penetran-dome pasando su mano por mi intimidad y rosando mi clítoris haciendo que los gritos de placer subieran que si pasaba alguien por la calle fácil no oirían, sus movimientos se ajustaron a los mios y senti como su explosión dentro de mi asía que yo llegara al climax de mi propio orgasmo, me tuve que detener de la mesa cuando mis piernas temblaron el placer de tenerlo asi dentro de mi y sentirlo mio eran suficiente para que mi extinción subiera otra ves.

pasamos la tarde en nuestra casa amandonos como locos asiendo el amor por cada rincón de nuestro hogar, pensando que este amor que sentíamos también tendría su bendición cuando el cielo se diera cuenta que lo nuestro era amor del bueno.

CHICAS LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA EN DOS DIAS ASI QUE DISFRUTEN ESTOS DOS DE HOY.

Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS QUE LES PARESIERON LOS CAPITULOS

MU MILLON DE GRACIAS.

SIV-LUNITA.


	33. Chapter 33

ESPERANDO EL DIA

REVELACIONES

Las semanas pasaban rápido mi familia estaba un poco más relajada los preparativos de mi boda estaban viento en popa, la tía Alice se encargaba de ellos, y yo disfrutaba de la compañía de mi prometido, la manada había regresado a Forks pues tenían obligaciones y responsabilidades que debían cumplir, como era de esperarse mi mejor amiga hasta ese momento y pensándola bien la única, Lorean se había ido con Seth ellos se casarían en las vegas dentro de dos semanas así como mi hermano y mi cuñada, en una boda exprés donde solo mis padres habían asistido ya que los papas de Brenda no aceptaban ese compromiso.

Ariel y Seth estaban en paz así que habían programado un encuentro con. Sue Clearwater la abuela de Ariel, Seth había dicho que su madre ansiaba conocer a su nieto y que iría a su boda solo para tener la oportunidad de tener cerca a Ariel.

Las cosas iban poniéndose en su lugar lo sucedido con la guardia voltuari quedaba en los recuerdos de cada uno nuestros amigos y en las preocupaciones a futuro de la familia, pues como había dicho mi abuelo no se quedaría en el baúl de los olvidos. Aro vengaría la ofensa de su único hijo de eso estábamos seguros.

Mi cuerpo no había cambiado en nada pero tampoco seguía envejeciendo como lo asía antes de entrar en fase, mis constantes cambios de humor mi padre los atribuía a que no solo era un lobo enorme si no que también era un vampiro sediento, así que mis caserías se había intensificado en las últimas semanas, la maldita sed no se terminaba y las ansias por sentir la sangre correr por mi garganta crecía demasiado, en ocasiones tenía miedo perder el control de mis actos y atacar a un humano, así que cuando tenía que ir a la escuela, o algún lugar público nunca iba sola pues necesitaba el apoyo de toda la familia para pasar este pequeño transe de vampiro neófito tardío.

Se oía ridículo así se lo había dicho al abuelo Edward, cuando puso a el tío Emmett a luchar conmigo para según medir fuerzas, como era de esperarse, el tío me arrastro me aventó me patio el trasero sin dificultad, pues yo en eso del combate era un fracaso rotundo, Ariel solo se tapaba su rostro con las manos cada que el tío me lanzaba asía los arboles era como su muñequita de trapo que tiraba a su antojo.

Una de las mañanas al despertar oí una especie de reunión en el jardín de la casa así que baje para investigar lo sucedido, toda la familia se encontraba ahí en excepción de mi hermano y mi prometido así que solo me quede parada esperando que las noticias fluyeran.

----- Mi cielo mira tenemos noticias frescas.----- mi madre lo decía entusiasmada como si fuera algo muy importante así que tuve que preguntar de que se trataba.

------ Que es eso tan importante Renesmee?------ ella me abrazo y después puso a Brenda frente a mí.----- ella solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió apenada

----- Veras Jessie parece que vas a ser tía, creo que estoy embarazada.------ ella sonrió y yo sentí que la sangre se me congelaba en mi interior, como era posible que ella que llevaba solo unas semanas con mi hermano ya estaba embarazada y yo que tenia tanto tiempo teniendo relaciones con Ariel, y un pequeño afer con Alan no lo estuviera eso quería decir que yo no podía tener bebes y que nunca lo conseguiría.

----- Me muero de la envidia cuñada, en verdad que sí, pero me da gusto por ti y por mi hermano. El ya lo sabe?

----- Aun no se lo he dicho quería que tu abuelo me revisara y confirmara mis sospechas y como él dijo todo parece indicar que así es.----- ella miro al abuelo Edward que se mantenía de pie junto a mi papa.

----- Abuelo tú piensas que si? ------ el sonrió y lo afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza, "no estoy enojada con ella que quede claro" le dije al abuelo en mi mente no sabía si él la estaba revisando pero por si acaso.

----- Mi pequeña llegara tu turno de crear una vida, solo que creemos que no has llegado a la madures, por eso no has quedado embarazada.

----- No tiene sentido tu comentario mama solo estoy en shock si no te has dado cuenta Brenda solo tiene unas semanas y ya está embarazada. Eso es todo!

----- Cuñada díselo a mi hermano lo más pronto posible, te aseguro que se pondrá como loco cuando lo sepa.----- le sonreí honestamente, si me daba gusto por ellos, aun cuando la envidia recorría mis arterias, y todos los puntos nerviosos de mi interior, por un momento mire al abuelo y le sonreí trasmitiéndole mis pensamientos. No digas nada abuelo pero, si me da gusto por ellos, y como te dije es solo por mis muchas ganas de tener un bebe, no soy de las personas que desean las cosas de los demás pero en esta ocasión mataría por quedar embarazada.

El solo cerró los ojos sin decir una palabra, abrase a mi cuñada y después la familia se despidió tenían que retomar sus vidas y las muchas ocupaciones que tenían.

Decidí dar un paseo por el bosque quería digerir la noticia, pues aun me encontraba en estado de shock, y yo sabía que si entraba en fase todas mis frustraciones se perdían cuando corría en mi forma lobuna, llegue al conocido claro, donde semanas antes aviamos tenido la pelea con la guardia voltuari, los rastros de la pelea seguían ahí pues, los arboles caídos y algunos quemados eran recuerdos que no se borraban con facilidad, fue hasta que me encontraba cerca de donde Damián había perdido la vida, que un aroma desconocido lleno el ambiente.

No era el efluvio de vampiro, ni el olor de algún lobo de la manada, este olor era diferente por completo, era nuevo para mí nunca antes lo había olido en ningún lado, por algún motivo me puse en posición de ataque no sabía que era, y me producía que el pelambre de mi espalda se erizara, con mi nariz de lobo seguí un momento el rastro hasta que llego cerca de donde los restos de Damián se habían incinerado y los de Kate así que agudice el oído, en busca de algún sonido desconocido en el bosque, pero no oi nada fuera de lo común.

Salí de fase y me puse el vestido que llevaba atado en mi pierna, era más sencillo para mí y fácil de amarrar, camine hasta que mis pies quedaron cerca de la mancha donde había sido una hoguera gigante, algo brillante entre las cenizas llamo mi atención así que las removí con la mano, consiguiendo sacarlo de entre ellas, se trataba de el medallón que Damián llevaba en su cuello, el nunca se lo quitaba y yo nunca le había preguntado que era o que significaba para él, solo me lo pase por la cabeza colgándolo en mi cuello, de pronto era como si la joya tuviera vida como si Damián quisiera decirme algo desde donde se encontraba, entre en uno de mis trances donde solo veía imágenes y sucesos.

Los recuerdos de las personas, venían cuando yo lo deseaba no me gustaba usar mi don con nadie, era como si yo invadiera las vidas de las personas, así que sencillamente lo tenía pero yo lo guardaba en un cajón muy obscuro en mi interior, pero en esta ocasión yo no había querido saber nada solo había pasado y mi don se había activado solo sin mi consentimiento, venían a mi cosas sin sentido como si yo viera todo de frente, y solo veía el bosque en sí, no había ninguna persona o casas solo el bosque, pero algo llamo mi atención cuando en una de las imágenes una sombra enorme tapo el reflejo de la luna llena que iluminaba la noche, no podía definir que era solo alcanzaba a ver que era muy grande, de pronto el recuerdo o la visión del recuerdo cambio, era yo en el estacionamiento del centro comercial, y como caminaba entre los árboles y los arbustos hasta que se encontró delante de mí, así que supe por mi cara, que era el día que Damián me encontró fuera del restaurante. Vi mi cara aterrada, pero cuando oí su voz cambio así que me concentre en ese recuerdo, por algo era ese recuerdo.

Fue cuando supe que el recuerdo era de él, era de Damián, y que esto era importante por alguna razón, reviví todo lo sucedido ese día y como el se escondía de mi familia. Y como se internaba en el bosque tratando de ocultarse de ellos, aun cuando él no sabía si lo seguían o no.

Las imágenes cambiaban constante mente no tenía sentido para mí en lo absoluto, solo seguía los recuerdos algo debía ser importante. De pronto los recuerdos se concentraron en la obscuridad en medio del bosque, aun cuando la luna llena iluminaba parte de él, era entre los arboles de donde esa sombra emergía, era algo que nunca en mi vida había visto era descomunal era un especie de animal, pero también de humano, pues se erguía en sus pies, y no en cuatro patas como un lobo, pero cuando los recuerdos se concentraron en la criatura al salir de entre los árboles, no pude evitar un grito cuando la luz de la luna llena lo ilumino, no tenia palabras para describirlo, no tenía sentido lo que yo veía en esos momentos, era como si los estudios universales estuvieran haciendo una película de horror, y esa criatura fuera la protagonista, no podía dar crédito a lo que mi cerebro quería procesar, porque no tenía sentido solo observé unos segundos más, antes de arrancarme el medallón de mi cuello y poder respirar pues por lo que pude notar había dejado de hacerlo, camine con pasos lentos asía atrás, como si eso que vi estuviera observándome, no di la espalda a la negrura de el bosque no había luna llena este día así que mis recuerdos me acribillaron.

Me acorde de las palabras de Damián el primer día cuando él y yo nos habíamos citado en la biblioteca de la escuela y lo que él había dicho acerca de no ir sola a casar.

"Prométeme que no iras sola de casería"----- me había dicho

"En el bosque hay criaturas que hasta a mi me dan miedo"----- el me había dicho pero en su momento yo había pensado que lo decía por Ariel, entonces recordé algo más.

"No es de mi de quien te tienes que cuidar"-----eso era muy cierto

"No quiero que te confundan con su cena" ----- de eso se trataba de eso era de lo que el me había querido cuidar de esa cosa que estaba en el bosque, cuando yo confundi las cosas el solo siguió la corriente, pero también había dicho algo muy importante.

" No vallas al bosque en luna llena" "prométemelo y dile a tu padre lo que te dije el tiene que tomar precauciones" ----- esas habían sido sus palabras.

Arranque mi vestido y solo había dado dos zancadas cuando entre en fase, tenía que decirles lo que estaba pasando en el bosque y que los demás salieran de el aun cuando éramos fuera de lo normal y que la mitad de ellos fueran vampiros tenía que darle crédito a las palabras de Damián cuando dijo que hasta a él le daban miedo, eso quería decir que un vampiro no podía con una criatura de esas.

Corría como desesperada gritándoles en mi mente a mi padre y a mi hermano transmitiéndoles todos mis pensamientos, suplicándole al abuelo que sacara del bosque a toda la familia y que se pusieran en alerta roja. Algo estaba por suceder pues ese olor en el claro me lo había advertido, y aun cuando Damián ya había desaparecido seguía cuidándome desde donde estuviera y eso se lo agradecería por toda la eternidad.

**CHICAS **

**ESPERO QUE EL CAPITULO LES AGRADE Y QUE PONGAN SUS COMENTARIOS **

**ESTAMOS EN LA RECTA FINAL DE LA HISTORIA PERO AUN NOS FALTAN CABOS SUELTOS . Y SEGUIREMOS HASTA EL FINAL.**

**FELICES FIESTAS SON MIS MEJORES DESEOS. UN TRILLON DE BESOS.**

**SIV-LUNITA.**


	34. Chapter 34

**ESPERANDO EL DIA**

UNA CONDICION

Corría lo mas rápido que mi cuerpo podía, mis garras de lobo se enterraban en la tierra húmeda, por un momento sentía que algo o alguien me vigilaba pero no sabía si era el nerviosismo que tenia, o el miedo, proveniente de las imágenes en mi cabeza, todo era tan confuso entre la realidad y la fantasía que rodeaban a mi existencia, como una persona normal o más bien un humano se imaginaria lo cierto de los mitos y las fantasías, que en realidad lo radiaban.

Ya tenía el jardín de la casa frente a mí, sin importarme en lo más mínimo si alguien me veía o no desnuda, salí de fase y cuando corría asía la casa me metía el vestido por la cabeza, crucé la puerta a toda velocidad pegándole de gritos a mi padre que ya me esperaba en la sala.

----- ¿Papa donde estas?---- fueron mis palabras al dar dos zancadas en el interior de la casa.

----- ¡En la sala cariño!---- me contesto en un medio grito.

----- ¿Viste todo lo que te mostré en mi pensamiento? ¿Lo viste papa? ----- pero él no respondía.

----- ¿Por qué no me respondes Jacob?---- lo pronuncié en un grito.

----- Cálmate princesa es solo que no tengo palabras para entender lo que está pasando, ¡y por favor no me llames por mi nombre, sigo siendo tu padre!----- le molestaba mucho que lo llamara Jacob. Decía que le quitaba autoridad cuando él se veía de mi misma edad.

----- Lo siento papa solo que estoy demasiado nerviosa y no tengo mucha paciencia en estos momentos. ¿Ya le llamaste al abuelo?

----- Le llame en cuanto tus pensamientos se concentraron en esa cosa.----- el tampoco sabía que era esa cosa.

----- ¿Y que fue lo que te dijo?---- el tenia que prevenir que algún miembro de la familia fuera al bosque en estos momentos.

----- El viene para acá en estos momentos, no estaba muy cerca cuando le llame, así que no debe tardar mucho.

----- Papi solo quiero que toda la familia salga del bosque no es un lugar seguro en estos momentos, y los quiero fuera a todos de el ahora.

----- Trata de calmarte no es bueno que pierdas el control en estos momentos, se que estas preocupada y que tengas miedo, pero ya estás en casa y todos estaremos bien ya verás. ------ lo decía convencido de sí mismo como tratando por todos los medios de mantener la calma, mi mama se encontraba en la habitación alimentando a mi hermanito así que no sabía nada de toda esta locura.

-----¿ No le has dicho nada a mi mama verdad? ----- le reclame.

----- En realidad no quiero que se asuste o que se ponga nerviosa sin motivo aparente, no lo creí conveniente hasta no estar seguros de que se trata todo esto.

----- ¿Papa no fueron suficientes las imágenes que tuviste en tu cabeza?

----- No se trata de eso cariño, es solo que no tiene sentido mucho de lo que percibiste en esos recuerdos.

-----¿ Estas tratando de decir que es un cuento mío Jacob? ----- no lo culpaba pues para mí también era algo que no tenía ningún sentido y ninguna lógica.

----- Solo estoy tratando de pensar las cosas con cabeza fría, ten paciencia cariño eso es todo.

El camino cerca de la puerta de entrada y miro asía el bosque que empezaba al terminar nuestro jardín, con la frente arrugada pensativo y preocupado, a los pocos segundos después mi hermano y mi prometido aparecieron. Ariel corrió colocándose a mi lado mientras tanto Chris abrazaba y besaba a su esposa. Ella lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa, yo sabía de que se trataba, ella le iba a decir lo del embarazo así que arrastre a Ariel a la cocina con el pretexto de darle algo de comer, aun cuando yo sabía que él prefería la sangre de cualquier animal antes de un plato de comida normal.

-----¿ A que se debe esto? ---- me miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

----- Ellos necesitan intimidad, y solo se las brinde.---- me encogí de hombros y camine hasta sentarme.----- el percibió algo en mi actitud y se arrodillo poniéndose a la altura de mis ojos.

-----¿ Me vas a decir que sucede? ¿O se lo tengo que preguntar a tu padre?----- el tenia la mirada seria poniendo su voz con autoridad.

----- Pasa algo muy malo amor, no sé cómo explicarlo pero tiene que ver con Damián.----- Salí por la tangente no quería darle información de el embarazo de mi cuñada.

-----¿ Damián? ¿Qué tiene que ver Damián?.------ lo tome de la mano y lo jale hasta que se sentó a mi lado.

----- Hoy hace algunas horas, decidí salir a dar un paseo, así que camine unos pocos metros antes de entrar en fase, y correr como desesperada por el bosque, no sé cómo pero llegue a el pequeño claro donde fue el ataque con la guardia voltuari así que decidí caminar un momento por ahí y por allá, salí de fase y de pronto me encontraba parada frente a donde se supone estuvo la hoguera que termino con la existencia de Damián, Kate y los otros.

Pues cuando me fije bien entre las cenizas un objeto brillante llamo mi atención, así que retire algunas hojas y una poca de ceniza hasta que pude sacarlo de ahí, me di cuenta quese trataba de el medallón que Damián siempre llevaba puesto, así que sin pensarlo me lo pase por la cabeza colocándolo en mi cuello, y de pronto un mar de recuerdos me llego como si hubieran estado esperando por mí. ------ Ariel me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y no diera crédito a todo lo que estaba pasando.

----- ¿Y qué fue lo que viste? ¿Cuáles fueron los recuerdos que vinieron a ti?

----- Algo muy aterrador algo que para mí, y para mi papa, no tiene lógica alguna.

----- ¿Pero qué fue lo que vistes?----- me acerqué a su rostro y lo mire de frente.

----- Ariel era una especie de monstro era como un animal inmenso pero parado como un hombre no en cuatro patas, no como un lobo de la manada, esta criatura era enorme era como tres veces el tamaño de el humano más grande que conozcas, era algo aterrador, algo que no hemos visto nunca, y para ser sincera ni sabía que pudiera existir.

----- ¿Pero cómo? O más bien ¿Qué es esa cosa?

----- Estamos esperando al abuelo Edward, el tiene alguna información para nosotros así que solo tenemos que esperar a que llegue.

----- Yo estoy aquí, y sabes que te protegeré aun cuando no sirva de mucho.------ el sonrió y me dio un beso en los labios.

----- Sabes que aprecio que buena intención amor.----- le correspondí el beso y escuchamos el timbre del teléfono procedente de el despacho de mi papa.

A los pocos minutos la voz de el subía dos octavas y después de unos minutos más eran gritos los que llegaban a la cocina, así que nos paramos y caminamos en dirección del despacho, cuando entramos el sostenía el aparato con las dos manos, con una furia en su mirada, camine unos pasos más y de pronto me extendió el auricular en mi dirección.

----- ¿Quien es papa? ----- mi pregunta salió sin fuerza.

----- Es ese maldito. El hijo de Aro. ------ del pecho de Ariel salió un gruñido ensordecedor que me hizo temblar. Me puse el aparato en mi oído y espere a que dijeran algo.

----- ¿Jessie estas al teléfono? ------ escuche su voz calmada como cuando éramos amigos.

----- Si aquí estoy.----- el suspiro fuerte y escuche el aire colarse tras la bocina.

----- Por favor no cuelgues, tengo que hablar contigo. ----- lo decía suplicante.

----- ¿Y que cual es el motivo de tu llamada? ----- lo solté tajante con la voz un poco grosera.

-----Quiero ofrecerte una disculpa, y pedirte que me perdones.----- no daba crédito a sus palabras.

----- Como demonios me pides eso Alan, tú fuiste el causante de muchas muertes o exterminio de seres o como lo quieras llamar, personas importantes en mi vida ya no están, gracias a ti, y tu llamas para pedir una disculpa, perdóname pero esto no se arregla con un perdón, lo que paso aquí no tiene nombre, y ahora no tengo tiempo de lidiar con un semi-vampiro bipolar, engreído y con aires de grandeza, así que si me disculpas, no quiero ser más grosera aun, tenemos cosas mucho más delicadas en que pensar ahora.

----- NO espera no cuelgues ¿Ya se dieron cuenta del peligro que corre toda tu familia? ---- sus palabras frenaron mis ansias de colgar la llamada.

-----¿Qué es lo que tú sabes? ¿Qué quisiste decir con lo del peligro? ---- el tenia la información que necesitábamos.

----- Te diré todo lo que se solo quiero verte una vez más.----- si le decía a Ariel lo que me pedía estaba segura que no me dejaría así que no repetí sus palabras.

----- ¿Para qué si se puede saber? ----- tenía que saber sus intenciones.

----- No tengas miedo te doy mi palabra que nadie te hará daño incluyéndome por supuesto.

----- ¡Si claro por supuesto! ¡Cómo eres un hombre de palabra! ¿No es así? ----- escuche su risa un poco fingida, sin gracia.

----- Tengo palabra y te la estoy dando, solo quiero verte por última vez, antes de regresar a Italia.

----- ¿No te habías marchado ya? ----- en mi casa eso creíamos.

----- No del continente pero si de país bueno solo unos estados más al norte, estamos en Canadá.

----- ¿Cuándo quieres venir? ----- mire de frente la cara de Ariel y la de mi papa que casi se les salieron los ojos de sus orbitas.

----- Hoy mismo si quieres, lo que tengo que decirles no puede esperar. Y lo que tengo que decirte no lo quiero prolongar.------ su voz sonaba apagada no sonaba con ese entusiasmo del cual yo estaba acostumbrada.

----- Esta bien Alan puedes venir a mi casa esta noche. Pero con una condición.

----- ¿Dímela cual es?

----- Debes venir solo, ningún otro vampiro debe acompañarte, de lo contrario no hay reunión.

---- Estoy de acuerdo con tus condiciones solo yo tengo una también, y creo que tu estarás de acuerdo en esta.

----¿ Y cuál es esa condición tuya?

----- No quiero cerca de ti ha ese arremedo de vampiro, que es tu novio. Por favor.

----- El si estará presente tal vez no cerca pero si presenté.

---- Con eso me conformo. Entonces nos vemos en la noche.

----- ¡Alan espero que sostengas tu palabra!

----- Como te dije soy hombre de palabra y es sagrada para mi así que no dudes de eso.

----- Entonces no se diga más. Nos vemos en la noche entonces.

Mi papa casi me comía con los ojos al igual que Ariel, solo me encogí de hombros y sin darle mucha importancia les informe lo de la reunión.

----- Por dios papa deja de verme de esa manera el solo vendrá para darnos una información vital en estos momentos, el sabe que es lo que pasa en el bosque así que les ruego a los dos que mantengan la calma y la compostura, y por supuesto que lo digo por ti Ariel, se como explotas sin pensar las consecuencias.

----- pero como me pides que me mantenga al margen, cuando tu sabes que ese animal casi me mata parece que ya lo olvidaste.

----- No he olvidado nada solo quiero que las cosas no se salgan de control necesitamos esa información, no solo por ti o por mí, la necesita toda la familia. ¿Me entiendes verdad?

----- Eso lo comprendo perfecto. Pero ni pienses que me mantendré alegado de ti, si ese imbécil quiere pasarse de listo esta vez se equivoca así que yo estaré a tu lado en todo momento tómalo o déjalo, pero si no aceptas. No abra reunión. Me entendiste Jessie.

El me ponía entre la espada y la pared pues era la condición que Alan me había dado para decirnos la información que el tenia, y por otro lado no le quitaría la autoridad a las palabras de Ariel, pues él iba a ser mi esposo en poco tiempo, y la verdad yo ya me estaba cansando de tantas cosas fuera de lo normal así que si quería un arreglo con todo esto sería lo correcto aceptar las condiciones de Ariel.

----- Esta bien Ariel. Tu ganas estarás junto a mi durante la reunión.

------


	35. Chapter 35

**ESPERANDO EL DIA**

ALAN

Vi venir el auto donde viajaba Alan, eran alrededor de la diez de la noche, un poco tarde para una visita normal, pero que era normal hay entre nosotros ya Sam, Jared, y los otros lobos más jóvenes habían hablado con mi padre temprano, por las tierras de la Push en la reserva habían encontrado un rastro del mismo olor.

El misterio se iba a esclarecer cuando Alan llegara y dijera todo lo que sabía, pero yo no le quitaba la vista de enzima a Ariel, el estaba muy molesto conmigo por haber aceptado el encuentro con el más grande enemigo de mi familia, había dicho el.

Cuando el auto se paro frente a la casa, todos se tensaron menos el abuelo Edward, el solo me miraba con interés hasta que lo mire a los ojos y trasmití mi mensaje para él.

"abuelo sabes que lo hago por el bien de la familia así que por favor ayúdame a calmar los ánimos de todos, te prometo ser lo más prudente que pueda. ¿Por favor?" selo dije como una pregunta la abuela Bella nos observaba en silencio, el solo cerró los ojos para afirmar que me ayudaría, así que salí al encuentro de la persona que más daño me había hecho en toda mi vida.

-----Buenas noches.----- le dije como saludo.

----- Muy buenas.----- me contesto en respuesta.

----- Te vez linda.----- lo dijo con una media sonrisa en la boca.

----- Gracias tu tan galante como siempre.----- sonrió y camino hasta donde yo me encontraba parada.

Hasta ahora me fijaba bien en realidad en como lucia Alan, en verdad era bello, un hombre que cualquier mujer hubiera aceptado encantada de la vida, lo alto que él era y su cabello corto castaño, su musculosa complexión, esa sonrisa que yo veía trasparente, pero que era diabólica, era un demonio con piel de oveja, pero lo que más me alteraba eran esos impresionantes ojos azules, cuando él me miraba así como lo hacía en este momento, no podía evitar que mi corazón latiera fuerte, no tenía idea él porque me pasaba esto pero yo sabía que él lo podia ir muy bien, soltó unas risitas que lo confirmaron, esa risa suya me así rabiar el enojo subía igual que los latidos de mi desenfrenado corazón.

-----¿Parece que te asusto un poco no?----- él pensaba que mi pulso se alteraba a causa de tener miedo, mejor ese pensamiento antes de que descubriera lo que me pasaba en verdad.

----- ¿Tengo mis razones no crees tú?---- le sonreí para romper el hielo.

----- Si supongo que sí, pero mírate luces hermosa como siempre, nadie pudo hacerte nada, me sorprende que no tengas un solo rasguñó. ----- se paro frente a mí, solo dos pasos de distancia entre los dos, como pude retrocedí el en verdad me intimidaba bastante.

----- Suerte de principiante. ¿No crees tú? ------ el extendió su mano en son de saludo y yo la tome.

Sus recuerdos viajaron por mi sistema nervioso a velocidad luz agolpándose en mi cabeza, todo el ataque visto por los ojos de Alan entraba en mi cerebro, no quería ver como atacaba a mi prometido pero era demasiada información él no soltaba mi mano, y yo no podía parar la extracción de sus recuerdos, por más que lo intentaba no podía frenar mi maldito don, era como si tuviera vida propia últimamente se activaba sin ni siquiera pensarlo, el se mordió el labio mirándome a los ojos, él sabía que yo veía todo, que él lo asía para que yo supiera cómo habían estado las cosas pero era mucho era demasiado doloroso, ver como acababan con Damián y como exterminaban a Kate, ver como un vampiro mordía al tío Paúl y como el se retorcía cuando el veneno lo estaba matando.

----- Ya vasta por favor.----- le suplique pero él no me soltó.

----- ¡Tienes que ver como pasaron las cosas!----- lo dijo en tono burlón.

----- Por el amor de dios suéltameee.----- lo solté sin aire pues en ese momento vi como yo en mi forma de lobo lo atacaba, tomándolo por el cuello y arrojándolo al piso, lo vi, lo vi me repetí en mi mente el no me ataco, el no se defendió ante mi ataque, él sabía que era yo, y no quiso hacerme daño, di dos o tres pasos asía atrás y sentí como unas manos me tomaban por los hombros, sin voltear a ver quién era en sus recuerdos lo supe el abuelo Edward estaba interviniendo, si no hubiera sido por el me hubiera caído, la cabeza me daba vueltas vertiginosamente, y mis piernas eran de gelatina, sentía como me temblaban las rodillas y aun así el no me soltaba la mano.

------ Alan por favor suéltala.---- la voz del abuelo sonó tranquila con seguridad.

------ Solo trataba de enseñarle todo lo que paso ese día.----- le contesto al abuelo y después me soltó, me acurruque debajo del brazo de mi abuelo y trate de no temblar.

----- Si lo sé, pero. Ella no estaba preparada para recibir toda esa información, debiste primero decirlo antes de hacerlo.----- las palabras salían claras pero yo no sabía su significado, los propios recuerdos del abuelo me estaban afectando, y de pronto lo inesperado solo sentí obscuridad y como el aire a mi alrededor se movía, no había perdido la conciencia por completo pero no podía abrir los ojos o hablar.

----- ¿Que le hizo ese maldito?---- era Ariel quien a gritos lo preguntaba.

------ Cálmate muchacho él no la toco.----- el abuelo respondió, oía los gruñidos de varios vampiros o lobos no sabía bien quienes eran.

----- ¿Pero porque esta así?

------ No tengo idea ella se encontraba justo a mi lado cuando la vi como se desvanecía.----- la obscuridad ganaba pintos y mi poca conciencia se iba por un tubo.

* * *

*ALAN POV*

Ella era tan hermosa el volverla a ver, y saber que no le era tan indiferente, su corazón la delataba, ella sentía algo por mí, lo sabía lo sentía, pero ella no lo admitía, yo me había comportado como un miserable con ella, pero yo en verdad la amaba, como decirlo cuando nadie te a enseñando a conocer ese sentimiento humano, yo también era parte humana, pero toda mi vida rodeado de puros vampiros, que solo me deseaban la muerte no era mucho amor que digamos.

Pero lo que yo sentía en mi interior era por demás negarlo, en mi mente solo su imagen estaba presente, minuto a minuto desde que la conocí, me estaba muriendo por dentro, los celos si era eso lo que sentía, me estaban carcomiendo las entrañas, como iba a permitir que ese maldito idiota que tenía como novio me ganara la eternidad junto a ella, el no la amaba como yo ni por asomo, el era un niñito caprichoso que solo jugaba a ser hombre, y yo lo odiaba por eso, por fingir junto a ella. La noche que la tuve entre mis brazos supe que ya no era una nina, sino toda una mujer, y que no podría vivir alejado de ella, pero las cosas nunca salen como uno las planea, todo se me salió de las manos todo. Y lo único que yo quería era llevarla conmigo, aun cuando eso me sentenciara a muerte.

El día que me enfrente a mi padre, si yo no hubiera tenido este parentesco con el si yo no hubiera sido su hijo, el mismo me hubiera matado, de eso estaba completamente seguro, la discusión nos había llevado muy lejos pero no iba a permitir que él le hiciera daño a Jessie no se lo permitiría nunca. Porque yo no tenía culpa que el odiara a la familia Cullen, esta no era mi venganza, yo no había pedido venir a esta maldita vida de sombras y eternidad, solo para aliviar la curiosidad de un vampiro que se sentía el creador absoluto del el universo, Edward me saco de mis absurdos pensamientos.

----- Nuestra existencia no es fácil muchacho.----- se paro junto a mí que no me había movido del marco de la puerta de entrada.

----- No nada fácil.---- le respondí y baje la mirada, el ya sabía todo lo que yo estaba pensando con todo lo que estaba pasando no me había recordado que el leía la mente, pero en mi mente le respondí igual como si lo hubiera hecho en voz alta." No quiero la lastima de nadie"

----- Eres digno hijo de tu padre, orgulloso y duro, pero en el fondo tienes un corazón noble y comprensivo.---- lo mire con rabia el que sabía de mi corazón.

----- Tú no sabes nada de mi Edward, no sabes todo lo que he hecho en mi vida, a cuantas y cuantas personas he tenido que matar, pueblos enteros han sido arrasados por nuestra especie, yo no soy como ustedes, yo soy un vampiro que se alimenta de sangre humana, aun cuando me asqueé al hacerlo, eso soy un maldito mostro que no se merece la compasión de nadie, ni el amor de nadie también.------ solté una risita cubierta de soledad y amargura, no pude evitar recordar mis días de infancia, cuando cada logro se premiaba con un humano para que yo pudiera beber de su sangre.

----- Hasta los monstros como nosotros tememos sentimientos Alan, tu niñez fue dura sin duda pero todavía tienes mucho tiempo para poder cambiar las cosas.----- me carcajeé de el cómo podía decir eso cuando todo a mi paso se destruía.

----- Mi vida entera solo ha sido pelear y tratar de ser el mejor en el combate, ni un vampiro diestro me gano nunca, solo soy una estúpida máquina de matar.------ el que sabía de cómo me obligaban a entrenar día y noche.

-----¿ Y porque no atacaste a mi nieta cuando ella lo hizo? Pudiste haberla frenado y no lo hiciste, "dime porque"------- el estomago se me hizo nudos como me preguntaba eso.

----- ¿Tú querías que yo me defendiera? ¿Tú querías que yo la matara?---- lo solté con los dientes apretados.

----- Claro que no permitiríamos que tu le hicieras daño, pero lo que yo te pregunto es que si según tu eres una máquina de matar, ¿Por qué detenerte a pensar? Las maquinas no piensan.--- me quede en silenció él era su abuelo, como le decía todo lo que yo sentía por ella cuando ni yo mismo lo sabía, no sabía si era amor, atracción, deseo, obsesión, admiración. De lo que ella era aun cuando ni ella misma lo sabía, y yo no sabía identificar mis sentimientos y reacciones, en verdad que era un completo imbécil.

----- ¡Y claro que no me voy a poner a darte una explicación de el porque no me defendí de su ataque eso es más que obvió no crees!----- una silueta se formo en mi pecho y levante la mirada para encontrar a esa mujer que había puesto mi mundo de cabeza, con su cabello encima de los hombros y su delicada nariz un poco roja con esos ojos hermosos que eran como dos grandes esmeraldas, y ese color tostado que la hacían única, me miraba distinto ya no había odio en sus ojos, había algo mas, sostuve la mirada aunque mi corazón latía fuerte y solo mis brazos querían envolverla en ellos y besar sus labios que eran un perfecto corazón, pase saliva obligando a mi cuerpo permanecer donde estaba pero ya era tarde, mi mano viajo hasta su rostro y la tomo de su barbilla, no sabía que decir, pero mi subconsciente si no supe cómo pero de mi boca salieron las palabras sin siquiera procesarlas.

----- Perdóname por todo el mal que pude haber hecho, nunca pensé en hacerte daño, ni hacerles daño, todo se salió de control y la verdad estoy muy avergonzado de mis actos, sé que no es fácil para ti creerme. Pero te juro que es la verdad, no solo no quería que un enfrentamiento se propusiera sino que nadie muriera, sé que estoy a merced de ustedes ahora y que no haré nada para defenderme, si quieren tomar mi vida como venganza de mis actos, pero eso no me quitara que pueda decirte. Que te amo y que se bien que tu amas a otro que no soy yo, y no haré nada para turbar tu felicidad pero estaré cerca cada que lo necesites, cada que me necesites.----- puntualicé y ella solo me miraba con sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas, como ella podía llorar por las palabras del mostro que le había hecho daño, y sin más sentí como mis ojos me picaban y se me nublaba la vista, entonces como algo caliente rodaba por mis mejillas, pase mis dedos por ese liquido que salía de mis ojos y me sorprendió yo estaba llorando yo que nunca lo había hecho, ella solo me miraba y yo no sabía qué hacer, pero lo que me sorprendió más aun fue cuando ella se acerco a mí y paso sus brazos por mi cintura apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho, me quede como idiota sin saber qué hacer, mire a Edward que permanecía a mi lado con la mirada borrosa por las lagrimas y como pidiendo autorización de mover mis manos para abrazarla, el solo acentuó con la cabeza, entonces pase mis manos por su espalda apretándola un poco hacia mi sintiendo su calor en mi cuerpo, sintiendo como una alma generosa como la suya no podía guardar rencores , puse mi cara entre su pelo y me atreví a darle pequeños besos en su cabeza.

----- Perdóname si puedes.---- lo dije con mis labios entre su pelo.

----- ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? ----- tenía que salir el novio celoso arruinarme el momento mas bello de mi vida, ella se tenso entre mis brazos y yo solo la solté, ella dio dos pasos atrás y lo encaro.

----- Estamos asiendo las paces Ariel, el me pidió perdón y yo lo perdono eso es todo.---- de los ojos de él salía fuego él quería saltarme encima.

----- ¡Pues no se veía como dos personas pidiéndose perdón!---- no dije nada la cara de ella lo decía todo, eso la sacaba de quicio.

----- AY no vamos a empezar de nuevo te lo advierto Ariel.----- en mi interior me daba gusto eso ellos tenían problemas y yo era la causa, el se moría de celos igual que yo.

----- NO la vuelvas a tocar. Porque te juro que te mato.----- ella lo miro con sus ojos muy grandes.

----- ¡Ariel!----- lo reprendió pero él me retaba con la mirada.

------ Esto se acabo niños, esta reunión no es para que tres mocosos se sientan el ombligo del universo. ------ Jacob estaba parado detrás de Ariel viendo la escena que se producía entre nosotros.

----- Tu ve con tu madre y tu ve con mi hijo, a y tu ven conmigo----- nos ordeno ella entro por el pasillo, llevándose con ella mi corazón, el idiota de Ariel subió la escalera y yo seguía a Jacob que me conducía a su despacho media docena de vampiros me seguían.

----- ¿Y bien que se supone que venias a contar?----- el era un hombre sin rodeos, franco y autentico, Edward sonrió y supe que leía mi mente, así que solo me reí internamente.

----- Yo hubiera preferido que ellos estuvieran presentes, todos tenemos que tomar precauciones, lo que se nos viene encima es muy peligroso.----- Jacob rodo los ojos y movio la cabeza.

----- ¿la guardia voltuari le teme a esa cosa que nos asecha?------ y soltó una sonora carcajada.

------ Así es Jacob, los de la guardia no son los más peligrosos que conoces.------ y si sonrisa se desvaneció.

----- Entonces explícate, Jessie y Ariel no tienen por qué estar presentes al igual que Nessie ellos no estarán aquí para lo que sea que viene a buscarnos.------ lo mire sin saber que era lo que decía.

------ ¿Ellos no estarán aquí?----- lo solté con alivio.

------ No Alan ellos no estarán presentes pasado mañana los enviare a Isla Esme, eso lo decidimos ayer, pero ellos aun no lo saben.------ me di cuenta que Jacob miraba a Edward seguro le estaba contando algo.

------ Si Alan Jacob me está diciendo que cuando Jessie encontró el nuevo rastro ya era demasiado cerca de la casa, así que pensamos que nos atacaran aquí en la casa, y si los más débiles no está tendremos más oportunidades de ganar esta batalla.------ no tenían ni idea a lo que se enfrentaban.

Mire de frente a Edward pensando en todo lo que les esperaba con esa maldita bestia suelta en los alrededores el puso los ojos demasiado abiertos y negaba con la cabeza, cada vez que le ensenaba en mi mente lo que era ese ser que rondaba los pueblos de Pennsylvania.

------ Eso es lo que ronda los pueblos Edward. Eso es a lo que nos enfrentamos no sabemos cómo se propagaron asta América pero están por todos lados, y ya nos descubrieron ya siguen un rastro especificó y no van a parar hasta encontrar lo que quieren.

------ ¿De qué demonios hablas? -----soltó Emmett.

----- Son licántropos Emmett. Son los verdaderos licántropos. Los hijos de la luna, los que aparecen con la luna llena y pueden pasar el virus al morder a alguien sin matarlo. Son los enemigos sin tregua de cualquier vampiro en esta tierra, sin importar cual sea su aquelarre o su preferencia de alimentación, vienen por nosotros ya saben dónde encontrarnos, y nada ni nadie los detendrá.------ Edward lo soltó sin aire, tomando de la mano a su esposa que permanecía a su lado como siempre, ella lo miro con preocupación en los ojos, yo tenía que hacer algo, pero que. yo estaba en las mismas condiciones que ellos, solo nos quedaba darnos a la fuga como ratas al hundirse el barco.

----- No Alan no huiremos tenemos que dar la batalla.

----- Edward no tenemos modo de acabar a no sé cuantos sean.----- Jacob que no había pronunciado palabra alguna hablo.

------ ¿y porque nos atacarían a nosotros también si somos parte licántropo también?

----- No Jacob la manada son metamorfos no licántropos, tus genes o los de ellos no son compatibles con un verdadero licántropo, los hombres lobo son mitad humanos mitad animal, no son ordenados ni obedecen un líder solo su instinto de supervivencia los obliga a juntarse en manada solo durante la luna llena y solo para dos cosas los hace unirse. ------ cuando solte lo que pensaba a mi cabeza vino una revelación.

------ O por todos los infiernos ya sé porque se están acercando.------ de mi pecho salió un gruñido al igual que el de Edward al ver lo que había pensado.

------ Jacob tenemos solo un día para esconder a las mujeres de la casa, ellos vienen por las hembras que consideran buenas para procrear. Ellos vienen por Jessie y Renesmee y Brenda corre un peligro mayor al estar embarazada no permitirían que el bebe naciera, en dos días es luna llena y tenemos que hacer que salgan de aquí ya.

**CHICAS SUS COMENTARIOS ME HACEN MUY FELIZ GRACIAS. SIV- LUNITA**


	36. Chapter 36

**EPERANDO EL DIA**

LAS MUJERES DE MI FAMILIA

Mi papa ya tenía todo el viaje preparado, saldríamos muy temprano en la mañana mi alegría era agridulce, por un lado quería volver a Isla Esme y preparar todo para mi boda de ensueño quería pasar tiempo con Ariel, y mostrarle lo hermoso que era el paisaje de ese lugar y por otra parte me sentía triste porque mi papa y los hombres de la familia no vendrían con nosotros, mi papa nos había dicho que en unos días todos estaríamos juntos. Y yo le creía pero algo me incomodaba, sería el hecho de que Alan se quedaría con ellos, no confiaba en lo mas mínimo en los voltuaris no entendía porque precisamente el se quedara con mi familia, con todas las cosas que habían pasado, y las confesiones que él me había dicho.

Me removía en mi cama, no podía dormir algo se me escapaba, algo que estaba pasando, y no sabía que era. Me pare y caminando asía la ventana tenía que tomar aire y aclarar un poco mis ideas, cuando abrí el ventanal que daba al jardín, pude ver al abuelo Edward y Chris que hablaban con Alan, después de unos minutos el abuelo corrió como un espectro perdiéndose en el bosque, y mi hermano continuo hay platicando no se qué tantas cosas con Alan, después de un buen rato Chris se fue dejando a el menor de los voltuaris solo, así que con gracia y agilidad salte por la ventana, yo sabía perfecto que él me oyó cuando aterrice en el suelo pero para mi sorpresa ni siquiera volteo a mirarme, decidida a saber que era real mente lo que pasaba camine hasta quedar a un lado de él me senté a su lado y me puse en la misma posición, con las manos en la cara y los codos en las rodillas, en estos momentos nos veíamos como dos niños queriendo saber los secretos el uno del otro, como el no hablo yo tuve que tomar la iniciativa y eso me molestaba bastante, porque sabía bien que cuando Ariel se diera cuenta que yo estaba junto a su rival de amores me ocasionaría otro problema con el ya me lo había advertido. Pero para decir verdad yo era muy rebelde así que él se tenía que aguantar.

----- ¿Me dirás que es lo que se traen todos los hombres de mi familia?----- el ni siquiera me miro todo lo contrario cerró los ojos.

-----¡o! ¡Muy persuasiva la niña!----- lo odiaba cuando se ponía en ese plan de idiota.

----- No tienes porque ponerte irónico ¿no crees?----- el sacudió las manos en el aire y sonrió.

----- Lo siento pequeña.----- cuando pronuncio esas palabras el rostro de Damián vino a mi mente, por instinto tome una de las manos de Alan y puse en play mi dichoso don ya que en las últimas semanas se prendía o se apagaba solo a su voluntad, pero en esta ocasión si se activo.

Pude ver con claridad los recuerdos de Alan, el recordaba la noche que pasamos juntos, podía ver mi propia cara de placer y mi cuerpo desnudo tocado por sus manos, retire mi mano y la cerré con fuerza convirtiéndola en un puño, cerré los ojos y inhale profundamente después me levante y me puse frente a él, esta vez el me tenía que ser honestó.

----- Alan, no te puedo negar que eres un extraordinario amante, y que te gocé como nunca lo había hecho con nadie, fui plena y te doy las gracias por eso, pero fue solo sexo y el corazón no estuvo involucrado en esos momento quiero que sepas que eres una persona fácil de llegar a querer pero yo no soy la indicada para eso, tú te mereces una mujer que te ame y te haga feliz, sabes que mi amor le pertenece a otro hombre.

----- ese arremedo de vampiro en pañales, como puede ser un hombre.---- su mandíbula se tenso y puse mi mano en su hombro.

----- Alan ese vampiro en pañales como tú le dices es el amor de mi existencia como te lo puedo explicar, mira tal vez lo que sientes por mi es meramente un capricho o solo te dejes llevar por lo sexual, no por los sentimientos que nacen de tu alma, de tu corazón y que te vuelven loca la razón, y los pensamientos se te nublan estando cerca de esa persona, que el tiempo y el espacio desaparecen al estar entre sus brazos, y tu sabes de antemano que no eres nada sin ese ser, y estas esperando el día para que se una a ti y no separarse más, que tienes la esperanza de tener una familia plena y llena de amor y de hijos a los que amaras más que a tu propia vida porque serán parte de de los dos.------ me quede sorprendida de cómo las palabras fluyeron sin sentir a qué hora Ariel había llegado.

----- Tal vez tengas razón, en muchas cosas a mí nadie me enseño a amar.

----- En eso te equivocas Alan nadie enseña eso solo nace, yo misma me sorprendí cuando supe que amaba más que a nadie en el mundo a Ariel que no podría vivir sin él a mi lado que el estar con él era lo que realmente quería que tuve que hacer muchos errores para saberlo, pero sabes lo mas importante en esa historia es que el me perdono todas esas estupideces, que él no me mando a volar, después de lo que paso contigo y que aun así me ofreció su amor incondicional, por eso y millones de razones lo amo. ------ Alan bajo la cabeza y en esos momentos sentí como Ariel me abrazaba por la cintura depositando un tierno beso en mi frente.

----- ¡Amor!----- el solo sonrió y me apretó más contra su cuerpo.

----- Y yo quiero agregar algo a todo lo que ella te dijo Alan, no soy de las personas que dejan las cosas a medias me gusta enfrentar las situaciones y que se me tenga respeto, pero también tengo que reconoce que tú has sabido jugar limpió y rudo sin esconderte de nada ni nadie, me diste la cara después de que paso eso entre ella y tu, y me dijiste también que lucharías por mantenerla junto a ti, y ahora te puedo decir que perdiste a la buena, porque ella me escogió a mí y yo la escogí a ella horas después que viniera al mundo, ¡y sabes! esos lazos no se rompen se estiran y se enredan un poco pero siguen ahí hasta que encuentran el ajuste perfecto y toman su camino correcto, solo te puedo decir lo que ella ya te dijo. Te deseo un buen futuro que encuentres a tu compañera perfecta para que tu eternidad tenga alegría y felicidad, no soy mala persona Alan soy un hombre de buenos sentimientos aunque los descubrí muy tarde.---- el me sonrió de nuevo y pego su frente a la mía.

----- ¿Sabes que te topaste con tu alma gemela verdad?-----Alan hablo por primera vez con Ariel sin gruñirle.

----- Lo sé, se perfecto que ella es todo en mi vida.----- Alan dio dos paso asi nosotros y Eriel se tenso un poco.

----- Quiero pedirte. No. quiero exigirte que la cuides como el más frágil cristal, y que si algo le llegara a pasar te buscaría para arrancarte la cabeza. Y sabes que lo aria ¿verdad?----- Ariel se relajo y dio un paso al frente extendiendo la mano para ofrecérsela en símbolo de un trato.

----- Te prometo que primero daría mi vida antes de permitir que algo malo le pasara a ella,! y lo sabes! ¿No es así? ----- Alan choco su mano con la de Ariel apretándola fuerte con decisión y autoridad.

----- Se bien que lo harás. Solo quiero pedirte un favor más.---- me miro y sonrió.---- Claro si ella quiere.---- agrego encogiéndose de hombros.

----- ¿Dilo?---- Ariel casi grito

----- ¿Me dejarías darle un último abrazo a tu prometida.----- vi como los ojos de ambos brillaban en la obscuridad, Ariel me soltó y me dio un pequeño empujón para que abrazara a su rival, yo no lo podía creer pero estaba pasando Ariel me dejaría darle ese abrazo a Alan, así que sin pensarlo más, estire mis brazos y los pase por el cuello de Alan apretándolo un poco, el aferro sus manos a mi cintura y después las recorrió por mi espalda con demasiada fuerza para mi gusto, de mi boca salió un suspiro y después Alan me retiro para mirarme a los ojos.

----- Cuídate ¡sí! Y cuida a toda tu familia, eres más fuerte de lo que tú misma piensas, y algún día lo sabrás, se feliz con ese idiota, y nunca me olvides porque yo nunca te olvidare, siempre te llevare en mi corazón y ti recuerdo tatuado en mi alma, mi pequeña niña de ojos bellos.---- me dio un beso en la mejilla y me sonrió antes de entregarme en los brazos de Ariel que ya me esperaba paso saliva y palmeo el hombro de Ariel antes de caminar a la casa.

----- Alan. Espera. ------ tenia que hacerle la pregunta mas importante.

----- Si---- me respondió al voltear.

----- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Porqué adelantaron el viaje? y ¿Porqué todos los hombres de la familia se quedan menos Ariel?----- el sonrió moviendo la cabeza a los lados.

------ No se dé que hablas, pero te puedo decir que a los hombres nos fastidia mucho que las mujeres vallan de compras, o que organicen fiestas, así que yo comprendo muy bien a tus tíos abuelos y a tu papa, y de ti no puedo decir nada Ariel tu tendrás que lidiar a todas esas señoras con la adrenalina al tope, eres el personaje más importante después de ella en ese trajín.-------el reía demasiado fuerte, así que los demás miembros de las casa no duraron mucho en aparecer uno a uno, uniéndose a las risas de Ariel, pero me llamo la atención que la abuela Bella permaneciera seria solo con una tenue sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

----- ¿Ya ves? No pasa nada mujer.------ y me dio la espalda caminando a la casa junto con el tío Jasper solo me quede mirando a mi abuela, cuando quise preguntarle algo el abuelo apareció de entre los arboles de bosque y ella corrió para caminar al lado de el así que no se me hizo un buen momento para empezar con mis preguntas otra vez.

----- ¿Quieres que vallamos a nuestra casa antes del viaje de mañana amor?----- Ariel me lo dijo muy bajito al oído sacándome unas risitas, pero el abuelo tenía el radar puesto y nos reprendo de inmediato.

----- Nada de vueltecitas a la casa de nadie. Ustedes dos se van a dormir ya solo faltan unas horas para el viaje así que más les vale descansar y prepararse para estar listos a la hora que se les indico. ¿Está claro niños?----- no tuvimos mas remedio de posponer nuestra visita a la casa para después.

----- Si señor como usted ordene mi general----- y corrimos a la casa después de haberle hecho el saludo militar al abuelo Edward, el se molestaba cuando le decíamos que él era el que debería haber sido militar y no el tío Jasper, tío Emmett estaba jugando video juegos con Chris y pegaban de gritos como si los monitos en la pantalla del plasma los escuchaban pero lo más divertido era como Brenda le pegaba en la cabeza a mi hermano cada que decía palabrotas frente a los demás adultos de la casa, así que decidí que era hora de ir a mi habitación y preparar todo para el viaje, camine al despacho de mi padre para desearle buenas noches pero unos pasos antes de llamar a la puerta escuche como ametrallaban con preguntas a Alan.

El abuelo Edward y hasta la abuela Esme estaba ahí dentro.

"Que fue lo que te pregunto"

{Solo quería saber porque adelantaron el viaje}

"y tú que le contestaste"

{Que tenían que preparar la fiesta}

"Y ella pensó que era cierto"

{No se ella es muy inteligente}

Pero las preguntas cesaron y la puerta se abrió de pronto, con más de una docena de ojos posadas en mí y yo con la frente arrugada, si pasaba algo y ya no podían negarlo. Entre al despacho cerrando la puerta tras de mi ahora nadie se movería de su lugar hasta que me dijeran exactamente qué pasaba, los fulmine con la mirada a todos recorriendo el cuarto y parando mi vista en Alan apreté la mandíbula y pase saliva antes de soltar unas cuantas groserías enfrente de ellos, el abuelo sonrió y lo reprendí mentalmente (quieres salir de mi cabeza abuelo por favor) y levante una ceja.

----- ¿Ahora quiero que todos ustedes me digan qué demonios pasa? ¡y no quiero que me vengan con mentiras! una vez en esta vida no quieran protegerme, yo quiero saber------ mire de frente a mi papa.----- ¿Jacob? ----- casi nunca lo llamaba por su nombre así que eso le sorprendió bastante hasta que su frente se arrugo hasta topar sus cejas.

----- Mas respeto señorita. Aun soy tu padre, pero creo que tienes razón tienes que saber lo que pasa, mira estábamos preparando una sorpresa para tu boda pero como ya te enteraste de algo.----- la abuela Bella levanto la mano callando a mi padre tomando ella la palabra.

----- Ella dijo la verdad Jake.---- me tomo de la mano y me llevo al lado del abuelo y de ella.

----- ¿Abuela Bella?----- ella me sonrió y asintió.

----- Si mi cielo yo te voy a decir la verdad, siéntate por favor. Como ya te dicte cuenta si pasa algo y es demasiado peligroso para que varios de ustedes estén aquí, porque no son lo suficientemente fuertes para enfrentar lo que se nos viene encima, pero quiero que sepas que solo los queremos alejar a su debido tiempo les informaríamos.----- pero el abuelo la interrumpió.

----- Bella todas ustedes también se van a ir. No le digas como si tú te fueras a quedar aquí, ya lo habíamos hablado y tú estuviste de acuerdo. ----- la abuela no dijo nada.

----- ¿Abuela que tan malo es? ----- pregunte de nuevo.

----- Demasiado cielo, Renesmee Brenda Y tú misma corren un gran peligro, las criaturas esas que viste en los recuerdos del talismán de Damián están planeando un ataque y será muy pronto así que todos decidimos sacarlos de aquí, la razón de que no les dijimos nada es para que tu caprichosa madre aceptará el viaje sin protestar y ella se pusiera a salvo junto con ustedes, sabes que tanto tu hermano como tú y sus respectivas parejas no son vampiros y por eso no son tan resistentes como el resto de nosotros.

----- Abuela yo entiendo eso. ¿Pero porque esas criaturas nos quieren hacer daño?

----- Esas criaturas están buscando una compañera están buscando con quien reproducirse ellos las ven como hembras no como mujeres. ¿Me comprendes?----- sentía como mis ojos se asían mas y mas grandes el simple hecho de pensar las palabras de la abuela me repugnaban esas criaturas el recuerdo de sus figuras y su porte me aterraban por alguna razón, el abuelo puso una mano en mi hombro apretándolo un poco, yo sabía que él veía mis recuerdos.

----- ¿Por qué nosotras?

----- Pensamos que ellos olieron los dos aromas mesclados así que no estamos seguros si las quieren a todas o solo a una de ustedes.

----- ¿Pero que son esas criaturas? ----- tartamudeé al momento de hablar

----- Son hombres lobo, los hijos de la luna los que se convierten en mitad hombre mitad bestia, y no sabemos hasta donde son capases de avanzar el único que ha tratado con esos seres ya viene, Cayo voltuari es el único de nuestra especie que no les teme, el siempre los a combatido así que el ayudara para acabar con ellos.----- Alan hablo seguro de si solo mirando a su alrededor capturando la atención del abuelo.

----- ¿Pero que todos nosotros bueno nuestra familia, quiero decir los de la manada ¿no son hombres lobo? ------ todo me salió trabado no supe si me entendieron pero el tio Emmett hablo para mi alivio.

----- La manada son otra clase de lobo, es más un animal fortalecido, y no mitad hombre a lo que sea que nos enfrentemos camina como tú o como yo en dos pies pero con el triple de fuerza y altura, Alan dice que Cayo nos ayudara, pero no te confundas princesa no lo ara porque quiera ayudarnos a nosotros, sino porque el odia a esas bestias y desea acabar con ellas para siempre.----- mire a mi papa que permanecía con la mirada al suelo y no pude tener la boca cerrada.

----- ¿Papa porque tu no vienes con nosotros? tu tampoco eres igual de fuerte que un vampiro, ¿porque tienes que quedarte aquí? ----- extendió su mano y yo la tome no sabía que pasaba por sus pensamientos así que active mi don con él, el solo pensaba en su familia por sus recuerdos pasaban las escenas del enfrentamiento con los voltuaris cuando mu madre era un bebe y el enfrentamiento semanas atrás, y supe que lo que el quería era tener a mi madre fuera de esto el amaba a mi madre sobre todas las cosas y solo quería su seguridad, pase saliva antes de hablar con él.

----- Papi no tienes por qué preocuparte yo cuidare la familia no quiero que estés así. Me iré por la mañana con todos lo que tengan que venir, así que dime quienes vamos a Isla Esme.

----- Gracias cariño sabía que podía contar contigo.

----- Te lo dije Jacob ella es más fuerte de lo que parece, no lo quieras tratar como una burbuja de jabón, te aseguro que ella acabaría con todos nosotros juntos antes de darnos cuenta, aun no explota todo su potencial, y espero que no lo sepa durante mucho tiempo.------ Alan sonreía triunfante con sus palabras así mi papa.

---- Si salimos de esta te deberé la mitad de mi vida, muchacho.----- Alan sonrió y mi abuelo bufo.

----- ¿Qué? ----- pregunto mi papa al abuelo Edward.

----- te quedaras sin vida recuerda que la otra mitad es mía por darte a mi hija.------ todos se rieron en armonía no cabía duda que mi familia era unida, y que Alan se acoplaba bien a ellos, por un momento lo mire diferente con compasión con varadera admiración, el aun cuando yo casi lo mate, el se expondría por mi familia y eso se lo agradecería por toda la eternidad.

----- Bien cariño es hora de dormir un par de horas, tendrás que ser mis ojos y mis oídos para cuidar a tu madre y tus hermanos, así como tus tías y abuelas, no vaya a ser que algún rufián quiera propasarse con alguna de ellas.----- mi papa deposito un beso en mi mejilla y me dio una nalgada como cuando era una niña.

Después de tres horas de sueño salimos rumbo al aeropuerto, mi mama iba feliz a medias pues le faltaba mi papa, mi hermano se despedía de su esposa acariciando su vientre mientras que mis tías y abuelas asían se despedían de sus respectivos hombres mientras yo era la única con el mío a un costado, por alguna razón Alan también nos acompañó y no dejaba de mirarme por encima del hombro de Ariel, cuando llego el momento todos caminamos al pasillo de acceso dejando atrás a todos los hombres que amaban, yo apreté la mano de Ariel y él me paso el brazo por la cintura, no quería llorar mi madre se podría dar cuenta de que algo pasaba pero no lo podía evitar, Alan se acercó a mí y sin decir aguas van me abrazo poniendo sus labios en los míos provocando el enojo de mi prometido sin más solo limito a decirme unas palabras.

------ Siempre estaré aquí cuando me necesites. ¿lo sabes verdad?----- me retire de el afirmándolo con la cabeza, y sin más caminamos para abordar el avión, las lagrimas salieron sin remedio al ver como la abuela Bella no dejaba de mirar por la ventana cuando imite su acción pude ver a una silueta a lo lejos, entonces supe que era el abuelo que le dolía lo mismo que a ella la separación.

----- Jessie solo serán unos días, ya verás que tu papa llega más rápido de lo que piensas.----- si mi mama supiera lo que pasaría mañana no diría lo mismo.

----- Si mami pero sabes lo llorona que suelo ser con las despedidas.---- me recargue en el pecho de Ariel y cerré los ojos, no pude evitar recordar la nostalgia de mi padre y la preocupación del abuelo, y lo confiado de Alan. Si lo confianza de Alan.

Después de muchas horas de vuelos y vuelos llegamos a Rio de Janeiro por la madrugada una camioneta nos esperaba al frente del aeropuerto y para mi sorpresa era Nahuel y su hermosa esposa quienes nos acompañarían el resto del viaje por petición del bisabuelo Carlisle, el dijo que era nuestro guía en el hervidero de gente que era la ciudad y él se había quedado corto la ciudad de Rio era la locura absoluta el tráfico era triplicado al de New York en la hora pico horrible decía la tía Rosalie y la tía Alice decía ya casi ya casi mi mama y la abuela permanecían en silencio solo mirando mirando por las ventanas yo tenía al pequeño Billy en mis brazos el ajeno a todo durmiendo plácidamente y para Ariel todo era sorprendente, no perdía detalle y a todo le quería tomar foto, llegamos a la costa en donde nos esperaba el barco familiar un hermoso yate de dos velas Nahuel explico que eran para la velocidad.

Con el amanecer a la vista en el horizonte apareció el paraíso escondido de la familia Cullen.

---- ¡Ariel!---- grite para que el viera lo que yo tenía al frente apuntándole con el dedo, me abrazo por la espalda pasando sus brazos por mi cintura y pegando su barbilla en mi hombro admirando la belleza del amanecer el sol salía con matices amarillos y naranjas en el horizonte mientras a mis espaldas el destello de cuatro vampiras iluminaban la cubierta del yate, la playa estaba más cerca y a lo lejos pude ver los techos de otra casa en la isla no sabía que habían construido otra pero me emocionó la idea con tantas personas en una misma casa era algo incomodo.

----- ¿Abuela Esme cuando construyeron otra casa?------ ella paso sus dedos fríos por mi mejilla y sonrió.

----- Es la casa Black Cullen Carlisle pensó que era justo que la familia de Jacob tuviera su propia casa en la isla.------ mi mama saltaba de alegría por las palabras de la abuela era imposible no sonreir cuando la llenaba de besos por todo el rostro, llegamos al pequeño embarcadero y bajamos del yate, caminamos en fila por el entarimado color arena y me quite los zapatos para que mis pies sintieran la arena, mi madre y la abuela Bella me imitaron caminamos tomadas de la mano por la orilla de la playa mientras Nahuel y Ariel se hacían cargo del equipaje la casa blanca estaba a la vista a nuestras espaldas pero la abuela camino hasta la orilla de la playa mi mama la abrazo de la cintura mientras yo seguía sosteniendo su mano, el agua deliciosamente tibia nos roso los dedos de los pies mientras la abuela suspiraba mirando al océano, soltó un suspiro y después hablo.

----- Es la primera vez que vengo sola a este lugar. Y nunca pensé hacerlo sin Edward sabe----- guardo silencio unos segundos y continuo------ Aquí fue donde empezó todo. Aquí fue donde te concebí cariño.----- le dijo a mi madre y después me miro a mi.------ Y aquí fue donde todas las historias de amor entre tu abuelo y yo comenzaron, porque aquí fue donde supe por primera vez que prefería morir antes de no tenerlo a el, mi mama ya había empezado a llorar contagiándome y a su vez la abuela si hubiera podido estará igual que nosotras.

------ sabes que te amo mama

------ Lo sé mi Nessie, y yo más que a mi propia vida ¿lo recuerdas?------- mi madre sonrió besando la mejilla de su madre.

------ Y yo las amo a las dos.------ las abrase a ambas pues yo era más alta que ellas y mis brazos más largos.

------ mi niña crecida sabes que yo también te amo------ mi madre lloraba a mares.

----- Eres mi sol personal, sabes que yo también te amo verdad.

------ ¿Podemos unirnos al abrazo grupal?------ decía la tía Alice con los brazos abiertos tratando de abarcarnos con sus diminutas manitas.

----- Yo también me les huno ----- decía la tía Rose seguida por la abuela Esme, y así nos quedamos las cuatro generaciones contemplando el día lleno de sol y esperanza para las mujeres que esperaban a sus hombres y yo esperando el día que todo los mitos fueran falsos.

_**CHICAS LES DEJO EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO. No sin antes decirles que las quiero muchísimo y espero sus comentarios, y decirles que mi nueva locura está en la Sala Cullen y lleva por nombre. **_

_**CORAZON PRISIONERO. Les pido que lo apoyen y dejen sus comentarios saben que mi loca imaginación es para conplcerlas solo a ustedes y que mis historias son para regalárselas. Muchas gracias también por seguir mí otro fic CRUZANDO NUESTROS CAMINOS ustedes lo han hecho uno de los más leídos y por eso me atreví a subir otro más.**_

_**Les mando un abrazo y millones y millones de besos. SIV-LUNITA.**_


	37. Chapter 37

**ESPERANDO EL DIA**

POR SIEPMPRE ( CAPITULO 36 )

*

*

La abuela Bella tenia días parada en el pequeño embarcadero, era como una estatua perfecta de será sus facciones brillaban en el sol, su cuerpo quedaba estilizado cuando el aire que soplaba proveniente del mar pegaba su vestido a sus curvas, no se movía no parpadeaba solo se encontraba estática, acompañada de las tías, yo parecía estar en un jardín de Griego donde las estatuas de mujeres muy hermosas representan a las distintas diosas del Olimpo, habíamos tenido dos visitas en la semana que teníamos en Isla Esme, una era de Zafrina y sus hermanas Kachary y Senna, que habían decidido regresar a la selva para casar algunos animales y traerlos vivos para soltarlos en la playa y que sirvieran de distracción para las mujeres Cullen, las que no querían ni alejarse de la isla para alimentarse.

Todas ellas habían estado tratando de llamar a mi papa pero nada, la espera nos estaba matando a todas por igual, mi mama ya había dicho que si para el fin de semana no llegaba mi papa volveríamos a Estados Unidos, así que yo no podía debatirlo sin contarle lo que pasaba en realidad, la falta de noticias era lo mas difícil de asumir, no solo por la angustia de saber el peligro que corrían sin por saber si habíamos perdido a algún hombre de la familia.

Ariel seguía explorando la Isla, en ocasiones yo lo esperaba en la casa en los últimos días me había sentido demasiado angustiada y cansada por la falta de sueño, no le había dicho nada ni a él ni a mi madre, no podía traicionar la palabra que le había dado a mi padre eso era sagrado para mí, me tire en la playa sintiendo la arena caliente aun cuando el agua la rosara, era un sentimiento encontrado, la felicidad más grande de tu vida y la angustia más grande de sobrellevar, cerré los ojos recibiendo el sol en todo su esplendor en mi rostro, levante un poco mi vestido sintiendo el calor en mis piernas, era reconfortable después de vivir tanto tiempo en las sombras de ciudades nubladas y frías.

Ni el hecho de ver a mi pequeño hermanito dar sus primeros pasos había alegrado un poco a la familia, éramos como almas en pena por todas partes, tal vez yo era la más afortunada de todas y me aborrecía por eso, no se valía que yo tuviera a mi hombre al lado cuando los demás se jugaban el pellejo por todos nosotros, los pasos ásperos por la arena, me avisaron de la presencia de Brenda mi cuñada, ella era la única en este lugar que hacia ruido al caminar, pues sus pies humanos la delataban.

----- ¡Jessie!. ¿Podemos hablar? ----- se paro frente a mi tapándome el sol.

----- Claro Brenda siéntate, aquí junto a mí.----- agregue palmeando el suelo.

----- ¿Qué estará pasando en casa? ------ me quede en silencio no quería darle detalles pero tampoco podía solo quedarme callada.

----- ¿A qué te refieres?

----- Jessie no me trates como si yo fuera idiota ¿Quieres?------ lo dijo enojada rechinando los dientes.

----- En verdad no se dé que hablas Brenda.----- fingí inocencia.

----- ¡ay por dios! ---- dijo frustrada.

----- ¿Qué va mal? ¿Anda dímelo? ----- paso sus manos en el vientre acariciándolo con devoción, mirando al horizonte con los ojos entrecerrados.

----- Tu piensas que yo no sé nada ¿Verdad? ---- ella me sorprendió nadie había dicho ni una sola palabra de lo que pasaba en casa.

----- ¿De qué hablas?----- fingí.

----- Lo de la pelea con esas cosas que viste en los recuerdos de Damián. ------ un frio recorrió mi espalda los bellos de la nuca se me erizaron, ¿cómo carajos ella sabía todo esto?

----- ¿Cómo lo supiste?----- se lo pregunte cerrando los ojos.

----- Cuando paso lo de tu tío Paul, le hice prometer a tu hermano que nunca me contaria mentiras, que siempre me hablaría con la verdad, aun cuando fuera muy fuerte para mí, no lo juzgues muy duro, compréndeme que no me quedo de otra. Yo tenía que estar enterada de todo, se que él se puede cuidar solo, pero también tu tío era un guerrero ¡y ya ves lo que paso!, me da miedo Jessie, me da miedo que le pase lo mismo que a Paul.------ abrí los ojos solo para mirar como las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, ella tenía razón, los hombres de la familia estaban equivocados, siempre por tratar de protegernos terminaban por hacernos más daño.

----- Brenda no te culpo de no querer vivir en la ignorancia de los de nuestra especie, hacemos cosas que pensamos es por cuidar de los nuestros, y al final terminamos haciendo más daño de debido.----- ella se recargo en mi hombro sollozando.

----- Lo siento----- suspiro

---- No tienes porque disculparte.----- afirme

----- Al menos deja de intentar que me sienta mejor, yo también quiero llorar y sufrir como tú, y las abuelas, y las tías, ¿Que no soy parte de esta familia? ----- pase mi brazo por sus hombros uniéndome a su llanto era todo tan injusto.

----- No tienes que sufrir para probar que eres una de nosotras, sabes que eres lo más importante de la vida de mi hermano y que el bebe que llevas en tu vientre es la prueba que lo confirma. Tienes que estar lo más tranquila que puedas.

----- ¡como si pudiera! ----- lo pronuncio enojada.

-----¡todavía no sabemos si paso algo! Así que cálmate.------ me cruce de brazos.

----- ¿Jessie?----- no sabía que mas decirle.

----- Tenemos que esperar a que ellos llamen o lleguen aquí----- ella no dijo nada solo asintió.

Después de un rato en silencio ella se despidió diciéndome que estaba cansada y que quería dormir un rato, el embarazo ya estaba muy avanzado y le dolían los pies, valía mas que el abuelo llegara a tiempo, porque yo no iba a fungir como la ayudante de enfermera de la abuela Bella, a no eso si que no. Pensé en buscar a mi prometido pero el llego a mi encuentro, se miraba divino con un pantalón corto y una camiseta sin mangas, los anteojos de sol le daban un toque muy varonil.

----- ¿Quieres nadar un poco? ----- me giño un ojo bajando sus anteojos un tanto coqueto.

----- Si creo que me caería bien, necesito relajar mis músculos.----- me tomo de la mano ayudándome a incorporarme.

----- ¿Ariel?----- Si----- me respondió-------- Tu piensas que el ocultar información para proteger a los seres que amas ¿Es malo o es conveniente? ------ no lo mire no quería que me juzgara duramente.

----- ¿Qué fue lo que me ocultaste? ----- su voz sonó dura fría.

----- no precisamente yo.----- le dije en tono casual.

----- ¿Quién entonces? ------ apretó mi mano para que me detuviera.

----- Toda la familia, menos mi mama, ella no supo nada.------ percibí como su corazón se aceleraba, los latido se estaban acelerando, eso era señal de una pelea inminente.

----- ¡Y el imbécil de Ariel por supuesto! ¿NO? ------ si una pelea pensé.

----- fue por tu propio bien, mi papa no quería que te hicieran daño de nuevo, no hace mucho tiempo del ataque de los voltuaris y ------ pero el ya había empezado a caminar dejándome atrás.

-----¡Ariel! No me hagas esto por favor ----- grite a sus espaldas, nunca me había acostumbrado a que el me dejara sola en sus arranques de furia.

----- No quiero decir algo indebido, mejor prefiero estar solo un rato, ¡espero que lo entiendas! ---- últimamente no contaba con mucha paciencia con él, así que solo me di la vuelta y camine enojada pateando arena, yo había querido sincerarme con él y me había ganado una pelea con su estúpido orgullo. No fui a la casa ni a ver si las mujeres continuaban adornando el embarcadero, camine al este de la Isla ahí donde casi no iba nadie, tenía que calmar mi humor si quería tener a mi madre tranquila, subí por un pequeño desfiladero rodeado de grandes y picudas rocas, llegue a lo más alto del lugar, y la vista del océano y los acantilados era hermosa me senté tirando pequeñas rocas al vacio era una tontería pero me sentía sola, no tenía la comprensión de Ariel últimamente se enojaba por todo, y ya no platicábamos como antes, en cada ocasión que tenia me mencionaba el nombre de Alan, y yo me sentía rechazada, no deseada, estaba concentrada a fondo en los acantilados que no lo sentí cuando llego a mi lado, tomo mi mano y mis lagrimas activaron su fluido, no le dije nada solo me quede quieta, ni siquiera lo mire, porque si lo miraba a los ojos me pondría a gritar todo lo que tenia dentro de mí, y ya no quería seguir la pelea con él.

----- ¿Jessie? ----no conteste.

----- ¿Amor?----- lo ignore por completo.

----- Estoy celos, eso justifica muchas cosas.------ me incorpore con torpeza caminando a su lado tenía que poner distancia entre nosotros.

----- ¿Celo? ¿Celos de quien? ¿Si se puede saber? ----- quería darle un golpe, quería terminar con eso en el acto.

----- Me muero de los celos pensando que cada que te quedabas pensativa estabas pensando en el.------ me quede en blanco, no entendía a quien se refería, yo que supiera no tenía contacto con otro que no fuera el mismo.

----- ¿A quien te refieres cuando dices él?

----- Alan.----- no lo podía creer él había dicho Alan.

----- ¿ALAN? ¿Pero porque Alan? ----- lo dije entre dientes.

----- por muchas cosas, tu cambiaste de actitud después de la noche del encuentro en el jardín con Alan, estabas pensativa, ausente, te hablaba y no me oías ¿Que querías que pensara dime?--- esto aclaraba muchas cosas.

----- ¿Y tú no pudiste preguntar que me pasaba? ----- el estampo sus labios contra los míos me beso con ansia con desesperación con deseo.------ no sabes cómo tenía ganas de besar tus labios a solas.------ lo susurro entre mis labios.

Un jadeo se me escapo, prendiendo la brasa que tenia semanas apaciguada, sus manos viajaron ansiosas por mi espalda bajando un poco para apretar mis muslos, el exploraba el interior de mi boca con su lengua propinando un roce tentador con la mía, con uno de sus dedos bajo el tirante de mi vestido liberando uno de mis senos pasando las yemas por el pezón excitado, este hombre encendía el deseo y la pasión por su cuerpo entero en cuestión de segundos, lo abrase por el cuello acariciando sus hombros, enredando su pelo en mis dedos, apretándolo, empujándolo mas asía mis labios deseosos por devorarse el sabor de su boca, no era sino el amor convertido en deseo lo que me arrastraba a sus brazos, como lo podía rechazar cuando mi cuerpo entero lo necesitaba, paso su mano por debajo de mi vestido arrancando de un jalón mi bikini, con ansias con lujuria roso sus ásperos dedos en mi humedad, las tares de construcción en esta semana le había quitado la suavidad, dos de sus dedos se adentraban en mi sexo que lo recibía sin pudor abriendo las piernas para facilitarle la entrada, la fricción de entrada y salida era deliciosa, me recosté en una de las rocas sin sentir siquiera lo áspero de la superficie, lo salvaje y la ternura se mesclaban en el deseo ardiente de sus manos en mi piel y el sentir como mi sexo palpitaba impaciente por recibirlo dentro de mí.

Recorrió con su lengua mi cuello como asía tiempo no lo hacía, saboreando todo a su paso subiendo mi vestido exponiendo mi sexo a su vista, la luz del día en todo su esplendor no dejaba nada a la imaginación todo estaba dispuesto para que él lo disfrutara, bajo su rostro internándose entre mis piernas, recorriendo con su lengua la parte más delicada de mi anatomía, mi clítoris era suyo ahora lo masajeaba con la lengua y succionaba asiéndome doblar la espalda era lo mejor de tener sexo la succión era ardiente sentía como mi cuerpo aumentaba el color corporal como mis uñas se enterraban en su espalda y como el succionaba más fuerte, por un momento quería terminar llegando al éxtasis pero me detuve no supe como logre controlarme pero lo retire de mi centro parándolo frente de mi, con fuerza baje sus shorts liberando su erección era hermosa, tenía tiempo que no lo veía desnudo, parecía un modelo de ropa interior, pero sin ella, le sonreí antes de ponerme de rodillas ante él y tomar su erección en mis manos, con sensualidad me la lleve a la boca apretando mis labios dándole el mayor placer posible, el se tensaba y apretaba mi cabello puchando mi cabeza para que su erección entrara mas a mi boca, el tenia si pierna un poco levantada sosteniéndola en una pequeña roca, así que el tamaño de su erección aumentaba unos centímetros, levante la mirada quería verlo como su rostro expresaba la excitación de lo que yo le hacía, al verme el solo apretaba las mandíbulas.

---- Te amo sabes que eres mi vida ----- los gemidos salían de su boca en casi un aullido de placer, nunca antes lo había visto como hoy, era demasiado lo que sentíamos, pero mis jadeos era escuchados tal vez por todas las mujeres de mi familia pero no me importaba porque Ariel no minimizaba sus gritos o gemidos al sentir como mi boca llenaba su erección.

----- amor ya no aguanto ----- me levante besando sus labios besando su cuello el sabor s=de nuestros sexos era una combinación afrodisiaca el placer aumentaba y la exitacion no tenia limites.

----- te quiero dentro de mi ahora ----- le ordene.

----- y yo me quiero perder en tu humedad

----- Ariel nunca dudes de mi otra vez

---- nunca amor perdóname

----- te amo

----- y yo mas

----- hazme el amor como nunca me lo has hecho

----- Ariel quiero que pruebes mi sangre

----- así como yo probé la tuya

----- que nuestros cuerpos se hagan uno

----- y que nuestras naturalezas se mesclen

----- Jessie eres el amor de mi vida

----- y tu el mío.

Dicho eso Ariel enterró sus dientes en mi cuello, sentí como su ponzoña entraba en mi organismo, pero sin hacerme daño yo también era venenosa, así que era inmune a su ponzoña, succionaba mi sangre así como lo asía con mi sexo, fue adentrándose en mi, de golpe sin contemplaciones sin ataduras sin remordimientos sin necesidad de celos ni reclamos, coloque mis dientes en su hombro y lo mordí sentí su sangre correr por mi garganta disparando las sensaciones el me envestía con fuerza y yo a su vez apretaba mi centro para mas placer, el sentir como su sangre calentaba mi interior y su erección daba embates a mi sexo casi doloroso de placer, el aparto su boca de mi cuello y yo hice lo mismo pasando mi lengua por su herida, mi sangre escurría por los lados de sus labios y sus ojos siempre obscuros ahora parecían un poco rojos, me cargo en su cintura embistiendo con velocidad dentro de mí el orgasmo estaba en la puerta y yo esperaba su llegada al mismo tiempo que el mío,

---- te amo princesa.------ su cuerpo vibro con espasmos vertiginosos el grito de mi nombre en sus labios excitados eran droga para mi cuerpo, se unió a el placer absoluto del clímax el orgasmo más placentero que hubiéramos experimentado, nos invadía nuestros sexos palpitaban de deseo y éxtasis me recostó en su hombro evitando que cayera al suelo, sentía mis piernas desfallecidas y mis manos sin fuerzas, recargo su espalda desnuda en la roca y poco a poco baje mis piernas de su cintura, la respiración volvía a su estado normal y los latidos de nuestros corazones antes desbocados, comenzaban con su sonido acompasado, había sido la prueba de amor mas allá de la naturaleza humana o sobrehumana, totalmente suya sin pensamientos turbios y sin remordimientos.

----- ¿Ariel? Dime cuanto me amas.----- necesitaba oír su voz ronca por el esfuerzo, era algo que me fascinaba de él.

----- Sabes que siempre te amare, y que siempre estar contigo, y que te cuidare, y que te protegeré, durante nuestra existencia , sabes que te amo y que no podría vivir sin ti, aun cando la vida nos pone obstáculos, nuestras vidas quedaron unidas por toda la eternidad, no solo por el mito de una imprimación, sino porque nuestros seres se necesitaban el uno al otro, eres mi otra mitad, eres mi compañera, mi amiga incondicional, mi amante desenfrenada, la que pone mi celos al límite, y la que desvanece mi amado control, pero sobre todo esto, eres la persona que será mi esposa ante dios si existe uno y ante los humanos y seres de la obscuridad, eres mi mito personal, donde no solo eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en el mundo, sino que también eres el más hermoso de los lobos de nuestra especie y aunque yo no me allá convertido en uno, en mi interior sé que soy uno también, que dentro de mis venas corre sangre de licántropo y que si hubiera tenido oportunidad le hubiera dado las gracias a mi madre biológica por estos genes, sabes que fue duro enfrentarme a una verdad que desconocía, pero cuando una parte de mi ser era como tú, supe en ese preciso momento que éramos compatibles y que nuestro tiempo de ser felices había llegado, nunca te reprochare nada y espero que tú hagas lo mismo, sabes también que tu eres y serás por siempre el amor de mi existencia.

*

*

*

**CHICAS no podía terminarlo en un solo capitulo perdónenme por eso, y discúlpenme pero la musa de mi inspiración se había ido de vacaciones y no me aviso. Jjajjajajajajajaj.**

**Bueno como les comentaba abra otro capítulo pero antes de eso quería dejarles el ultimo lemmon de la historia no estaría completa sin tener otro momento fogoso entre Ariel y Jessie ¿no creen?.**

**También les encargo mis otras historias.**

**CRUZANDO NUESTROS CAMINOS.**

**CORAZON PRISIONERO.**

**Apóyenlas déjenme sus comentarios se lo voy a agradecer infinitamente, el ultimo capi ya casi lo tengo listo así que espero subirlo pronto. Las quiero muchísimo y pronto tendrán lo prometido besitos y hasta pronto.** **SIV-LUNITA**.


	38. ETERNIDAD

ESPERANDO EL DIA.

ETERNIDAD

* * *

Pasamos la noche entera en los acantilados la Isla Esme era paz y tranquilidad igual que la bisabuela no solo la compañía de Ariel me llenaba el mundo sino mi familia lo complementaba, ya casi amanecería cuando se escucho a lo lejos el ruido del motor de una lancha, no dormíamos solo contemplábamos las estrellas Ariel se paro en la roca más alta y me dijo que una lancha se acercaba a toda velocidad en dirección a la Isla así que descendimos rápidamente, para dirigirnos a la playa.

Todas las mujeres estaban ahí en una fila incluyendo a Brenda que acariciaba su abultado vientre con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos al igual que todas nosotras, y yo deseaba que todos vinieran en esa lancha, incluyendo al voltuari pues quería asegurarme que el también estuviera bien.

Solo unos minutos faltaban para que la lancha tocara el pequeño puerto pero todas incluyéndome nos adentramos en el mar para contar las figuras en la obscuridad del amanecer.

No alcanzaba a pensar claramente la cuenta se me perdía en tres cuatro cinco, y después empezaba de nuevo una y otra vez, pero al final pase saliva pesadamente, cuando con la sonrisa más grande del mundo mi papa nos saludaba, con una mano levantada y con la otra pegada al cuerpo se veía claro que un cast (yeso) se lo cubria pero se veía feliz al igual que mi mama y el resto de nosotros, mi mama empezó a gritar Jake, Jake, Jake, Jake, como si el no pudiera escucharla antes que la lancha se parara por completo vi como mi hermano pegaba un brinco saliendo de ella abrazando a su esposa acariciando su vientre dándole pequeños besos por todo el rostro, y en la pansa.

La abuela solo sostenía una sonrisa en su rostro perfecto, y vi como el abuelo con su elegancia de siempre caminaba así ella con paso firme abriendo los brazos, ella solo salto encima de el envolviendo sus piernas a su cintura, nunca en mi vida había visto semejante escena con mis abuelos ellos siempre tan correctos pero esta era un excepción valida, el tío Jasper prácticamente aventaba al aire a la tía Alice y ella llenaba con su risa toda la playa.

El tío Emmett ayudo a mi papa a bajar de la lancha y me di cuenta que no solo su brazo estaba roto sino también sus piernas, la lucha debía haber sido encarnizada el hecho que ellos hubieran vuelto ya era la gloria para todas nosotras, mi papa nos trataba de abrasar a mi madre y a mí, cuando el grito de la tía Rosalie nos hizo voltear a verla, ella estaba realmente enojada estaba que echaba humo por los oídos.

----- ¡Tienes una tremenda cicatriz Emmett! No puedo creer que te hayan arrancado la cabeza.------gritaba ella pasando sus dedos alrededor del cuello del tío, no quería ni imaginarme la escena de ver al tío sin su cabeza bajo sus hombros, era algo grotesco.

La bisabuela Esme y el bisabuelo Carlisle se miraban con ternura ellos se hablaban en silencio no necesitaban pronunciar palabras para comunicarse, pues sus almas estaban conectadas, por otra parte la abuela Bella miraba intensamente al abuelo Edward yo sabía que su escudo no la protegía en estos momentos ella quería decirle todo lo que pasamos y todo lo que lo había extrañado, y por primera vez pude apreciar una imperfección en la inmaculada imagen del abuelo, en su brazo derecho había una enorme cicatriz a la altura del codo, no quería saber que le había pasado pero podía imaginármelo.

Chris se acerco a mí y con una mirada maliciosa me dijo al oído, como si todos no lo pudieran escuchar.

----- ¿Ni te imaginas quien era una de esas bestias?

----- Chris mira no estoy para adivinanzas, ¡Solo dilo!

----- El maestro Sebastián, el noble y carismático y bien portado, maestro Sebastián.---- si que la vida tenia sorpresas y de qué manera nos las mostraba.

---- Pero no solo él era una de esas bestias. Tu adorada mejor amiga Alex también era una de ellos, si hubieras visto como me dé sise de ella, peleo como lo que en realidad era una bestia pero al final la espada la partió en dos y después los quemamos mi papa salvo el pellejo del tío Emmett, por eso el anda de su niñera él lo carga y descarga de todos lados, si mi papa no hubiera llegado a tiempo la cabeza del tío se hubiera quemado en la misma hoguera que quemaba el cuerpo grotesco de Alex.

-----No quiero ni imaginarlo Chris, ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Alan?----- le pregunte lo más bajo posible, sabía que si Ariel se enteraba se enojaría conmigo y yo no quería eso.

----- El está bien no te preocupes pero los que ya no tienen nada que decir son los tíos de Alan, Marco y Cayo cayeron en combate, se sentían muy confiados y mira lo que paso.

-----¿Pero como reacciono Aro a todo esto?

----- El sabia que corrían un peligro muy grande, pero para serte sincero no creo que le allá afectado mucho, el siempre a querido el poder absoluto de nuestro mundo, y para decir algo mas él me causo miedo su presencia es muy intimidante.

----- ¿conociste a el padre de Alan?

----- Si ayer antes de abordar el avión el vino a nosotros pera darnos las gracias por ayudar a su hijo.

----- ¿En que ayudaron a Alan?

-----a destruir a los hijos de la luna, antes que ellos acabaran con nosotros, el no necesita ayuda para mantenerse con vida, ese hombre me asombra su entrenamiento es el mejor de todos, después de el tío Jasper, el tiene técnicas que nunca imagine ver en alguien.

----- ¿Se podría decir que eres su fan? ----- sonreí por la bromo el me correspondió empujándome un poco la felicidad de la familia era enorme todos y cada uno de nosotros estaba satisfecho de los resultados, mi mama como era obvió me acuso de no haber dicho nada al respecto pero cuando mi papa le explico el porqué no quería decirle nada ella se calmo un poco y escuchamos durante todo el día el relato de la noche más larga en la eternidad de todos ellos, cuando llego la hora de los recuerdos del combate, tome a mi hermanito en mis brazos y lo saque fuera de la casa, no quería que el oyera toda esa locura de hombres lobo, hijos de la luna cuando nuestro padre era un gigantesco lobo, era absurdo pero cierto, estando en la playa jugamos con algunas conchas el ya caminaba y era demasiado inteligente, las cosas empezaban a mejorar para todos yo seguiría con los planes para mi boda, y toda la familia estará presente como todo el tiempo.

Las semanas pasaban rápido y los invitados comenzaban a llegar desde los rincones de la tierra, la boda se realizaría a la mañana siguiente y los nervios no me permitían dormir, me senté en la cama, tratando de que el calor que reinaba todo el lugar no me afectara con el maquillaje al día siguiente, era tantas las cosas que tenía en mi cabeza que no coordinaba una solo con coherencia, mi papa ya estaba casi sano sus huesos rotos ya estaban soldados las cicatrices desvanecían de su lugar y todo volvía a la normalidad poco a poco, al volver a los Estados Unidos tendríamos que empezar en un nuevo lugar pues según mi papa la casa había quedado inevitable después de la pelea, la verdad me entristecía un poco, pues mi propia casa estaba en ese pueblo, Ariel me había dicho que compraríamos otra, pero la razón por lo que yo me ponía asi era porque en esa casa había sido la primera vez que me había entregado al gran amor de mi vida.

Fuera en la playa todos trabajaban a marchas forzadas, dirigidos por supuesto por la tía Alice quien quería que todo estuviera tal como ella lo había organizado, la cantidad de Vampiros y quileutes que había en esa pequeña Isla era la congregación más grande desde el nacimiento de mi madre, la abuela Bella estaba impresionada que todos había aceptado venir a mi boda, alegando que quería conocer a la joven que había transformado a la guardia voltuari, cosa en la que yo no tenía nada que ver, pero aun así ellos decían que era por mí que los reyes voltuaris hubieran cambiado su actitud asía los demás aquelarres, la familia de Denali fue la primera en llegar, Eleazar y Carmen eran padrinos de Arras, Benjamín y tía eran padrinos de cojines, Zafrina y Senna eran mis damas de honor así como la tía Alice y tía Rosalie, el encargado de la marcha nupcial era el Abuelo Edward y la comida para todos los que no fueran vampiros había sido asignada a la abuela Bella y la bisabuela Esme, la organización de las carpas en la playa de tío Emmett y tío Jasper, los padrinos de anillos eran mi hermano y su esposa, los padrinos de lazo eran Seht y Lorean la que habia sido mi mejor y única amiga.

Casi le produzco un ataque a la tía Alice cuando me probó el vestido, ella tuvo que hacerle unos ajustes de última hora asiendo que luciera hermoso, mi peinado era creación de la tía Rosalie y de Tanya la madre de Ariel, que estaba más emocionada que nosotros que éramos los novios, por la mañana Ariel me habia anticipado que estaría en la otra casa por eso de que no podía ver a la novia antes de la boda y que los vampiros y quileutes darían algo así como una despedida de soltero, el se habia reído cuando le dije que si Nahuel no habia traído a alguna stripper de Rio.

Los preparativos seguían viento en popa y mis nervios aumentaban cada minuto ya habia tomado un baño pero me sentía muy acalorada, yo sabía que era la impaciencia y la excitación del momento pero no dejaba de estresarme más y más.

Llamaron a mi puerta y cuando abrí era mi papa con el teléfono satelital que teníamos para comunicarnos con el exterior, me lo entrego y acaricio mi mejilla antes de cerrar la puerta tras de él, me lo lleve a mi oreja derecha y con cautela respondí.

----- Hola soy Jessie ---- un suspiro se escucho al otro lado de la línea.

----- ¿Hola pequeña como estas? ¿Lista para tu gran día? ----- Era Alan y mi corazón empezó a latir con mucha fuerza no podía entender porque el provocaba esta reacción en mi, solo con escuchar su voz atreves de un teléfono.

----- Estoy muy bien gracias, ¿Y tú como estas? ¿Tus heridas ya sanaron? ---- lo escuche reír y me lo imaginé sacudiendo la cabeza en negación de mis preguntas tontas.

----- Estoy perfectamente bien, de mis heridas, pero no de las del corazón, sabes que esas no las puedo curar con medicina o con distancia.----- su voz se oía ronca cansada como si hubiera estado llorando o como si estuviera llorando.

----- ¿Alan estas llorando verdad? ----- me recargue en la puerta de mi baño deslizándome hasta el piso.

----- No me hago a la idea que le pertenezcas a otro, sabes que yo te amo, aun cuando tú no me creas.

----- Alan ya hemos hablado de esto anteriormente, por favor no me lo agás mas difícil ¿por favor si?

----- Si estuvieras convencida de lo que aras no te sería tan difícil.----- cerré mis ojos imaginándolo con sus gestos y movimientos de manos cuando él hablaba.

----- Estoy enamorada de Ariel, entiéndelo de una vez no te tortures mas, eso no está bien para ti.

----- Lo repites y lo repites porque te quieres convencer de que es así, pero en tu interior sabes que yo soy el que llena tus recuerdos, sabes que mis manos te quemaban la piel al acariciarte, y sabes que yo siempre te voy a esperar, no me importa cuánto tiempo pase pero yo estaré aquí una eternidad esperando por ti, porque aunque tú no lo quieras aceptar, ese mocoso te hará daño y entonces yo recogeré los pedazos de tu corazón como ya una vez lo hice, y sabes que, cuando eso pase te voy a hacer la mujer más feliz de nuestra eternidad.----- me dolían sus palabras, eran duras pero él no tenía porque saber que era así, el nunca me haría tan feliz como lo era ahora, como lo sería en mi futuro próximo, Ariel me habia demostrado lo mucho que me amaba y que el también estaría aquí para mí el resto de nuestra existencia, yo sabía eso y no quería traicionarlo ni con el pensamiento al recordar la cara de Alan frente a la mía cuando me besaba.

----- No sigas por favor.---- fue todo lo que le dije.

----- Mis palabras te perforan el alma ¿NO? Sabes que tengo razón pero todavía no lo aceptas.

----- Alan soy feliz, y quiero que tu también lo seas, que encuentres una buena mujer que te haga el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra, y que hagas una familia, que tengas hijos y que los veas crecer y verlos convertirse en hombres tan buenos como tú, yo no soy tu futuro yo pertenezco a otro camino diferente.----- una tontas lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas y yo me las limpiaba con rabia por sentir todo esto.

----- Pero también sabes que los caminos nos llevan a muchos lados así que si algún día me necesitas yo estaré aquí para cuando eso pase. A otra cosa antes de cortar la llamada. No llores por mí, porque yo aquí sigo y no quiero que seas infeliz antes de tiempo, disfruta de tu boda y trata de ser feliz si lo logras me alegro y si no y al final aceptas que me amas, yo aquí estaré recuérdalo.

----- Alan yo ----- pero él me interrumpió

----- shhhhhh no digas nada pequeña solo recuérdame en tus sueños eso es lo mas fascinante del mundo oír cuando dices mi nombre envés de tu futuro marido.

---- Adiós Alan ¿cuídate si? ----- él se rio y después colgó la llamada.

Yo entendía que sentía algo muy especial por el pero no lo amaba como un hombre sino como un hermano o como yo quería a Seth o a los chicos de la manada, el siempre habia malinterpretado las cosas, y yo por mas que se lo habia explicado el no quería entenderlo, me levante del piso y limpie mis lagrimas este día era el más bello de mi vida y mi eternidad este día seria el que le contara a mis hijos y nietos tataranietos y todas las generaciones que vinieran después de nosotros los momentos vividos la pasión en su totalidad la excitación de un mañana mejor la conciencia que tenía una familia que valía oro y que ninguno de ellos lo pensaría ni una sola vez para ofrecer su integridad por alguno de nosotros mi propio padre una vez lo habia dicho apoyando al bisabuelo. Los Black y Los Cullen somos una sola familia y como tal nos cuidamos los unos a los otros.

Mi papa asomo la cabeza por la puerta al verme parada en la ventana se acerco y paso su brazo por mis hombros en son de apoyo.

----- ¿Estás bien? ---- me dijo en un susurro pienso que previniendo los oídos de los demás.

----- Si estoy superrrrr me voy a casar, ¿Qué no es razón suficiente para estar feliz?---- el apretó su agarre y suspiro.

----- ¿Estás haciendo lo correcto? ------ como Jacob Black me preguntaba esto.

----- Papa estoy bien de verdad y no quiero que pienses cosas que no son así que es hora de prepararnos para mi boda, tienes que vestirte y yo tengo que aguantar todo lo que las tías me harán.----- lo empuje un poco hacia la puerta y el se giro dándome un beso en la frente.

----- Te amo mi princesa, lo único que quiero es que seas feliz, y que lo que empiezas hoy sea lo correcto.

----- Yo también te amo papa sabes que eres y seguirás siendo mi héroe.

Mi papa salió llamando al ejercito de mujeres que esperaban para transformar mi habitación en un salón de belleza y comenzar con mi peinado, el maquillaje, poniendo y quitando cosas de mi y en mi una y otra vez haciendo y desasiendo a sus antojos como si yo fuera una muñeca y todas tuvieran algo que opinar sobre algo de mi persona la tía Alice entro con el vestido y con un dedo me sentencio que ya no habia más tiempo de hacer algún ajuste o reparación así que mas me valía salir y casarme cuanto antes, sonreí de las ocurrencias de mi tía.

Todas hicieron una fila para verme salir del baño con el vestido puesto, mi mama ya empezaba a llorar y yo no quería arruinar el trabajo maravilloso que todas habia hecho para mi.

---- Renesmee no llores porque me aras llorar a mi también así que ya para, lo aremos después de la ceremonia ¿te parece?

----- Hay mi niña no puede ser que te vas a casar y formar una familia, eso me hace sentirme vieja.

----- No me salgas con eso mama sabes que yo me miro más grande que tu así que no digas nada.----- las demás mujeres se unieron a nuestras risas y la tristeza de hacia unas horas quedaba en el olvido por el momento, mi papa nos comunico que el reverendo ya habia llegado era uno de Rio de Janeiro que era muy amigo de Zafrina y sus hermanas.

Caminamos a la salida y mi papa bajo mi velo cubriéndome el rostro en un rito tan viejo como el tiempo mismo, asiéndolo más autentico para mi, pase mi mano en su brazo y comenzamos la larga caminata atreves de una fila de entarimado de madera del color de la playa, lazos que adornaban las columnas de las carpas eran de un purpura adorable al dar la vuelta para recorrer el último tramo mi nerviosismo desapareció al ver al hermoso hombre que me esperaba parado en un arco decorado con miles de rosas blancas y rojas tal como se lo habia pedido a la tía Alice.

Solo veía el camino de madera no veía a los invitados ni a la familia solo veri a mi prometido y en unos minutos mi esposo con una sonrisa de lado a lado de su cara, llegamos a su lado y mi papa retiro el velo dejando mi rostro libre. Ariel me tomo de las manos y me las beso antes de encarar al reverendo que nos sonreía cordialmente, después de que la ceremonia empezara y dijéramos nuestros votos y que el reverendo pidiera a los padrinos las arras, cojines, lazo, anillos, ofrenda, y todas las cosas habidas y por haber de una boda nos declaro marido y mujer. Fue cuando ya no tuve dudas ya no tuve miedo de equivocarme, me imagine una vida y eternidad con mi ahora marido, la felicidad completa cuando sus labios se unieron a los míos como un matrimonio legal por los hombres, vampiros, hombres lobo o lo que fuéramos, y sobre todo si habia un dios en algún lado.

La ceremonia termino justo con la caída del crepúsculo dejándonos ver una hermosa luna nueva que no tendríamos un eclipsé que dañara nuestras vidas porque no tendríamos que estar esperando el día para un nuevo amanecer lleno de felicidad.

¿Y como estaba tan segura?

Mi vientre abultado me lo decía cada vez que mi bebe se movía dentro de mí.

***FIN***

* * *

*

*

_**Chicas espero de todo corazón que les guste el final de ESPERANDO EL DIA ya mas delante tendrán un Epilogo para saber el nacimiento del bebe de Jessie y el de Brenda. **_

_**GRACIAS a todas aquellas que siguieron este mi primer fic y prometiéndoles y comprometiéndome a seguir con mis locuras porque lo que más me hace feliz es escribir y ojala que allá cumplido con mi cometido al darle el fin que le correspondía a mi adorada historia no sin antes decirles que durante la realización de esta fantasía también nacieron otras una de ellas ya esta publicada es CRUZANDO NUESTROS CAMINOS y una que ya habia hecho asía ya algún tiempo pero por miedo a las críticas de ser una mal escritora no lo habia publicado CORAZON PRISIONERO solo me resta pedirles su apoyo para estas y otras futuras creaciones que ya tendrán noticias. Saben que a cada una de ustedes que se tomaron su tiempo precioso para leer mi fic un millón de gracias y que dios las bendiga. Les mando un súper abrazo y muchos besitos REVIEWS PLISSSSSSSSS**_

_**SIV-LUNITA-LUNITA-SIV**__**. Esta soy yo hahahhahahha **_


	39. EPILOGO

**ESPERANDO EL DIA**

**"EPILOGO"**

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

***JACOB POV***

- ¿Papa lo encontraron? - me pregunto mi pobre hija por décima vez, la desaparición de Ariel ya casi era más de cuatro meses y nadie sabía nada de él, yo sabía de primera mano por Edward que ese muchacho amaba a mi hija, y el día que se fue tenía que ver a los vampiros del calan irlandés, así que él no hubiera regresado a sabiendas que mi hija estaba embarazada era de lo más raro de todo, según Alan por el lado de Italia nadie lo había visto y él personalmente lo había mandado buscar a petición mía, cada que volvía alguien ella era la primera en preguntar si lo habían encontrado pero nada de nada.

- No cariño no lo encontraron. - le dije cubriéndola con mis brazos, nos habíamos quedado en isla Esme, pues según era el ligar más tranquilo para que los pequeños miembros de la familia llegaran sin problemas, Brenda ya casi estaba lista para dar a luz ella había tenido un embarazo de lo más normal como cualquier humano, no había cambios en su cuerpo ni tenia los moretes que enseñaba la figura de mi pobre Jessie, ella sí que la estaba pasando mal, no solo porque el bebe era más vampiro que humano o su descendencia lobuna, el bebe según Carlisle era muy grande y ya habían planeado una cesárea tan pronto ella presentara síntomas de entrar en labor de parto, la manera de cómo ella cuidaba su embarazo y la manera de cómo idolatraba a su hijo, solo había una persona con la que yo me hubiera atrevido a compararla, y esa sin duda era su abuela, la misma Bella cuando esperaba a mi amada Nessie.

- Papa ahora estoy convencida de que algo malo le paso a Ariel, el nunca se hubiera ido por tanto tiempo, mira que lo único que él quería era estar aquí con nosotros ¿Y tú lo sabes verdad? –

- como le afirmaba algo que ella presentía y más que nada era evidente. Ariel no volvería y ella quedaría sola con su pequeño, pero había otra posibilidad como dijo Edward, solo una persona se beneficiaba con la ausencia de Ariel, y ese era Alan, pero por más raro que se nos hiciera todo esto, el no había vuelto a buscarla, cuando él quería saber algo de ella era a través de mi o de cualquiera de los Cullen.

El tratado que habíamos hecho entre Cullens, Quileutes Y Volturis estaba más que vigente, Alan y su padre Aro nos habían dado su palabra de honor que no intentarían nada en contra de nuestras gentes y yo sabía que ese muchacho aunque no me gustara mucho amaba a mi hija, así que solo porque ella estaba con nosotros el no intentaría nada que la pusiera en peligro, así que los Cullens iban y venían a Italia sin riesgos.

- ¿Papa tú piensas que él me abandonó obligado por Alan no es así? - ella sin tocarme me leía la mente ese era mi pensamiento principal, tal vez Alan lo había amenazado con algo o le había dicho cualquier cosa para que Ariel se fuera sin mirar atrás, pero no teníamos pruebas de su culpabilidad, los regalos que le mandaba a mi hija eran solo para el bebe, el un día le dijo a Edward que el bebe era suyo y que ya lo veríamos cuando el naciera, yo sabía que era una mentira pues cuando sucedió lo de Jessie y él le habíamos practicado toda clase de pruebas para confirmar que ella no estaba embarazada de un Voltuari, pero en el mundo sobrenatural en el que vivíamos que cosa más nos podía pasar.

- El algún día dirá sus razones hija, el te ama recuérdalo, solo quitándole la vida podría haberse alejado de aquí, sabes lo mucho que le ilusionaba su hijo, sabes lo mucho que él te ama.

- ella bajo la mirada clavándola en sus manos sus dedos daban vueltas al anillo de bodas, y podría jurar que estaba a punto de llorar, así que la apreté a mi pecho, mi niña estaba sufriendo lo inimaginable, me sentía frustrado e impotente ante su dolor como ayudarla como podía cuidar de ella, si lo único que ella quería era a su marido a su lado.

Los Cullen me ayudaron a buscarlo en cielo mar y tierra, pero nada, nadie lo había visto y nadie sabía dónde encontrarlo, los volturis tenían el tratado vigente así que no podían acercarse a nuestras tierras si avisar primero, Alan llamaba casi a diario a preguntar el estado de mi hija y su supuesto hijo como él decía, ya casi estaba convencido y también que había una posibilidad de que si fuera de él, las semanas seguían su cursó y uno de los días más cambio un poco la rutina a la que nos habíamos acostumbrado, un golpe en el piso superior alerto a mi familia, mi amada Nessie fue la primera en subir las escaleras seguida por Chris, y después lo hice yo.

- Jessie, quédate con tu hermanito y lo cuidas mientras regresamos. - grite encima de mi hombro al subir las escaleras de dos zancadas, el panorama era terrible mi hijo tenía entre sus brazos a su esposa que sujetaba su vientre con fuerza, solo mire a Nessie que giraba para tomar el teléfono, y a velocidad vampírica llamaba a su abuelo.

- ¿Papa que podemos hacer mientras llega el abuelo? Ella está perdiendo mucha sangre, ¿Que puedo hacer para parar el sangrado? - no me había dado cuenta la magnitud del sangrado de Brenda y la verdad no lo había visto, ella se encontraba en un charco de sangre su propia sangre.

- tal vez el feto se desprendió hijo y no está en nuestras manos ayudarla, tu abuelo no debe de tardar. - no había terminado de hablar cuando otro grito en el piso de abajo estremeció nuestros cuerpos, corrí como desesperado tratando de encontrar a mi hija pero ella no estaba a las visita.

- ¿Jessie donde estas? - grite recorriendo el piso inferior.

- "Papa ayúdame Papiiiiiii" - el grito venia de la terraza, ella estaba en el piso de madera con sus manos sosteniendo a su pequeño hermano, que la miraba con ojitos asustados, cuando mire el rostro de mi pobre princesa, quería que el cielo me castigara a mí, ella tenía su rostro pálido como el papel de cebolla, sus labios tan blancos que parecían una tiza para escribir en un pizarra, sus dedos estaban aferrados a la chaqueta de Billy y el tenia su manita en la garganta de ella.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te paso hija? ¿Acaso Billy te mordió? ¿Jessie responde? - saque a Billy de entre sus brazos y ella permaneció paralizada con los ojos fijos a la ventana, no entendía que era lo que le pasaba, y mi pequeño niño planto su manita en mi majilla obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos.

Me quede quieto tan quieto como mi hija, era como si al mirar los ojos de mi pequeño estuviera viendo un proyector de televisión, sus pensamientos o sus visiones era reales o al menos eso pensé, el nos estaba transmitiendo algo que estaba por suceder o que ya había sucedido, una batalla donde lobos y vampiros perdían por igual, una batalla donde mi hija estaba en una pieza y sin un solo rasguño, me vi a mi mismo destrozado en pedazos, vi a la familia entera envuelta en llamas como ellos se iban extinguiendo al quemarse sus cuerpos, y ahí estaba el.

Ariel con una sonrisa de satisfacción, el convertido en un enorme mitad lobo mitad humano, consiente de todo el daño que nos había hecho, y a su lado dos pequeñas figuras, dos pequeños bebes, quise retirar mis pensamientos de los ojos de mi hijo pero él no me lo permitió, clavo mas la intensidad y me quede petrificado, Alan voltuaris no tenía nada que ver en toda esa matanza, él quería ayudar a la familia pero como lo podía hacer cuando el también corría peligro, el huía de la amenaza con mi hija y su bebe, pero yo la veía cargando más que uno eran dos, entonces mi visión cambio y mire como los licántropos devoraban el cuerpo de Chris y su esposa, entonces supe que uno de los bebes que Jessie llevaba era de Brenda y que podía hacer para mantenerlos a salvo.

A mis pulmones les faltaba aire y empecé a toser con fuerza, una mano me sacudió rescatándome de ese infierno, atolondrado y llenando mis pulmones mire a Edward como se concentraba en lo que mi hijo veía, entonces él con actitud fría le pregunto.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo Billy? ¿Podemos prepararnos para eso? - mire rápidamente a mi pequeño como arrugaba su frentecita y miraba a su abuelo.

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando o que es lo que va a pasar? - pregunte como idiota mirando a uno y al otro, no esperaba que mi hijo me contara las cosas era muy pequeño, pero Edward lo Tanía que hacer.

- En algún lugar las mismas bestias con las que luchamos en Forks se están preparando para un ataque masivo. - me tambalee un poco topándome con Jessie que permanecía inmóvil con sus manos en el vientre.

- ¿Cuándo? - fue mi pregunta.

- La noche de luna llena. - solo faltaban dos semanas, y nos llegaría el exterminio total.

- tengo cosas que hacer Jacob, encárgate de la familia, tengo que prevenir a los voltuaris ellos tienen que prepararse primero, el ataque será primero para ellos, y tenemos una ventaja los Licántropos no saben que Billy puede ver a vampiros y licántropos por igual, sus visiones son como las de Alice, son subjetivas y las podemos cambiar a nuestras posibilidades. - si yo en algún momento había pensado que las cosas se podían poner peor me había equivocado otra vez, la vida de historias de terror y mitos era real, y estábamos rodeados por ellas, mi hija no lograba salir del shock que le había producido las visiones de su hermanito y yo no podía hacer nada para reconfortarla, no entendía como Ariel había llegado a formar parte de esos mostros, y me imaginaba que nadie lo sabría con certeza.

En el segundo piso los gritos cesaron y me alarme, tome de los codos a mi hija y la lleve a un sofá depositándola y poniendo a su hermanito a su lado, subí de dos zancadas las escaleras y vi como Chris estaba sentado en el suelo con las manos cubriendo su cara, me acerqué incomodo pues yo estaba peor que él como para consolarlo y decirle que las cosas estaban bien cuando se nos avecinaba un carajo huracán.

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando hijo? - el levanto el rostro mirándome con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

- En ningún momento pensé que ella iba a sufrir tanto, el bebe la golpeo tan fuerte que ella colapso así sin más, espero que ella aguante la cesárea me moriría si le pasa algo, el bisabuelo Carlisle la está operando ahora, mis tías están con él. - puse mi mano en su hombro y me deje caer a su lado, esto estaba mal si muy mal.

Transcurrieron cuarenta largos y fatigosos minutos y un llanto ladino y claro no hizo brincar poniéndonos de pie al instante, el camino cerca de la puerta y coloco sus manos en la cerradura pero se detuvo y me miro.

- ¿Sera muy imprudente si entro? - le sonreí y me pare a su lado.

- Deberías de esperar. - suspiro y bajo la mano en apariencia derrotado, apenas empezamos a caminar a nuestro lugar anterior cuando la puerta se abrió y Rosalie salió con una manta un poco ensangrentada y una figurita moviéndose dentro, tanto Chris como yo nos acercamos yo mire dentro y mire los ojitos café de mi hijo era el ser más bello aparte de mi Nessie que yo había visto, Rose deposito al bebe en brazos de mi hijo y sonrió con suficiencia.

- Pes bueno Holgazán. Ahora si tendrás que trabajar duro, a las mujeres nos gustan las cosas caras. Es una niñita, tan bella como cuando nació mi querida Nessie. - mire dentro de la manta otra vez y efectivamente era una linda niña, sus ojos grandes y bien abiertos como los de su abuela, me derretí como el abuelo chocho y le hice un cariño.

- ¿Y mi esposa como esta? - rose sonrió y le palmeo el hombro.

- Ella esta perfecta y lista para llenarte de cachorros en cuanto se recupere, la podrás ver en un rato. - apenas nos habíamos tranquilizado un poco tanto con las visiones de Billy como por el nacimiento de mi primera nieta que llevaría por nombre Rebeca como mi madre así que estábamos disfrutando de una buena platica cuando Jessie entro a la sala con las manos en el vientre.

- abuelo creo que tendrás que trabajar horas extras el día de hoy. - dicho eso tanto Carlisle como Edward estaban a su lado en un parpadeo, yo que quede tan quieto como me fue posible tenia a la bebe recién nacida en mis brazos.

- ¿Qué pasa mi princesa? - le dije en tono preocupado.

- mi bebe ya viene en camino papa. - le pase la pequeña a Rosalie que la tomo cariñosamente entre los brazos, Jessie era fuerte pero su semblante era de dolor puro.

- ¿Pero es muy pronto no? - pregunte por una respuesta lógica.

- nadie sabemos qué clase de naturaleza tenga el bebe Jacob, la membrana que lo cubre es de vampiro pero la verdad tengo mis reservas.

- por favor eviten teorías si no se pongan en debate hoy. - mi pobre hija suplicaba así que Edward la condijo al mismo sitio que unas horas antes había servido de quirófano para Brenda.

- todo saldrá bien mi cielo, tus abuelos saben bien lo que hacen. - ella me sonrió con eso ojos que hechizaban a su paso.

- si papa todo saldrá bien, solo cuida que todo esté bien aquí fuera ¿sí? Yo sabía a qué se refería las visiones de Billy nos tenían en un hilo a los que las habíamos visto.

Me quede al lado de Nessie que no podía quedarse quieta ni un segundo, en cada momento me mostraba todo lo que ella pensaba y eso me intrigaba mas porque ella no podía ver lo que Billy nos mostraba una y otra vez. Después de casi una hora el llanto de un bebe dentro de lo que era mi despacho paralizo el ambiente de los Black Cullen, creo que pegamos un brinco cuando otro llanto diferente se escucho dentro del despacho, casi me trago el corazón pues lo tenia en la garganta.

- ¿Jacob escuchaste? - me decía mi esposa con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

- Si amor escuche bien. - estábamos en eso cuando Bella salió con dos envoltorios, me acerque a mirarlos eran dos si eran dos bebes y el mundo y los recuerdos de las visiones de mi pequeño Billy se me agolpaban en el cerebro, todo estaba saliendo tal cual, eran dos bebes de Jessie y uno de Brenda, todo estaba claro ahora solo me quedaba poner sobre avisó a toda la manada, pero lo que me dejo sin aliento y con el corazón paralizado fue cuando mire los bebes de mi hija, uno de ellos era el vivo retrato de Ariel, ojos obscuros y pelito negro, pero el otro, el otro era rubio de unos impresionantes ojos azules como los de Alan, mire a Edward que afirmaba con la cabeza lo que mis ojos veían, así que todo concordaba todo empezaba para la familia, el extermino venia a buscarnos y tanto los Cullen como los Quileutes teníamos que estar preparados para Esperar el día de la revancha, si la revancha de los Black.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**La emoción estaba presente desde su comienzo espero tener paciencia y crear un seguimiento de la historia así que les dejo para que ustedes busquen sus propias conclusiones de lo que paso con Jessie, y me den sus mejores críticas también.**

**Los quiero muchísimo y mil gracias por la paciencia que me tienen.**

**Su amiga de siempre **

**SIV-LUNITA-SIV.**


	40. ESPERANDO LA NOCHE 1

ESPERANDO LA NOCHE

La revancha de los licantropos

Tal vez se les haya ocurrido pensar que mi cabeza loca había dejado de crear cosas, pero solo estuve en un proceso de cambio así que ya con mente y cuerpo renovados pues ahora vengo a traerles las más maravillosas cosas que mi cabeza puede inventar para ustedes así que espero los apasione y lo lleve a viajar por el mundo sobre natural y místicos de criaturas y seres que solo podemos crear y amar en nuestros corazones.

Su amiga de siempre Siv Lunita.

PROLOGO"

Mi cuerpo entero temblaba con el retumbar del cielo, una gran tormenta se aproximaba y los relámpagos iluminaban ocasionalmente las penumbras, mi forma de lobo se reflejaba en las grandes rocas a mis costados, y mis orejas funcionaban como dos grandes radares, la tierra estaba cubierta por un delgado hielo la temperatura había descendido bojo cero, pero tenía que seguir el rastro de eso dependía la vida de mis seres amados, de eso dependía no solo la existencia de los vampiros y medio humanos, también dependía la vida de personas inocentes, personas que habían estado en el momento equivocado a la hora equivocada.

Las sombras de la noche me cubrían completamente y mis sentidos estaban tan alerta que prácticamente podía escuchar las hormigas cavando sus diminutas cuevas, tenía tanto temor que solo pensaba en salir de inmediato de ese lugar sin conseguir ver con exactitud que o quien me observaba, a cada paso que daba desviaba la vista ocasional mente donde la gran hoguera ardía sin parar, los sonidos de chisporroteos ya en una ocasión había presenciado este mismo espectáculo y el aroma dulzón de un vampiro calcinándose pero eso no quería decir que fuera divertido y más una cuando el vampiro que se hacía cenizas frente a mi había sido parte fundamental en esta etapa de mi existencia, pero por otro lado sabía bien que el llegar a este lugar era un riesgo absoluto, y no me importaba perder mi existencia pues el perder la vida por la persona que uno ama es una buena forma de hacerlo, no recordaba quien lo había dicho pero tenía toda la razón, porque los seres que más amaban estaban esperando por mí y no podía defraudarlos pues todo lo que se había desatado era mi culpa en su totalidad. Había arrastrado a mi familia y al momento solo nos tocaba esperar la noche para enfrentar a lo que fuera.

CAPITULO 1

Aun no podía creer que mi padre hubiera aceptado la ayuda de los voltuaris, y más aún que se hubiera realizado un pacto con los quileutes, los ancianos lo habían aceptado de mala gana, pues no confiaban en Aro, por mi parte no los culpaba pues en muchísimas ocasiones mi familia pensaba lo mismo, así que empezábamos una etapa nueva de nuestra existencia que en lo personal me pesaba como dos grandes rocas de granito.

Ya habían pasado más de tres años y mis dos pequeños hijos crecían a cada segundo pues su condición era totalmente vampírica, así que su crecimiento era considerable, aun yo dependía directamente de la tía Rosalie pues ella tenía un toque especial con los niños, y mis dos pequeños la adoraban, el rol de madre sin duda era mío pero también no hubiera hecho nada sin el apoyo incondicional de toda la familia,

En los años, meses, y días que habían pasado jamás supe nada de Ariel, aun y cuando agotamos los recursos para buscarlo hasta lo más remoto del planeta, el abuelo Edward decía que solo las personas que no quieren ser encontradas son las que se mantienen ocultas.

Alan y su padre habían convencido a toda la familia que lo mejor para nosotros era cambiar de habitad hablaban de nosotros como si fuéramos unos animales,

Mi padre había aceptado la opción de los voltuaris, tal y como se lo había dicho el abuelo, ellos pensaban que así la familia estaría más que protegida, aunque yo tenía mis reservas, una de ellas es que siempre estaría cerca de Alan y eso me ponía inquieta, ¿y que si él se ponía intransigente? ¿O atrevido? ¿Yo lo podría rechazar nuevamente?

El viaje estaba listo y saldríamos en un yate privado cruzaríamos el atlántico con rumbo desconocido, tal vez en esta ocasión por fin podría conocer la legendaria Volterra Italia era el país más seguro de todos pero también el más vigilado por nuestros enemigos.

Pero mi cabeza tenía tantas preguntas ¿Por qué eran nuestros enemigos? Al menos mi familia no se metía con nadie así que me preguntaba ¿qué les habíamos hecho? ¿Porque precisamente odiaban y perseguían a los Cullen? Y si mi papa pensaba que no corríamos riesgo con unos vampiros que en un principio nos habían querido aniquilar, porque justamente ahora teníamos que confiar en ellos, era ilógico, cada que mi cabeza giraba en esta dirección de pensamientos al final venía a mí como un bombazo torturando mis recuerdos y haciendo pedazos mi corazón la imagen de Ariel. ¿Por qué él nos había abandonado? ¿Por qué él no había regresado? ¿Por qué no había estado presente en el nacimiento de mis hijos? Y la pregunta que siempre me hacía a mí misma, ¿si el supiera que corríamos peligro acaso le importara?

Con frustración sacudí la cabeza despejando mis fantasmas internos, mirando por última vez el enorme bosque que nos rodeaba, el viento de otoño pasaba sigilosamente revolviendo mi pelo, era como si en un momento mi cuerpo necesitara ser envuelto en unos brazos fuertes y tibios, pasaba saliva ruidosamente tratando de frenar las lágrimas que se agolpaban en mis ojos pero sin conseguirlo, el dolor en mi corazón era muy grande el saber que simplemente te dejan tirada como un trapo que ya no tiene uso, era el infierno en mi existencia.

Mire detenidamente la inmensidad boscosa que nos rodeaba y pensaba si giráramos grupos de búsqueda con seguridad tardarían una eternidad para encontrar a esos que nos acechaban, si me quedaba sola en mi forma humana en medio del bosque de seguro seria presa fácil no solo para los licántropos sino también para los vampiros que no me conocían, no es que me pudieran hacer algo con su ponzoña pues eso no tenía efecto en mí, pero al menos hasta ahora no se sabía cómo podría reaccionar mi cuerpo al temido fuego.

Todo estaba preparado para nuestra partida, tal vez esta sería la última noche que pudiera apreciar con tanta libertad los Apalaches, este bosque basto y rico en fauna, los temores a lo desconocido en cada momento aumentaban en mí y la incertidumbre aumentaba, ¿Qué pasaría al tener a Alan frente a mí? Nuestro rumbo estaba listo solo dos personas sabían a donde nos dirigíamos y en ellos estaba nuestro futuro, Aro y Alan eran los que habían preparado todo los movimientos a un grupo tan grande de vampiros atravesando el atlántico era una tarea colosal al menos eso era lo que el bisabuelo Carlisle había dicho, con pesar entre en la casa mirando nuevamente los arboles entre la obscuridad, el viento fresco y el olor a tierra mojada, ya era hora de regresar a la realidad.

El viaje estaba listo y saldríamos en un yate privado cruzando el atlántico con rumbo desconocido, tal vez en esta ocasión por fin conocería la legendaria Volterra Italia quería saber en que ambiente se había desarrollado Alan y quienes habían cuidado de él, me intrigaba como había sido su niñez y como se las había arreglado el para estar cerca de Aro, aun y cuando el fuera su padre era de valientes admitir que era intimidante su sola presencia.

Camine lentamente dentro de la habitación de mis hijos ellos llenaban mi vida, pero por las noches cuando ellos dormían me ponía de pie mirándolos viendo lo grandes que estaban y viendo cómo es que la naturaleza de ellos fungía sin tregua en su anatomía, cualquier ser humano que los viera ni le pasaría por la cabeza que mis hijos solo tenían un poco más de tres años de nacidos, su aspecto de dos hermosos adolecentes de unos doce o trece años, así me pasaba las horas mirándolos dormir y nuevamente me daba rienda suelta a mi sufrimiento llorando en silencio alejada de los demás, impidiéndoles que vieran como mi vida se convertía en una amargura constante, ya habían pasado más de tres años y el recuerdo de Ariel seguía presente, Adriel era idéntico a su padre su pelo negro y rizado en ondas flojas y muy espeso, con ojos tiernos y muy grandes de color obscuro de tez bronceada como la mía y de aspecto musculoso, no cabía duda alguna de quien era su padre, pues el poseía esa terquedad y al mismo tiempo esa facilidad para hacer amigos era del agrado de cualquiera que tuviera contacto con él, sociable y muy amistoso con esa alegría radiante con esa sonrisa contagiosa y ese positivismo que todos nosotros queríamos tener en los momentos de tragedia, los abuelos habían llegado a un acuerdo que ese era su talento aun y cuando ellos aún no desarrollaban los genes de los quileutes o metamorfosee como nos decía Aro.

Era el reverso de la moneda de su hermano pues Caleb era idéntico a su padre también, Caleb tenía esa mirada penetrante intensa hechizadora, esa inteligencia nata con aires de superioridad demasiado inteligente para un chico de esa edad, sus cabellos castaños casi rubios su varonil figura, e imponencia él no lo veía pero todos los demás decían que sería el orgullo de su abuelo cuando lo conociera, el azul inmenso como el cielo de su mirada era el clon sin imperfecciones de Alan, aun me costaba trabajo creer que esto pudiera ser cierto pero las pruebas que se les habían hecho al nacer lo había confirmado el ADN era diferente en el del padre aunque los dos tenían el mío,


End file.
